


Поезд в Никуда

by Kifia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Durmstrang Student Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Necromancer Harry Potter, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 104,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kifia/pseuds/Kifia
Summary: В мире, где победа Волдеморта привела к золотому веку чистокровного превосходства, юный Гарри — обычный ученик Дурмстранга — окружен пропагандой, которая стала евангельской истиной для Волшебного мира. Несправедливость является нормой, а расизм не только принят, но и активно поощряется. Оставаться в стороне становится всё сложнее, когда Гарри оказывается на безжизненной станции и знакомится с опасным другом по имени Том.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Train to Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294722) by [MayMarlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMarlow/pseuds/MayMarlow). 



— Почему мама всегда такая строгая? — угрюмо спросил Гарри Поттер, мальчик восьми лет.

— Она просто беспокоится о тебе, — уклончиво ответил Джеймс Поттер, отец Гарри и нынешний тюремщик. — Тебе не следовало говорить сыну Артура, что в его волосах застрял паук. Ты ведь знаешь, что он их боится. Это было подло.

— Но ты смеялся, — сказал Гарри с пониманием. — Я видел. И дядя Сириус тоже смеялся. Громко. Кроме того, Рон сказал, что я жульничал в шахматах. Вообще-то, он соврал, но даже если бы это было правдой, это еще не значит, что он теперь может обвинять меня. Мама неправа. Зачем вообще меня наказывать?

— Гарри, — начал Джеймс, борясь с желанием улыбнуться. — Тебе не стоит наживать себе врагов. Почему ты и Рональд не можете просто дружно играть?

— Мы и играем.

— Только когда приходит эта лицемерная семейка.

— Маме не нравится, когда ты так называешь Малфоев, — отметил Гарри. — Потому что они — уважаемая чистокровная семья. А мы нет.

Джеймс тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя грусть и разочарование.

— Гарри, — сказал он. — Мама немного остро относится к тому факту, что она не чистокровная. Ты же знаешь, что её родители были магглами. Но это не значит, что ты волшебник в меньшей степени, чем Драко Малфой или Рональд Уизли. 

Джеймс полностью верил в то, что говорил, и мог только надеяться, что когда-нибудь Лили согласится с ним. Это было маловероятно, ведь, пусть он сам никогда не думал о чистоте крови, большинство людей придавали ей слишком большое значение. Их мир, их общество было построено на силе, удаче и чистоте крови. И хотя Поттеры обладали силой и достаточным состоянием, чтобы соперничать даже с самыми старыми родами, выбор Джеймса жениться на Лили лишил их статуса исключительно чистокровной семьи.

Тёмный Лорд, их верховный правитель, был тем, кто создал общество таким, каким оно являлось сейчас. Люди приспособились жить по новым правилам, но некоторые повстанцы всё ещё бродили по стране, говоря о единстве с магглами и называя Тёмного Лорда убийцей. Кем он, собственно, и был, но... после такой жестокой войны и всё ещё продолжающихся сражений... кто не был?

— Я не хотел заставлять Рона плакать, — признался Гарри после долгого молчания, — правда.

— Тогда извинись, — сказал Джеймс с облегчением. Проблема решилась достаточно легко.

— Нет, — Гарри помотал головой. — Меня же наказали. Либо я извиняюсь, либо меня наказывают. Нельзя делать и то, и другое, папа.

— Пожалуй, ты прав, — пробормотал Джеймс, не зная, что делать. Лили намного лучше вела «переговоры» с Гарри. — Как насчет того, чтобы ты вздремнул сейчас и...

— Мама говорит, что мне больше нельзя, потому что тогда я не буду спать всю ночь, — с умным видом сказал Гарри, — а сейчас даже шести часов нет.

— Твой сын такой заучка, — объявил новый голос, и оба Поттера повернулись и увидели Сириуса Блэка, стоящего в дверях спальни Гарри. Черная одежда мужчины была грязной, а белая маска, которую он держал в руках, треснула.

— Выглядишь так, будто попал в битву, — заметил Джеймс, вставая. — Ты в порядке?

— Ушибся, но ничего серьезного, — ответил Сириус, улыбаясь крестнику. — Привет, Гарри!

— Привет, дядя Сириус, — сказал Гарри. — Что такое заучка?

— Как насчет того, чтобы пойти в библиотеку, и рассказать мне, что это была за потасовка? — вмешался Джеймс. Лили будет злиться, если она вернётся домой с работы и узнает, что их маленький ребенок научился чему-то, что ей определенно не понравится. — Гарри...

— Я останусь здесь, — солгал мальчик, большими зелёным глазами невинно глядя на своего отца. — Я возьму книгу и почитаю.

— Хорошо, — одобрил Джеймс и вышел из комнаты, Сириус последовал за ним. Гарри подождал несколько долгих минут, прежде чем прокрасться к ним.

Гарри, единственный ребенок Поттеров, не был особенным мальчиком. Большинство людей тут же забывали его, как только отводили взгляд. Раньше Гарри немного огорчался, но он научился принимать это. Ведь это давало ему свободу делать то, что он хотел. Единственным человеком, который, казалось, постоянно знал о передвижениях Гарри, была его мать, и мальчик уверился, что у неё была пара глаз на затылке.

Отец Гарри был аврором — профессия не столь гламурная, как Гарри подумал сперва. Судя по тому, что он слышал, она была в основном связана с командировками по всему миру и с чем-то, что заставляло маму все больше волноваться с каждым днем. Лили, мать Гарри, была целительницей, специализирующейся на серьезных травмах мышц, вызванных заклинаниями. Это было неприятно, и Гарри не хотел ничего знать о её профессии, кроме этого. Работа целителя занимала большую часть дня и даже ночи у мамы, но Гарри не возражал. Раньше он очень скучал по родителям, но теперь привык к их частому отсутствию.

Мальчик бесшумно прокрался по коридорам к библиотеке и проскользнул внутрь, быстро спрятавшись за полками.

— ...сказал, что все грязнокровки должны быть убиты, но это просто безумие, — говорил Сириус. — В общем, мы немного поболтали и всё. 

— Кэрроу всегда был немного не в себе, — сказал Джеймс в ответ. — Только не говори Лили об этом, она слишком чувствительна к теме чистоты крови. Ну, ты и сам понимаешь.

— Да. Знаешь, я не могу сказать, что мне нравятся магглы. Они для меня как неизвестный вид. Но, чувак, ведьма есть ведьма, черт возьми, и плевать на эту кровь. А Лили — одна из лучших ведьм, которых я когда-либо знал!

— Спасибо. Я просто волнуюсь за Гарри. 

— Почему? — обеспокоенно спросил Сириус. — С ним ведь всё хорошо?

— Иногда я просто чувствую, что он… не знаю. Как и Лили, чувствует себя неполноценным из-за своей крови, — нерешительно признался Джеймс, и Гарри в своем укрытии покраснел от стыда.

— Гарри не о чем беспокоиться, — усмехнулся Сириус. — В наши дни выгодно быть полукровкой, учитывая, что сам Тёмный Лорд один из них. В высшем свете это одобряется и возносится... по крайней мере, так говорят.

— Люди не говорят об этом! — прошипел Джеймс. — Серьёзно, Сириус! Для Пожирателя Смерти твое неуважение просто немыслимо. Никто не говорит о прошлом Тёмного Лорда, ты это знаешь!

— Успокойся, Джеймс, я не собираюсь присоединяться к мятежникам, даже если время от времени шучу о Нём, — Гарри услышал звук хлопка и болезненный стон, а затем короткий смех.

— Сейчас так много всего происходит, — сказал Джеймс после недолгого молчания. — Политика, экономика... десять лет назад всё было совсем по-другому!

— Не думай о прошлом, — посоветовал Сириус. — Просто сосредоточься на своей семье и бери всё от этой жизни. И держитесь подальше от мятежников. Они ужасны. Чем больше мы отлавливаем, тем более безумными они становятся.

— Они повсюду видят Тёмных магов, — мрачно согласился Джеймс, — и уже совсем отказываются прислушиваться к здравому смыслу. Тёмный Лорд правильно делает, что требует их смерти.

— Это не вопрос правильного или неправильного, — сказал Сириус, пожав плечами. — Тёмный Лорд приказал, и нам приходится выполнять. Правильно и неправильно — это просто ярлыки, навешанные после.

— Некоторые проклинают тебя за твой язык.

— Но не ты.

— Нет, — тихо признался Джеймс, — не я.

***

После того, как отец и крестный ушли, Гарри ещё долгое время сидел в своём укрытии за книжными полками. В библиотеке было темно и довольно холодно, и на каменном полу Гарри было неудобно сидеть, но сейчас у него и не было желания двигаться. Он чувствовал беспокойство. Тревожность. Как будто что-то плохое должно было случиться, и он окажется в беде.

Но больше всего сейчас он чувствовал себя одиноким.

Не то чтобы у Гарри не было друзей. Были. Рон Уизли, младший сын семьи Уизли, был хорошим приятелем, хоть и здорово раздражал иногда. Драко Малфой очень любил гнуть пальцы, но порой вел себя по-доброму, а уж его ехидные замечания всегда были бесценны. Гарри считал их обоих своими друзьями, несмотря на некоторые оговорки.

Так что, нет, не отсутствие друзей в принципе вызывало это чувство одиночества. Скорее, это было отсутствие кого-то определённого. Гарри хотел иметь лучшего друга. Такого, как дядя Сириус у его отца или Тео Нотт у Драко.

 _Наверное, я больше похож на маму_ , — подумал тогда Гарри. У Лили не было друзей. Она, похоже, не хотела близких отношений, или они были ей просто не нужны. Да, Лили была дружелюбной, но немного отдаленной со всеми, кроме своих мужа и сына. — _Не думаю, что у неё есть лучшая подруга._

Устало вздохнув, Гарри наконец встал, чтобы уйти. Если повезет, то папа позволит ему полетать немного сегодня, пусть и было уже довольно поздно. Обнадёженный, Гарри повернулся к двери, но что-то привлекло его внимание.

Книга.

Она было частично скрыта парой других пыльных томиков, и все же каким-то образом, казалось, выделялась сама по себе. Гарри стянул книгу с полки, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть, и поморщился, увидев потертости и пятна на кожаной обложке. Ни названия, ни автора.

— Хозяин Гарри, — произнёс слегка скрипучий голос позади него, пугая мальчика. Гарри поспешно втолкнул книгу туда, где она стояла, а затем повернулся и увидел домового эльфа, уставившегося на него. — Хозяин Джеймс просит хозяина Гарри прийти в комнату хозяина Гарри.

— Спасибо что сказал, Вурни, — произнёс Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, чего его отец теперь хочет от него. — Я пойду. Папа выглядел злым?

— Нет, хозяин Гарри, — ответил домашний эльф, и мальчик почувствовал волну облегчения. Он отпустил эльфа, прежде чем покинуть библиотеку, и направился к своей спальне, где увидел отца. Несмотря на слова домашнего эльфа, мужчина был немного раздражен.

— Где ты был? — спросил Джеймс, как только Гарри вошёл в комнату. — Ты же сказал, что хотел почитать какую-то книгу.

— Мне стало скучно, — ответил Гарри, садясь на кровать и не уточняя, куда ходил. — Дядя Сириус ушел?

— Да. Ему надо сделать... кое-что. Уже поздно, ты голоден? Вообще, ты уже должен лежать в постели и спать. Лили будет дома завтра утром, так что давай ложиться сейчас, чтобы встать пораньше и встретить её.

— Я не голоден. И спать не хочу, — заявил Гарри, но через мгновение скрыл зевок рукой. Джеймс нежно улыбнулся и подошёл к шкафу, чтобы достать пижаму сыну. — Я хочу встретить маму, когда она вернется.

— Конечно, встретишь. А сейчас переодевайся и чисти зубы. Хочешь сказку на ночь? — спросил Джеймс, наблюдая за Гарри, пока мальчик готовился ко сну.

— Угу, — кивнул тот, — только что-нибудь классное. Драко сказал, что его отец видел Тёмного Лорда. Ты тоже его видел? Он что-нибудь говорил тебе? Как он выглядит?

— Все, что связано с Тёмный Лордом, вряд ли можно назвать сказкой, — сухо сказал Джеймс, — ты должен перестать слушать то, что Драко говорит, Гарри.

— Тогда расскажи мне о Хогвартсе, — потребовал младший Поттер. — Я ведь поеду туда через пару лет?

— Может быть, — ответил Джеймс, — Хогвартс, наверное, самое красивое место, которое я когда-либо видел.

— Дядя Сириус говорил, что нюниус — позор всего Хорвартса, — вмешался Гарри, сонно моргая, — Что такое нюниус?

— Нюниус — это прозвище. Одного человека. Его настоящее имя Северус Снейп.

— Он тоже Пожиратель смерти? А ты?

— Он да, а я нет, — вздохнул Джеймс. — Все те, кто носят Тёмную Метку — знак верности, обретённый во время Великой Чистки — являются Пожирателями Смерти. Очень немногие отмечены ею в наши дни. Только исключительные люди. Те, которые добились больших успехов на поле битвы.

— Прямо как герои? Герои войны? — прошептал Гарри уже с закрытыми глазами. Джеймс сглотнул, и его губы изогнулись в горькой улыбке.

— Да, — сказал Джеймс. — Как герои.

***

Гарри проснулся, почувствовав, что кто-то проводит пальцами по его волосам. Он уловил слабый запах лаванды и понял, что это была мама, сидящая у его кровати. С улыбкой и закрытыми глазами Гарри подвинулся ближе к тому месту, где она сидела.

— Ты дома, — счастливо выдохнул мальчик.

— Ты по мне скучал? — с нежностью спросила Лили. — Просыпайся, милый. Пора вставать. Ты что-нибудь сделал полезного вчера?

— Если честно, то нет.

— Тогда как насчет того, чтобы пойти со мной позже в библиотеку? Мы подберем хорошие книги для чтения и проведем приятный вечер вместе.

— Я хотел проснуться до того, как ты вернешься, но не смог, — надулся Гарри и наконец открыл глаза, смаргивая сон. Он посмотрел на маму, волосы которой были даже более рыжими и яркими, чем он помнил, и глаза были такими же зелёными, как у него. — А какую книгу я буду читать? Я не хочу ничего скучного. Мы не можем выйти погулять вместо этого? По Косой Аллее или ещё где-нибудь. И купить там новые книги?

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — пообещала Лили. — Мне нужно разобрать кое-какие документы. Если ты не хочешь почитать книги из библиотеки, мы можем поискать что-нибудь другое. Я недавно получила сборник сочинений от друга, и одно из них посвящено Хогвартсу…

— А другие?

— Гарри, прерывать человека — грубо. Не делай так больше.

— Извини, — пробормотал тот, осторожно глядя на свою мать, прежде чем снова заговорить. — О чем другие сочинения, если только одно о Хогвартсе?

— О других школах, — ответила Лили. — Салеме, Дурмстранге, Шармбатоне... В мире больше десятка магических школ.

— Я слышал о Дурмстранге, — сказал Гарри. — Драко говорит, что это лучшая школа, и он хочет туда попасть, но его мама настаивает, чтобы он учился в Хогвартсе. Почему Дурмстранг лучше, чем Хогвартс? Почему ты и папа учились в нём, если Дурмстранг лучше?

— Дурмстранг имеет репутацию школы с уклоном в обучение тёмной магии, и туда не принимаются магглорождённые дети, — тихо объяснила Лили. — Говорят, его иногда посещает Тёмный Лорд и присматривает потенциальных Пожирателей Смерти.

— Могу ли я пойти туда? — спросил Гарри. Я имею в виду, в Дурмстранг. Там здорово? Папа говорит, что Хогвартс — самая классная школа.

— Я никогда не была там, — мягко сказала Лили. — Если ты будешь учиться в Дурмстранге, детка, не будешь ли ты одинок? Насколько я знаю, все твои друзья хотят поступить в Хогвартс.

— Но ведь Дурмстранг лучше...

— В любом случае, пока ещё рановато думать о школе.

— Но!..

— Когда тебе исполнится десять, — сказала Лили, — я... Джеймс отвезет тебя в Дурмстранг и пару других школ, а потом ты выберешь, в какую из них поступишь. Что скажешь?

— Но это будет совсем не скоро, — надулся Гарри, и его мама фыркнула, прежде чем взглянуть с нежностью на своего единственного сына.

Тогда всё было идеально.

Тогда всё было нормально.

***

К тому времени, как Гарри исполнилось десять, он уже забыл об обещании своей матери. Вечеринка по случаю дня его рождения не была помпезной, и мальчик не просил приглашать других детей — его дружба с Драко и Роном ослабла за два года, и прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как он последний раз выходил из дома.

Джеймс и Лили немного волновались, но они не могли заставлять сына проводить время с другими детьми, если он сам этого не хотел. Единственным, кого пригласили, был Сириус, который, несмотря на своё оглушительно яркое появление и кучу разноцветных подарков, левитируемых позади, был так же обеспокоен.

— Он одинок, — прошептал Сириус позже. — Я вижу это, Джеймс.

— Я и правда мало что могу сделать, — вздохнул тот. — Он не хочет общаться или играть с другими детьми. Мы пытались заставить его, но он просто... ничего не выходит.

— Может быть, вы запишете его в какой-нибудь клуб? — предложил Блэк.

— В какой? Всё, что он делает — это читает или летает в хорошую погоду.

— Читает? Только не говори мне, что он превращается в клона Лили.

— Вряд ли, — усмехнулся Джеймс. — Лили любит научную литературу. А Гарри предпочитает истории и сказки. Зелья, теория магии, гербология, — он не интересуется ими. Но как только у него в руках оказывается сборник Барда Бидля...

— Я помню эту книгу, — Сириус улыбнулся. — Я любил её, и, вообще-то, до сих пор люблю. Сказки Барда Бидля. Я всегда трансфигурировал обложку, чтобы она выглядела, как учебник по чарам.

— Старые добрые времена, — сказал Джеймс, — помнишь Дамблдора?

— А кто ж не помнит.

— Раньше он выступал против Тёмного Лорда. Мы все поначалу думали, что у него был шанс победить его.

— Знаешь, — Сириус вздохнул с задумчивым выражением на лице. — Наш мир мог бы быть совершенно другим, если бы Дамблдор не умер в конце нашего пятого курса.

— Он был хорошим человеком, — сказал Джеймс. — Возможно, идеалистическим и глупым, но в то же время могущественным и добрым. 

— Я не слишком много с ним общался, — сказал Сириус. — Помню только раз, когда мы пошли поговорить с ним о… ну, помнишь того мальчика-оборотня, которого мы обнаружили на третьем курсе? Как думаешь, что с ним случилось?

— Вероятно, он мёртв. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что Дамблдор позволил оборотню жить в Хогвартсе и притворяться человеком.

— Ну, Нюниуса он тоже принял, а уж этого соплю точно человеком не назовёшь. У него в роду наверняка были настоящие слизни.

— Мне неприятно о нем думать, — заявил Джеймс, скривившись. — Хотя не могу сказать, что я не согласен с тобой.

— Ты правда не знаешь, что с ним случилось?

— Со Снейпом?

— Нет, идиот. С оборотнем. Ты действительно думаешь, что он мёртв?

— Если ему повезло, то да. Если нет, то его, вероятно, отправили в один из лагерей гуманизации оборотней.

— Что ты подарил Гарри? — спросил Сириус после минутного молчания, наблюдая за своим крестником в другом конце комнаты. — Хотел бы я подарить ему друга. Вместо этого я купил ему почти всё остальное на свете.

— Лили сказала, что хочет, чтобы Гарри поехал в Дурмстранг, если это возможно, — тихо и серьезно сказал Джеймс. — Сказала, что он сам попросил, и ей в конце концов понравилась эта идея. Может быть, он найдет там ребят, с которыми сможет завести дружбу. Хотя я бы на самом деле хотел, чтобы он поступил в Хогвартс. Я должен был предвидеть, что Лили захочет отправить Гарри в Дурмстранг. Хотя бы для того, чтобы подчеркнуть тот факт, что Гарри не... что Гарри не такой, как она.

— У Дурмстранга есть особая репутация, — кивнул Сириус. — Если Гарри станет одним из его учеников, это здорово поможет ему в будущем. Однако я слышал, что у них есть некий вступительный экзамен.

— Конечно, есть.

— Что ты собираешься делать с этим?

— Мне нужно будет поговорить с Гарри, и я куплю ему палочку пораньше.

— Собираешься тренировать его?

— Не слишком сильно, но, по крайней мере, обучу основным заклинаниям, которые знает любой чистокровный ребёнок.

— Я могу дать ему несколько уроков, если хочешь, — предложил Сириус. — Или можно было бы нанять ему репетитора.

— Личный преподаватель? А это звучит неплохо, правда, — взволнованно сказал Джеймс. — Я уверен, что Лили одобрит!

— Одобрю что? — внезапно спросила Лили позади, держа поднос, на котором был кусок пирога и чашка молока. — Сначала я отнесу это Гарри, а потом ты мне расскажешь.

— Есть, мэм!

***

— Репетитор, — выдохнула Лили, широко раскрыв глаза после того, как Джеймс и Сириус рассказали ей об их плане. — И почему я сама раньше не подумала об этом! Это же замечательная идея! У тебя есть кто-нибудь на примете?

— Я спрошу коллег на работе, — сказал Джеймс. — Найм преподавателя — довольно распространенная практика. Я попрошу рекомендации и посмотрю, к чему это нас приведёт.

— Отлично, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Ты посвятишь Гарри сейчас или позже?

— Я скажу ему, — предложила Лили, вставая и направляясь к сыну, который все еще был погружен в книгу на своих коленях. Лили села рядом и обняла его за плечи.

— Гарри, милый, у меня есть важные новости для тебя. Что-то, чего ты уже давно хотел.

— Моя собственная библиотека? — спросил Гарри с возбужденным выражением лица. — Или... или мы поедем смотреть настоящий матч по квиддичу?

— Не совсем, — ответила Лили, нежно улыбаясь. — Тебе уже десять лет, дорогой, и школа не за горами. Ты помнишь, как мы обсуждали возможные варианты? Хогвартс и Дурмстранг?

— Да-а-а-а, — с сомнением протянул Гарри, не уверенный, что вспомнил, о чём говорила мама, но не хотел, чтобы она начала объяснять все заново, иначе это могло превратиться в очередную длинную лекцию.

— Мы решили отправить тебя в Дурмстранг. Тебе нужно будет сдать вступительный экзамен, но не стоит об этом волноваться, для тебя он не будет слишком сложным, — мягко сказала ему Лили. — Часть успеха зависит от правильной подготовки, и именно поэтому мы с папой решили как можно скорее купить тебе палочку, а также найти преподавателя, который поможет тебе подготовиться к экзамену.

— Палочка, — Гарри готов был задохнуться от радости. — Да, мама! Я хочу свою палочку! Когда мы пойдём за ней?

— Учти, что ты должен будешь обращаться с ней ответственно и осторожно, — проинструктировала Лили. — Никаких самостоятельных попыток колдовать, пока ты не будешь постарше, это ясно?

— Да, да, — Гарри сразу согласился. — Когда мы пойдем? Можем ли мы зайти во Флоттс? 

— Флориш и Блоттс, Гарри, а не Флоттс. Да, если ты хочешь, мы можем заодно пойти и купить тебе новую книгу. Хочешь что-нибудь приключенческое?

— Я сначала посмотрю, что есть у них в списке рекомендаций. Леди, которая составляет этот список каждый месяц, просто гений.

Джеймс и Сириус, довольные своей хитроумной задумкой, прислушивались к беседе, сидя на другом краю комнаты. 

— Я поговорю с Игорем, — сказал вдруг Сириус. — Игорем Каркаровым. Он директор Дурмстранга и Пожиратель смерти, так что я его немного знаю. Я вернусь завтра и расскажу вам тогда всё.

— Ты пойдёшь прямо сейчас? — спросил Джеймс, и его лучший друг кивнул.

— На фронте много чего происходит, — тихо ответил Сириус. — Я действительно очень занят, но я просто не мог не зайти в день рождения Гарри, понимаешь?

— Спасибо, — сказал Джеймс, провожая Блэка к камину. — Береги себя, хорошо?

— Ну конечно, как обычно, — усмехнулся Сириус. Он громко попрощался с Лили и Гарри из комнаты, а затем ушел.

— А где находится Дурмстранг? — услышал Джеймс голос сына.

— Эта информация не разглашается, — ответила Лили, — но, скорее всего, где-нибудь в Швеции.

— Швеции? На каком языке они там говорят?

— Ну, на шведском, разумеется.

— Мне придётся учить шведский язык?

— Вряд ли, — сказал ему Джеймс, садясь на диван рядом. — В целом, существует около двух десятков — ну, может быть, чуть больше, кто знает — магических школ в мире. Четыре из них находятся в Европе. Хогвартс — единственный, кто ограничился в наборе своих учеников только жителями Великобритании, и это также единственная школа, которая рассылает приглашения своим ученикам без прохождения ими какого-либо теста. Остальные три школы принимают учащихся со всего мира, но только после вступительных испытаний. Языковые требования, конечно, зависят от учебного заведения, но в в Европе единственным обязательным языком является английский.

— А какие школы расположены в Европе?

— Во Франции есть Академия магии Шармбатон. Говорят, что это отличная школа, хотя в ее учебном плане особое внимание уделяется искусству и этикету. Далее, Хогвартс. Третья школа — Дурмстранг — на данный момент выбор номер один. Каждая чистокровная семья с амбициями стремится отправить своих детей учиться именно туда.

— Какая четвертая школа? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Школа магии Флора Чарм. Она предназначена для ведьм и волшебников с особыми потребностями, — объяснила Лили. — У тебя есть два отличных варианта: Хогвартс и Дурмстранг. Хотя, конечно, Дурмстранг был бы лучше.

— Когда мы пойдем мне за палочкой? — повторил Гарри свой старый вопрос, не зная, какую школу он хочет выбрать.

— Почему бы не сегодня, — сказал Джеймс, пожимая плечами. — День только начался, и у нас нет причин откладывать.

— И, конечно, мы пойдем к Олливандеру, — улыбнулась Лили. — Хорошо, давайте собираться!

***

Косая Аллея всегда была полна народу. Со всех углов улицы звучали оживленные возгласы, хлопанье дверей, и всевозможный базарный шум. Вся эта оживленная суета вызывала у Гарри легкое головокружение — он просто не привык видеть и слышать так много сразу. Быть окруженным людьми странно утомляло.

— Держись поближе ко мне, Гарри, — сказала Лили, положив руку ему на плечо. — Не отходи далеко. Сначала мы отправимся за твоей палочкой.

— Вы ведь когда-нибудь подарите мне и сову? — спросил Гарри, когда они проходили Торговый центр «Совы»: — Можно мне одну? Ну пожалуйста?

— Хочешь меня уговорить? — Лили слегка улыбнулась. — Ну хорошо, ты получишь её. Но не сегодня... И если ты сдашь вступительный экзамен, я куплю любую сову, которую захочешь.

— Обещаешь? 

— Обещаю. Ну вот, мы пришли.

Магазин находился в маленьком и обшарпанном здании. С некогда золотых букв «Семейство Олливандер — производители волшебных палочек с 382-го года до нашей эры» давно уже облетела позолота. В пыльной витрине на выцветшей фиолетовой подушке лежала одна-единственная палочка. 

Когда они вошли внутрь, где-то в глубине помещения зазвенел колокольчик. Это была крошечная, захламлённая лавка, едва способная вместить посетителей.

— Добрый день, — произнес тихий голос, и из задней части магазина появился старик, глядя на них своими широкими, бледными от старости глазами, которые выделялись, как две маленькие Луны, во мраке лавки. Мужчина вызывал смутное беспокойство и напомнил Гарри одного обманщика из волшебных сказок.

— Поттеры, — произнёс он. — Вы рановато, но не слишком. Миссис Поттер — рад снова вас видеть. Кажется, только вчера вы сами были здесь, покупая свою первую палочку. Десять с четвертью дюймов длиной, элегантная, гибкая, сделанная из ивы. Прекрасно подходит для работы с заклинаниями.

— Да, мистер Олливандер, — спокойно ответила Лили, — она хорошо мне служит.

— Рад это слышать. Очень рад. И Джеймс Поттер! Палочка из красного дерева, не так ли? Одиннадцать дюймов длиной. Крепкая и тоже очень гибкая, отлично подходит для трансфигурации.

— Да, — сказал Джеймс неловко. — Однако сегодня мы здесь за палочкой моего сына.

— Конечно. Дайте мне посмотреть на вас, юный мистер Поттер, — сказал Олливандер и вытащил из кармана длинную рулетку с серебряными делениями. — Какая рука у тебя ведущая?

— Правая.

— Протяни её. Ага, вот так, — старик измерил расстояние от плеча до пальцев, затем от запястья до локтя, от плеча до пола, от колена до подмышки и обхватил голову. Измеряя, он рассказывал: — У каждой палочки Олливандера есть ядро из мощного магического вещества, мистер Поттер. Мы используем волосы единорога, перья из хвоста феникса и сердечные жилы драконов. Нет двух одинаковых палочек Оливандера, как нет двух совершенно одинаковых единорогов, драконов или фениксов. И, конечно, вы никогда не добьетесь действительно хороших результатов с чужой палочкой.

— Совсем никак? — спросил Гарри, когда Олливандер перестал измерять его и отступил.

— Возможно, могут быть исключения, — уклончиво сказал старик, прежде чем дотянуться до коробки. — Что ж, приступим, мистер Поттер. Попробуйте эту. Бук и сердечная жила дракона. Девять дюймов. Красивая и удобная. Просто возьмите её и взмахните. 

Гарри последовал инструкции, но вместо того, чтобы ожидаемо заискриться, кончик палочки вдруг оглушительно громыхнул. Олливандер моргнул, а затем покачал головой.

— Эта слишком слаба, да. Тогда клён и перо феникса. Семь дюймов. Довольно хлесткая. Попробуй.

Гарри попытался, но едва он поднял палочку, как она загорелась, заставив мальчика взвизгнуть и уронить инструмент, на который тут же была опрокинула чаша воды. Олливандер нахмурился и на мгновение отвернулся, выудив еще одну палочку.

— Это безопасно? — осторожно спросила Лили. — Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын пострадал.

— Вот, — сказал Олливандер, протягивая палочку Гарри. — Эбонит и волос единорога, восемь с половиной дюймов, упругая. Давай, давай, попробуй.

Гарри пробовал. Снова и снова. А потом еще, чиня ущерб несчастной лавке. Горка испытанных палочек поднималась все выше и выше на стуле, но чем больше палочек мистер Олливандер вытягивал с полок, тем большее любопытство в нем просыпалось.

— А вы непростой клиент, мистер Поттер, а? Не волнуйтесь, мы найдем для вас идеальную палочку.

— Вы уверены? — спросил Гарри. — Мне придётся попробовать их все?

— Что ты чувствуешь, когда берёшь в руки палочку? — спросил Олливандер, и Гарри пожал плечами, не совсем понимая, к чему был этот вопрос.

— В общем-то, ничего особенного, — ответил он, — я ничего не чувствую.

— Твоя палочка будет как магнит притягивать тебя к себе, — тихо объяснила Лили, и Олливандер кивнул.

— Проходи туда, — сказал старик, указывая на заднюю часть магазина и коридор между высокими полками, заваленными коробочками, — и попытайся почувствовать, какая палочка будет… привлекать тебя.

Гарри не был уверен, что именно он должен был сделать, но все равно пошел и остановился между полок. У него было странное ощущение. Лёгкое и непонятное чувство дежавю. Как будто... как будто...

И вдруг Гарри вспомнил книгу, которую он так и не прочитал. Книгу без названия. Скрытую от глаз, с грязной коричневой обложкой пыльную книгу, которую Гарри видел много лет назад и о которой забыл. Почему он вспомнил о ней сейчас? Разве это может помочь ему в поиске? 

Гарри вспомнил это странное ощущение в семейной библиотеке — как будто время застыло и он оказался один в целом доме. Он сконцентрировался на этом чувстве, словно медленно погружаясь в воду, и вдруг ощутил неясный рывок. Слепо, не задумываясь даже на секунду, Гарри потянулся к красной коробке, которая, казалось, сама прыгнула ему в руку.  
Он долго стоял там, сжимая её в ладонях, прежде чем нерешительно направиться ко входу в магазин.

— Вижу, ты нашел её, — с улыбкой произнес Олливандер. — Позволь я посмотрю, юный ми… О, Мерлин, — реакция мужчины, резкая перемена в его голосе и поведении, когда он увидел палочку, заставили Гарри заволноваться и за него, и за себя самого.

— Что-то не так? — спросила Лили, жестом приглашая Гарри встать рядом с ней, что он и сделал. Олливандер оторвал взгляд от палочки и долго смотрел на младшего Поттера, как будто впервые увидел мальчика.

— Остролист и перо феникса, одиннадцать дюймов, красивая и гибкая. Так вот, какова твоя палочка.

— Э-э... да? И?

— Я помню каждую палочку, которую я когда-либо продал, мистер Поттер. Все до единой. Так получилось, что феникс, чье хвостовое перо находится в вашей палочке, дал ещё одно перо. Да, тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Тис. Любопытно, действительно очень любопытно. Палочка выбирает волшебника, никогда не забывайте это. 

— Я не уверена, что понимаю вас, — вздохнула Лили, — вы так удивлены, потому что палочкой-близнецом Гарри уже кто-то владеет?

— Нет, — сказал Олливандер. — Хотя, действительно, палочки-близнецы встречаются крайне редко, но это не причина моего... трепета, миссис Поттер.

— Тогда в чем она?

— В том, _кто_ владеет другой палочкой, конечно.

— И кто бы это мог быть? — спросил Джеймс с любопытством. Олливандер снова посмотрел на Гарри, странно блестя глазами.

— Темный Лорд, мистер Поттер. Сам Темный Лорд.

***

— Никто не должен знать об этом, пока Гарри не научится защищаться. И даже тогда, — заявила Лили, как только семья вернулась домой. Гарри сжимал свою палочку, удивляясь, зачем надо было все так усложнять. — У Темного Лорда есть враги, и, если это станет общеизвестным, Гарри может оказаться в центре внимания, и люди будут думать невесть что.

— Да, — сказал Джеймс, кивая. — Лишнее внимание нам не нужно. Запомни это, Гарри, и никогда никому не рассказывай о своей палочке. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — пообещал тот. Он все еще думал о безымянной книге, которую видел несколько лет назад, и задавался вопросом, сможет ли он найти ее. Может, стоит попросить помощи у домового эльфа? — Вы скажете хотя бы дяде Сириусу?

— Он будет единственным, кому мы доверимся, — ответил Джеймс, — я так рад, что Олливандер поклялся никому об этом не говорить.

— Да уж, — согласилась Лили, — только представь, что будет, если Скитер пронюхает такую сплетню.

— Пришлось бы убить ее, чтобы она помолчала, — поморщившись сказал Джеймс. — Хотя и это вряд ли помогло бы. Ах, я так устал. Пойду вздремну, наверное.

— А ты устал, именинник? — спросила Лили, и Гарри покачал головой.

— Вообще-то, я хочу пойти в библиотеку, — сказал Гарри, — мы ведь так и не зашли во Флоттс.

— Ты уже читал «Гордость и предубеждение»? — спросила Лили, и ее сын скривился, как от лимона.

— Немного. Там все так неубедительно напыщенно.

— Ну, ведь это роман. Тебе, наверное, хочется что-нибудь приключенческое? Или фэнтези? Есть трилогия «Властелин колец». Я думаю, она тебе понравится.

— Эта серия ведь была написана сквибом? — спросил Джеймс.

— Да, дорогой. И я уверяю тебя, что от этого она не менее интересна.

Гарри оставил своих беседующих родителей и направился к библиотеке. Он не помнил чётко то место, где видел книгу, но раз уж он тогда шпионил за отцом и крестным, она, должно быть, стояла на полке где-то рядом со стульями.

_«Возвращение магии», «Искупление и Традиции», «Магические Клятвы и как их сдержать»... это всё не фэнтези. Жаль. Может быть, я даже не захочу читать ту книгу, когда найду ее? Что если я... вот она!_

Гарри нетерпеливо вытащил уродливую книжицу и снова почувствовал странный трепет магии при соприкосновении с ней. Сама книга выглядела так же, как Гарри ее и запомнил: старой и скучной. Его пальцы прижались к мягкой коже обложки, и он осторожно вытер пыль.

После нескольких минут колебаний Гарри открыл первую страницу и опасливо покосился на неразборчивые слова. Он не мог опознать написанную дату, но текст под ней был более читабельным.

**Я не знаю, что будут говорить обо мне в будущем. Я слышал, как они зовут меня Дураком Хейнсом, когда думают, что я их не слышу. «Дурак,» — говорят они, словно большие амбиции свойственны лишь идиотам.**

— Это дневник? — пробормотал Гарри вслух, нахмурившись. Зачем родителям хранить дневник незнакомца в своей личной библиотеке?

**Я вырос в тени тех, чьи силы проявились задолго до моей. Мои братья, один успешнее другого, были куда ценнее меня. Это унижение не давало моим желаниям обрести силу. И поэтому я пошел на многое, о чем не должен был даже помышлять.**

Гарри перестал читать и пролистал оставшуюся часть дневника, заметив повторяющуюся подпись. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы прочитать имя: Хейнс Поттер.

 _Мой родственник? Я никогда не слышал о нем раньше,_ — подумал Гарри. С другой стороны, его никогда и не интересовало исследование истории собственного рода.

Решив взять дневник с собой, мальчик прижал книгу к груди, выходя из библиотеки. Он не был уверен, захочет ли читать ее позже — у него и так уже было три начатые книги, но он все равно решил держать дневник в своей комнате. Так, на всякий случай.

Завтра придет Сириус, расскажет им о Дурмстранге и о том, удалось ли ему найти репетитора для Гарри. Интересно, что этот учитель будет преподавать? Будет ли он заставлять читать Теорию Магии и Историю Магии, как иногда делала мама?

 _Надеюсь, это не будет какая-нибудь строгая тетушка_ , — подумал Гарри, входя в свою комнату. — _Вряд ли. Конечно, дядя Сириус ведь не собирается меня так подставлять._

Мальчик рассеянно размышлял, были ли у Рона или Драко репетиторы, и, если нет, будут ли им вообще их нанимать. Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как он последний раз видел своих приятелей, и иногда Гарри задавался вопросом, думают ли ребята о нём или нет.

Возможно, нет.

Может быть, они даже забыли о нём. Казалось, люди всегда легко забывают о Гарри.

 _Интересно, все ли будут такими же в Дурмстранге?_ — подумал мальчик, чувствуя себя немного расстроенным из-за этой возможности. Его мечта о лучшем друге всё ещё жила в сердце, но Гарри боялся, что, возможно, он просто не был достаточно интересным, чтобы привлечь и удержать кого-либо.

Изменится ли это когда-нибудь?

***

На следующий день Гарри проснулся с кем-то, сидящим на его кровати. Мальчик открыл глаза и увидел, как его крестный смотрит на него с серьёзным выражением лица.

— Уже половина одиннадцатого, — сказал Сириус, — ты не собираешься вставать?

— Но здесь так уютно, — ответил Гарри и зевнул, зарываясь в своё теплое одеяло.

— Твои родители рассказали мне о твоей палочке, — продолжил Сириус, опуская руку на голову Гарри. — Они... уже сказали тебе не говорить об этом, верно?

— Да.

— Они волнуются.

— Но, — начал Гарри, — разве это не круто, что мне досталась палочка-близнец Темного Лорда?

— Это привлекло бы к тебе внимание, — мягко объяснил Сириус, — и внимание Темного Лорда в том числе, а это — очень тяжелое бремя. Он посчитает твою палочку своей, и, если ты покажешься ему недостойным, он убьёт тебя и заберёт палочку себе.

— Правда? — прошептал Гарри. Его глаза расширились, а в груди расползся холодный страх. Мальчик больше не чувствовал сонливости, и согревающее одеяло уже не казалось таким тёплым. — Он бы в самом деле сделал это?

— Да, — подтвердил Сириус, — и даже если бы он позволил тебе жить, его Пожиратели Смерти — те, кто все еще активно борются за него, борются против вся и всех, даже своих, — не оставят тебя в покое. 

— Только из-за моей палочки?

— Незначительные вещи порой могут принести самые большие проблемы.

— Вот почему мама и папа беспокоятся.

— Да.

— Я буду держать это в тайне, — пообещал Гарри, — я буду настолько скрытным, что никто не узнает.

— Вот это настрой, — сказал Сириус и наконец улыбнулся. — Почисти зубы, умой лицо и переоденься, малыш, а потом спускайся. Завтрак готов, я расскажу тебе за ним о Дурмстранге.

— Ты был там? — спросил Гарри, сползая с кровати и бросаясь в ванную для приведения себя в порядок. Сириус последовал за ним и встал в дверях.

— Я учился в Хогвартсе, так что всю нужную информацию предоставил Игорь Каркаров, тамошний директор. Но я действительно вчера посетил Дурмстранг, да.

— И какой он?

— Здание меньше, чем у Хогвартса. И мрачнее. Но их учебная программа лучше, и на данный момент там обучается больше волшебников.

— Но почему Хогвартс больше размером, если в Дурмстранге больше учеников? — невнятно спросил Гарри из-за зубной щетки во рту. Сириус весело улыбнулся, прежде чем ответить на вопрос.

— В Хогвартсе много неиспользуемых классных комнат. Здание Дурмстранга же состоит всего из четырех этажей, и это всё — кабинеты. Общежития находятся в отдельных зданиях. Тем не менее, территория его гораздо более обширна из-за пяти площадок: трёх для квиддича и двух арен для дуэлей на открытом воздухе. Однако число студентов планируется сократить — я еще не уверен, почему и как, но именно так Игорь и сказал мне.

— Дуэльные арены? — переспросил Гарри с недоверием, закончив полоскать рот. — Ты серьезно? Они правда проводят там дуэли?

— На самом деле, дуэль — это учебный предмет, который начинается на третьем курсе, — сказал Сириус. — Каркаров говорил, что ему уделяется большое внимание. Ты ведь знаешь, что Темный Лорд иногда сам проверяет учеников седьмого курса?

— Я этого не знал, — сказал Гарри, — узнает ли Темный Лорд мою палочку, если увидит ее?

— Мы не уверены, — сказал ему Сириус, ведя мальчика к кухне, где они сели завтракать, — но риск есть. Вот почему, Гарри, когда ты пойдешь в Дурмстранг…

— Мы хотим, чтобы ты не выделялся, — сказала Лили, заканчивая предложение Блэка, когда они вошли на кухню. Миссис Поттер, очевидно, слышала их разговор. — Конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты делал успехи в учёбе, но не давай другим повода выделять тебя. 

— Вы как будто готовите из меня секретного агента, — усмехнулся Гарри и сел рядом с Джеймсом, который положил булочку перед сыном.

— Вот, — сказал мужчина, — вкуснятина!

— Сначала каша! — Лили ловко перехватила угощение Гарри, вместо этого поставив перед ним тарелку овсянки. — Держи.

— Ну мам.

— Что Каркаров сказал о вступительном экзамене? — спросил Джеймс, и Сириус, который сидел перед ним, усмехнулся.

— Я записал Гарри. В июле следующего года он будет его сдавать. Если все будет хорошо, он пойдет в школу первого сентября в следующем году.

— Ты спросил его, что это за экзамен? Практический, теоретический?

— Они, в общем-то, просто будут проверять его магическую совместимость с определенными заклинаниями и материалами. Это не то, чему можно обучиться заранее. Однако наставник поможет Гарри подготовиться к тому, что произойдет после поступления.

— Ты видел их общежития?

— Да, они сильно отличаются от Хогвартских, — кивнул Сириус. — Руководство школы сокращает количество студентов и полностью меняет систему размещения. Общежития были построены совсем недавно и будут использоваться, как только станет меньше учеников. Всего семь башен. На каждом этаже по квартире.

— А сколько в башне этажей? — спросила Лили с любопытством.

— Десять, кажется. Всего будет семьдесят студентов, как только будут приняты нововведения.

— Это так мало, — сказал Джеймс, явно удивленный. — Сколько у них сейчас, шестьсот?

— Около того, — ответил Сириус. — Они уже давно к этому готовятся, и завели много школ-партнеров, готовых принять учеников, которых отчислят после сокращения.

— Это жестоко, — пробормотала Лили. — В чем причина, ты знаешь?

— Могу только гадать, — признался Сириус. — Однако я посмотрел на квартиры. Они действительно потрясающие. Если Гарри поступит, у него будет собственная ванная и небольшая кухня. Очевидно, ученики могут выбирать — есть ли в главном зале еду, приготовленную домашними эльфами, или готовить в своей собственной квартире.

— Может, нам стоит записаться на кулинарные курсы, — предложила Лили. — Даже если Гарри не слишком взрослый, чтобы готовить сейчас, это наверняка пригодится ему в жизни.

— Мама! — почти крикнул Гарри, — Я не буду готовить! Это...

— Для девчонок, — продолжил Сириус. — Это девчонки делают печенье, чтобы угостить своих парней. 

— Нет ничего девчачьего в разделке курицы на обед, — отрезала Лили, — и нет ничего девчачьего в том, чтобы использовать острые, большие ножи, чтобы резать и крошить. И вообще, это же просто готовка. Она никак не завязана на гендере.

— А Лили права, — сказал Джеймс с усмешкой. — Кстати, ты нашел репетитора для Гарри?

— Спросил подругу, она порекомендовала одного парня, — начал Сириус, — его зовут Гилдерой Локхарт. Видимо, он какой-то гений. Или, может, герой? Уж не знаю, как правильно сказать, но он выиграл приз «Магического еженедельника» за самую очаровательную улыбку пять раз подряд. 

— Я знаю его! — воскликнула Лили, обрадованная. — Такой красивый, обаятельный мужчина! О, Джеймс, мы обязательно должны его нанять!

— Просто из-за улыбки?

— У него также есть Орден Мерлина третьей степени, и он является почетным членом Лиги Темных сил! Не говоря уже о том, что он написал так много книг обо всем, ну! — быстро объяснила Лили, сияя глазами. — Например, он написал «Странствие с оборотнями и путешествия с вампирами». Он невероятно популярен!

— Мама, — медленно протянул Гарри. Он, его отец и крестный смотрели на Лили с удивлением. — Ты его фанатка?

— Что ты, нет! — воскликнула она, краснея. — Я просто... Ну, он храбрый и, как говорят, могущественный и многого достиг, и…

— И пять раз подряд выигрывал приз за самую очаровательную улыбку, — вмешался Джеймс, повторяя слова Сириуса. — Хорошо, если он согласится, мы возьмем его в качестве наставника Гарри. Как я понял, ты не встречался с ним лично?

— Нет, — сказал Блэк, — понятия не имею, что он из себя представляет, но я попрошу Синистру назначить нам встречу. Даже, скорее, собеседование.

— Я могу позаботиться об этом, так как я прочитала его книги и знаю, с кем имею дело, — предложила Лили, — я уверена, что он будет фантастическим учителем для Гарри. 

— Ура, — пробормотал тот в свою кашу, — жду не дождусь.

***

Три дня спустя Гарри, наконец, встретился со своим наставником. Поместье Поттеров было убрано, и на Гарри был новый парадный костюм. Мальчик сидел в гостиной рядом с Сириусом, пытаясь заставить крестного проникнуться его беспокойством.

— Чему он будет учить меня? — спросил Гарри. — А мне всегда нужно будет так одеваться?

— Знаешь Гарри, — усмехнулся Сириус, — я заметил, что больше половины твоих предложений — это вопросы. Ты такой любопытный ребёнок.

— Мне десять. Я уже не ребёнок.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Он скоро будет здесь, — сказал Джеймс, входя в гостиную. — Веди себя прилично, хорошо?

— Разве я когда-нибудь был груб с гостями? — спросил Гарри, и его отец улыбнулся.

— Я имел в виду Сириуса, а не тебя.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул тот. — Я всегда веду себя наилучшим образом!

— Да уж, пусть Мерлин пошлёт нам удачи, — весело ответил Джеймс, услышав, как сработал камин. Вскоре в комнату вошла Лили, широко улыбаясь, за которой последовал будущий наставник Гарри. Это был высокий мужчина с волнистыми светлыми волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами. Поднятые в приветственной улыбке губы показывали прямые, ослепительно-белые зубы и ямочки на щеках.

Он был одет в пёструю фиолетовую мантию.

— Здравствуйте, здравствуйте, — сказал мужчина, пожимая руку Джеймсу, затем Сириусу и, наконец, Гарри. — Я, как вы уже знаете, Гилдерой Локхарт. Или профессор Локхарт, в нашем случае, хе. У вас прекрасный дом, миссис Поттер. Просто восхитительный.

— О, пожалуйста, зовите меня Лили, — сказала она с улыбкой. — И спасибо. Хм, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Хотите чаю, кофе?

— Родниковой воды, пожалуйста, — попросил Локхарт с еще одной ослепительной улыбкой, — я на самом деле не пью чай или кофе — они вредны для моих зубов.

 _В самом деле? И это мой наставник?_ — с недоверием подумал Гарри, глядя на тошнотные фиолетовые одежды. — _Этот мужчина?_

— Он мне кажется некомпетентным, — прошептал Сириус, убедившись, что Лили не заметит. Джеймс кивнул с болезненным выражением лица, наблюдая, как продолжается собеседование.

— У меня он тоже не вызывает доверия, — прошипел Джеймс, — но Лили он явно нравится, и, если я его не найму, она будет в ярости.

— Подкаблучник.

— Ну, такой вот он — брак.

— Папа, я серьезно буду его учеником? — тихо спросил Гарри. — Не то, чтобы я думаю, что у него в голове ни грамма мозга, но я действительно сомневаюсь, что он сможет научить меня чему-либо.

— Он мог бы стать для тебя отрицательным примером, — ответил Сириус с усмешкой. Гарри нахмурился и бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

— Вообще-то, это ты нашел его, — сказал Гарри. — Дядя Сириус, я тебя ненавижу.

Гарри и правда не горел желанием учиться. Уже нет.


	2. Chapter 2

У Гарри ушло совсем немного времени, чтобы понять, что единственным предметом, в котором Гилдерой Локхарт, или просто «Гилди», как он попросил себя называть, был неподражаем — это он сам. Это всё было неприятно. Да как мама вообще впустила этого мужчину… А, ну конечно, она ведь была его фанаткой, пусть и усиленно отрицала сей факт. Гарри ещё не успел определиться, что он думает об этом открытии, касающегося его дорогой матери.

В поместье домашние эльфы подготовили для Гарри кабинет, в котором Локхарт проводил двухчасовые занятия каждый будний день. Учебная рутина сложилась следующим образом: Локхарт выдавал Гарри что-нибудь почитать, Гарри решал читать что-то другое, а потом Локхарт начинал говорить о себе, казалось, даже не подозревая о том, чем занят Гарри.

В общем-то, всё шло просто отлично.

—… поверь мне, любой другой волшебник сбежал сверкая пятками, если бы оказался на моём месте! Десять, нет, даже двадцать оборотней бежали ко мне, явно намереваясь разорвать на кусочки! Но они не знали, с кем имеют дело! Мне, естественно, удалось победить их всех…

 _Поверить не могу, что его ещё никто не прикончил,_ — подумал Гарри, дочитав третью главу «Зеленой ведьмы» Сьюзен Купер.

— Скажи мне, Гарри, — внезапно произнёс Локхарт, наклонившись вперед. — Ты когда-нибудь думал о мантии расцветки павлиньего хвоста? Она бы тебе невероятно пошла! Я всегда вижу на тебе лишь что-то чёрное. Пусть это и отличный цвет, который легко сочетать с любым другим, одного его совсем недостаточно.

— Павлинья расцветка? — недоуменно повторил Гарри. — Эм, нет. Серьёзно, нет. Никаких павлиньих мантий. Пожалуйста. Скажите, какими заклинаниями вы пользовались, чтобы победить оборотней?

— Ты пока слишком юн, чтобы знать их, — отмахнулся Локхарт, — но как насчет того, чтобы я рассказал тебе о случае, когда я спас двух девиц от боггарта, м? Я был в Зимбабве, откуда привёз свой оранжевый костюм, — я покажу тебе его завтра — когда Боггарт… Хотя, на самом деле их там было куда больше одного. Это, скорее, была целая стая боггартов…

Гарри несколько секунд смотрел на мужчину, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть и возобновить чтение своей книги. Если он хочет чему-то научиться, то, видимо, придется заниматься самому. Локхарт был явно не заинтересован ни в чем, кроме самого себя.

Мама рассказывала, что этот человек учился на факультете Когтевран в Хогвартсе, что несомненно говорило об остроте его ума… но Гарри было в это очень трудно поверить.

 _Я не могу вот так тратить время,_ — с горечью подумал он, сдерживая зевок, — _мне действительно нужно учиться. Читать что-то полезное. Мама хочет, чтобы я поступил в Дурмстранг — а что, если я провалю экзамен, потому что недостаточно хорошо подготовился?_

Гарри понимал, что в Дурмстранге будут учиться наследники самых жестоких и тёмных родов. Эти дети обязательно будут знать Темные заклинания и смогут как следует защитить себя — а, может, кто-то будет способен и на большее. Как Гарри должен произвести впечатление, если его будут сравнивать с такими ребятами? Он не мог позволить себе сидеть сложа руки и развесив уши.

Гарри слушал все, что Сириус рассказывал родителям о Дурмстранге. По-видимому, прием учеников был теперь здорово усложнён, и количество зачисляемых студентов сократили до того объема, который был когда-то очень давно. В то время как мама была полна решимости протолкнуть Гарри в Дурмстранг, сам мальчик не мог не задаться вопросом, возможно ли это вообще.

И, даже если он поступит, долго ли продержится там? Что это за нововведения? Зачем так резко менять количество принимаемых студентов и даже доходить до того, чтобы отчислять их и переводить в другие школы?

Гарри не любил учиться — это была не совсем его стезя — но он знал, что ему придется много трудиться, чтобы как-то выжить в Дурмстранге.

— Профессор Локхарт?

— Я же говорил тебе, дорогой Гарри, что мои друзья зовут меня Гилди.

— У меня будет возможность практиковать заклинания? — спросил Гарри. — Я хочу сказать, что теория, конечно, полезна, но я также хочу заниматься практикой.

— Не нужно спешить, — снова отмахнулся Локхарт. — Ты же ещё…

— Я буду поступать в Дурмстранг, — с серьёзным тоном вмешался Гарри, напрягаясь от весомости собственных слов, — и буду учиться с детьми Пожирателей смерти, которых натренировали родители. Я просто не могу сидеть и слушать ваши героические хроники, зная, что школа, в которую я пойду, славится своей Тёмной магией.

— Гарри, друг мой… — начал Локхарт, но его снова прервали.

— Мне нужен учитель, — настаивал Гарри, с ужасом осознавая, что вот-вот позорно расплачется, — а не… вы. Я вообще не понимаю, кто вы. Нянька? Мне нужно научиться выживать, а не просто сидеть тут и умирать от скуки. Я не могу позволить себе быть посредственным магом. Никто не будет защищать меня там. Мне нужно самому уметь постоять за себя. Я должен научиться.

Локхарт какое-то время смотрел на Гарри со странно пустым выражением. Оно выглядело пугающе неуместным на его лице.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он. — Потому что когда ты узнаешь некоторые вещи, то уже никогда не сможешь отучиться от них. Знание может быть бременем. И чем больше ты знаешь, тем труднее становится прощать неведающих.

— Можешь научить меня? — Гарри хотел знать, питая надежду на серьезность мужчины. — Кто ты на самом деле? Боец? Или сказочник?

— Я — это я, — сказал ему Локхарт. — Я люблю себя таким, какой есть, и это дает мне очень реальное чувство идентичности. Есть много изменяющих сознание заклинаний, которые не работают на мне, просто потому, что я точно знаю, кто я.

—…

— В индивидуальности есть сила, — продолжил Локхарт, стряхивая воображаемую пыль с перьев на накидке, — люди не понимают тех, кто на них не похож. И не могут предсказать действия тех, кого они не понимают.

— Чему ты меня научишь? — спросил Гарри нерешительно. Локхарт одарил его ослепительной улыбкой и махнул ярким пером цвета фуксии на мальчика.

— Я научу тебя тому, что будет полезно, — пообещал мужчина, — начиная с языка тела и заканчивая избавлением от трупа. Но для начала займёмся твоим гардеробом.

***

— Гилди такой странный, — заявил Гарри позже за обеденным столом. — Он очень отличается от всех, кого я знаю.

— Ну, раз уж ты зовёшь его Гилди, то в нем действительно что-то есть, — ответил Джеймс. — Узнал сегодня что-нибудь полезное?

— Пока нет. Мне кажется, что мы просто теряем время, — по крайней мере, в данный момент. Однако у Гарри было ощущение, что после недавнего разговора с Локхартом все изменится к лучшему.

— Да ладно вам, — вздохнула Лили. — У вас ведь было всего пять занятий? Дайте ему время. Всегда сложно начинать обучение незнакомого человека. Он не знает твой текущий запас знаний и что ему следует делать. Чему учить.

— Он говорит, что я должен перестать носить черное все время. Он хочет вырядить меня в мантии всех цветов радуги, как павлина!

— Вот это был бы видок, — пробормотал Джеймс. — У тебя кстати есть зелёный костюм. И синий.

— Синий не совсем цвет Гарри, — заметила Лили, — зеленый, серый, черный, серебристый… пожалуй, вот эти цвета подходят вам лучше всего, молодой человек.

— Может, вернёмся к моей проблеме? — спросил Гарри. — Ты ведь не заставишь своего единственного ребенка одеваться во все цвета радуги?

— Возможно, это будет для тебя хорошим опытом, — поддразнила Лили, заставляя сына в отчаянии вскинуть руки и покинуть кухню, где его родители старались не смеяться слишком громко. Поднявшись по лестнице, чувствуя, что весь мир ополчился против него, Гарри не был в настроении читать очередную книгу.

С тех пор, как Гарри рассказали о Дурмстранге, он не мог перестать думать о нём. Он… он мог бы завести там новых друзей? На самом деле, это заботило его больше всего, потому что, пусть Гарри и было неловко общаться с другими детьми, он всё ещё чувствовал себя очень одиноким. Но что, если они все будут похожи на Драко? Не то чтобы Малфой был плохим парнем — просто невероятно эгоистичным и занудным.

 _Я, наверное, должен привыкнуть к этому,_ — подумал Гарри, — _обучает-то меня тоже невероятно эгоистичный идиот,_ — однако он больше не был уверен в том, что Локхарт действительно идиот. Все это было так странно — что он за человек?

Вздохнув, Гарри решил пока не думать об этой проблеме и потянулся к дневнику, найденному в библиотеке. Может быть, сейчас самое время прочитать его? Вдруг в ней найдётся парочка полезных заклинаний?

— Хейнс Поттер, — громко пробормотал Гарри, щурясь на кривую подпись. Мерлин, как чей-то почерк может быть таким паршивым. — Интересно, как давно он это написал? — страницы дневника уже были слегка коричневыми, но в принципе сохранились куда лучше несчастной обложки. Тем не менее, эти мемуары нельзя было отнести к жанру фэнтези, поэтому вскоре Гарри потерял к ним интерес.

 _Может быть, Гилди начнёт добросовестно учить меня, как только я стану носить поменьше чёрного,_ — неохотно подумал Гарри, — _он выглядел серьезным, когда говорил._

Совсем недавние слова этого мужчины об индивидуальности и непредсказуемости заставили Гарри почувствовать, будто у него под носом лежали все части пазла, которые он просто не знал, как сложить в цельную картинку. Это было глупое чувство.

Если Гарри составит список вещей, которым он хотел бы научиться, будет ли это иметь смысл? Будет ли Локхарт игнорировать или всё-таки рассмотрит его? Гарри уже достаточно изучил теорию — он хотел чего-то, что действительно было бы полезно. Что-то, для чего он мог использовать свою палочку.

Гарри медленно встал с кровати и сделал пару шагов, на мгновение уставившись на красную коробку, в которой лежала его палочка. Дрожащими руками он открыл коробочку, и внимательно осмотрел волшебный инструмент. Одиннадцать дюймов, остролист. Перо феникса в сердцевине. Подумать только, и эта самая палочка, которая выглядела так безобидно, была близнецом палочки Тёмного Лорда.

Это было поразительно, и Гарри не мог отрицать слабый трепет в груди от этой мысли. У него было что-то общее с Тёмным Лордом. Разве это не потрясающе?

Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт был официальным правителем волшебного мира Британии и неофициальным лидером европейских волшебных обществ. Из того, что Гарри узнал, Темный Лорд пришел к власти более десяти лет назад после загадочной смерти Альбуса Дамблдора и привел их всех к новой эпохе мира и процветания. Гарри прочитал достаточно волшебных историй и сказок, чтобы опасаться всего, что слепо восхваляло власть имущих, но сам не смел высказывать свое мнение на такую тему.

Политика. Одного этого слова было достаточно, чтобы заставить кожу Гарри покрыться мурашками. Любое дело становилось гораздо сложнее и запутаннее, когда подключалась политика. Гарри был просто рад, что его семья держалась подальше от всей гущи событий. Отец Драко принимал активное участие в политике, как и Сириус. С другой стороны… они оба были Пожирателями Смерти.

Гарри же уже решил, что обязательно пойдёт по стопам своих родителей и никогда не станет заниматься политикой. Несмотря ни на что.

***

Летели недели, жизнь шла своим чередом. Гарри, к своему большому раздражению, все еще продолжал заниматься пять дней в неделю. Его блистательный, яркий учитель уже не был таким раздражающим, как вначале, и иногда учил Гарри весьма полезным заклинаниям.

Однако мальчик не использовал эти заклинания вне учебных занятий.

— У меня есть вопрос, — сказал однажды Гарри, прерывая болтовню Гилди. Несмотря на все его странности и назойливость, Гарри недавно пришел к шокирующему осознанию того, что ему на самом деле нравится Гилди.

— Спрашивай, друг мой, — сказал старший волшебник. — Я здесь, чтобы пролить свет на твое невежество, в конце концов.

— Спасибо, — прямо сказал Гарри, — если Хогвартс предназначен только для британских студентов, Дурмстранг сейчас принимает крайне мало, Шармбатон рассчитан примерно на столько же человек, что и Хогвартс, а Школа Флора Чарм предназначена для людей с особыми потребностями… тогда что будет со студентами? Куда их переведут?

— В другие школы на других континентах, — ответил Гилди, — или на домашнее обучение. В маленьких деревнях местные жители часто собирают всех детей и проводят общие занятия, где родители каждой семьи преподают предмет, в котором что-нибудь соображают. Такое часто бывает.

— Я никогда не слышал об этом, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Ну, нельзя сказать, что они такие же образованные, как и я, — пожал плечами Гилди, — но я к этому привык, не волнуйся.

 _А я привык к тебе,_ — подумал Гарри, когда заметил, что уже не может испытать прежнего раздражение к этому человеку.

— Собственно, именно поэтому я здесь, — мягко продолжил Гилди, — чтобы спасти тебя от глупости и невежества, которые не твоя вина, малыш. Люди не могут все рождаться гениями, как я.

_Хотя ладно. Все-таки могу._

— Мама говорила, что ты обсуждал с ней какую-то экскурсию, — сменил Гарри тему. — Это правда?

— Да, конечно. Твоя социальная зажатость довольно трагична. Ты должен быть более общительным. Как я.

— Я не думаю, что смогу быть похожим на тебя.

— О, Гарри, — усмехнулся Гилди, — тебе нужно больше уверенности в себе.

— Нет, правда, — сухо настаивал Гарри, — я не смогу. Куда мы пойдем? И когда? Надеюсь, это не показ мод или что-то в этом роде? Потому что если это так, то я не пойду.

— Да ладно тебе, Гарри друг мой. Не будь таким занудой.

— Ага, так я прав! Зачем мне вообще глядеть на горы шмоток?

— Это будет очень полезно, — сказал Гилди слегка осуждающим тоном. — Ты узнаешь много нового об одежде: какие из тканей защитят от огня, цены на сапоги из драконьей шкуры, которые не дадут тебе утонуть — или нырнуть, если уж на то пошло. Не говоря уже о том, что мой хороший друг Пеппита Пеппино покажет тебе свою линию одежды Электра, которую я ждал с прошлого Рождества. Кроме того, мы можем прикупить тебе что-то _не_ черное.

— И мое мнение…

— Я слушаю то, чего жаждет твоя душа, а не то, что говорит твой рот. Мы отправимся завтра. Не надевай ничего черного, иначе я заставлю тебя переодеться в оранжевый.

Итак, Гарри Поттер, мальчик десяти лет, одетый в темно-зеленые одежды, оказался на следующий день в Риме.

Его учитель, облачённый в золотую мантию, порхал в толпе, которую он, казалось, знал очень хорошо. Гарри он, конечно, везде таскал за собой, и пёстрые надушенные дамочки потискали щеки мальчика уже слишком много раз, чтобы он мог сосчитать, но достаточно, чтобы они у него болели.

— А это, Гилди, дорогой мой, перья авгурея! Смотри! — женщина с темными волосами, уложенными в очень сложную причёску с золотым лаком и лентами, говорила на английском языке с сильным акцентом. — Они отталкивают чернила и масло и, как правило, не пачкаются. Я пришила их на плечи и руки, потому что таким образом — они ведь, как ты знаешь, отталкивают и воду — ты будешь защищен от дождя! Здорово, правда?

— Пеппита, ты гений, — восхищенно сказал Локхарт, — это настоящий шедевр! Гарри, эй, Гарри! Посмотри на это.

— Это твой… сын? — спросила Пеппита, глядя на Гарри. — Прекрасный ребенок. Очень красивый мальчик.

— Он мой ученик, — поспешил поправить Гилди, — я надеялся, что мы найдем здесь что-нибудь интересное для него. Бедный ребенок, почти всегда носит черное.

— Какой кошмар! — ахнула Пеппита. — Но больше вам не стоит беспокоиться! Пеппита позаботится о тебе, молодой человек. Сколько ему лет, дорогой Гилди?

— Десять, и он уже скоро пойдёт в школу.

— О, восхитительно! Как насчет ботинок? Натуральная кожа! И не просто кожа, нет. Пеппита не изготавливает ботинки из какой-нибудь обычной кожи, — женщина покачала головой с самодовольной улыбкой на лице, прежде чем продолжить. — Это кожа клебберта! Гладкая, мягкая и зеленая. Зеленый цвет очень идёт тебе, дорогой. Так хорошо смотрится.

— На самом деле я надеялся найти что-то более… особенное, — хитро сказал Гилдерой, и Гарри удивленно моргнул при изменении его тона. Тот явно что-то затеял. — Гарри, вполне вероятно, может отправиться учиться в Дурмстранг.

— Ах, — сказала Пеппита, и ее лицо озарилось неким пониманием. Гарри не был уверен, что именно происходит, но он просто надеялся, что ему не придётся сильно унижаться. — Плащ-невидимка? Мы недавно нашли парочку демимасок и сумели сделать две накидки.

— Нет, — сказал Гилдерой, качая головой, — это, конечно, тоже не совсем обычно, но нам нужно что-то другое.

— Тогда как насчет накидки из перьев диринара? — спросила Пеппита, прежде чем повернуться к Гарри. — Диринары известны своим необычный способ спасения от опасности: они могут исчезнуть, словно лопнувший воздушный шарик, в клубах своих же перьев, и появиться в другом месте. Это накидка позволит вам провернуть такой же фокус.

— Это всё равно что аппарация, которую Гарри в любом случае изучит.

— Как насчет куртки из кожи взрывопотама? Она отталкивает большинство проклятий.

— Хм, — Гилди поджал губы и задумался на мгновение, но потом покачал головой, — Прости, дорогая, но я должен сказать нет. Существуют особые заклинания, которым она нипочём, а я не хочу подвергать Гарри опасности.

— Понимаю, — кивнула Пеппита, — не волнуйся, дорогой, в конце концов мы что-нибудь придумаем. Знаешь, несколько дней назад один мошенник пытался продать мне что-то, называя это мехом нунду. Нунду! Ха! Да ведь даже пятьдесят волшебников вместе не могут убить нунду, чтобы получить его шкуру!

— Эти продавцы подделок совершенно не имеют совести, — согласился Гилди. — Слушай, я вот хотел спросить тебя… о том платье, которое ты носишь. Кажется, оно с погребином?

— Хорошо для маскировки, — подтвердила Пеппита с улыбкой, — люди замечают меня только тогда, когда я этого хочу.

Гарри скучающе стоял, наблюдая за беседой. Честно говоря, свойства различных шкур и кож, используемых в изготовлении одежды, были интересны, но Гарри знал, что самыми распространёнными тканями были всё те же хлопок, шёлк, шерсть и другие «нормальные» материалы. Кроме того, мама была против того, чтобы животных убивали из-за одежды.

— Для Гарри я бы хотел подобрать что-то тонкое, пусть даже что-нибудь из старых коллекций. Как я уже говорил, он поступает в Дурмстранг, и я хочу, чтобы он был защищён, но другие люди не знали об этом.

Внезапно кутюрье резко вздохнула и схватила Гилдероя за руку. Гарри напрягся, не понимая, что вдруг вызвало такую реакцию у женщины.

— У меня есть как раз кое-что для тебя, — прошептала Пеппита, — но эта вещица слишком дорогая, и выставлять ее тут просто так опасно, Гилдерой Локхарт. Я держу её в подсобном помещении, в сейфе, к которому только я имею доступ. Если хочешь, мы сейчас же пойдём и достанем её, но, если вы купите её, мальчик должен будет уйти в ней — это самый безопасный способ. Поверь Пеппите, Гилдерой, если кто-то узнаёт, что у мальчика есть такая вещь, то обязательно захочет ее отобрать и даже не побоится убить его.

— Что же это? — спросил мужчина, и Гарри уже ожидал, что женщина снова предложит что-то невообразимое.

— Майка из шкуры мантикоры, как вы, англичане, зовёте этого зверя, — ответила Пеппита почти шёпотом, — кожа мантикоры отталкивает почти все известные чары и проклятия, независимо от того, насколько она тонкая. Носить эту майку можно под любой одеждой, и туловище точно будет защищено. Материал сильно растягивается, поэтому мальчик может использовать её в течение нескольких лет. Зависит от того, как быстро он вырастет.

— Вы, моя леди, — глубоко вздохнул Гилдерой, — жемчужина.

— Я знаю, — сказала волшебница, кивнув, — в конце концов, я Пеппита Пеппино!

— Ты слышал это, Гарри? — спросил мужчина с широкой улыбкой, положив руку ему на плечо. — Разве ты не рад, что именно я твой учитель, а не кто-то другой? Готов поспорить, ты счастлив, что я привел тебя сюда. Пеппита, дорогая, кроме этой майки, я хочу купить ему вон ту куртку, — сказал Гилди, указывая на блестящую серебряную куртку, которая переливалась чешуйками, — натуральная кожа?

— Дуриворан, — подтвердила Пеппита, — хороший пиджак, один из моих лучших. Дуривораны, или ишаки, обладают способностью уменьшаться и расти в зависимости от того, что им нужно, — это означает, что одежда, изготовленная из их кожи, корректирует свой размер по мере роста того, кто их носит.

— И куртка, к слову, очень симпатичная, — пробормотал Гилдерой, — давай, Гарри, давай, примерь-ка её.

 _Значит, эта поездка была не напрасной,_ — подумал Поттер, следуя за учителем и кутюрье, — _может, он всё-таки хороший че…_

— Гарри, друг мой, — сказал Локхарт, поворачиваясь к мальчику, — теперь, когда у тебя есть что-то для самозащиты, тебе ведь не нужно изучать заклинания, я прав?

***

Прошло несколько месяцев, которые принесли с собой значительные перемены.

Ситуация с мятежниками — международной группировкой, которая выступала против Темного Лорда Волдеморта и хотела положить конец его режиму — становилась все хуже, что заставляло родителей Гарри работать куда больше и усерднее, чем раньше. Даже Сириус, занимавший высокий пост как Пожиратель Смерти, с головой ушёл в свои обязанности.

Это привело к тому печальному факту, что Гарри приходилось проводить гораздо больше времени с Гилди.

— Осталось совсем немного до экзамена, — сказал он в один дождливый понедельник, — как ты себя чувствуешь, Гарри, друг мой?

— Я даже не знаю, — хмыкнул тот, не отрывая взгляда от книги. Гилди несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом вздохнул и повернулся, чтобы поправить шляпу. Локхарт мысленно поклялся себе больше никогда не носить красное. Это был явно не его цвет.

— Если ты пройдёшь, то принесёшь много чести твоей семье. И мне, конечно, потому что я твой наставник. Не то чтобы я страдал от недостатка славы и престижа. Я ведь, в конце концов, герой Гилдерой Локхарт.

— Раз ты герой, почему же не сражаешься с мятежниками?

— Потому что забочусь о тебе. Я жертвую всеми своими возможными орденами Мерлина, просто чтобы убедиться, что ты не одинок.

— Твоё отсутствие несильно меня огорчит.

— Ах, моё отсутствие, — вздохнул Гилди, — «Словно дивное виденье ты исчезла, и без толку  
Я тебя найти пытаюсь у ручья и на лугу*…»

— Чего? — нахмурился в ответ Гарри. Блондин подмигнул ему и широко улыбнулся.

— Джордж Линли. Девушки такое обожают.

 _Интересно, какая девушка стала бы заводить с ним отношения,_ — подумал Гарри, прежде чем покачать головой и вернуться к своей книге. Гилди задумчиво сдвинул брови, чувствуя подступающую скуку и порыв поделиться своей мирской мудростью обо всем на свете.

— Ты постоянно читаешь сказки, — сказал блондин, — но это же просто выдумки. Некоторые люди утверждают, что такая литература лишена всякого смысла.

— Некоторые истории действительно чистый вымысел, — ответил Гарри, не отрываясь от своей книги. — «Воображение и фантазии составляют более трех четвертей нашей реальной жизни».

— Ты… атакуешь меня цитатами, — удивленно сказал Гилди. — Тогда как тебе такое? «У того, кто имеет воображение, но не знания, есть крылья, но нет ног». Джозеф Жубер. Ты его знаешь?

— Нет.

— Ну, он был сквибом. Одним из самых известных, но все же сквибом.

— Я понял.

— Ах, Гарри, как грубо. Это потому, что мои знания заставляют тебя чувствовать себя глупее? Гарри, дорогой, не волнуйся, у меня ведь на двадцать лет больше опыта, чем у тебя.

— Опыта в чём? — спросил тот.

— В жизни, — ответил Гилди, — в том, чтобы быть героем. В славе. Всё это учит меня жить по-другому. В отличие от тебя, у меня есть враги. У тебя же их нет.

— Пока, — поправил Гарри, — папа говорит, что у каждого человека с собственным мнением есть враг. А мама говорит, что у меня слишком много своих мнений.

— Это просто невероятно печально. И скучно. Скажи, что ты думаешь о том, чтобы ещё раз сходить на показ мод?

— Ты сошел с ума?

— Почему все спрашивают меня об этом? — пробормотал Гилди, качая головой. — Хорошо. Ну и читай свою глупую книгу, дорогой Гарри. Только не думай, что я это одобряю.

— Все в порядке, — заверил его Гарри, — главное, что это нравится мне самому.

И это была правда. Ведь книги, в отличии от его семьи, были рядом и оставались прежними, независимо от мятежников.

***

Время тянулось невозможно медленно, и Гарри, казалось, уже целую вечность ждал, когда же наступит июль. И теперь, когда месяц наконец начался, младший Поттер даже не знал, что делать. Вступительный экзамен в Дурмстранге должен был состояться уже через три дня, и Гарри слишком нервничал, чтобы заниматься.

 _Что, если я не пройду его?_ — думал мальчик. — _Ну, конечно, у меня есть и другой вариант — Хогвартс, но все же._

Решив немного прогуляться перед сном, он вышел из комнаты, но остановился, услышав голос матери.

— Примут только десять студентов, — нервно говорила Лили, — интересно, почему их система изменилась.

— Ходят слухи, что Темный Лорд хочет сделать из Дурмстранга военную школу, — ответил Сириус. — По-видимому, мятежники становятся опасными, и он хочет как можно скорее собрать армию тренированных бойцов.

— Мятежники, — вздохнул Джеймс, потирая глаза. — Как бы я хотел, чтобы они уже сдались… Зачем им вообще сражаться? За что?

— Превосходство грязнокровок, — резко сказала Лили, и Гарри вздрогнул, какой-то частью подсознания ненавидя мать за её слова, учитывая, что та и сама была «грязнокровкой» в глазах многих людей.

— Лилз…

— Что? Они так и…

— Не нужно использовать это слово, — тихо сказал Джеймс, — нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы не быть чистокровным. И ты знаешь это как никто другой — поэтому нет никакого смысла злиться.

— Я…

— Я не думаю, что Гарри не пройдёт, — поспешно вмешался Сириус. — Каркаров ведь знает, что он мой крестник. Главный вопрос сейчас — уверен ли ты, что хочешь отправить Гарри в Дурмстранг, зная, что это потенциальная военная школа? Быть может, именно поэтому Темный Лорд и посещал его всё это время? Мерлин, как же я мог быть таким слепым? Да это ведь совершенно логично!

— Гарри станет Пожирателем Смерти, и неважно, в какую школу он пойдёт, — твёрдо сказала Лили, — так что да, я уверена, что в этом случае Дурмстранг предпочтительнее.

— Да, — повторил Джеймс, менее уверенный, — просто сейчас все так непредсказуемо.

— Жизнь всегда непредсказуема, — сказал Сириус, пожав плечами.

— Больше всего меня беспокоит то, что кто-то может узнать о палочке Гарри, — призналась Лили, — Сириус, какой, ты говорил, будет тест?

— Ну, ему сказали, что это будет своего рода магический тест на предрасположенность, но лично я уже не уверен, так как многое изменилось, — ответил за него Джеймс, — а что ты думаешь, Сириус?

— Я не знаю, что думать, — честно сказал Блэк, — я просто чувствую, что меня всё сбивает с толку, и понятия не имею, как много там изменилось и почему. Я даже не знаю, окажутся ли слухи о планах на Дурмстранг правдой. Зачем Темному Лорду специальный отряд Пожирателей Смерти? Почему он вдруг стал так ему нужен? Неужели повстанцы теперь настолько опасны?

— Ты думаешь, — выдохнула Лили, наклонившись вперед, — от нас скрывают что-то? Нечто очень важное?

— Я не знаю. Я всё-таки генерал-лейтенант, и найдётся очень немного того, о чём я не осведомлён. Если мятежники — куда более серьёзная проблема, чем мы думаем, тогда я, безусловно, знал бы об этом.

— Учитывая то, что в Дурмстранге будет очень мало учеников, риск того, что Гарри станет выделяться, будет выше.

— И это не всё — сказал Сириус, — если Гарри поступит и будет середнячком, не проявляющим особых амбиций — его заметят. В плохом смысле этого слова.

— Об этом мы будем беспокоиться в своё время, — решил Джеймс. — А сейчас всё, что мы можем сделать, — это сказать Гарри, чтобы он был осторожен и старался не привлекать к себе внимание, если это возможно. Хотя у него и так хорошо получается. Кажется, будто люди просто… забывают о нём. Не замечают.

— Это очень легко может измениться, — отметила Лили, — и всё из-за какой-то палочки!

— Это не просто какая-то палочка, — напомнил ей Сириус, — и, признаюсь, мне очень любопытно, почему Гарри выбрала именно сестра палочки Темного Лорда. Может ли здесь быть какая-то связь?

— Не говори так! — воскликнула Лили, думая о том, что могло бы произойти, если бы действительно существовала какая-то связь между Темным Лордом и ее сыном. — Гарри нормальный. Он обычный ребёнок.

— Мы знаем, — заверил ее Джеймс.

— Пока, — добавил Сириус.

***

Несмотря на то, что было уже начало июля, день экзамена выдался холодным и ветреным.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? — спросил Джеймс с обеспокоенным хмурым взглядом, когда увидел, что его сын дрожит.

— Он просто нервничает, — сказала Лили, — со мной тоже бывает. Когда волнуюсь, всегда бросает в холод и дрожь.

— Портключ готов? — спросил Сириус, поправляя воротник. — Нам уже пора.

— Да. Все собрались? Гарри, вот и всё. Палочка с собой?

— Да-а-а, — протянул тот, чувствуя себя действительно больным. Столько всего могло пойти не так, и единственное, что давало ему утешение, это слова отца о том, что не стоит переживать, когда они еще даже не добрались до школы. Руки Гарри вспотели и его замутило, когда он схватил портключ, а по прибытии едва не стошнило. Лили положила ему на лоб холодную руку и пробормотала заклинание, и мальчик почувствовал себя немного лучше. Теперь он хотя бы мог идти.

Дурмстранг предстал перед ними именно таким, как его описал Сириус, и вызвал табун мурашек своей мрачностью. Крестный Гарри провел их через толпу — вокруг было множество других семей, все родители провожали своих детей до экзаменационного зала и желали удачи.

— Здесь, должно быть, не меньше тысячи ребят, — прошептал Джеймс, невольно впечатлённый.

— Дурмстранг очень соблазнителен, — сказал Сириус, пожимая плечами, — но пройдет только десять человек на курс. Одним из них будет наш Гарри. Ну что, малыш? Мы отведём тебя к экзаменационному залу. Как ты? Нормально?

— Я в порядке, — нерешительно ответил Гарри, когда они вошли в здание. Казалось, что всё оно было построено из необычного сочетания камня, дерева и стекла, и хотя снаружи школа выглядела неброско, внутри она была поистине впечатляющей и немного зловещей.

Сириус заговорил с темноволосым мужчиной, чья улыбка была немного слишком широкой и натянутой, чтобы казаться искренней. Гарри вздрогнул от плохого предчувствия. Вдруг Сириус повернулся и жестом пригласил Гарри подойти к нему. Лили схватила Джеймса за руку, и они остались на месте, а младший Поттер направился к своему крестному.

— Это Гарри Поттер, — сказал Сириус, — Гарри, это Игорь Каркаров, директор Дурмстранга.

— Для меня большая честь встретиться с вами, сэр, — нервно сказал Гарри, и в глазах Каркарова блеснуло что-то, что мальчик не смог разобрать.

— Взаимно, юный Поттер. Хочешь здесь учиться?

— Очень, сэр.

— Дисциплинированный и вежливый, — пробормотал Каркаров, — мне это нравится. Пойдём. Я сам провожу тебя на экзамен. Сириус, ты можешь подождать здесь с родителями мальчика.

Гарри не успел даже взглянуть напоследок на своего крестного, так как Каркаров развернулся и направился к залу, и Поттеру пришлось бежать, чтобы не отстать от директора.

 _Интересно, что это будет за экзамен,_ — взволнованно подумал Гарри, — _такое чувство, что я уже всё забыл._

— Тебе ведь одиннадцать? — внезапно спросил мужчина.

— Десять, — ответил Гарри, — но уже через несколько недель мне исполнится одиннадцать.

— Про экзамен тебе расскажут здесь, — пояснил Каркаров, когда они вошли в просторную аудиторию, уже почти заполненную, — количество желающих поступить к нам в этом году превышает тысячу, и пришлось выделить несколько залов, чтобы у каждого было место. Ты готов?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Гарри, и неискренняя улыбка директора стала более настоящей. Не весёлой, но гораздо более живой.

— Хороший ответ, — сказал он, — Сириус, твой крестный, — мой очень хороший друг. Он хочет, чтобы ты прошёл, и заверил меня, что ты обязательно станешь выдающимся волшебником. Я пока не могу судить, ведь совсем не знаю тебя. Так что постарайся и докажи, что он прав.

— Я попробую, сэр, — осторожно ответил Гарри.

— Теперь садись и подожди, когда профессор Любен выступит с речью, — на этом Каркаров ушёл. Гарри остался в аудитории, одинокий и неуверенный. Столько ребят сейчас пытались попасть в Дурмстранг… как Гарри мог войти в десятку лучших? Это казалось невозможным подвигом!

 _Нас не станут тестировать по отдельности, поэтому должен быть какой-то процесс массового отбора,_ — подумал Гарри, пытаясь успокоиться. Потеря уверенности сейчас была бы серьезной ошибкой. — _Дядя Сириус сказал, что это будет не письменный экзамен, и столы пусты, но…_

Громкий хлопок закрывшейся двери зала испугал Гарри, тут же вынырнувшего из своих мыслей. Он оглянулся и увидел сотни других мальчиков и девочек его возраста, которые ёрзали на стульях и беспокойно ждали чего-то. Перед рядами парт стоял высокий старик с густой седой бородой и такими же седыми волосами, сплетенными в короткую косу, а на его носу сидели очки. Он непринужденно стоял с уверенностью волшебника, чётко знающего, кто он и где находится.

— Меня зовут Томас Любен, — начал он усталым голосом, мягко прокатившимся по огромной аудитории. — Я заместитель директора Дурмстранга, а также профессор истории магии. Сегодня вы пришли сюда, чтобы попытаться поступить в эту школу, и ваши успехи будут зависеть от результатов вступительного экзамена.

 _Ну, началось,_ — подумал Гарри, глубоко вздохнув.

— Поскольку вы пока не являетесь студентами, мы предполагаем, что вы не знакомы ни с какими заклинаниями. Однако у вас всех есть волшебные палочки. Над головой вы можете видеть перо и лист пергамента. Ваша первая задача — достать их при помощи магии. Я скажу вам слова заклинания и продемонстрирую движение палочки. Если у вас всё получится, вы возьмёте пергамент и ответите на вопросы, после чего сможете встать со своего места. К вам подойдет помощник и отведёт вас на следующий этап экзамена.

 _Наверное, это будет заклинание призыва,_ — подумал Гарри, — _интересно, многие ли уже знают его?_ — Гарри знал нужное слово и точный взмах — родители использовали заклинание достаточно часто — но сам Гарри не был уверен, что сможет всё сделать правильно.

— Вам нужно произнести «Акцио», — сказал профессор Любен, — и направить палочку на предмет, который хотите призвать, или просто назвать его. У вас есть один час. Можете приступать.

— Главное — концентрация, — сказал себе Гарри, глядя на пурпурное перо и свернутый в трубочку пергамент, зависших сверху в ожидании. Он услышал, как девочка позади него несколько раз грустным голосом повторила заклинание, и Гарри попытался абстрагироваться. Палочка потеплела в руках, и он невольно подумал о ней, как о брате-близнеце, которого у него никогда не было. Он доверял своей палочке больше, чем самому себе.

Гарри слышал звуки шуршащих пергаментов и перьев, падающих вниз, врезающихся во что-то или даже взрывающихся. Он мог слышать и шипящие проклятия окружающих, и свое собственное ровное дыхание, когда наконец поднял палочку и произнес заклинание.

Свиток и пурпурное перо дрогнули и опустились на стол перед ним. Понимая, что первый этап теста был пройден только наполовину, Гарри пока не позволял себе радоваться раньше времени. Он резко сорвал печать, скреплявшую бумагу, и прочитал несколько вопросов.

**_Кем вы видите себя через семь лет?_  
Какие курсы в учебной программе Дурмстранга вас больше всего интересуют?  
Насколько вы осведомлены о текущей политике?  
Вы скорее подчинитесь приказу или поступите так, как сами считаете правильным? **

_Это похоже на опрос,_ — понял Гарри, записывая расплывчатые ответы, которые он, скорее всего, забудет в скором времени, — _и зачем это? Не похоже, чтобы эти вопросы как-то определяли, достаточно ли мы хороши, чтобы стать студентами здесь. Интересно, сколько человек пройдут этот этап?_

Быстро закончив, Гарри встал и огляделся. В стороне от него стояли только три мальчика и одна девочка, и через несколько минут к ним подошел тот, кто, как Гарри понял, был помощником. Поттер почувствовал руку на своём плече и позволил вывести себя из зала.

— Молодец, — сказал парень, сопровождающий его, и остановился, чтобы повернуться к Гарри. Молодой человек был высоким голубоглазым брюнетом в чёрных одеждах и с веснушчатым лицом. — Я Феликс. Староста, учусь на седьмом курсе. Правда, у тебя всё здорово получилось… заклинание вызова может казаться лёгким, но на деле довольно непростое. Хм, ты нервничаешь?

— Зачем был тот опрос? — спросил его Гарри вместо ответа. — Он кажется немного бессмысленным.

— Оценка личности, — ответил Феликс, продолжив идти, — их будут учитывать только в конце отбора.

— Какой следующий этап? А сколько здесь старост? И студентов?

— Многое изменилось с прошлого года. Число студентов сократилось просто немыслимо, хотя ты наверняка уже знаешь это.

— Куда вы меня ведёте? — спросил Гарри.

— Далеко не все дети проходят первый этап, но всё же слишком много. На следующей части отсеют еще больше, и останется только первая десятка, — Феликс нахмурился и покачал головой, прежде чем, наконец, остановился перед дверным проемом. — Мы на месте. Заходи.

Гарри кивнул, нервно сглотнув. Он глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь.

А потом все стало черным.

***

Первым, что Гарри почувствовал, был сырой холод, липший к телу. А потом твёрдая деревянная поверхность, на которой он лежал. Звуки поездов, разносившиеся вокруг, успокаивали, но все же были странными. Гарри наконец открыл глаза и сел, увидев почти пустой вокзал, посреди которого сейчас и оказался.

 _Холодно,_ — подумал Гарри, потирая руки. — _Где я?_ — казалось, что он был во сне… всё это место было словно подернуто лёгким туманом, да и как Гарри вообще очутился на вокзале ночью совершенно один?

— Итак… зачем ты здесь? — спросил голос, и Гарри испуганно повернулся и увидел старика, стоящего рядом со скамейкой, на которой сидел сам мальчик. Мужчина был высоким и худым, с длинными серебряными волосами и длинной бородой. Блестящие голубые глаза необычайно ярко сияли, — Гарри таких ещё никогда не видел.

— Кто вы? — осторожно спросил Гарри.

— Мертвец, — спокойно ответил старик, — один из многих. Однако я редко вижу здесь кого-нибудь из вас, молодых.

— Вы не можете быть мертвым, — сказал Гарри. — Я не… Я… О, Боже! Экзамен! Я был в Дурмстранге на вступительном экзамене! Что я здесь делаю? Почему я здесь?.. Где я?

— Этой станции нет ни на одной карте, — сказал старик и сел, — вступительный экзамен, говоришь.

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри, вставая и оглядываясь вокруг с нарастающей паникой, — я должен сейчас быть на втором этапе, а не здесь! Мои мама и папа…

— Может, ты и так там, — любезно заметил мужчина. Он сказал что-то еще, но проходящий мимо поезд заглушил слова своим шумом. Гарри снова оглянулся, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Если ему не удастся попасть в Дурмстранг, то он просто поедет в Хогвартс. Никакой паники. Спокойно.

— Куда идут эти поезда? — спросил он внезапно. — Могу ли я добраться на одном из них до дома?

— Эти поезда? — старик хихикнул. — Нет. Они идут… никуда.

— Это глупо, — сказал Гарри. — Этого не может быть. Если они уходят отсюда, они идут в какое-то другое место. Они не могут никуда не идти!

— Возможно, я не совсем правильно выразился. Они идут **в** Никуда. По крайней мере, некоторые из них. Остальные идут в другое место.

— Я не понимаю.

— Мало кто понимает. Ничего страшного.

— Кто вы? — повторил свой вопрос Гарри. — Как мне попасть обратно? — старик задумчиво улыбнулся ему и вздохнул.

— Молодые. Всегда такие нетерпеливые.

— Куда мне идти? — спросил Гарри. — Помогите мне, пожалуйста.

— Но тебе не нужна помощь, — сказал мужчина, явно удивленный, — ты ведь пришёл сюда сам, значит, можешь сам и уйти.

— Но как?

— Как ты попал сюда?

— Я не знаю!

— Мальчик мой, для начала успокойся, — мягко сказал старик, — твоя магия привела тебя сюда, она же выведет обратно, если ты ей позволишь.

— Но экзамен…

— Это всё может быть частью экзамена. Дурмстранг был известен своей хитростью, ещё когда я был жив.

— Вы учились там? — с любопытством спросил Гарри. Старик покачал головой:

— Нет, нет. Я был студентом Хогвартса. Но… мой когда-то близкий друг учился в Дурмстранге.

— Кто?

— Ты вряд ли его знаешь, — сказал старик, слегка прикрыв голубые глаза, — это было очень давно.

— Вы сказали, что это может быть частью экзамена. Как? — спросил Гарри.

— Кто знает, — ответил мужчина, и Гарри увидел, как он ещё что-то говорит, но ничего не услышал. Как будто мальчик вдруг оглох. Живот странно скрутило, словно он использовал портключ, и…

***

Гарри проснулся, задыхаясь. Он сел, чувствуя себя совсем разбитым.

— Номер три! — громко провозгласил женский голос. — У нас здесь номер три! Проснулся третий.

— Поздравляю, мистер Поттер, — сказал мужчина, и Гарри едва его понял, — вы прошли второе испытание.

— Что? — слабо спросил Гарри, нахмурившись и пытаясь бороться с пульсацией в голове. — Что происходит?

— Когда ты вошёл в комнату, тебя оглушили, — объяснил мужчина, — как и всех других студентов, кто прошел первое испытание. Затем мы сняли заклинание и применили сонные чары. Десять человек, которые смогут найти способ проснуться, сдадут экзамен.

— Сонные чары? — переспросил Гарри. — Так я спал? Значит, вокзал мне просто приснился? Но это было так… реально.

— Да, — сказал мужчина, подтягивая Гарри, чтобы тот встал. — Ты был третьим, кто проснулся. Поздравляю. Теперь пойдём, поищем твоих родителей, оформим пару документов и потом увидимся уже в сентябре.

— Спасибо, — ошеломленно сказал Гарри, следуя за мужчиной.

У него получилось. У него и правда всё получилось.


	3. Chapter 3

Вот и всё. Он действительно поступил в Дурмстранг.

— Хорошо, я проверила твой чемодан — все твои книги там, — сказала Лили, поспешно проходя мимо него с кучей одежды. — Тебе хватает нижнего белья?

— У меня есть всё, что нужно, — ответил Гарри, — все книги, инструменты, одежда. Квартира будет уже с мебелью.

— Мне не очень нравится тот факт, что ты будешь жить там один, — вздохнула Лили, — ты же пока ребёнок. Может, мне стоит отправить с тобой домового эльфа?

— Мам! — воскликнул Гарри, покраснев от смущения. — Мама, это всё равно что и обычное общежитие, только с отдельной комнатой. Я не буду один. И я не ребёнок!

— Тебе стоит завести друзей, приятель, — сказал Сириус, проходя мимо них, — Джеймс дал тебе свою мантию? Мантию-невидимку?

— Он не даст её Гарри, — заявила Лили, — Мерлин знает, с какими проблемами он столкнётся, если сможет становиться невидимым, когда вздумается.

— Мне, конечно, тяжело это говорить, но я не думаю, что Гарри должен искать приключений в Дурмстранге, — сказал Джеймс, входя в комнату. При виде ужаснувшегося Сириуса он закатил глаза. — По крайней мере, сейчас. Мы не знаем, какие там бывают наказания. Раз уж это военная школа, я сомневаюсь, что там будут просто назначать отработки и заставлять полировать трофеи, как в Хогвартсе.

— Я не думаю, что к ним будут суровы, — сказал Сириус. — Независимо от того, военная это школа или нет, ученики — всего лишь дети, и даже Тёмный Лорд не может быть таким жестоким и безрассудным!

— Кстати о безрассудстве, — вздохнула Лили и уставилась на Гарри, — ты действительно думал, что я не увижу, что ты пытаешься провезти метлу в школу? Нам ведь сказали, что первокурсники должны пройти курс полётов, прежде чем смогут принести свои собственные мётлы.

— О, точно, — уклончиво сказал Гарри, пряча лицо за книгой.

— Вы видели их учебники? — спросил Сириус, и Джеймс кивнул с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Когда у тебя вообще будет время читать всю эту муру?

— Муру! — возмущённо ахнула Лили. — Ты только что назвал ценный источник знаний мурой?

— Упс, — фыркнул Джеймс без капли стыда, выстояв прожигающий взгляд жены. — Да ладно, неужели ты думаешь, что дети идут в школу только затем, чтобы учиться?

— С каких это пор люди ходят в школу, чтобы корпеть над учебниками? — удивился Сириус. — Я никогда не занимался этим! Это бессмысленно! Гарри просто утонет в океане науки и станет книжным червём!

— Он и так уже им стал, — категорически заявила Лили, и все трое взрослых повернулись, глядя на юношу, который был слишком сосредоточен на своей книге, чтобы обратить на них внимание. Лили ухмыльнулась двум мужчинам, у которых на лицах были болезненные выражения. — Видите? Он просто глотает книги, настоящая гордость для мамы!

— Что ж, я пытался, — фыркнул Джеймс, и Сириус положил руку ему на плечо.

— Ну, не расстраивайся. Я уверен, что его когда-нибудь вылечат.

— Ага, конечно, — сказала Лили с улыбкой, — кстати, кажется, у тебя был подарок для Гарри? Гарри! Я знаю, что книга очень интересная, но оторвись от неё на минутку.

— Почему? — вздохнул тот и посмотрел на мать. — Я уже сделал всё, что ты мне сказала.

— Помнишь, когда мы ходили за твоей палочкой, — начал Джеймс, давая Сириусу знак, чтобы тот доставал подарок, о котором говорила Лили, — мы обещали тебе кое-что, если ты попадешь в Дурмстранг?

— Вы обещали мне сову, — ответил Гарри.

— А вот и она, — сказал Сириус, возвращаясь в комнату, неся в руке большую клетку, в которой сидела красивая белоснежная сова, крепко спавшая, сунув голову под крыло. Гарри не мог оторвать от неё взгляд, чувствуя, что он только что получил самую прекрасную сову в мире. — Полярная сова. Продавец сказал, что её зовут Букля. И что она хулиганка и, видимо, считает себя королевской особой.

— Букля, — пробормотал Гарри, — здорово.

— Я выбрал её, — гордо сказал Сириус, — продавец сказал, что она была уже зарезервирована для кого-то, но я заставил его хорошенько подумать и поменять своё решение.

— Твой крёстный, пополняет свой лист преступлений ради тебя, — заметила Лили, и Гарри хихикнул, — я соберу тебе что-нибудь перекусить завтра утром.

— И что это будет? — спросил Гарри, но его мать уже вышла из комнаты.

— Джеймс, мы не можем позволить ей сделать это, — прошептал Сириус, — она втюхает ему салат, может быть, немного фруктов и батончики, если мы не вмешаемся!

— На самом деле, звучит неплохо, — ответил Джеймс, — я люблю батончики.

— Боже, она тебя совсем испортила! А что ты скажешь мне завтра? Что больше не ешь пасту и пироги?

— Гарри, — позвала Лили, снова появляясь в дверях, — ты уже выбрал, что наденешь завтра?

— Эм… школьную форму? — и майку из мантикоры, но Гарри не собирался рассказывать о ней своим родителям. У него было такое чувство, что они либо разозлятся, либо будут настаивать на том, чтобы вернуть долг Гилди. Или ещё хуже — заставят Гарри отдать майку. Мальчику она очень нравилась. Она была гладкой, мягкой и прохладной, и он чувствовал себя в ней очень комфортно.

— Гилдерой прислал тебе прекрасный костюм, — сказала Лили, — я подумала, что ты…

— Нет, — одновременно сказали Гарри, Сириус и Джеймс.

— Как я попаду в Дурмстранг на этот раз?

— Портключ доставит тебя — и только тебя — к месту встречи в школе, — пояснил Джеймс, — а твой чемодан будет отправлен отдельно, и он будет ждать в квартире, которую тебе выделят. Я… Я не знаю, что тебе там надо будет делать. Но ты всё равно не нервничаешь, правда?

— Нет, — соврал Гарри, — ни капли не волнуюсь.

***

На следующее утро Гарри уже в половине седьмого не спал и пил яблочный сок на кухне, хотя портключ, который должен был отправить его в Дурмстранг, активировался только после девяти. Гарри просто… не мог спать. Часть его была счастлива, что наконец всё закончилось, но другая часть боялась перемен. Он мог справиться с одиночеством… но что, если учителя будут ненавидеть его за характер?

 _Интересно, смогу ли я сменить школу, если мне там не понравится?_ — спросил сам себя Гарри, прежде чем его осенило понимание. — _И, если это военная школа Тёмного Лорда, значит, я смогу увидеть его? Он там будет?_ С другой стороны, даже если он там появится… вряд ли он заметит Гарри. Скорее, оставит без внимания, как и все остальные, кроме родителей, крёстного и, как ни странно, Гилди.

Гарри получил блестящее во всех смыслах слова письмо с поздравлениями от эксцентричного мужчины, который утверждал, что его шестое чувство сказало ему, что у Гарри всё получится. И мальчик не удивился бы, если бы Гилди когда-нибудь провозгласил себя прорицателем и потребовал быть объявленным святым покровителем чего бы то ни было.

— Ты уже проснулся, — сказала Лили, появляясь в дверях и присаживаясь перед ним. Выражение её усталого лица было тем не менее нежным и гордым, и от этого Гарри почувствовал себя немного лучше. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Волнуюсь, — признался он, слабо улыбаясь. — Что, если что-то пойдёт не так?

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверила его Лили, — Гарри, просто будь собой. Оправдаешь ты их ожидания или нет, не притворяйся тем, кем ты не являешься. Я говорила об этом с Джеймсом, и мы решили, что лучший способ для тебя остаться вне подозрений — это вести себя естественно. Тебе нечего скрывать.

— Но как же…

— Даже если кто-то когда-нибудь узнает о твоей палочке, это будет вовсе не твоя вина, верно? Просто не афишируй это. Даже если ты будешь лучшим, никогда не поднимай вокруг себя шумиху. У тебя хорошо получается оставаться в тени, малыш. Я хочу, чтобы ты использовал это в своих интересах.

— Я попробую, — тихо пообещал Гарри, — что-нибудь ещё?

— Просто будь осторожен с теми, с кем будешь общаться, — сказала Лили, — друзья могут приходить и уходить, но враги остаются навсегда. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя ненавидели люди, которые способны тебя уничтожить. И… даже если что-то пойдёт наперекосяк, не опускай руки. Когда всё идёт не так, как надо, лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это быстро и со спокойной головой со всем разобраться.

— Хорошо, — легко пообещал Гарри. — Я буду писать вам так часто, как только смогу.

— Сконцентрируйся на учебе. Большую часть дня ты будешь проводить на занятиях, а свободное время лучше потратить на повторение пройденного.

— Ой, да ладно тебе.

— Гарри, — тихо и серьёзно сказала Лили, — твой отец не хотел, чтобы я рассказывала тебе об этом, но, чтобы ты понял, как важно для тебя учиться очень старательно, я думаю, тебе лучше знать.

— Что знать? — обеспокоенно спросил Гарри.

— Мы подозреваем, что мятежники могут оказаться куда большей угрозой, чем мы думали, — объяснила Лили спокойным и ровным голосом. — Чем больше знаний ты получишь, тем выше твои шансы выжить, даже если ты вдруг встретишь одного из повстанцев.

— Ты думаешь, такое случится? — спросил Гарри с любопытством. Сама идея его встречи с мятежником казалась просто кошмаром его мамы. Опасным, но очень далёким.

— Лучше быть готовым ко всему, чем потом сожалеть, — ответила Лили. — Может, даже за всю свою жизнь тебе не доведётся встретить ни одного мятежника. Это маловероятно, но возможно.

— Чем они вообще занимаются?

— Они выступают против Тёмного Лорда и обвиняют его в ужасных вещах. Гарри… Тёмный Лорд не добрый человек. Наоборот, он жестокий, а некоторые говорят, что он само зло во плоти. Но он сделал очень много добра нашей стране. Никогда этого не забывай.

— Не забуду, — сказал Гарри, прежде чем допить сок и соскользнуть со стула, — как ты отправишь мой чемодан в школу?

— Из Дурмстранга прислали специальный портключ для багажа, — сказала Лили, — поэтому у нас не возникнет с этим проблем, не волнуйся.

— Я не волнуюсь.

— Ага.

— Я пойду в душ и снова почищу зубы, — сказал Гарри, — мне точно нельзя взять с собой метлу?

— Да, милый.

— Ну, ладно, — Гарри печально вздохнул.

***

— Ты готов, Гарри? — спросил Джеймс. — Осталось всего пять минут. Мы уже отправили твой багаж.

— Я готов, — сказал Гарри с бешеным сердцебиением. Он был одет в форму Дурмстранга: коричневые брюки, белую рубашку, коричневый галстук и коричневую накидку. Обувь тоже была коричневой. Гарри не возражал против цвета. На самом деле, он ему очень даже нравился.

— Береги себя, — сказала Лили с обеспокоенным выражением лица, — если что-то вдруг случится, просто возвращайся домой.

— Если кто-то будет тебя донимать, ты только скажи, — напутствовал Сириус. Он приехал полчаса назад, чтобы провести ещё несколько минут со своим крестником, прежде чем Гарри уедет в Дурмстранг. — Я сделаю так, чтобы их жалкие задницы…

— Сириус Блэк!

— Что? Я, вообще-то, серьёзно говорю!

— Он активируется! — внезапно воскликнул Гарри высоким от волнения голосом. Он посмотрел широко раскрытыми глазами на своих родителей и крёстного, не успев даже выкрикнуть последнее прощание, и всё завертелось в воронке перемещения.

Честно говоря, Гарри ненавидел портключи. После них у него всегда кружилась голова и начиналась тошнота, и этот раз не стал исключением. Поттер едва мог чувствовать землю под ногами в течение нескольких минут, которые потребовались ему, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Гарри Поттер? — осведомился голос, и мальчик поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на заместителя директора, который представился ещё во время первого экзамена. — Я профессор Любен. Добро пожаловать в Дурмстранг.

— Рад встретиться с вами, сэр, — сказал Гарри, выпрямляясь. Он увидел невдалеке ещё пятерых учеников — трёх мальчиков и двух девочек — и подумал, что, возможно, среди них были и его будущие друзья. Мальчики были одеты в ту же форму, что и он, а девочки в коричневые платья до колен и того же цвета накидки с символикой Дурмстранга.

— Мы подождём прибытия остальных студентов, а потом отправимся в место, более подходящее для знакомства, — сказал профессор Любен. — Там вам раздадут ваше расписание, выделят жилые помещения и расскажут школьные правила. Ну, а пока, ждём здесь.

Гарри молча повиновался, нерешительно двигаясь ближе к тому месту, где стояли пятеро ребят. Никто не разговаривал, и с некоторым облегчением Гарри понял, что, возможно, все остальные нервничали не меньше него.

Прибытие остальных четырёх студентов не заняло много времени, после чего группу из десяти человек привели в какой-то зал с длинным столом из темного дерева и чёрными кожаными креслами вокруг него.

— Присаживайтесь, — сказал профессор Любен, направляясь к двери, убедившись, что все присутствовали. — Ваш классный руководитель, профессор Дитмар, скоро прибудет, чтобы познакомиться с вами и проинструктировать. Ожидайте его, — затем старик закрыл дверь, оставив детей сидеть в одиночестве.

 _Это весьма неловко,_ — подумал Гарри, — _я никого из них не знаю._

— Только десять из всех прошли? — быстро нарушил тишину шатен с круглым лицом и веснушками, которых было больше, чем у Рона Уизли. — Более тысячи студентов принимали участие в отборе!

— Да, ведь по сути, цель вступительного экзамена состояла в том, чтобы отсеять мусор, — прямо ответил другой мальчик, белокурый, со светло-серыми глазами, — и среди всех участвовавших мы — _возможно_ — лучшие.

— Надеюсь, ты так не думаешь, — сказала девочка, и что-то в её манере речи напомнило Гарри Пеппиту Пеппино, — по крайней мере, ты ведь не считаешь, что _все_ мы заслуживаем того, чтобы быть здесь?

— К счастью, решали это совсем не вы, — сказал с усмешкой мальчик, который заговорил первым. — Кто вы такие?

— Клеменс Марвин, — холодно сказал белокурый мальчик. — А ты?

— Николай. Николай Ролан.

 _Интересно, станут ли эти двое друзьями,_ — подумал Гарри. Затем он услышал, как открылась дверь зала, и к ним вошёл мужчина лет сорока, одетый в мантию с меховой отделкой. Вероятно, это профессор Дитмар, о котором говорил заместитель директора.

— Что ж, ребята, — сказал мужчина, выпрямившись и улыбаясь им. Улыбку эту даже с натяжкой нельзя было назвать искренней. — Я ваш классный руководитель, Артур Дитмар. Зовите меня профессор Дитмар, поскольку я буду преподавать у вас гербологию. Каждую неделю. Вы и сами посмотрите, как только я выдам вам расписание.

 _Кажется, он не страшный,_ — с облегчением подумал Гарри.

— Я думал о том, чтобы вы представились по очереди, но у нас мало времени, так что я оставлю это на вас самих. Сначала я расскажу немного о Дурмстранге, школьной системе и изменениях, которые произошли здесь этим летом. Я также объясню вам школьные правила, дам вам расписание и, наконец, покажу комнаты в общежитии. Точнее, квартиры, — Профессор Дитмар снова улыбнулся детям, прежде чем продолжить. — Из практически тысячи претендентов прошли только вы десятеро, — сказал мужчина, — это не имеет никакого отношения к вашему опыту, к тому, сколько заклинаний вы знаете или насколько вы сильны физически. Здесь, в Дурмстранге, мы ищем в студентах потенциал… и он у вас есть. Первый тест показал нам, что вы можете быстро выучить заклинание, а второе задание — как быстро ваша магия реагирует независимо от вашей воли и сознания. Черта, которая многое говорит о качестве вашей магии. Вы десятеро… особенные. Этим летом были проведены огромные изменения не только в отношении учебной программы и количества учащихся, но и в отношении наших ожиданий от вас. У вас есть какие-либо вопросы на данный момент?

— Правда ли, что даже старшеклассники проходили испытание? — спросила одна девочка. Профессор Дитмар кивнул.

— Да. Осталось только по десять студентов каждого года.

— Но почему? — продолжила девочка, которая напомнила Гарри Пеппиту Пеппино. — Почему такое резкое сокращение?

— Чтобы максимально сосредоточить наше внимание на учащихся.

— Я слышал, что нас обучат быть лучшими Пожирателями смерти, — внезапно сказал мальчик, сидящий слева от Гарри. — Это правда?

— Со временем узнаете, — всё, что сказал профессор Дитмар, продолжив инструктаж, — в Дурмстранге мало правил, но нарушение в первый раз приведет к отработке, во второй — временному отстранению от занятий и к отчислению в третий. Да, у нас всё строго. Правила существуют не просто так, и все они записаны в справочнике. Его копия есть в каждой квартире, обязательно внимательно прочитайте ее. Пока расскажу вам самые важные правила: не пропускать уроки, не драться в коридорах, не портить школьное имущество и не спорить с учителями. Вы никогда не должны опаздывать и вести себя невоспитанно. Мы ожидаем от вас наилучших результатов.

 _Вот это да! У них даже больше правил, чем у мамы, и они строже,_ — изумленно подумал Гарри, — _думаю, папа был прав. Прости, дядя Сириус. Твоё наследие только что умерло._

— Вот ваши расписания, — продолжил профессор Дитмар, и Гарри выкатил глаза от удивления, когда взял своё в руки. — Как вы можете видеть, большую часть времени будут проводить на занятиях. Воскресенье свободно. Ваш день начинается в восемь. Обед в час дня.

— Спорт, — вслух прочитал один мальчик. — В понедельник у нас занятия спортом. Здесь имеется в виду квиддич?

— Кроме него ещё плавание, верховая езда и фехтование. Три часа в неделю.

— Как мы найдём нужный кабинет? — спросил кто-то.

— Я раздам вам это, — сказал профессор Дитмар, положив на стол десять колец, — возьмите по одному. На них навигационные чары. Всё, что вам нужно сделать, это сказать, куда вы хотите попасть, и они вас приведут.

— Даже за пределами здания школы?

— Если то место, куда вам надо, находится на территории Дурмстранга, чары будут работать.

Гарри потянулся за кольцом и некоторое время рассматривал его. Оно было неброским, золотым, с гербом и лозунгом Дурмстранга. Гарри решил надеть его на средний палец правой руки.

— Oderint, dum metuant, — прочитал профессор Дитмар. — «Пусть ненавидят, лишь бы боялись». Это лозунг Дурмстранга. Вы все вырастете, и обретёте силу и власть. Люди будут завидовать вам и ненавидеть вас. Но самое главное… они будут вас бояться.

— Как-то это зловеще, — сказал мальчик, сидящий рядом с Гарри, — и отчасти звучит как промывание мозгов.

— Мы дадим вам средства, — сказал профессор Дитмар с блеском в глазах, — чтобы достичь того, что недоступно другим. Теперь, я думаю, мы закончили. Давайте перейдем к жилому комплексу, отведенному вам. Прошу следовать за мной.

 _Что-то мне уже не кажется, что пойти в Дурмстранг было такой уж хорошей идеей,_ — нервно подумал Гарри, следуя за остальными, — _хочу поговорить об этом с мамой… Интересно, как дела у Рона в Хогвартсе? Могу поспорить, он попал в Гриффиндор._

Хотя Гарри признавал, что Дурмстранг мог предложить ему больше, чем Хогвартс. Не только лучшие условия размещения и более продвинутую учебную программу, но и возможности после окончания школы — любой предпочел бы выпускника Дурмстранга, чем студента любой другой школы.

С другой стороны, если они действительно должны были стать могущественными Пожирателями Смерти… разве это не означало бы жизнь, полную политики? Вступление в ряды армии в юном возрасте и карьерный рост в этой иерархии? Сама мысль об этом заставила Гарри съёжиться.

— Раньше у нас было отдельное общежитие для девочек, — объяснил профессор Дитмар, останавливаясь перед высоким белым зданием. — Но мы решили разделить учащихся только по годам, поскольку у вас всё равно будут свои собственные квартиры. Так проще. В этом здании десять квартир — по одной на каждого студента. Здесь вы будете жить до окончания учёбы, поэтому будьте аккуратны. Если ваши родители дадут разрешение, вы можете жить в своей квартире даже летом.

— Они подключены к каминной сети? — спросил белокурый мальчик.

— У вас будет возможность связаться с семьёй через камин, но переместиться вы не сможете, — сказал профессор Дитмар. — Теперь, когда я назову ваше имя, выйдите вперед. Я отдам вам ключ с номером квартиры, а вы заселитесь, отдохнёте, сделаете всё, что нужно. Сегодня в шесть часов вы должны снова надеть форму и прийти в главный зал, где директор официально поприветствует вас. Есть вопросы?

Все промолчали.

— Ну что ж, начнем с Петронеллы Альбин, — девочка с рыжими волосами, как у мамы Гарри, шагнула вперед и, как только получила ключ, проскользнула в жилой комплекс.

— Якоб Экарт, — мальчик со светло-каштановыми волосами двинулся за ключом, и Гарри не мог не подумать, что в нём было что-то коварное. Может быть, это из-за самодовольного выражения лица?

— Хайди Йоран, — девочка, стоявшая позади Гарри, прошла мимо него, и мальчик рассеянно задумался, когда же настанет его очередь. Что, если всё это было ошибкой, и, после прочтения списка, не найдя имени Гарри Поттера, его отправят домой? Хотя он и думал, что Дурмстранг был пугающим, и, возможно, хотел вернуться, но не всерьёз же!

— Трулс Кеттил, — мальчик, который спрашивал о спортивных уроках, у которого были вьющиеся тёмно-золотые волосы и ярко-голубые глаза, прошел мимо двух человек, стоящих перед ним, и принял свой ключ.

— Бьёрн Леннарт, Клеменс Марвин, Филиппа Пеппино, Гарри Поттер, — наконец, услышав свое имя, Гарри двинулся вперед, надеясь, что не споткнётся и не упадёт. Профессор Дитмар коротко улыбнулся ему, прежде чем позвать следующего из оставшихся двух мальчиков.

Гарри вошёл в квартиру номер три, не зная, чего ожидать. За дверью он обнаружил приятно украшенное помещение. Слева находилась маленькая гостиная, а за ней кухня. Дверь справа от входа вела к удивительно просторной ванной комнате, рядом с которой была спальня.

В целом, квартира Гарри весьма порадовала. Деревянный пол и сочетание бежевого и коричневого цветов придавали месту уют. Его чемодан стоял в спальне, и, хотя Гарри знал, что должен начинать распаковывать вещи, он решил сначала пообщаться с семьёй. Он никогда особенно не любил этот способ связи, но выбирать было не из чего.

— Гарри? — лицо Лили появилось в огне. — Как дела, милый? Ты уже устроился?

— Я только что вошёл в квартиру, — сказал он, — просто хотел тебя увидеть.

— Всё хорошо? Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Я приготовила для тебя кое-что перекусить и как раз хотела отправить тебе. Ты голоден? Сова принесёт всё через три или два часа, если я отправлю сейчас.

— Не очень. Я просто нервничаю.

— Я всё равно отправлю. Скажи мне, если тебе нужно что-нибудь ещё, милый.

— Конечно. Папа рядом? — с любопытством спросил Гарри, и его мать покачала головой.

— Нет, пришло срочное сообщение. Они с Сириусом отправились на задание. Видимо… да, неважно. Ты уже завёл друзей?

— Пока нет. Они все… я не знаю.

— Как только ты вольёшься в школьную жизнь, всё наладится, — заверила его Лили. — Завтра четверг. Два дня учебы, а потом выходные…

— Мы учимся по субботам. Только воскресенья свободны, — сказал ей Гарри. — Сейчас нам дали время, чтобы отдохнуть и осмотреться, наверное. А уже завтра отправимся на каторгу.

— Сделай так, чтобы я гордилась тобой, малыш!

— Я не малыш, — буркнул Гарри, — я постараюсь.

***

_**Дорогой Гарри,** _

_**Я слышал от твоей мамы, что ты сейчас в Дурмстранге. Я также узнал, что твоя форма коричневого цвета. Ты не представляешь, как мне жаль это слышать, правда. Если хочешь, я мог бы поговорить с директором школы и отправить тебе несколько золотых костюмов. Я уверен, что они позволят тебе носить их. Уж мне-то никто не откажет! Я ведь, в конце-концов, Гилдерой Локхарт!** _

_**У меня есть хорошая новость: я слышал, что племянница Пеппиты тоже в Дурмстранге! Плохая же новость заключается в том, что она, очевидно, очень строгая юная леди, которая одевается предельно неброско и однотонно. Ужасно, не правда ли? В любом случае, было бы хорошо с ней подружиться. Связи, видишь ли, правят политикой. Именно они и дают людям влияние, к которому они так стремятся.** _

_**Обо мне можешь не переживать — у меня всё в полном порядке. Не жизнь, а сказка. Я сделал себе новую стрижку и подумываю о выпуске собственной линии парфюма «Lock of Hearts». Должен признать, что одно только её название заставляет мое сердце биться чаще — я не могу дождаться, когда фанаты со всего мира купят её!** _

_**Как твои дела, Гарри? Расскажи мне всё о своей школьной жизни. Твоей учебе, друзьях, твоём дуэльном инструкторе… Но знай, я вовсе не влюблён в него! Это смешно, Гарри, дорогой, даже не думай об этом. Даже если бы я влюбился… нет, на самом деле, я никогда не влюбляюсь! Это всё для юных особ. И даже если — ЕСЛИ — я бы вдруг влюбился в него — или кого-то вообще — я с легкостью смог бы пригласить его на свидание. Вот так.** _

_**В любом случае, просто позаботься о себе, постарайся избавиться от этого глупого обязательства носить коричневый цвет (хотя я слышал, что зимой в этой форме почему-то есть мех. Я это одобряю) и чисти зубы три раза в день — сверкающая улыбка, ровные и блестящие зубы могут спасти тебе жизнь в один прекрасный день.** _

_**Целую и обнимаю,  
Твой наставник Гилди** _

Написанное на светло-голубой душистой бумаге тёмно-фиолетовыми чернилами, письмо, которое принёс странный сияющий гибрид совы и лебедя, было поистине впечатляющим в плохом смысле слова. К счастью, громко вопящее существо улетело, как только выполнило свою миссию, не дожидаясь ответа, и Гарри мог только надеяться, что эту дивную птицу больше никто не видел.

Мальчик несколько минут пялился на прочитанное письмо, а потом покачал головой, кладя его на стол в гостиной. Он мог бы просто проигнорировать его. Правда мог. Вот только, наверное, он должен немедленно сказать Гилди забыть о золотых костюмах.

Да кто вообще носит золотую одежду!

Кроме самого Гилди, естественно.

Гарри зевнул, сопротивляясь желанию поспать. Несмотря на то, что огромная кровать выглядела очень привлекательно, Гарри не хотел рисковать проспать время сбора, который должен был начаться через несколько часов, и произвести плохое впечатление на всех в Главном зале.

 _К счастью, четверг, кажется, самый короткий школьный день,_ — подумал Гарри, проверяя расписание, — _два занятия чар, две гербологии и один урок истории магии. Звучит не так уж плохо. Кто вообще этот дуэльный инструктор? В моем расписании нет дуэли, и, кажется, Сириус как-то говорил, что у меня этот предмет будет позже._

Гарри решил наконец распаковать свой чемодан. Он уже почти закончил, когда услышал стук в окно. Поттер обернулся и увидел знакомого филина мамы, который сидел со стороны улицы, сжимая в лапах маленькую корзинку. Гарри нетерпеливо открыл окно и взял посылку с едой, которую и обещала ему мама. Он не обратил внимания на раздражённую птицу, попытавшуюся шлёпнуть его крылом перед тем, как улететь.

Он начал есть, как только закончил кормить Буклю, и снова перечитал своё расписание.

Завтра, если он проснётся в половине седьмого, у него будет достаточно времени, чтобы принять душ и позавтракать, а затем найти дорогу в кабинет. Первое занятие начнётся в восемь часов. Чары. Книга Лео Липпиди «Путь заклинаний, первый курс» была довольно толстой и тяжёлой, и Гарри с нетерпением ждал, когда же придёт время прочитать всё это.

Но перед этим приветственный пир. В шесть.

Он не мог дождаться.

***

Главный зал был огромен. Ученикам было отведено семь круглых столов, и было ясно, что однокурсники должны сидеть вместе, никаких исключений. Гарри занял место между двумя девочками, которые сидели молча, ожидая выступления директора.

— Я полагаю, что все уже осведомлены о переменах, которые недавно произошли, — начал Каркаров. — Прямо сейчас в Дурмстранге обучаются семьдесят учеников. Из всех молодых волшебников и ведьм, которые хотели попасть сюда, вы смогли добиться успеха. Поздравляю!

 _Почему у меня такое чувство, что он собирается произнести речь, похожую на ту, которую мы услышали от профессора Дитмара?_ — подумал Гарри. — _Интересно, действительно ли это военная школа?_

— Учиться вам здесь будет непросто, — продолжил Каркаров, — вы получите лучшее образование из всех возможных. Обретёте незаменимый опыт и знания. А когда придёт время, вы выпуститесь и будете служить Темному Лорду, как и задумано.

_Ага. Похоже, это так._

— Есть несколько моментов, которые я хотел бы выделить, прежде чем начать ужин.

_О, Боже._

— Во-первых, несмотря на то, что в каждой квартире есть своя кухня, вам настоятельно рекомендуется трапезничать здесь, в Главном зале. Все объявления будут проводиться здесь, во время обеда. Во-вторых, студенты седьмого курса должны начать готовить свои документы для прохождения стажировки. И как можно скорее — они должны быть готовы к концу октября. В-третьих… в здании школы домашние животные запрещены. Если они у вас есть, вы можете оставить их в своей квартире или где-нибудь на улице.

_Хорошо, это не так уж плохо. Если подумать, то даже если Тёмный Лорд решил превратить Дурмстранг в военную школу, я сомневаюсь, что о таком обьявили бы._

— Мы живём, чтобы служить Тёмному Лорду…

_Да ладно. Серьезно?_

— И бороться с повстанцами. Никогда не забывайте об этом.

_Да-да, конечно._

— Ещё раз добро пожаловать в Дурмстранг, и я надеюсь, вы станете нашей гордостью. Теперь можем начинать пир.

Как только мужчина закончил речь, столы вмиг заполнились всевозможной едой. Гарри, всё ещё думая о смысле того, что сказал директор, уставился на свою пустую тарелку, пока не почувствовал, как кто-то толкнул его локтем.

— Тебе нужно поесть, — сказала девочка рядом с ним. Гарри нервно улыбнулся ей, не зная, что ответить. К счастью, она, похоже, не ожидала, что он заговорит, потому что она уже отвернулась, сосредоточившись на собственной тарелке.

— Уже кудахтаешь над ним? — усмехнулся мальчик, и девушка глянула на него с прищуром.

— Мы знакомы? — спросила она.

— Ну, нет…

— Надеюсь, всё так и останется.

Гарри моргнул, слегка приоткрыв рот. Все ребята здесь разговаривали так? Так… резко? Злобно? Насмешливо? И было что-то сильно знакомое в этой девочке.

— Пеппино, — воскликнул Гарри, и та тут же обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Что? — огрызнулась она.

— Я хотел спросить, э-э… ты не родственница Пеппиты Пеппино? — спросил Гарри, слегка покраснев. — Я встречал её, и мне сказали, что её племянница…

— Дизайнер Пеппино? — одна из девочек задохнулась, широко раскрыв глаза.

— Поступила в Дурмстранг? — девочка, с которой Гарри говорил, нахмурилась. — Да, это я.

— Одевается неброско и однотонно, — нерешительно закончил Гарри, и девочка удивленно моргнула, подняв брови.

— Значит, ты действительно встречал её. Она всегда жалуется на это, хотя это совсем не так.

— Мой репетитор — её друг.

— Твой репетитор?

— Гилдерой Локхарт.

— Ох, Мерлин, неужели? — воскликнула девочка, сидящая по другую сторону от Гарри, заставляя его развернуться к ней. — Кстати, я Хайди Йоран, и я фанатка мистера Локхарта! О, он такой загадочный и красивый!

— Я — Гарри Поттер, — представился он, — пожалуйста, зови меня Гарри. Я бы не сказал, что Гилди таинственный и красивый. Скорее яркий, громкий, глупый, странный… вот это было бы гораздо точнее, чем «таинственный и красивый».

— Я Филиппа, — сказала племянница Пеппиты Пеппино, смахивая свою тёмную чёлку набок, прожигая своими почти чёрными глазами Гарри. — Как ты описал мистера Локхарта? Я прочла все его книги и, должна сказать, он действительно впечатляет.

— Если жизнь дорога, не отвечай на её вопрос, — сказал мальчик с короткими каштановыми волосами, цепким взглядом карих глаз и веснушками. — У меня две сестры, и я знаю, как девчонки обожают Локхарта. Стоит тебе сказать что-нибудь плохое о нём, и они готовы наслать на тебя Смертельное проклятие.

— Но почему? — Гарри нахмурился. — Он мой наставник, и большей части он занимается лишь тем, что указывает мне, что носить и болтает о моде.

— Очаровательно, — вздохнула Хайди, и Гарри с недоверием уставился на неё, не обнаружив ни капли сарказма в её словах или выражении, как ни пытался. Он бросил панический взгляд широко раскрытых глаз на мальчика, который говорил.

— Я Николай Ролан, — представился тот, и, хотя он вежливо улыбнулся, ему не удалось выглядеть по-настоящему дружелюбно. Гарри помнил его с первой их встречи.

— О чем вы обычно говорите с мистером Локхартом? — спросила Хайди. — Он рассказывает тебе о своих подвигах?

— Иногда. Скажи, кто здесь дуэльный инструктор?

— Он сидит через два места слева от директора, — ответил мальчик с растрёпанными, слегка вьющимися золотисто-каштановыми волосами, — Бартемиус Крауч-младший. Однако у нас этот предмет начнётся лишь с третьего года. Так сказал мой отец.

— Ты ведь Кеттил? — спросила Хайди. — Кажется, я видела тебя раньше. Тор Кеттил?

— Трулс, — поправил мальчик, — меня зовут Трулс Кеттил.

— Ну, я была близка, — сказала Хайди, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — Завтра первое занятие. Как насчет того, чтобы сформировать учебную группу? Нас всего десять и…

 _Интересно, могу ли я уже называть их друзьями?_ — подумал Гарри. Он ощущал беспокойство и тревогу, хотя пока всё шло просто идеально.

Просто… что-то было не так. Он не понимал, что именно, но расслабиться не мог.

***

— Если Тёмный Лорд не изменит своего подхода, война неизбежна, — пробормотал Сириус, уклоняясь от заклинания, пущенного в него одним из мятежников. — И ещё очень странно, что меня выслали на операцию с отрядом Авроров. Чёрт, даже не с отрядом, а с целым взводом. Я же генерал-лейтенант, Мерлина ради.

— А как ты это назовёшь? — спросил Джеймс, посылая проклятие Кипящей крови в женщину со стороны противника и игнорируя всё остальное, что сказал Сириус. — Разве это уже не война?

— Это всего лишь битва. Я имел в виду настоящую войну. Два вражеских лагеря, потери, армии…

— Откуда у повстанцев армия?

— Союзники за границей, — ответил Блэк, — я точно знаю, что французы не слишком любят Тёмного Лорда. Их министр его ненавидит.

— Какая бы война ни началась, мы победим, — сказал Джеймс, — не сомневайся.

— Но какой ценой? Война, на которой столько сильных, хитрых людей, обладающих невероятной мощью и почти неограниченными ресурсами, сражаются друг с другом… на победу могут уйти годы.

— С чего ты так решил?

— Как ты знаешь, я вхожу в Ближний Круг…

— Привет, капитан Очевидность.

— Заткнись, придурок. Я имею в виду, что ходят разные слухи…

— Э-э, Сири, говори конкретнее…

— Послушай, — Блэк вздохнул, схватив Джеймса за руку и оттащив его за дерево, в относительно безопасное место, чтобы объяснить свою мысль, — если эта война продлится дольше семи лет, есть вероятность, что Гарри тоже пойдёт на фронт.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Джеймс, наконец осознав проблему, — но война ещё не началась, и даже если она будет…

— Будет.

— Как ты можешь быть так в этом уверен?

— Я же говорил, что ходят слухи, — сказал Сириус. — Беллатриса просто обожает делиться своими наблюдениями, и — как бы я ни ненавидел это признавать — она обычно права.

— И она говорит, что грядёт война? — спросил Джеймс.

— Она говорит, что повстанцев становится всё больше. И они формируют армию. Помнишь ту короткую войну, когда к власти пришёл Темный Лорд? Помнишь времена ужаса, когда письма в чёрном конверте приходили чуть ли не каждый день?

— Мы ведь ничего не можем с этим поделать. Если война начнется, мы в ней будем просто пешками, сам понимаешь.

— Я знаю, — Сириус устало вздохнул, — я просто… беспокоюсь о Гарри. Если слухи о Дурмстранге верны, то рано или поздно он окажется там же, где и я.

— Что? — спросил Джеймс, совершенно застигнутый врасплох. — Ты… он _что_? О чем, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь!

— Я же говорил, что ходят слухи о превращении Дурмстранга в военную школу? — Сириус вздрогнул, когда Режущее ударило по ветке прямо над головой. Мужчина нахмурился и послал в ответ Аваду. — Они оказались правдой.

— Точно! То есть ты хочешь сказать… О, Мерлин.

— Ходят слухи, что Тёмный Лорд время от времени маскируется и отправляется лично проверять старших учеников. Так он делал раньше, и я сомневаюсь, что он изменит своей привычке только потому, что количество учеников сократилось.

— Старших учеников? Какие курсы?

— Шестой и седьмой. Гарри в безопасности, конечно. Он пока слишком мал, чтобы его заметили. Да и вообще, его всегда было трудно заметить.

— Я не слишком уверен в этом, — нерешительно сказал Джеймс. — На каждом курсе только десять учеников. Нельзя раствориться в толпе, если её нет.

— Тем более, если Локхарт действительно заставит Гарри носить блестящие шмотки, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Только представь!

— Локхарт, — поморщился Джеймс. — Что это вообще за клоун. Честно говоря, нам нужен ещё один наставник для Гарри. Если бы только Лили согласилась!

***

Вечером Гарри обнаружил себя сидящим на диване Филиппы Пеппино и наблюдающим, как Хайди рисует портрет Петронеллы Альбино — третьей девочки с яркими ядовито-зелёными ногтями. Цвет якобы хорошо сочетался с ее бледно-зелёными глазами. Честно говоря, Гарри не совсем понимал, почему его пригласили. Они ведь не будут расспрашивать его о Гилди?

— Я хочу когда-нибудь стать дизайнером, как моя тётя, — сказала Филиппа, укладывая свои длинные чёрные волосы в пучок, — я мечтаю шить одежду, и хочу, чтобы ты был моей моделью.

— Хм…

— Видишь ли, — начала Петронелла, — она могла бы, конечно, уговаривать тебя, но рано или поздно, она бы просто утомила тебя, и ты всё равно согласился. А так мы все сэкономили немного времени.

— Почему я? — спросил Гарри с искренним любопытством. Он не мог набраться смелости, чтобы спросить, откуда Альбино уже столько знает об итальянке.

— Потому что другие мальчишки — придурки, — заявила Филиппа, — кроме того, очень печально, что из десяти человек в нашем классе всего три девочки. Ты хоть как-то выровняешь соотношение.

— Я не девчонка, — сказал Гарри, — ни капли не похож.

— Вообще, ты прав, — ответила Хайди, — а вот тот итальянец, кстати…

— Лоренцо Танкреди, — вмешалась Филиппа, — но то, что его волосы довольно длинные, вовсе не делает его похожим на девочку.

 _Почему их болтовня напоминает мне то, как иногда разговаривают мама и миссис Уизли?_ — подумал Гарри. — _Мне нужно выбираться отсюда._

— Я что-то устал и меня клонит в сон, — сказал он, вставая. — Увидимся завтра.

— Зайдёшь за мной в половине шестого? — спросила его Филлипа. — Мы пойдем вместе завтракать!

— Почему так рано?

— Так, на всякий случай.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри. — Пока.

Квартира Филиппы была на этаж выше его собственной, и через несколько секунд Гарри оказался в безопасном месте, наконец-то получив возможность отдохнуть. Приняв душ и переодевшись, Гарри заполз в свою кровать, чувствуя себя измотанным, но довольным.

Его первый день прошел весьма неплохо — у него появилось несколько друзей и он не завёл ни одного врага. Расписание выглядело не перегруженным, несмотря на то, что в субботу были занятия.

В целом, Гарри был счастлив.

И так началась его жизнь в Дурмстранге, которая продолжалась довольно долго. Спокойно, размеренно. И несмотря на то, что Гарри рос в волшебном мире с самого рождения, казалось, что вокруг было так много всего нового и интересного, что время летело незаметно, день за днём.

Чары с профессором Элисом, скорее всего, были любимым предметом Гарри — они были приятными и достаточно легкими. Даже чтение школьных учебников и выполнение домашних заданий было для мальчика в удовольствие. А вот зелья… к большому разочарованию Филиппы, Гарри откровенно ничего в них не смыслил.

— Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно, — заметил однажды Николай. — И необъяснимо. Как ты вообще умудрился взорвать разбавленное Успокаивающее зелье? Там же почти одна вода!

— Талантливый человек талантлив во всём, — спокойно ответил Гарри. Профессор Бертам тогда долго смотрел на лопающиеся пузырьки, а затем закрыл глаза, издав странный обречённый звук.

Тёмные искусства были, пожалуй, самыми интересными. Профессор Ульрих Дитмар — брат их классного руководителя — был человеком, поклоняющимся Тёмному Лорду, и всегда был готов рассказать о «старых добрых временах», когда он сражался в той непродолжительной, но жестокой войне, когда Тёмный Лорд только пришёл к власти.

Он рассказывал им о заклинаниях, используемых щитах, существующих тактиках и стратегиях… и хотя он обучал их только самым основным заклятиям, Гарри нисколечко не был разочарован. И он с интересом слушал о делах того, кто достиг всего этого, — того, кто владел близнецом палочки Гарри.

— В заклинание вкладывается много воли, — сказал профессор Ульрих. — Эмоция подпитывает его. Никогда не думайте, что вы должны отключать эмоции. Я говорю вам об этом сейчас, потому что в будущем вам скажут не чувствовать. Это неправильно. Ярость, радость, любовь, горе… разные заклинания становятся сильнее благодаря эмоциям.

— Как это? — спросил Якоб Экарт, мальчик, у которого, казалось, на лице всегда была маленькая понимающая улыбка. — Можете, пожалуйста, привести пример?

— Заклинания исцеления, — сказал профессор Ульрих, — Убивающее. Круциатус. Это не просто дело концентрации и произнесения волшебных слов. Вы должны чувствовать.

Помимо зелий у Гарри был ещё один проблемный предмет — трансфигурация. Дело не в том, что она была сложной, нет. Вообще-то, он выполнял свою домашнюю работу на отлично, и у него не было проблем с пониманием материала. Профессор Кей, однако, давал очень размытые объяснения. Хотя, может, только одному Гарри было трудно понять этого мужчину — другие, казалось, улавливали суть достаточно хорошо.

Гарри также очень любил спорт. Он обожал полёты и плавание, и, хотя никогда раньше не пробовал кататься на лошадях или стрелять из лука, у него всё хорошо получалось.

Жизнь в Дурмстранге продолжалась, и прошло уже две недели. Все десять первогодок сблизились между собой, хотя Гарри в основном проводил время либо с девочками, либо с Николаем. Мальчик из России был сложным человеком, и он, казалось, в любом человеке мог найти, над чем посмеяться.

Так всё и шло свои чередом до конца ноября, когда до начала рождественских каникул осталось всего две недели.

***

— Да ладно вам, — сказал Трулс Кеттил, — это просто соревнование по полётам. Чтобы посмотреть, кто самый быстрый. Всё будет по-честному, так как все школьные мётлы одинаковые.

— Сегодня воскресенье, и я знаю, что вы уже сделали домашнее задание, — продолжил Гарри, глядя на Николая, который нахмурился.

— Я не летаю.

— Слабак, — пренебрежительно сказал Лоренцо Танкреди, — а меня запишите. Я вам такое покажу, что вы побежите потом плакаться мамочке.

— Кто ещё побежит, — не остался в долгу Трулс.

— Какой смысл в этом соревновании? — спросила Петронелла. — Никто из вас всё равно не может пробоваться в команду по квиддичу!

— Мы это устраиваем просто для себя, — сказал Клеменс Марвин, — лучше полетать в воскресенье, чем переписывать эссе по зельям в седьмой раз.

— Седьмой? — Гарри уставился на мальчика, и блондин просто пожал плечами, ничего не ответив.

— Знаете, что, — нахмурилась Филиппа, — весь этот тестостерон меня раздражает. Поиграйте в мачо где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Тебе просто не нравится быть в толпе, когда ты не в центре внимания, — заявил Трулс. — Ты…

— Я читаю «Основы Проклятий для Занятых и Раздражённых», — прервала Филиппа.

— Это значит: подумай дважды, прежде чем закончить то, что ты сейчас собирался сказать, — с усмешкой объяснил Гарри. — Ладно, давайте просто пойдем. Не будем же мы весь день стоять тут и уговаривать их.

— Ты прав, Гарри, — сказал Бьёрн Леннарт, чьи волосы были такими же рыжими, как у Рона, и глаза почти такого же оттенка голубого.

— Я думал, что ты не любишь летать, — сказал Лоренцо, глядя на Бьёрна, который пожал плечами.

— Мне нравится смотреть, — ответил мальчик, — это гораздо безопаснее. А ещё больше я люблю делать ставки.

— Тогда мы пойдем? — спросил Трулс. — Через два часа будет тренировка у ребят с пятого года.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — откликнулся Клеменс, когда ребята начали двигаться к одной из площадок для квиддича. — Старшеклассники вообще не разговаривают с нами.

— Я ведь Трулс Кеттил, — ответил он, — меня никто не игнорирует.

— Ты только что напомнил мне Гилди, — вздрогнул Гарри, — то есть Локхарта.

— Почему ты зовёшь его Гилди? — спросил Трулс.

— Я так привык. Он приставал ко мне всё лето и не отвечал, если я обращался к нему по-другому. Думаю, теперь это просто вошло в привычку.

— Стрёмная привычка.

Мальчики наконец достигли хранилища мётел, и каждый с нетерпением схватил по Нимбусу, прежде чем помчаться к квиддичному полю.

— Жаль, что мы не можем сыграть матч, — сказал Клеменс.

— Как тренируется школьная команда по квиддичу? — спросил Гарри. — Здесь же маловато игроков.

— Команда Дурмстранга играет против команд других школ, а иногда даже небольших официальных команд, — объяснил Трулс. — У них все идёт отлично — в прошлом году взяли нового ловца. Виктора Крама. Говорят, у него талант.

— Разве он не на третьем курсе?

— Да.

— Он попал в сборную, когда был на втором?

— Да.

— Эй, ребята, — позвал Лоренцо, — меньше болтовни, больше дела!

— Приготовьтесь проиграть, — сказал Клеменс, и Гарри улыбнулся. Было странно, но здорово проводить время с другими мальчиками и чувствовать, что они действительно его друзья. Они заметили его. Возможно, они были как Рон и Драко, которые вспоминали о Гарри только тогда, когда он был рядом. Может быть, эти ребята забудут о Гарри, если он не будет с ними, чтобы напомнить о своём существовании… но сейчас они были рядом. Они видели его. И это было потрясающе.

Полеты с друзьями отличались от полетов с отцом или с Сириусом. В них было больше… свободы. Дикой и почти неконтролируемой. Это захватывало дух.

— Осторожнее, Трулс, — крикнул Бьёрн с земли, — ты же не хочешь упасть со своей метлы, уклоняясь от птиц?

— Со мной всё будет в порядке, — улыбнулся тот, чуть ли не кувыркаясь на своей метле. Гарри, пролетая рядом, покачал головой.

— Будь осторожен.

— Я всегда… ой!

Потом Гарри не мог вспомнить, что именно произошло, в каком порядке и сколько времени это заняло. Всё, что он помнил, — это как метла буквально выскользнула из рук Трулса, и что Гарри потребовалось лишь мгновение, чтобы понять, что если мальчик упадёт с такой высоты, он может умереть. Гарри смутно помнил, как развернул свою метлу, помнил, что летел так быстро, что казалось, будто ветер разрезает кожу, и он смутно помнил столкновение с падающим мальчиком. Он помнил испуганные крики своих однокурсников и отчаянно надеялся, что ему удалось хотя бы замедлить падение Трулса.

После этого была боль и тьма.

***

У Гарри возникло чувство дежавю, когда он очнулся. Как будто он уже ощущал этот влажный холод раньше, как будто видел этот пустынный вокзал…

Действительно.

С широко открытыми глазами Гарри сел и огляделся. Да, он действительно был на той же странной станции, на которой оказался во время вступительного экзамена более полугода назад. И было точно так же темно, холодно и сыро, как он помнил. Может, здесь очень часто шёл дождь?

— Ах, ты вернулся, — сказал знакомый голос, и Гарри резко обернулся и оглядел старика, — не ожидал увидеть тебя снова спустя столько времени.

— Я не знаю, что случилось, — ответил Гарри, решив сохранять спокойствие. Не было необходимости паниковать и выставлять себя дураком дважды перед одним и тем же человеком. — Как, вы говорили, вас зовут?

— Я не представлялся, — ответил старик, мерцая своими голубыми глазами. — Меня зовут Альбус.

— Я Гарри, — ответил Гарри, — можете сказать, что это за место?

— Это вокзал, — ответил Альбус. — В последнее время всё больше поездов приходят и уходят. Не знаешь, почему?

— Хм, например?

— Там, откуда ты, идёт война?

— Нет, — подумав, ответил Гарри, — нет. Но некоторые думают, что она скоро начнётся.

— Это ужасно, — пробормотал Альбус, — война не приносит ничего, кроме горя.

— Вы много знаете о войне?

— Я участвовал в нескольких.

— На что это было похоже? — спросил Гарри с любопытством. — Всё, что нам рассказывают о войне, — это то, что она приносит славу.

— В войне за неблагородные цели нет славы, — ответил Альбус, всё с тем же таинственным сиянием на дне глаз. — Скажи мне, мой мальчик, кто сейчас министр магии?

— Ну, на самом деле никто, — сказал Гарри, — всем управляет Тёмный Лорд.

— Что? — в возгласе слышался явный шок, и Гарри почувствовал приступ беспокойства, когда увидел выражение лица старика. — Тёмный Лорд?

— Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт, — нерешительно пояснил Гарри.

— Какой сейчас год? — спросил Альбус со странным выражением лица.

— Тысяча девятьсот девяносто первый.

— Боже мой, — слова старика были пропитаны эмоциями — неверием, печалью, шоком. _Ужасом_. Альбус, насколько это было возможно, постарел в одно мгновение. — Так долго.

— Н-ну…

— Том подчинил себе всё. Конечно, когда нет никого, кто бы мог его остановить. Он всегда был очень изобретательным, да…

— Том? — спросил Гарри нерешительно. Альбус бросил на него взгляд, лишённый всякого веселья и обычного мерцания.

— Этот твой Лорд Волдеморт. Его зовут Том Риддл.

— Том? — повторил Гарри, сбитый с толку, — Но… разве это имя вообще? Больше похоже на кошачью кличку! — на лицо Альбуса вернулась улыбка, и старик вздохнул.

— Что он сделал? Остались ли ещё живые магглы? — спросил он.

— Полно, — ответил Гарри, — миллиарды. Их просто держат отдельно от волшебного мира, и большинство школ больше не обучают магглорождённых. Я слышал, что раньше обучали. Моя мама, например, магглорождённая.

— А ты?..

— Полукровка. Как Тёмный Лорд.

— Вы знаете о его статусе крови? — удивлённо спросил Альбус. — И люди всё равно следуют за ним?

— Я считаю, что за этим стоит нечто большее, чем просто кровь, — медленно ответил Гарри, — да и вообще, большинство уже не так сильно заботит чистота крови. Если у человека есть власть и деньги, родословная не играет большой роли.

— Ты сказал, что может начаться война?

— Это всего лишь слух. Я слышал, как мои родители говорили об этом. Повстанцы — это группа людей, всё ещё сражающихся с Пожирателями смерти Тёмного Лорда. Не уверен, но думаю, они становятся всё более опасными.

— А твои родители на чьей стороне?

— Конечно же, на стороне Тёмного Лорда. Мой папа — Аврор на службе у него.

— Мир здорово изменился, — сказал Альбус, качая головой. После этого он замолчал и очень долго сидел в тишине. Гарри, подождав нескольких минут, решил прогуляться по вокзалу. Он задался вопросом, как ему вернуться. В прошлый раз это произошло само собой… теперь будет то же самое?

Ещё один поезд прошел мимо Гарри, и мальчик вздрогнул, глядя ему вслед. Он был пуст? Гарри никого не увидел, и всё же было ощущение, что там всё-таки… есть люди. Может быть, он должен проверить какой-нибудь поезд изнутри?

— Я бы не советовал тебе этого делать, — сказал Альбус, как только Гарри подошёл к одному из поездов. — Они здесь не просто так.

— Куда они идут? — спросил Гарри.

— Я же говорил. Никуда. Большинство из них уходят в Никуда.

— В Никуда — это куда?

— В другое место, — весёлый ответ заставил Гарри отказаться от своих вопросов — он действительно был не в настроении для шуток и загадок. Он хотел вернуться…

И вдруг Гарри вспомнил, почему он вообще оказался без сознания. Он почему-то свалился со своей метлы! О, точно, чтобы спасти Трулса. Что случилось? Удалось ли ему? Надо было проснуться… Гарри не мог так долго оставаться на этом вокзале. Однако ему ещё предстоит выяснить, как уйти.

— Вы уверены, что ни один из этих поездов не вернёт меня обратно? — спросил Гарри, и Альбус кивнул.

— Ни один из них не отвезёт тебя туда, куда ты хочешь отправиться.

— А куда бы они меня доставили?

— Это история для следующего раза, — сказал старик и устало улыбнулся. — Твой образ пропадает, юный Гарри. Скоро настанет твоё время снова вернуться.

— Кто-нибудь еще приходит сюда? — спросил мальчик. — Вам не одиноко?

Но опять же, как и в прошлый раз, он вдруг потерял слух, а потом и зрение.

***

Боль. Вот что почувствовал Гарри, когда пришёл в себя. А потом он ощутил, как кто-то схватил его за руку.

— Что…

— Гарри? — позвал смутно знакомый испуганный голос. — Гарри? Ты очнулся? Мэм! Мэм!

— Эстер Зигберт, — послышался девчоночий голос, возможно, Филиппы.

— Эстер! Мадам Эстер! Гарри проснулся!

— Вроде.

— Он жив!

— Он не в коме!

— Отойдите в сторону, — приказал женский голос, и Гарри, по-прежнему плотно закрыв глаза, слышал, как его друзья зашевелились в стороне. Руки медсестры были холодными, её палочка остро тыкала его под рёбра и в другие части тела, пока ведьма бормотала заклинания, чтобы проверить его. — Кажется, с ним всё в порядке. Мистер Поттер, вы меня слышите?

— Да-а-а-а…

— Скажите мне, что вы чувствуете сейчас.

— Голова кружится, — пробормотал Гарри, наконец пытаясь открыть глаза. — И болит. Грудь тоже болит. И плечи.

— Вы помните, что случилось?

— М-м-м? Трулс?

— Да, вы спасли мистера Трулса. Он уже исцелён. Столкнувшись с ним, вы всё же смогли ещё немного повисеть на метле, замедлив падение. Вы оба сломали несколько костей, хотя больше досталось вам, а не ему. В любом случае, вы оба скоро будете совершенно здоровы. И пусть это будет уроком для вас двоих!

— Поезда? — пробормотал Гарри, не совсем слушая, что говорила женщина. Казалось, было что-то важное в голове. Воспоминание, пытающееся пробиться сквозь дымку головокружения и растерянности. — Вокзал… Да, там был вокзал… и пустота… и холод…

— Гарри? — позвал голос, который Гарри определил, как принадлежащий Хайди, и со стоном Гарри наконец открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на своих друзей. За руку его держал Трулс, который был бледен и широко раскрытыми от беспокойства глазами смотрел на Гарри.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Поттер, — а ты? Всё хорошо? Который сейчас час?

— Ещё воскресенье, — сказала Филиппа. — Половина шестого, — Гарри кивнул и посмотрел на Трулса, который всё ещё с тревогой глядел на него. Затем он повернулся, осматривая больничное крыло, в котором они все находились.

— Мы сейчас уйдём, — неожиданно сказал Бьёрн, — если Трулс захочет сказать спасибо, я знаю, что он предпочёл бы сделать это один. Берегите себя, вы двое.

— То, что ты сделал… это было действительно смело, Гарри, — тихо сказала Петронелла, позволяя своей маленькой нежной ручке на мгновение коснуться плеча Гарри, — глупо, но смело. До скорой встречи.

— У нас завтра спорт, — сказал Лоренцо. — Может, стоит попросить мадам Эстер дать тебе освобождение?

— Просто идите уже, — огрызнулся Трулс, хмуро глядя на мнущихся друзей. — Мы вас догоним, ребята…

— И девочки, — добавила Хайди.

—… и девочки, — всё ещё чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке, Гарри смотрел, как его однокурсники покидают больничное крыло, оставляя его наедине с Трулсом. Мальчик несколько секунд смотрел на Гарри, а потом снова вернулся к кровати.

— Ты правда в порядке? — спросил Гарри.

— Да, — ответил Трулс, обычно светлые лазоревые глаза выглядели темными от вины, — почему ты это сделал?

— Ты чуть не умер, — сказал Гарри. — Слушай, я вроде как знал, что делаю. И понимал, что уж лучше бы мы двое получили пару травм, чем ты умер.

— Я в долгу перед тобой.

— О, да брось…

— Бог свидетель, это самый настоящий долг жизни, — сказал Трулс, нервно дергая свои золотистые кудри, — спасибо, Гарри.

— Это… э-э… ну… пожалуйста, — пробормотал тот, покраснев. Рука Трулса снова нашла его, и Гарри подумал, что теперь, после этих нескольких месяцев, он наконец сможет назвать кого-то лучшим другом.

Тем временем Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт вошёл в магазин Олливандера в поисках второй палочки.


	4. Chapter 4

Олливандер поднял взгляд с пола, который подметал, когда услышал, как открылась дверь его магазина. Когда он увидел высокого темноволосого мужчину, который только что вошёл в лавку, старый волшебник сдержал своё удивление и вместо этого низко поклонился.

— Милорд, — осторожно сказал Олливандер, — чем я могу помочь?

Для Тёмного Лорда прогулка в одиночестве не была чем-то необычным — он любил одиночество, это всем было известно. И хотя все опасались его магического мастерства и интеллекта, именно непредсказуемость сделала само его присутствие опасным. Никто не мог даже предположить, собирался ли волшебник убить кого-то или повысить в своих рядах.

К тому же, немногие могли признать своего командира в этом человеке, если он сам того не желал. Мужчина знал магию, которую Олливандер даже представить себе не мог, и скрывать свою личность не представляло для него ни малейшей трудности.

— Что же ты не рассказываешь мне про мою палочку? Насколько я знаю, ты всё ещё не избавился от этой привычки, — сказал мужчина скучающе, но в то же время с неким весельем. — Я ищу вторую палочку, Олливандер.

Если бы это был какой-то другой человек, создатель волшебных палочек обязательно спросил бы причину — просьба была довольно необычной. Но никто не спрашивал Тёмного Лорда о его мотивах. Никто бы даже не рискнул.

— Конкретную палочку?

— Несколько десятилетий назад, — начал Тёмный Лорд, — когда я купил свою первую палочку. Помнишь, что ты мне сказал?

— Что она была сделана из…

— Что у неё была палочка-близнец.

— Ах, — выдохнул Олливандер с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

— Я надеюсь, что ты сейчас дашь мне эту палочку, — сказал Тёмный Лорд, — ведь из всех палочек лишь она сможет служить мне так же исправно, как моя собственная.

— Мой Лорд, — нерешительно начал Олливандер, — есть небольшая проблема.

— Какая проблема? — спросил Тёмный Лорд, и красные глаза потемнели от внезапного гнева. — Принеси мне палочку. Я уверен, что она будет работать.

— Я не сомневаюсь в этом, мой лорд, — ответил Олливандер, — палочка действительно будет подчиняться вам. Но увы, видите ли, палочка… она… её больше здесь нет.

— Нет? Она продана? То есть ты хочешь сказать мне, — прошипел Тёмный Лорд, шагнув ближе к мастеру, который вздрогнул и подавил желание бежать со всех ног. — Ты хочешь сказать мне, что у кого-то близнец моей палочки? _Моей_ палочки?

— Да, мой Лорд.

— Кто?

— М-мой Лорд…

— Кто?

— Ему только одиннадцать лет, милорд, — сказал Олливандер дрожащим голосом, — он всего лишь ребёнок.

— Единственная причина, по которой я всё ещё не принял мер против тебя и твоей наглости, Олливандер, заключается в твоём неоспоримом таланте в изготовлении палочек, — сказал Тёмный Лорд. — Это, однако, не делает тебя исключением. Продолжишь своё неповиновение, и мне придется… что-то с этим сделать. Имя. Сейчас же.

— Наследник Поттеров, — наконец сдался Олливандер, — Гарри Поттер.

***

Странно, что даже с кучей домашнего задания, которое раньше казалось таким непобедимым, Гарри всё-таки удалось справиться за один вечер, и у него даже осталось время поразмышлять. Слишком много времени. Ему удалось упросить медиведьму разрешить ему покинуть Больничное крыло, но мадам Эстер настояла на том, чтобы дать ему записку, освобождающую от занятий спортом в понедельник. Гарри не хотел этого — он не хотел, чтобы у него было свободное время, потому что тогда он начинал думать. А всё, о чем он мог думать, — это война. И вокзал. И Альбус.

Возможно ли, что это был не сон? Но что ещё это может быть? Видение? Вряд ли!

Он бы не оказался в такой ситуации, если бы удосужился надеть майку из мантикоры. Нет, правда. Если бы он надел её, даже падение с такой высоты не повредило бы так сильно. Наверное. С другой стороны, если бы он надел её и после такого падения встал на ноги, целый и относительно невредимый, все бы начали задавать вопросы, и Гарри должен был бы дать им какие-то объяснения. И даже пусть… дружеские отношения приносили приятные тёплые чувства… Гарри не нравилась сама идея рассказать кому-либо о мантикоровой майке.

Это была простая предосторожность, правда. Не то чтобы он не доверял своим друзьям. Он просто был осторожен.

Может быть, он должен просто носить её и прикинуться дурачком, если кто-то пронюхает? Не сказать, чтобы Дурмстранг не был безопасным местом — в самом деле. Сражения между студентами происходили только между учениками старших курсов, и одноклассники Гарри старались держаться от них подальше. Ну, за исключением Бьёрна, которому было трудно удержаться от ставок, даже если их предмет мало его интересовал.

Завтра день начнётся с истории магии. Гарри не возражал против неё как предмета — ему она, вообще-то, очень нравилась. В истории было нечто большее, чем просто войны гоблинов и восстания домашних эльфов. Она простиралась гораздо шире легенд о Мерлине и истории создания заклинаний. Тут была история Европы, её магического становления и развития. Но всё же каждая попытка зайти немного вперед в учебнике заканчивалась тем, что Гарри думал о вокзале.

_Интересно, смогу ли я найти какую-нибудь информацию о нём в библиотеке,_ — подумал Поттер. Он мог также спросить своих родителей — мама могла бы знать — но он не хотел. Что, если это действительно был просто повторяющийся сон, и мальчик, в конце концов, выставит себя в глупом свете, спросив об этом? Гарри ведь не собирался позволять простому сну так его подкосить? Кроме того, он снился ему только дважды. Несмотря на то, что сны были очень реалистичны, о них вряд ли стоило беспокоиться.

На следующий день у Гарри появилась причина для беспокойства

Его… друзья. В их группе, казалось, произошли небольшие изменения, и Гарри не знал, что об этом думать. Не то чтобы поведение ребят изменилось, не совсем. Казалось, что между Гарри и ними появилось какое-то расстояние, и это довольно болезненно напомнило мальчику о том, как он отдалился от Рона и Драко, которые, вероятно, больше его и не помнили. Это снова заставило Гарри окунуться в мир сказок, хотя бы для того, чтобы прогнать ужасное чувство, поселившееся внутри.

Трулс всё время сидел рядом с ним, но едва ли сказал ему два слова, и Гарри чувствовал себя смешным из-за того, что считал, будто спасение жизни другого мальчика могло бы сделать их лучшими друзьями. Поначалу казалось, что всё было здорово — все ребята были рядом с ним в больничном крыле… Так что же изменилось за одну ночь? Может ли быть так, что его одноклассники поговорили друг с другом и решили его игнорировать? Но нельзя сказать, что они прям уж игнорировали его. Может, они просто решили, что Гарри не стоит того, чтобы с ним дружить? Но почему? Он спас жизнь Трулса! И вначале ведь всё шло хорошо! Так почему же они так вели себя сейчас?

Измученный этими мыслями, Гарри не мог заставить себя даже попытаться начать разговор. Было странно, как он мог месяцами проводить время с одними и теми же людьми и думать, что он их знает, но потом вдруг понять, что они были практически незнакомцами. Поэтому, показав спортивному тренеру — мадам Виланд — своё освобождение от занятий, Гарри решил не сидеть без дела. Ему не хотелось возвращаться в свою квартиру, поэтому он направился к библиотеке.

Библиотека Дурмстранга была, пожалуй, его любимым местом во всей школе. Она была чистой и тихой, внутри царила атмосферой неподвижности и какой-то древности, которая заставила сердце Гарри биться быстрее от восторга. Библиотекарша подняла взгляд от своего стола, но не улыбнулась Гарри — только посмотрела на него — пока мальчик не прошёл мимо неё и не направился в свой любимый уголок, достав с полок несколько книг. В конце концов он удобно устроился, открывая «Красавицу и чудовище», ограждая себя от окружающего мира.

***

Тёмному Лорду Волдеморту было любопытно.

А как же иначе? Кто-то — какой-то там ребёнок — был выбран близнецом его палочки. Что за ребёнком был Гарри Поттер? Конечно, Волдеморт знал о существовании семьи Поттеров, но, насколько он помнил, глава этого семейства не был высокопоставленным Пожирателем Смерти и поэтому не заслуживал особого внимания. Тёмному Лорду не потребовалось много времени, чтобы узнать, что мальчик учился в Дурмстранге. Из всех возможных школ — в Дурмстранге. Эта мысль была странно приятной — по крайней мере, мальчик должен иметь некоторый потенциал.

Он не сообщил Игорю о своем визите в школу. Почему он должен это делать? Он имел право идти куда угодно, и если у кого-то было другое мнение, они могли бы высказать его… и затем, конечно, встретить последствия.

— Укажи, — прошептал Тёмный Лорд, держа палочку на кончиках пальцев. Та дважды крутанулась, прежде чем, наконец, остановиться, указывая в том направлении, в котором находился этот Гарри Поттер.

Волдеморту еще предстояло решить, что он вообще будет делать, когда найдёт мальчика. Он мог избавиться от него, но такой исход был маловероятен. Тёмный Лорд не был против убийства детей, но делать это в школе без всякой причины было нехорошо, учитывая его репутацию. Убийство наследника чистокровной семьи только для того, чтобы забрать у него палочку, наверняка вылилось бы в массовое предательство его сторонников, а этого Тёмный Лорд не мог допустить, особенно в настоящее время.

Возможно, позже.

А пока он просто посмотрит, что за создание в самом деле достойно палочки, равной его собственной. Был ли ребёнок исключительно талантливым? Был ли его магический потенциал выше среднего? Был ли он необычайно умён? Тёмный Лорд вошел в библиотеку, не обращая внимания на библиотекаршу, которая побледнела и вскочила на ноги, чтобы низко поклониться — она узнала его. Все в Дурмстранге должны были узнавать. Наконец он добрался до угла, где увидел мальчика, который и должен был быть этим… Гарри Поттером.

Ребенок был довольно тощий, с густыми, лохматыми чёрным волосами и бледной кожей. Он сидел на диване, подложив под себя ноги, с книгой на коленях и, казалось, был полностью поглощён ею. Почему мальчик не был на занятии? Он прогуливал? Почему он так мал? Неужели все первокурсники были такими маленькими? Сгорбленная спина не говорила о признаках доверия и расслабленности, а всклокоченные волосы плакали по расчёске. Мог ли этот… щенок действительно заслуживать своей палочки?

Тёмный Лорд был недоволен. Он стоял и молчал. С первого же взгляда на мальчика он посчитал его неряшливым и слабым. Возможно, его интеллект мог восполнить это? Однако книга, которую держал мальчик, оказалась вовсе не учебной литературой, а сказкой. У этого Гарри Поттера было хотя бы одно качество, которое могло бы оправдать его в глазах Тёмного мага? С чего бы Волдеморту его щадить? Разумеется, никто не будет скучать по этому маленькому, напоминающего призрака недоразумению.

А потом мальчик поднял голову, и Тёмный Лорд чуть было не оступился — ярко-зелёные глаза напомнили ему Смертельное Проклятие, и взгляд был настолько пристальным, что внезапно мужчину прошибла уверенность, что не так уж много людей могло смотреть этому мальчику в глаза дольше нескольких секунд.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — тихо спросил Поттер, и Тёмный Лорд с недоверием понял, что глупый ребенок даже не узнал его.

— Я просто наблюдал, — ровно ответил он со своего места. — Ты читаешь… сказку. Почему ты не на занятии?

— Сейчас у меня спорт по расписанию. Школьная целительница сказала мне не ходить сегодня.

— Почему бы тогда не использовать время с пользой?

— Я вас не совсем понимаю, — сказал мальчик заскучавшим голосом. Это немного разозлило Тёмного Лорда — никто не смел скучать в его присутствии. Он не был скучным! — Мне нравятся сказки. Они делают меня счастливым. Да и вообще они очень интересны. И гораздо приятнее людей.

— Кажется, ты не слишком социален, — полувопросительно протянул Тёмный Лорд, удивляясь, почему он вообще продолжает разговаривать с мальчишкой. — Я не вижу никакой пользы в чтении художественной литературы. Ведь очевидно, что-то другое может быть не только приятно, но и полезно, — давай же. Одно крошечное положительное в глазах Лорда Волдеморта качество, чтобы он мог дать себе повод оставить мальчика в живых.

— Разве это имеет значение? — ответил Поттер, а потом покачал головой и опустил взгляд в свою книгу, почти полностью скрывая лицо. — Вы никогда не делаете ничего приятного, не несущего само по себе какой-нибудь пользы? Например, некоторые люди пьют две чашки кофе по утрам. Почему две? Они хотят пить? Они могут выпить и воды, чтобы утолить жажду. Чтобы не заснуть благодаря кофеину? Есть же бодроперцовое зелье. Так почему кофе? Потому что они любят его, хоть оно и не приносит никакой явной выгоды.

— А ты любишь тратить время на чтение сказок? — с недоверием спросил Волдеморт, тем не менее заинтересованный. Уже давно никто не спорил с ним, не зная, кто он такой. Не то, чтобы ему нравилось спорить — на самом деле, он этого не переносил. И всё же, этот ребёнок не вызывал такого острого раздражения. Возможно, дело было в том, что мальчик на самом деле не столько спорил, сколько просто вовлекал в беседу, на предмет которой имел иное мнение. — Это кажется тебе мудрым выбором?

***

— Это кажется тебе мудрым выбором?

Гарри уставился на незнакомца, удивляясь, как кто-то мог считать, что сказки — пустая трата времени. Конечно, он слышал подобное раньше, но этот человек, казалось, совсем… не понимал его. Как будто он совершенно искренне не мог даже представить, что кто-то захочет читать вымышленную историю, не содержащую никаких стоящих фактов.

— Кто вы? — спросил наконец Гарри, и красноглазый мужчина закатил глаза, прежде чем метнуть в него раздражённый взгляд.

— Прямо сейчас это не имеет значения, — ответил он, и Гарри не мог не покачать головой на такое, по его мнению, ребячество. Человеку было около тридцати — так почему он вёл себя, как мальчишка? — Теперь ответь на мой вопрос.

— Испорченный чистокровный мальчишка, — громко пробормотал Гарри, всё-таки качая головой.

— Что? — спросил мужчина, поднимая бровь. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Просто подумал, что вы напоминаете мне кое-кого. Он чистокровный и немного… избалованный, — неохотно сказал Гарри, не зная, как может среагировать мужчина. Будет ли он сердиться? Но нет, пусть тот и сузил глаза, он не казался действительно злым.

— А ты, получается, не испорченный чистокровный мальчишка?

— Я полукровка, — признался Гарри, зная, что его мама вздрогнула бы, услышь она, как ее сын разглашает свой статус крови незнакомцу. — И я почти уверен, что не избалован. И, отвечая на ваш вопрос, я бы сказал, что читать сказки такое же мудрое занятие, как и любое другое. Уже половина первого, моё следующее занятие начинается в два. Даже если бы у меня была какая-то домашняя работа — а у меня её нет — я бы всё равно мог сделать её позже.

— Этот разговор мне наскучил, — вдруг сказал мужчина, явно теряя интерес, — Ты меня утомляешь.

— Вас здесь никто не держит, — резко ответил Гарри, — ваше отсутствие не сильно заденет меня. На самом деле, если вы уйдёте, я просто вернусь к чтению.

— Ты ужасно груб, — заметил мужчина, — что, если бы я… напал на тебя? Что, если твоя грубость разозлит меня, и я…

— Это гипотетическая ситуация, — прервал Гарри, — и я не думаю, что вы это сделаете. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Вы ведь даже не достали палочку. Кроме того, вы вели себя так же грубо, если не хуже. Разве кто-то говорит окружающим, что они скучные?

— Я говорю.

— Ну, да. Как я и сказал.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — сказал мужчина нейтрально. — Ты странный.

— А у меня от вас болит голова, — огрызнулся Гарри. Боже, этот человек был хуже дяди Сириуса, когда у того что-то не ладилось! — Так чего вы хотели?

— Я же сказал, — мужчина вздохнул, — что я просто наблюдал.

— Зачем вы за мной наблюдаете? — Гарри нахмурился. — Вы вообще кто?

— Это нева…

— Скажите мне свое имя, или я сам его вам придумаю.

— Нельзя просто взять и придумать имя какому-то человеку, — сказал мужчина, очень сильно напоминая Гарри Драко, когда блондину было четыре года. Гарри тогда сказал ему, что, нет, день рождения Гарри не означает, что Драко Малфой имеет право делать то, что ему хочется. — Слушай, я наверное старше…

— Ты не ведешь себя соответственно, — снова прервал Гарри с недовольным выражением лица, — ты вообще не ведешь себя, как взрослый. Я буду звать тебя… думаю, я буду звать тебя Том.

Откуда всплыло это имя? Как будто кто-то упомянул имя «Том» при Гарри раньше, но мальчик не мог вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах.

Глаза незнакомца с красными радужками поражённо распахнулись, и он наклонил голову набок с очень заинтересованным выражением лица.

— Почему? — спросил мужчина. — Почему… Том?

— Ты выглядишь как Том, — заявил Гарри, — и пока ты не скажешь мне свое настоящее имя, я так и буду называть тебя.

***

Всё-таки было что-то в этом сопляке. Всё-таки было. Тёмный Лорд заметил слишком много странных мелочей, а в совпадения он не верил.

Он мог бы, в конце концов, уйти и, возможно, даже забыть о палочке-близнеце. Он мог бы забыть о глазах, которые так живо напоминали ему Смертельное проклятие. Он мог бы проигнорировать необычно освежающие — и раздражающие — манеры мальчика и, возможно, даже тот факт, что он назвал его Томом. Что, кстати, было его настоящим именем. То, которое _никто_ не должен был знать.

Но все эти маленькие знаки вместе взятые? Нет. В мальчишке было что-то. И именно поэтому он пока не мог убить этого щенка — он был похож на крошечную, занимательную головоломку.

— Ты что, заснул стоя? — спросил мальчик. — Мой крёстный иногда так делает. Мама говорит, что это потому, что у него проблемы с головой. Слушай, если ты тугодум, ничего страшного. Просто присядь. Не думай стоя, иначе ты упадёшь и ушибёшься.

— Туго… что? — Волдеморта не так-то легко было застать врасплох. Вообще-то, это он удивлял других — обычно каким-нибудь внезапно пущенным проклятием. Но вот, он стоит тут и начинает чувствовать себя дураком перед ребёнком, который никак не может чем-то превосходить его самого десятки лет назад. — А что, если я сейчас прокляну тебя за твою дерзость?

— Я бы тебя сдал, — быстро ответил Поттер.

— А что, если я скажу тебе, что я Тёмный Лорд? — спросил Волдеморт, слегка улыбнувшись и скривив губы, — что бы ты тогда сделал?

— Я бы тебе не поверил, — спокойно сказал Поттер, — да ладно. Зачем самому Тёмному Лорду вдруг прокрадываться в библиотеку Дурмстранга, чтобы поговорить с первокурсником о сказках? Это просто бред. Он, наверное, сейчас думает о войне.

— О войне? — резко прошипел Тёмный Лорд, неохотно решив не раскрывать мальчику свою личность, — откуда тебе-то знать?

— Просто у меня такое чувство, — ответил Поттер, — и, возможно, до меня дошли слухи. Кажется, грядет война.

— И что это были за слухи?

— Только то, что мятежники собирают армию и что это означает приближение войны.

— Война была бы неизбежна в любом случае, — сказал Волдеморт, выпрямляясь и с усмешкой глядя на ребёнка сверху вниз, — найди себе другое хобби. Думать о политике в твоем возрасте нездорово.

— Ты думаешь, я люблю политику? — воскликнул Поттер. — Я же сказал, что не люблю людей! А в политике как раз одни только люди.

— Ты опять меня утомляешь. Я думаю, что мне пора уходить.

— Тогда иди. Я постараюсь не плакать, лишившись твоего общества. Вот как сильно ты мне понравился.

— Ты всегда такой грубый? — рявкнул Тёмный Лорд. Поттер ласково улыбнулся ему с ангельски невинным выражением лица.

— Нет, — признался мальчик, — ты просто особенный.

***

Гарри смотрел, как мужчина — Том — зарычал, повернулся и ушел. Он не знал, что такого было в этом человеке, но Гарри чувствовал себя почти обязанным вести себя настолько ужасно, насколько это возможно. Поведение Тома не позволяло Гарри относиться к нему так, как он относился к другим взрослым.

Это было очень странно. Это было более чем странно — Гарри обычно немного боялся вести себя грубо с другими людьми. Мама бы назвала его скромным. И всё же, с Томом он вел себя так непохоже на самого себя, что это, честно говоря, смутило Поттера. Должен ли он просто забыть этого странного человека? Вряд ли они когда-нибудь снова встретятся.

Как бы то ни было, сейчас все равно пора было идти на обед — почти час дня. Остальные сейчас либо принимали душ, либо уже направлялись в Главный зал — Гарри не думал, что у кого-то было время готовить себе самому. К тому же, еда, приготовленная эльфами, была просто восхитительной.

Гарри не был уверен, как ему следует вести себя теперь с остальными ребятами, когда он заметил изменение атмосферы. Он всё ещё не понимал, почему это произошло, но спрашивать не собирался. Так что за обедом он снова тихо сидел между Филиппой и Хайди, слушая оживленную болтовню и ощущая себя чужаком.

_Вообще-то, больше всего я сегодня веселился, когда читал, пока не появился Том,_ — с горечью подумал Гарри. Не желая больше высиживать за столом, он резко встал, напугав остальных. Не глядя ни на кого, Гарри схватил свою сумку и направился к выходу из зала. Кабинет трансфигурации, куда он направился, был не так уж далеко, и поэтому Гарри прибыл туда за несколько минут до начала урока. Вскоре он услышал звук быстро приближающихся шагов.

— Почему ты ушёл? — спросил Трулс, пытаясь отдышаться. Он сел рядом с Гарри и попытался успокоиться.

— Мне там было не очень уютно, — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Почему ты пошел за мной? — Его вопрос заставил Трулса напрячься, и после нескольких долгих мгновений молчания мальчик сказал:

— Ребята сказали, что нам нужно поговорить.

— Вообще-то нет.

— Но это правда. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Гарри, я обязан тебе жизнью.

— Я знаю, — ответил тот, чувствуя, как учащенно бьётся сердце, — да, я знаю.

— Я не сказал об этом родителям, — признался Трулс, — они рассердятся.

— Неужели это действительно так важно? — спросил Гарри. — С сегодняшнего утра я чувствую, что все изменилось. Как будто я теперь… за бортом.

— Нет! — воскликнул Трулс, широко раскрыв глаза, — вовсе нет! Ну, то есть, да, ты сделал кое-что значимое, и всё — ну, не совсем всё — изменилось. Но ты ни в коем случае не за бортом!

— Тогда что? Почему вы, ребята, ведёте себя так, будто видеть меня не можете?

— Я обязан тебе жизнью, — снова повторил Трулс. — Что в каком-то смысле делает меня… Ну, это делает тебя моим владельцем. А это значит, что…

— Брось это, — перебил его Гарри. — Я не хочу никем обладать. Я просто хочу, чтобы у меня были друзья, Трулс.

— Но…

— Послушай, однажды мне, например, может понадобиться твоя помощь. И ты мне поможешь. А до тех пор мы оба будем делать вид, что ты мне ничего не должен. Тебе даже не нужно говорить родителям.

— Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, — присоединился к разговору новый голос, и Петронелла села рядом с Гарри. Только сейчас мальчик осознал, что к ним подошли остальные. — Обычно, когда кто-то обязан кому-то жизнью, человек, которому должны, хвалится направо и налево. Особенно если им обязан чистокровный волшебник.

— Ну, меня это не волнует, — нахмурился Гарри. — Но с чего вы все вдруг стали вести себя иначе?

— Ты действительно ничего не понимаешь? — спросил Николай, широко раскрыв глаза. — Послушай, мы все сначала были равны. Никто никому ничего не был должен. Теперь же Трулс обязан тебе своей жизнью, и…

— Но что это меняет?

— Слушай, — начала Филиппа, — я единственная буду откровенной и дам тебе короткий, жестокий и честный ответ. Во всех группах есть иерархия, независимо от того, осознаёт ли это сама группа. Раньше мы были равны. А теперь уже нет. Почему? Потому что ты обладаешь человеческой жизнью, и это — даже если никто, кроме нас, не знает — ставит тебя на ступень выше нас в иерархии. Ведь теперь у тебя есть то, чего нет ни у кого из нас.

— Но это же глупо.

— Нет, это…

— Это только моё и Трулса дело, — настаивал Гарри, — то, что произошло между нами, никоим образом не касается никого другого, поэтому я не понимаю, почему у вас сложилось какое-то мнение по этому вопросу. Кроме нас двоих это никого не затрагивает.

— Для чистокровки твои мысли странные, — сказал Николай, качая головой. Гарри уже открыл было рот, чтобы сказать остальным, что он на самом деле полукровка, но передумал. Он не стыдился того, кем был на самом деле, но делиться такой информацией перехотелось.

— Мне всё равно, если вы думаете, что я странный, — сказал Гарри, и он знал, что не был полностью честен. Ему было не всё равно. Вообще-то, даже совсем наоборот. Он не хотел, чтобы его считали странным или чудаком.

— Какой длины получилось твоё эссе по трансфигурации? — внезапно спросил Клеменс, меняя тему разговора, — крайний срок был сегодня, верно?

— А когда же ещё?

— Ну, завтра утром у нас тоже будет трансфигурация. Вдруг и сдать надо завтра.

— Мечтать не вредно, приятель.

— Эй, — тихо сказал Трулс, прижавшись боком к Гарри и наклонив голову, прячась за завесой золотисто-каштановых кудрей, — спасибо. Я не говорю это из-за долга жизни. Просто… спасибо тебе. Я даже не могу представить себе собственную смерть.

— А куда уходят мёртвые? — внезапно задумался Лоренцо. — Мне всегда было интересно. Опустим все религии… как вы думаете, куда они уходят?

— Никуда, — быстро ответил Якоб. — Они просто исчезают в никуда.

И вдруг Гарри прошиб озноб, как будто он был на грани понимания того, чего на самом деле не хотел знать. Никуда. _Никуда_. Он раньше и не задумывался, насколько зловещим было это слово.

***

— Мы получили новую информацию относительно их местонахождения. Эти грязные предатели крови объединились с французами!

Араминта Мелифлуа была стара, как сама Англия. Она носила шляпы самых странных фасонов, настаивала на легализации охоты на магглов, её нельзя было увидеть без чашки чая в руке, и она ненавидела всё иностранное и необычное — даже диалекты и акценты. Она отказывалась покидать свою страну — даже по праздникам — и решительно не одобряла тех, кто так делал.

Она так неистово ненавидела французов, что это произвело впечатление даже на самого Тёмного Лорда.

Надо отдать ему должное, он думал, что она была несколько одержима этой проблемой, но за её яростью было интересно наблюдать.

Араминта Мелифлуа была также, к великому несчастью одного конкретного Пожирателя Смерти, родственницей Сириуса по линии матери.

Сириус редко получал удовольствие от строгих и скучных встреч высших чинов армии Тёмного Лорда, поскольку они казались бесконечными. Блэк устало слушал, как его тётя Араминта отстаивает свои позиции на какую-то тему, и задавался вопросом, знает ли она, что почти никто на самом деле её не слушал. Перспектива, которую она предлагала, была, конечно, интересной, но не очень важной. Сириус внимательно наблюдал за скучающим выражением лица Тёмного Лорда.

Трудно было поверить, что он был тем, кем был, и достиг того, что имел.

Лорд Волдеморт был очень красив и обаятелен и выглядел не старше тридцати лет. Сириус знал, что этот человек бессмертен, но почему-то — несмотря на все доказательства этого факта — он просто не мог осознать это. Никто не может быть бессмертен.

— Я тоже получил некую новую информацию, — внезапно сказал Тёмный Лорд, в его голосе заскользили мягкие и опасные нотки. Сириус напрягся, понимая — что бы ни узнал этот человек, ничего хорошего это сейчас не предвещало. — Помните, что я говорил о… войне? О повстанцах? Беллатриса?

— О… Конечно, Милорд, — сказала Беллатриса Лестрейндж, генерал обороны армии Тёмного Лорда, низко кланяясь и широко раскрыв глаза, что было не совсем естественно, — что необходимо держать всё в секрете.

— И тем не менее, — прорычал Лорд Волдеморт, его красные глаза пылали гневом, — тем не менее, я выяснил, что ходят слухи. О войне. Скажи мне, Антонин, как такое возможно, если все действительно молчали?

— Я… я не знаю, милорд.

— Как ты думаешь, что случилось, Бартемиус?

— Кто-то проболтался, милорд, — сказал дуэльный инструктор Дурмстранга и один из генерал-лейтенантов. Сириус напрягся, зная, что он как раз-таки довольно небрежно говорил об этом — но только с Джеймсом и Лили! И они ни за что бы не рассказали никому. Это должен быть кто-то другой.

— Есть какие-нибудь подозрения насчёт того, кто мог бы… проговориться?.. Люциус?

Конечно, Тёмный Лорд не получит никаких правдивых ответов — никто не был настолько глуп, чтобы признаться, что он сделал что-то, что Волдеморт запретил. Сириус, однако, знал, что такая тактика с называнием имён была направлена на то, чтобы заставить всех чувствовать угрозу и лучше осознавать своё положение и обязанности. И это работало — по испуганному выражению лица Беллатрисы Блэк понял, что она, в ближайшее время уж точно, больше не станет делать прогнозы о возможной войне.

— Моя дорогая свояченица довольно громко высказывала своё… мнение, милорд, — сказал Люциус Малфой, и Сириус услышал, как кто-то позади него усмехнулся. Конечно, Малфой сдал бы кого-нибудь, кого угодно, лишь бы избежать наказания. Беллатрису не спасло даже то, что она была выше него по званию.

— Ложь! — взвизгнула Беллатриса. — Милорд, я не…

— Круцио.

Странно, размышлял Сириус, как Тёмный Лорд может выглядеть совершенно непринужденно, мучая других. Как будто это действительно не имело для него значения. Нет, он не ожидал от него колебания, конечно, но даже самые жестокие Пожиратели Смерти выказывали некоторые эмоции — даже если для них причинение боли было удовольствием.

Лорд Волдеморт был сложным человеком. Сириус думал, что термином «психопат» можно было бы сказать достаточно о его личности, но в нём крылось нечто большее. Вообще-то Сириус смутно помнил, как Лили однажды сказала, что Тёмный Лорд может быть даже не психопатом, а социопатом. Блэк толком не знал, в чем разница, но, с другой стороны, это всё равно не его дело.

Хотя, может быть, Сириусу стоит рассказать об этом Гарри? На всякий случай? Он не знал, известно ли мальчику что-нибудь об этих слухах насчет войны, но был шанс, что Гарри мог что-то где-то услышать. Так что на всякий случай Сириус решил послать ему короткое письмо с небольшим советом… и, возможно, парочкой шоколадных лягушек.

***

В среду Гарри проснулся от уханья совы, которая пыталась ворваться в окно. Зевая, мальчик вскочил с кровати, гадая, кто в здравом уме мог послать ему письмо так рано. Это не могла быть его мать — если ей не нужно было отправлять ему посылку, она бы просто связалась по каминной сети.

Гарри узнал маленькую коричневую сову своего крёстного и с восторженным любопытством порылся в коробке с шоколадными лягушками, прежде чем сесть и прочитать короткое письмо.

_**Гарри, дружище!** _

_**Я в жив-здоров. Всё в порядке. Я знаю, что не очень часто пишу, но будь уверен — я всё равно думаю о тебе каждый день. Обычно, когда я делаю что-то, что твоя мать точно не одобрила бы.** _

_**Но шутки в сторону, мой дорогой маленький крестник, я действительно написал не просто так. Не только чтобы напомнить тебе о моем существовании, но и чтобы спросить, не слышал ли ты, чтобы твои родители упоминали о возможной войне против мятежников.** _

_**Дело в том, Гарри, что это должно было держаться в секрете. Предполагалось, что это будет тайной, но поползли какие-то слухи, и Тёмный Лорд всё узнал. Кто-то подслушал сплетню и рассказал ему. Я знаю, что ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения, но я решил воспользоваться случаем, чтобы просто напомнить тебе быть осторожным — не говори ни с кем о политике и сожги это письмо.** _

_**Твой Сириус** _

Гарри сложил письмо, стараясь подавить в себе чувство вины. Почему он вообще должен чувствовать себя виноватым? Он ведь никому об этом…  
  
_«— Зачем самому Тёмному Лорду вдруг прокрадываться в библиотеку Дурмстранга, чтобы поговорить с первокурсником о сказках? Это просто бред. Он, наверное, сейчас думает о войне.  
— О войне? Откуда тебе-то знать?  
— Просто у меня такое чувство. И, возможно, до меня дошли слухи. Кажется, грядет война.  
— И что это были за слухи?  
— Только то, что мятежники собирают армию и что это означает приближение войны.»_  
  
Гарри медленно выдохнул, чувствуя приступ тошноты при воспоминании о своем разговоре с таинственным Томом. Должно быть, он и сказал Тёмному Лорду. Так что тут действительно была вина Гарри. Или Тома. Этого ни на что не годного гада. Гарри знал, что с этим человеком явно что-то не так.

_Клянусь, если я когда-нибудь увижу его снова, я… хотя вряд ли я смогу ему что-то сказать. Если он поймёт, что я знаю, то обязательно спросит, откуда мне известно, что Тёмный Лорд теперь в курсе. А ведь дядя Сириус не скрывает, что он мой крёстный._

Гарри всё ещё размышлял над этим вопросом, когда наконец-то, быстро позавтракав, отправился на первый сегодняшний урок — уход за магическими тварями, более известный как просто «твари». Уроки чаще всего проходили на улице, и ученики видели либо самих животных, которых они должны были изучать, либо просто их голограммы.

— А что у нас будет потом? — прошептал Лоренцо рядом с Гарри.

— Гербология, — ответила Филиппа, — а потом трансфигурация.

— Почему у нас каждый день трансфигурация? — Гарри нахмурился, и Хайди хихикнула.

— Не каждый. Всего три раза в неделю.

— О, вот таких магических существ я бы поизучала, — внезапно сказала Петронелла, и Хайди с Филиппой одобрительно кивнули при виде мальчиков с четвёртого курса, у которых проводились занятия спортом.

— Кстати о прекрасном, — начала Хайди, и Гарри решил, что пришло время перестать обращать внимание на девочек. Это, однако, заставило его вновь переключиться на мысли о Томе вместо лекции об уходе за магическими существами. Вообще-то, было даже странно, что Гарри так много думал об этом человеке. Кстати, какое его настоящее имя? Может быть, стоит спросить Сириуса? Описать его и…

Нет. Потому что тогда Сириус спросит, откуда он знает этого человека, а Гарри совсем не хотелось объяснять, почему он не пошел на спорт в тот день — иначе эта история в конце-концов дойдёт до мамы. А Гарри совершенно этого не хотел.

Она либо убьёт его — так он явно не сможет убиться самостоятельно по какой-нибудь случайности — либо посадит на домашнее обучение. А это означает возвращение в его жизнь Гилдероя Локхарта. Ну уж нет. Письма этого человека были более чем достаточной мукой.

Гарри старательно избегал мыслей о странной, всепоглощающей влюбленности его самопровозглашенного «наставника» в дуэльного инструктора, которого часто называли Крауч-младший.

— Несмотря на все прискорбные неудачи, мы, волшебники, можем поздравить себя с хорошо выполненной работой, — говорил профессор. — Не может быть никаких сомнений в том, что подавляющее большинство современных магглов не верят в существование в магических существ, которых так боялись их предки. Даже те магглы, которые всё-таки видели помёт глиноклока или след глизня — было бы глупо предполагать, что все следы волшебных тварей могут быть скрыты — кажется, удовлетворяются даже самым неправдоподобным немагическим объяснением. А теперь скажи мне… мистер Леннарт! Какую книгу можно прочитать, чтобы ознакомиться с увлекательным исследованием такой удачной для нас привычки магглов? Мы уже говорили об этом в прошлый раз!

— «Философия обыденности: почему маглы предпочитают не знать», — протянул Бьёрн, — я читал её однажды. Ужасно скучно.

— И кто её написал? Мисс Альбин?

— Профессор Мордикус Эгг, — тут же ответила Петронелла, и Гарри задумался, стоит ли ему тоже прочитать эту книгу. Но разве он смог бы, когда было так много других, гораздо более интересных произведений?

— Как думаешь, скоро ли мы сможем поиграть в Квиддич? — прошептал Трулс, и Гарри пожал плечами.

— Сомневаюсь, — сказал он. — Не с такой горой домашки, которую нам задают.

— Чёрт.

***

Гарри снова встретился с Томом в воскресенье. На этот раз на улице, пока Поттер гулял в Саду имени Гриндельвальда — огромном лабиринте, который Гарри находил невероятно прекрасным. Почему-то это место никому и вполовину не нравилось так, как ему.

— Возможно ли, что ты стал ещё меньше с нашей прошлой встречи? — спросил Том, обращаясь к нему с фамильярностью человека, знавшего Гарри много лет. Да и у самого мальчика не было ощущения, что это всего лишь вторая их встреча, что было довольно любопытно. — С тобой явно что-то не так, если твой рост идёт вспять.

— Почему ты здесь? — подозрительно спросил Гарри.

— Наношу гостевой визит и проверяю некоторых старших учеников, — ответил мужчина.

— Может, ты учитель из какой-нибудь другой школы?

— Что ж, да, я преподаю уроки. Каждый божий день. Сколько, ты сказал, тебе лет?

— Одиннадцать, — ответил Гарри, борясь с искушением спросить у мужчины его возраст. — Я на первом курсе.

— Ах да. Ненавижу детей, — сказал Том, осматривая странной формы куст рядом, — такие… бесполезные.

— Зачем же ты тогда работаешь учителем, если детей не любишь? — недоверчиво протянул Гарри. — Кроме того, зачем ты вообще со мной разговариваешь? В прошлый раз…

— Послушай, — перебил Том, — я занятой человек.

— Ты меня одурачил, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Боюсь, в моей жизни не так уж много развлечений. Прямо сейчас, ты самое смешное, что попадалось мне за последние… очень… много лет.

— Самое _смешное_?

— Конечно, самое раздражающее тоже. И самое странное. Ты довольно чудной, в самом деле.

— Кто бы говорил, — медленно произнёс Гарри, уставившись на мужчину и внезапно почувствовав раздражение. — Кто ты такой, чёрт возьми?

— Тебе уже одиннадцать. Ты не должен так выражаться.

— Знаешь, я совершенно уверен, что ты не моя мама.

— Какую ужасную картину ты мне рисуешь. Я _определенно_ не твоя мать.

— Почему ты всё ещё здесь?

— Мне это тоже интересно, — сказал Том, — но всё-таки я понимаю, что провожу время с необычным для меня удовольствием. А потом вспоминаю, что ты всего лишь ребёнок, и это заставляет меня чувствовать разочарование, оттого что ты можешь развлекать меня лучше, чем любой из людей, окружающих меня на… хм, работе.

Гарри настороженно посмотрел на мужчину и пожал плечами. Поттер на самом деле не знал, что ему делать и как реагировать. С тех пор, как он прибыл в Дурмстранг, всё постепенно менялось. Теперь люди, казалось, _видели_ Гарри, и мальчик не мог не задаться вопросом, что же изменилось в нём, чтобы это произошло.

Том был… необъясним. Вот уже второй раз Гарри встречал его, по-прежнему ничего не зная об этом человеке… и всё же, казалось, между ними было странное нечто. Что заставляло Гарри высказывать свое мнение — мысли, которые он обычно оставлял при себе.

— Что ты думаешь о войне? — вдруг спросил Том.

— Кое-кто однажды сказал мне, что в войне нет победителей, — ответил Гарри, и мужчина усмехнулся.

— Лицемерный наивный пацифист, — сказал Том, — вероятно, и веган вдобавок, а также активист движения прав животных. Ты опять начинаешь действовать мне на нервы. Оставь меня.

— Это _ты_ ко мне подошёл! Кроме того, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть…

— Прямо сейчас я пытаюсь найти причины, почему ещё не проклял тебя.

— Потому что сам знаешь, что тебе это делать незачем, — огрызнулся Гарри. — К тому же, такой поступок поставил бы под сомнение твою собственную зрелость.

— Если бы ты только знал, — сказал Том, качая головой. — Мне, наверное, стоит идти, Пэрри…

— _Гарри._

— Может, ты попытаешься уделить внимание своему личностному росту, прежде чем мы пересечёмся в следующий раз, м-м?

Затем мужчина ушёл, и Гарри остался стоять в одиночестве, задаваясь вопросом, захочет ли он вообще видеть Тома снова. Рождественские каникулы должны были начаться на следующей неделе и длились до седьмого января. Гарри сомневался, что с возобновлением занятий у него будет возможность побродить по округе — экзамены наверняка займут львиную долю его времени.

И, нет, он не чувствовал разочарования по этому поводу.

***

— Давай поспорим, кто получит больше подарков?

— Я пришлю тебе открытку, обещаю!

— Увидимся через несколько недель!

— Позвони мне по камину, ладно?

Джеймс заморгал от удивления, увидев, как много шума способны производить десять маленьких детей, даже не используя всю мощь своих лёгких. Однако его сердце мгновенно согрелось, стоило ему увидеть, как открыто его сын общается с другими ребятами. На самом деле, все десятеро, казалось, сильно сблизились за полгода, обнимая друг друга и оживленно разговаривая. Наконец, после более чем десяти минут прощаний, Гарри добрался до своего отца, и Джеймс смог трансгрессировать их обратно домой.

— Мама! — Гарри бросился к матери, не потрудившись снять пальто и ботинки. — Я  
так скучал по вам!

— Пусть меня ты и не обнял, я все равно тебе верю, — засмеялся Джеймс.

— Как твои дела, милый? — заворковала Лили. — Одних только звонков по камину нам недостаточно. Я вижу, ты стал выше ростом!

— Я всё ещё почти самый низкий из мальчиков, — признался Гарри. — Хотел бы я быть таким же высоким, как Клеменс или Трулс. Мам, ты купила мне какие-нибудь подарки?

— Конечно…

— Потому что мы с Бьёрном поспорили, кто получит больше. Я думаю, что это будет Петронелла, потому что её родители очень богаты и ужасно балуют её. А где же дядя Сириус?

— Сначала переоденься, дорогой, — сказала Лили. — Домашние эльфы распакуют твою сумку. А потом спускайся вниз за печеньем и молоком, тогда и расскажешь мне всё, что захочешь. Хорошо?

— Я быстро! — воскликнул Гарри и бросился к себе. Джеймс тихо усмехнулся, подходя и становясь рядом с женой.

— Я никогда прежде не видела его таким энергичным, — призналась Лили.

— Ты ещё не видела его с другими детьми. Поверь мне, они все хорошие друзья, — сказал ей Джеймс, — это было… трогательно.

— Я рада, — прошептала Лили. — Я беспокоилась за него. Он всегда такой одинокий. Изолированный. Он познакомился с какой-нибудь девочкой?

— Что? Лили, ему всего одиннадцать!

— О, поверь мне, уже в одиннадцать девочки могут сказать, стоит ли какой-то парень их времени.

— Ты ненавидела меня, когда нам было одиннадцать.

— Ты и вправду был просто ужасен.

— А ты и сейчас ужасна, — обвинительным тоном сказал Джеймс, обнимая Лили, — ужасно красива. И удивительна. И талантлива. И я так сильно тебя люблю…

— Фу-у! — возмущённо донеслось из дверного проема, и двое взрослых, обернувшись, увидели, что Гарри смотрит на них с отвращением. — Я даже слышать это не могу.

— В следующий раз топай по лестнице громче, — предложил Джеймс. — И, может быть, мы услышим тебя.

— Послушай, папа, тебе уже около четырехсот лет…

— Мне?..

— Ты не должен так поступать! — неодобрительно произнёс Гарри, в то время как Джеймс выглядел до глубины души оскорбленным. Лили больше не могла сдерживать смех.

— Мне ещё и сорока нет!

— Сорок. Четыреста. Подумаешь, один нолик. Какая разница.

— Большая!

— Ну ладно, ребята, — хихикнула Лили, подмигивая зелёными глазами, — давайте просто сядем и перекусим. Мне нужно рассказать Гарри о наших планах на это Рождество.

— В этом году мы опять пойдем на ту ужасную рождественскую вечеринку у Малфоев?

— Ну да, это уже наша традиция. Ты снова увидишься с Драко. Разве ты не скучаешь по нему?

— Честно? — спросил Гарри. — Нет. И я не думаю, что он скучает по мне.

— Ты изменился, — пробормотала Лили, — стал более… откровенным. Я рада.

— Много чего случилось, — сказал ей Гарри, — дядя Сириус сегодня придёт?

— Сириус сейчас на задании, — сказал Джеймс, — он придёт, когда закончит. Но я не знаю, когда именно. Как проходят уроки в Дурмстранге? Расскажи мне о своих друзьях.

— На занятиях сложно, — ответил Гарри, — но интересно. А друзья у меня классные. Кстати, мы встретимся с Уизли? Я не очень скучаю по Рону, но, по крайней мере, с ним веселее, чем с Драко.

— Конечно. Может быть, ты пообщаешься и с Джиневрой, — весело сказала Лили. — я видела её и Молли на прошлой неделе. Эта девочка когда-нибудь станет очень красивой женщиной.

— …и что? — смущённо спросил Гарри. — Я никогда раньше не играл с Джинни.

— Давай назовем это ранним инвестированием, — улыбнулась его мать. Джеймс фыркнул, а затем покачал головой:

— Не надо…

Гарри задался вопросом, почему все взрослые в его жизни такие странные.

***

Особняк Малфоев был таким же экстравагантным, ужасно броским, каким его помнил Гарри. Поттеры и сопровождающий их Блэк вошли внутрь, где уже толпились многочисленные гости.

Гарри не мог этого вынести.

В вычурной атмосфере было что-то такое, что заставляло его внутренне содрогаться. Люди притворялись близкими друзьями, в то время как на самом деле не могли дождаться, чтобы раздавить друг друга в погоне за собственной репутацией.

— Сириус, Джеймс, — приветствовал Люциус Малфой, подходя к ним, — и Лили, конечно. Здравствуй, Гарри. Драко, как обычно, в серой гостиной. Все дети, которые придут сегодня, будут там же. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, просто позови домашнего эльфа.

— Да, мистер Малфой, — пробормотал мальчик и, неуверенно улыбнувшись, покинул их компанию.

_Держу пари, Драко выбирает серую гостиную, потому что она подходит к его глазам,_ — думал Гарри, пробираясь через знакомые коридоры туда, где другой мальчик наверняка ждал его с друзьями, — _он так… похож на Гилдероя иногда._

— Привет, Драко, — сказал Гарри, и блондин обернулся с выражением радостного удивления на заостренном лице. Он действительно почти не изменился.

— Гарри! — воскликнул Драко, а затем махнул рукой в сторону своих друзей, указывая на каждого из них по очереди, — я так рад, что ты пришёл! Ты ведь помнишь Панси, Блэйза и Тео, да?

— Да, — с улыбкой солгал Гарри, — как ваши дела, ребята?

— Очень хорошо, Поттер, — протянула Панси, пристально глядя куда-то в сторону. Возможно, на одну из девочек, у которой платье было лучше, чем у неё самой. — Рада видеть тебя… снова.

— Слышал, ты попал в Дурмстранг, — сказал Теодор Нотт. — Как тебе там?

— Очень хорошо, — ответил Гарри, пожав плечами. — А как Хогвартс?

— Легко, — сказал Драко, — так скучно, что вызывает жалость. По крайней мере, я в Слизерине.

— Мы все там, — поспешила добавить Панси, наконец повернувшись к Гарри, — ты не встречал никого интересного в Дурмстранге? Я слышала, что там учатся и Энтони Лестрейндж, и Кассиус Мелифлуа… ты их видел?

_Кто и кто?_ — удивился Гарри, но вслух ничего не спросил. — Честно говоря, мы не общаемся со старшеклассниками. Мы предпочитаем оставаться со своими.

— Своими, хах, — повторил Драко, — завел там новых друзей?

— Да, довольно много, — ответил Гарри, уже начиная скучать. Поттер был уверен, что если бы ему удалось на несколько мгновений отвлечь остальных, то он мог бы просто улизнуть и спрятаться где-нибудь, пока не придет время возвращаться домой. Или, может быть, ему просто следует… — Кажется, я вижу там кого-то знакомого. Прошу прощения.

Гарри, конечно же, никого не увидел. Он просто не мог устоять перед возможностью уйти, выскользнув за дверь и оказавшись в огромном зале, где более важные гости вели светские разговоры и танцевали. Легко найдя один из многочисленных балконов, Гарри, наконец, обосновался в месте, которое гарантировало ему некоторое уединение среди всего этого утомительного общества.

Солнце уже садилось, когда Гарри вошёл на балкон и закрыл за собой дверь. Он отошёл немного в сторону, чтобы оставаться незамеченным изнутри. Сквозь стекло он слышал музыку, под которую танцевали гости.

На самом деле, если бы не его неприязнь к такого рода событиям, Гарри с готовностью признал бы, что Малфои превзошли самих себя. Сейчас же он просто неохотно принял этот факт, задаваясь вопросом, была ли причина для всей суеты вокруг.

Он так уютно устроился в своем укрытии, что в конце концов почти задремал.  
Только услышав, как снова захлопнулась балконная дверь, он вздрогнул и проснулся, а ещё через несколько мгновений понял, что перед ним кто-то стоит на коленях. Моргнув уставшими глазами, он чуть не вскрикнул от удивления, когда встретился взглядом с человеком перед собой.

Это была красивая женщина с длинными, густыми, блестящими черными волосами. Тонкие красные губы были изогнуты в любопытствующей улыбке, а глаза с тяжелыми веками глядели чуть напряжённо. Они оба молча смотрели друг на друга, когда первые ноты мелодии, в которой Гарри узнал одно из произведений Моцарта, проплыли через тонкое стекло двери.

_Кто она?_ — спросил мысленно Гарри, и сердце его наконец успокоилось. Женщина даже не пошевелилась — просто стояла на коленях, уставившись на него, выглядя как-то пугающе и внушительно, чёрные одежды делали ее похожей на какую-то тёмную королеву.

Она была прекрасна.

— Спасибо, — сказала женщина, и её голос оказался нежнее, чем Гарри предполагал.

— Я не говорил этого вслух, — Гарри подумал, что, несмотря на свои слова, женщина совсем не казалась благодарной.

— А тебе и не надо было, — ответила она. — Гарри Поттер. Прячется тут от малыша Драко и его друзей.

— Как…

— Всё это у тебя в голове, мальчик. Люди не смотрят никому в глаза только из-за красоты этих самых глаз. Пусть твои и весьма изысканны.

— Подождите, — сказал Гарри, быстро соображая. Он читал о чём-то, что предполагало зрительный контакт для чтения мыслей. Что-то, что называлось… — Вы использовали легилименцию на мне?

— Ты знаешь этот термин, — сказала женщина, снова улыбаясь, — впечатляет.

— Я учусь в Дурмстранге, — осторожно ответил Гарри, все еще прижимаясь спиной к стене позади, — наша программа очень качественна… и обширна.

— Значит, однажды ты станешь отличным, прекрасным Пожирателем Смерти, — почти пропела женщина, — и будешь служить нашему Господину. Верно и преданно, да. Ты должен гордиться, мальчик. Это большая честь. Тебе предназначено стать одним из его лучших людей. Самых лучших. Ты пойдёшь по моим стопам. Видишь ли, я его самая преданная сторонница. Самая.

И вдруг Гарри понял, кто она такая. Его кровь, казалось, застыла в жилах, когда страх вернулся одной, почти неудержимой волной.

— Беллатриса Лестрейндж, — прошептал он. Глаза женщины распахнулись, и она издала короткий, радостный смешок на выдохе.

— Если бы ты спросил, кто я, — прошипела она, наклоняясь ещё ближе, — я бы убила тебя на месте, малыш.

Гарри не сомневался в её словах. Он всё ещё дрожал, когда женщина встала и ушла искать развлечений в другом месте.

***

Было уже половина третьего ночи, когда Поттеры наконец вернулись домой. Гарри почти всё время молчал, прячась и избегая всех — особенно Беллатрису Лестрейндж — и был измотан к тому времени, когда нашёл своих родителей и они вместе отправились домой. Мать укрыла его одеялом и сказала, что на следующий день он сможет выспаться, до скольки ему захочется, а потом проснётся и откроет свои подарки.

Гарри, несмотря на усталость, никак не мог уснуть. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, он вспоминал свою встречу с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж.

Эта женщина была легендарной.

Она была одной из лучших — или худших — последователей Тёмного Лорда, в зависимости от точки зрения. О ней ходило бессчётное множество историй, и благодаря Драко и Рону Гарри в конце концов услышал каждую из них. Она была женщиной из его ночных кошмаров. Жестокая, могущественная Пожирательница Смерти, которая, как говорили, была настолько безумна, что даже дементоры держались от неё подальше.

Один из двух генералов армии Тёмного Лорда. И она подчинялась лишь ему самому.

И вот теперь она, кажется… заметила Гарри.

Это было какое-то наказание? Никто раньше не замечал его, а теперь вдруг кажется, что такие сумасшедшие люди, как она, стали делать это слишком легко? Неужели Том тоже сумасшедший? Что же Гарри теперь делать? Он не мог рассказать об этом родителям, это уж точно. Что же тогда остаётся? Ему придётся научиться защищать себя самому. У него нет выбора. Или он просто преувеличивал? Может быть, он просто слишком остро реагирует? Может, Беллатриса уже забыла о нём? Стоит ли на это рассчитывать?

Гарри от природы не был честолюбивым ребёнком. Всё, о чем он мечтал, — это спокойно читать новые книги. Но он знал, что никакие сказки не спасут его, если Беллатрисе придёт в голову идея убить его. И вообще, почему она его ненавидит?

_Может быть, она и не ненавидит меня. Таким людям, как она,_ — внезапно с ужасом понял Гарри, — _не нужна причина, чтобы кого-то убить. Всё, что им нужно — лишь возможность сделать это._

Было уже почти четыре часа утра, когда Гарри скатился с кровати и с глухим стуком упал на пол. Было немного больно, но ковёр был пушистым и удобным, смягчив этим падение. Гарри вздохнул и поднялся, заметив смутно знакомый старый дневник на своём столе, точно там, где и он оставил его.

И вдруг все следы усталости исчезли с появлением надежды. Шепот воспоминаний, принесший её с собой, заставил его протянуть руку к старой книжице и впервые серьезно взглянуть на неё. В голову пришла мысль взять палочку, и Гарри не раздумывая потянулся за ней.

Несколько мгновений он стоял в темноте, держа в руках дневник и волшебную палочку. Казалось, какая-то магия — совсем иного рода — прошла сквозь него. А может быть, это вообще была не магия — может быть, это были просто чувства. Надежда. Решимость. Страх. Смелость. Или что-то другое. Что бы это ни было, оно заставило Гарри включить свет, сесть на кровать и снова открыть дневник.

Он пропустил страницы, которые уже читал, и продолжил искать какие-нибудь полезные заклинания или руны. Но он ничего такого не нашёл. Автор, Хейнс Поттер, казалось, был больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы обратиться, воззвать к читателю, нежели преподать реальный урок.

**Часто говорят, что человек не должен надеяться на то, что находится вне его досягаемости. А я говорю, что это чушь. Человеку нужно всегда стремиться к тому, что раньше считалось слишком великим для него — так он растёт. Однако то, что определяет степень его влиятельности, — это союзники, на которых он может рассчитывать. Сеть, обозначающая его присутствие.**

Гарри не был уверен, что то, о чём писал Хейнс Поттер, действительно окажется полезным в долгосрочной перспективе, но он пока решил отбросить сомнения. Простое воспоминание о глазах Беллатрисы Лестрейндж, её словах, мягком тоне и абсолютном страхе, который она вызывала, не было чем-то, над чем можно было бы посмеяться. Гарри никогда не чувствовал такого раньше, хотя и знал, что отец Драко занимал почти такую же высокую должность, как Беллатриса.

И всё же, у Люциуса Малфоя не было такой же ауры тьмы.

Может быть, он просто недостаточно непредсказуем? Сириус часто называл свою кузину сумасшедшей, но Гарри никогда не думал, что он говорил на полном серьёзе. А что, если это правда? Что, если Беллатриса действительно была сумасшедшей? Можно ли считать чью-то непредсказуемость признаком безумия или это просто глупо? Она, конечно, явно не была обычным человеком, но это не означало, что она была не в своём уме.

Гарри ненавидел саму мысль о том, что он может стать чьей-то мишенью. Еще больше он ненавидел себя за то, что не был уверен в этом. Он и вправду не мог сказать, представляла ли Беллатриса для него реальную угрозу. Может быть, нет? Может, она просто захотела попугать его разок? Что, если она уже забыла о Гарри?  
Стоит ли на это рассчитывать?

**Редко бывает, чтобы звёзды выстраивались так, что человеку обеспечивался успех без каких-либо усилий с его стороны. Для тех из нас, кто не слишком везуч, успех — это то, что мы должны сознательно искать. Насколько далеко человек готов зайти и что он готов сделать — это то, что будет определять его шансы на достижение успеха.**

**Я понял, что перед лицом отчаяния и честолюбия честь и мораль, добро и зло — всего лишь слова безо всякого смысла.**

**Не имеет значения, с кем или с чем человек ищет союза, если они помогут осуществить его стремления. Объединение с могущественными семьями и людьми — даже существами, в некоторых случаях — это практика стара как мир. Она основа браков и дружбы, а иногда даже деторождения. Поиск и приобретение правильных союзников имеет первостепенное значение.**

Сначала Том, а теперь Беллатриса.

Как, чёрт возьми, Пожиратели Смерти могут быть настолько лишены развлечений, что они видят в одиннадцатилетнем мальчике что-то потрясающе интересное? Разве они не должны бороться с повстанцами? Знал ли Тёмный Лорд, что его лучшие из лучших шатаются по балам и запугивают детей вместо того, чтобы делать свою работу?

Неудивительно, что мятежники стали такой реальной угрозой, если все взрослые были настолько безответственны.

Гарри нужно было найти хороший способ обезопасить себя. Он знал, что на самом деле нет коротких путей к обретению силы — он знал, что даже если поймёт, как получить силу, могут пройти годы, прежде чем он действительно получит её.

Но он был готов попробовать. Он ещё не знал, как далеко сможет зайти, не знал, чем сможет в конечном счёте пожертвовать ради достижения желаемого. Гарри не хотел кончать так же, как люди из сказок, которые умирали и видели, как погибали их семьи только потому, что они не были подготовлены к трудностям. Но он также не хотел судьбы тех людей, которые отдали слишком много и потеряли свою истинную цель в поиске силы.

Может быть, он слишком остро реагирует. А может и нет. Но одной лишь мысли о новой встрече с Беллатрисой было достаточно, чтобы Гарри пожелал иметь силы защитить себя, какой бы ни была цена.

**Мои поиски верных союзников привели меня в места, которые никто не может себе и представить. Если бы я захотел описать их словами, то обнаружил бы, что не способен найти правильный язык для этого. Там было много достойных людей, к сожалению, состоящих в других союзах. Связанных узами, в которые я не стремился вмешиваться.**

**Я нашел свои ответы в самой простой неизбежности человеческой жизни: в самой смерти.**

**И в смерти я нашел Исчезнувшее Племя.**


	5. Chapter 5

Он ничего не понимал.

Исчезнувшее Племя? Гарри никогда даже не слышал ни о чём подобном, а ведь он много читал. Судя по названию, это племя не представляло собой ничего интересного, не говоря уже о том, что ни о каких заслугах его никто не слышал. Однако, кажется, Хейнс нашел их весьма полезными. А Гарри?

Не то чтобы мальчик вдруг почувствовал угрозу, но… он знал, что спать по ночам ему станет гораздо спокойнее, если у него будет что-то для защиты помимо майки из мантикоры. Майка убережёт верхнюю часть его тела, но что насчет головы, шеи, рук и… ну, и всего остального тела?

**В старинных легендах говорится о давно ушедшей расе — племени — злобных существ, которые заключают кабальные сделки. Но слава человеку, который вступит в союз с одними из них. Исчезнувшее Племя, конечно же, исчезло. И оно останется вне досягаемости до тех пор, пока не выйдет на свет, и когда это случится, явь обернётся ночным кошмаром, с которым придётся бороться.**

Может быть, Гарри тоже стоит поискать какую-нибудь информацию об этом новом, странном племени. Если оно окажется опасным, он не станет использовать это знание. Он может просто оставить его, как запасной план. Меру предосторожности.

_Но с другой стороны,_ — подумал мальчик, — _зачем тогда вообще тратить на это время?_ — Гарри нужно было что-то, чем он мог бы защитить себя. А изучать то, что никогда бы ему не пригодилось, было пустой тратой времени.

И всё же… почему в Гарри зашевелилось беспокойство, от которого чуть ли не тошнило? Если Беллатриса действительно представляла собой угрозу, то прямо перед ним было решение. Решение, успех которого был под вопросом. Гарри ещё не был уверен, что находка Хейнса — это Исчезнувшее Племя — окажется полезной, но что, если…

Что вообще заставило Беллатрису выйти на балкон? Неужели она видела, как он туда заходил? С чего бы ей преследовать его?

Гарри закрыл дневник и потёр глаза, зная, что скоро наступит утро. Неотвратимое чувство страха, внушённое Беллатрисой, медленно таяло, оставляя после себя беспокойство и смятение. Гарри снова посмотрел в дневник и понял, что с его помощью, если бы захотел, он мог бы защитить себя. Может быть.

Если бы захотел.

_Мне нужно с кем-то поговорить,_ — подумал Гарри, — _но с кем именно?_

Ему нужен был совет. Совет, который был бы не только полезен, но и который не достиг бы ушей его родителей. Но кто смог бы дать такой совет? Гилди? Ну уж нет! И пусть Гарри уже не думал об этом человеке как о невоспитанном, необразованном мошеннике, он не считал, что золотой светский лев способен пережить гнев Беллатрисы Лестрейндж.

Как ни странно, у Гарри возникло ощущение, что он про кого-то забыл. Как будто он готов был вот-вот вспомнить имя, ахнуть: «ну конечно же!» — и чувствать себя глупо, оттого что не вспомнил его раньше. Вздохнув, мальчик поправил подушку и улёгся, оставив тяжёлые мысли на утро.

Стоп.

_Во сне?_

…когда он был без сознания…

В голове всплыло воспоминание. Совсем смутное. Воспоминание о вокзале… о холоде, влажном воздухе, поездах, старике…

Ох.

Альбус.

Сморгнув подбирающийся сон, Гарри сел на кровати и включил свет. Его страхи и мысли о Беллатрисе и Исчезнувшем Племени отодвинулись на задний план под осознанием того, что его видения, или сны, могут быть не просто видениями. Неужели это действительно так? Если это были просто сны, то почему Гарри помнил холод, сырость и всё остальное?..

_Оба раза, когда мне снился этот сон, я был оглушён и лежал без сознания,_ — подумал Гарри, — _может быть, мне самому нужно оглушить себя, чтобы попасть туда? Но что, если у меня ничего не получится?_

Ну ладно, он всё равно собирался практиковаться в оглушающих. Так что он мог бы попрактиковаться и на себе.

Гарри не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти нужное заклинание — но не в своих книгах, а в старом учебнике по защите от тёмных искусств, который принадлежал его матери, когда она ещё была третьекурсницей в Хогвартсе. Гарри уже направил свою палочку на себя, готовый произнести заклинание, и вдруг задумался, сможет ли он вырубить себя или только обездвижит.

_Почему в жизни всё так сложно?_ — с горечью подумал Гарри. — _Я просто хочу отрубится — и даже с этим столько проблем. Интересно, какое именно заклинание ко мне применили на вступительном экзамене?_

Во второй раз это произошло не из-за заклинания, а несчастного случая. Однако Гарри сомневался, что его мама одобрила бы преднамеренные попытки потерять сознание при помощи выхода в окно.

Так неужели кроме разговора с Гилди у Гарри нет иного выбора?

Что ж, печально.

***

В конце концов Гарри заснул и проснулся только в половине первого.

И когда он наконец, ближе к часу, добрался до гостиной, его встретила такая картина, что он едва не вернулся обратно в постель. Там были его родители и Сириус. А также Гилди. Может, это было каким-то знаком? Посланием высших сил?

— Гарри! — воскликнул он, сияя от радости, — я лично пришел пожелать тебе…

— Да, да, — поспешил прервать Гарри, отчего Сириус и Джеймс захихикали, а Лили молчаливо возмутилась, — пожелать счастливого Рождества и всех благ. Почему ты в красно-оранжевом костюме? Разве зелёный не был бы более… к случаю?

— Зелёный — не совсем мой цвет, — вздохнул Гилди, надув губы. — Он меня нездорово бледнит. Я не хотел рисковать, на случай, если вдруг столкнусь с твоим дуэльным инструктором.

— Что… как ты можешь столкнуться с ним у нас? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя в этот момент неописуемое замешательство. — И почему ты вообще готов столкнуться с ним? — даже Гарри ещё ни разу не встречался с этим человеком, и, вероятно, не встретится до третьего курса, когда тот будет вести у них дуэль.

— Раз ты спросил, то…

— Пожалуйста, нет. Я не хочу этого знать.

— Тебе пришло письмо, — сказал Джеймс, меняя тему разговора, — мы положили его к твоим подаркам. Кстати, Гарри, уже пора их открывать! Рви скорее бумагу! — Гарри нерешительно направился к куче аккуратно завернутых подарков, а его мама ушла на кухню, сказав, что она займётся едой, а «Джеймсу лучше побыть полезным и помочь ей, ради Мерлина».

— Под Джеймсом она имеет в виду нас двоих, — сказал отец Гарри Сириусу, который фыркнул, но позволил себя оттащить на кухню. Гарри уже собирался открыть первый подарок, когда Гилди сел на пол рядом с ним и долго смотрел на Гарри с серьёзным выражением лица.

— Что-то случилось? — наконец спросил мужчина. — Ты какой-то мрачный.

— Просто много мыслей в голове, — нерешительно признался Гарри, откладывая в сторону нераспакованный подарок, который держал в руке, — я запутался.

— Может быть, тебе просто стоит поговорить с кем-то. Иногда это помогает.

— Это трудно объяснить.

— Попробуй.

— Если бы ты был в опасности или если бы тебе что-то угрожало, — начал Гарри, настороженно глядя на своего самопровозглашенного наставника, — и лучший способ защитить себя — это сделать то, что делать, возможно, нельзя. Например, это может быть рискованно и может идти вразрез с твоими моральными принципами. Что бы ты тогда сделал? Если не искать других вариантов? Потому способ, который ты нашёл, самый лёгкий и, вероятно, самый беспроигрышный, просто немного опасный.

— Ты знаешь, Гарри, — вздохнул Гилди, — основная проблема самозащиты — это как далеко ты способен зайти, не уничтожив при этом свою угрозу. Если ты хочешь защититься… тебе и вправду придётся преступать через себя? Потому что, если то, что ты нашёл, так опасно…

— На самом деле это не так уж и опасно. Не для меня. Наверное, — заикаясь, растерянно пробормотал Гарри. Было бы легче сделать выбор, если бы он знал, что из себя представляет это Исчезнувшее Племя. — Но… в этом… был бы замешан не только я один. И всё это было бы ради благой цели. То есть… у меня есть очень веская причина.

— Только то, что у тебя есть хорошее оправдание, — мягко сказал Гилди, сейчас такой нехарактерно проницательный и разумный, что Гарри на мгновение подумал, будто кто-то выпил оборотное зелье, чтобы выдать себя за этого человека и дать мудрый совет, — не делает твои поступки верными. Оправдание не сделает правильное из неправильного, даже если дарует тебе прощение.

— Что же мне тогда делать? — спросил Гарри.

— О какой проблеме ты говоришь? Ты сказал, что тебе что-то угрожает?

Гарри уже собирался ответить, сказать что-нибудь, — хоть что-то, только не знал, что именно, — когда услышал, что его родители и крёстный возвращаются в гостиную.

— Я никогда не понимал, почему женщины любят кошек, — говорил Джеймс. — Кошки независимы, они не поддаются дрессировке, не приходят, когда их зовут, шарахаются ночами неизвестно где, а когда возвращаются, то заваливаются спать на целый день и предпочитают, чтобы их не трогали. Другими словами: всё то, что женщины ненавидят в мужчинах, они любят в кошках.

— Ты прав, но ведь женщины не выходят замуж за кошек, — ответила Лили, неся поднос с напитками, — наоборот, это у мужчин есть свои фетиши на кошкодевочек.

— Кошкодевочек? — воскликнул Сириус с отвращением. — Фу!

— Неудивительно, что тебе такое не нравится. Ты же собака, Бродяга.

— Почему я должен это слушать? Погодите, почему вы вообще об этом заговорили? — встревоженно спросил Гарри.

— В кошкодевушках нет ничего привлекательного, — согласился Гилди, — говоря о привлекательности… не то чтобы я находил его привлекательным… конечно нет… но скажи мне, Гарри, ваш дуэльный инструктор…

— Я ни разу не разговаривал с ним, — вмешался Гарри. — Слушай, почему бы тебе просто не отловить его где-нибудь, если он тебе так интересен? Ты его поклонник?

— Эм, — сдавленно выдохнул Гилди, остановив свои голубые глаза на чём-то позади Гарри, и мальчик с удивлением заметил, как румянец залил сначала шею мужчины, а потом растёкся по всему его лицу. Да, этот идиот — который, вероятно, не был таким уж большим идиотом, каким хотел казаться — действительно покраснел.

— Мерлин, — только и сказал Гарри и решил, что не хочет развивать дальше эту тему. Ни-ког-да.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — настаивал Гилди.

— Послушай, — простонал Гарри, — мне уже одиннадцать. Мне всё равно. А теперь дайте мне эти тако и оставьте меня в покое.

***

В Гарри что-то изменилось.

Лили замечала это и раньше — например, после вступительного экзамена в Дурмстранг. С тех пор Гарри постепенно, почти незаметно, менялся, но это не столько пугало, сколько сбивало с толку. Казалось, теперь он мог сделать своё присутствие, если это можно было так назвать, ощутимым и заметным. Он как картина, которая только недавно заиграла своими красками. Он стал общительнее, увереннее… и хотя люди и вправду, казалось, гораздо чаще замечали его в последнее время, всё же он был немного… неосязаемым, можно сказать, прозрачным.

Это было смешно, ведь Гарри — вон он — сидит, вполне материальный, и ест тако, дразня Гилдероя Локхарта на все лады. И всё же Лили не могла избавиться от… страха, что Гарри внезапно исчезнет.

— О чём задумалась, Лили? — спросил Джеймс, и она нежно улыбнулась своему мужу.

— О Гарри, — ответила она, и Сириус усмехнулся.

— Он отлично справляется. Я им очень горжусь. Даже если ему на самом деле нравится этот шарлатан.

— Гилдерой — великий человек, — резко сказала Лили. — Почему вы так настроены против него?

— Ты же знаешь, что он голубой, — заметил Сириус, и женщина глубоко вздохнула, качая головой.

— Только не говори мне, что ты считаешь гомосексуализм заразным, — попросила она, — не будь дураком.

— Но Гарри может попасть под его влияние, — продолжил Сириус, и Лили поколебалась, прежде чем неопределенно пожать плечами. Джеймс нахмурился, глядя на них.

— Разве это имеет значение? — спросил он. — Что с того, если Гарри окажется геем? Сейчас ему, конечно, никто не интересен, потому что он слишком мал. Но в конце концов, когда он вырастет, будет ли иметь значение, если он вдруг приведёт к нам парня вместо девушки?

— Тебе нужен наследник рода Поттеров, — напомнил Сириус, и Джеймс пожал плечами.

— Что мне нужно, так это видеть Гарри счастливым, Сири. Ты же знаешь, мне всегда было наплевать, продолжится ли главная линия чистокровных Поттеров. Если Гарри решит связать свою жизнь с мужчиной, то сможет усыновить ребёнка. Мерлин видит, в мире достаточно сирот, которые живут без семьи.

— Я понимаю твою точку зрения, — настаивал Сириус, — и вообще ничего не имею против гомосексуалистов, но ты должен знать, что, если Гарри вступит в ряды Пожирателей Смерти, а затем обзаведётся мужчиной… как партнёром, это определённо выльется в скандал. Незначительный, но всё же…

— Не думаю, — вмешался Джеймс, — если Гарри станет влиятельным и высокопоставленным лицом и если его партнёр не будет ему уступать, люди примут это. Служить власти — вот их задача. Если ты слаб — тебя ненавидят, а если силён — превозносят. Ориентация не имеет ни малейшего значения, и ты это знаешь. Наоборот, люди будут в восторге. Одной чистокровной семьёй меньше, тем же лучше для них. Меньше конкуренции.

— Я думаю, что сейчас не время для этого разговора, — внезапно произнесла Лили, заставляя себя улыбнуться, — как ты и сказал, Джеймс, Гарри пока ещё ребёнок, ему всего одиннадцать лет. Мы не знаем, каков будет его выбор. Может быть, он познакомится с Джинни Уизли, и…

— Ты сама только что сказала, что он ещё ребёнок, — не дал ей договорить Джеймс, внезапно почувствовав раздражение. — Хватит, Лили. Никакого сватовства.

— Ох, вы только посмотрите на время! — внезапно воскликнул Гилдерой, поднимаясь с дивана. — Мне пора идти. Спасибо вам за гостеприимство, дорогие Лили и Джеймс.

— Мы рады, что вы смогли приехать, — сказала Лили, с облегчением отыскав выход из напряженного разговора. — Мы надеемся, что вы сможете навещать нас почаще.

— Я постараюсь, — ответил мужчина, пожимая ей руку, прежде чем направиться к камину. — До встречи, Гарри! Помнишь, что я сказал, да? До свидания!

_Думаю, он может оказать хорошее влияние на Гарри,_ — призналась Лили себе, наблюдая, как её сын встаёт и берёт свои подарки вместе с письмом, а затем направляется в свою комнату, — _Гарри мог бы научиться у него быть дружелюбнее._

***

Как только Гарри закрыл за собой дверь своей комнаты, он бросил подарки на пол и разорвал конверт с полученным письмом. Он узнал почерк и сразу понял, что это письмо от Филиппы. Вопрос в том, зачем она написала ему. Быстро пробежавшись глазами по аккуратным строчкам, Гарри не смог сдержать поражённого выдоха, сердце пропустило удар. Это было нехорошо. Совсем не хорошо.

_**Гарри,  
Я получила письмо от Хайди два дня назад. Я не знаю, что происходит, но, кажется, Беллатриса Лестрейндж зачем-то встретилась с Бьёрном, Николаем, Хайди, Якобом и Трулсом. Может быть, она и тебя разыщет. И всех остальных. Я уже говорила с Лоренцо, который сказал, что Клеменс может что-то знать. Однако он не ответил ни на одно моё письмо. Как я уже сказала, я не знаю, что происходит, но будь начеку.** _

_**Береги себя, Гарри, увидимся через несколько недель.** _

_**Филиппа** _

— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — прошептал он. Значит, Беллатриса разыскивала и его друзей? Почему? Нужно было поговорить с Филиппой. Гарри нужно срочно отправить ей письмо. Но, если она сейчас в Италии, сова просто не успеет долететь до неё за несколько дней. Неужели ему действительно придётся ждать окончания каникул, чтобы поговорить о случившемся — что бы это ни было — со своими друзьями?

Но если это правда, если Беллатриса действительно разыскала их всех… делает ли это её опасной именно для Гарри или наоборот? С чего бы одной из лучших слуг Тёмного Лорда искать десятерых детей? Конечно, они были студентами Дурмстранга и первым поколением, которое поступило туда после изменения образовательной системы… неужели всё дело в этом? Может быть, Гарри следует послать письмо Филиппе и рассказать ей о своей теории?

Да, он мог бы это сделать.

Быстро взяв обрывок пергамента и перо, Гарри нацарапал короткое сообщение.

_**Ф.,  
Она и меня загнала в угол. Должно быть, она ищет нас всех. Может быть, потому что мы — истинное первое поколение новой системы Дурмстранга? Всё это попахивает опасностью. Будь осторожна. Увидимся.** _

_**Г.** _

Затем Гарри поспешил из своей комнаты в совятню на территории поместья Поттеров, чтобы найти Буклю. Полярная сова ухнула на него и ласково куснула разок, прежде чем улететь туда, куда велел ей Гарри. Мальчик некоторое время смотрел вслед птице, пока холод не стал совсем невыносимым. Он не знал, сколько времени потребуется Букле, чтобы добраться до Филиппы, но ему было всё равно. Если он был прав и ситуация примет опасный оборот, то ему, возможно, придётся воспользоваться его Книгой Союзников. Это было бы…

_«Оправдание не делает правильное из неправильного»._

…оправданно.

Будь ты проклят, Гилдерой Локхарт.

Гарри был так поглощён своими мыслями, что пропустил ступеньку на выходе из совятни, споткнулся на лестнице и упал, ударившись головой и эффектно вырубившись.

***

Вокзал был таким же серым, сырым и унылым, каким запомнился Гарри. Однако, в отличие от двух предыдущих визитов, теперь он знал — или сильно подозревал — что это место не было сном и Альбус не был создан подсознанием мальчика.

— Я хочу знать… — сказал Гарри, как только увидел старика, — я хочу знать, действительно ли это сон.

— Сон? Нет, конечно нет, — ответил Альбус, и его голубые глаза радостно блеснули. — Наши с тобой встречи ни разу не были сном. Но ведь часть тебя и так знала это, я прав?

— Нет, — возразил Гарри, — пожалуй нет. Наверное. Это всё равно не важно.

— Почти всё в нашем мире не так важно, как кажется, — согласился Альбус, и Гарри вздрогнул, когда проходящий мимо поезд обдал его сильным порывом холодного ветра.

— Я хотел поговорить с вами, — сказал Гарри. — Наверное, я действительно знал, что вы не плод моей фантазии. Иначе это было бы всё равно что просить совета у самого себя.

— Ты бы удивился, узнав, как много на самом деле таится в твоём разуме, — ответил ему Альбус. — Он просто редко открывается тебе. О чём ты хотел поговорить со мной, мой мальчик?

— Что это за место? — спросил Гарри, наконец усаживаясь на скамейку рядом со стариком.

— Я уже говорил тебе, Гарри. Кажется, во время первой нашей встречи. Это своего рода… станция. Люди умирают и прибывают сюда.

— Тогда почему я здесь? Я не мёртв. По крайней мере, мне так кажется.

— Хороший вопрос. К сожалению, я не знаю ответа на него.

— Но…

— Я полагаю, что ты хотел о чём-то поговорить. Об этом вокзале?

— О, нет, — сказал Гарри, возвращаясь к своей первоначальной теме, — мне нужен совет.

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, мой юный друг, — любезно ответил Альбус.

— Что вы знаете об Исчезнувшем Племени? — спросил Гарри, и огонёк веселья в глазах мужчины внезапно исчез.

— Ты не должен говорить о них здесь, — сказал он, качая головой. — Вообще-то, ты нигде не должен говорить о них. Они могут услышать тебя и подумать, что ты зовёшь их. И я уверяю тебя, мой мальчик, ты не захочешь, чтобы их призывали.

— Но оно… они… могли бы спасти меня и моих друзей! — воскликнул Гарри, заставив Альбуса посмотреть на него долгим, тяжёлым взглядом.

— Почему бы тебе не начать с самого начала? — спросил старик. — Расскажи мне всё.

И Гарри так и сделал.

Он рассказал Альбусу о своих родителях, о Пожирателях Смерти, о внешнем мире. Он рассказал ему о палочках-близнецах, о Беллатрисе, о Дурмстранге и о слухах про войну. Он даже рассказал про странный дневник своего родственника. Когда он закончил, старик долго молчал.

— Я трус? — спросил наконец Гарри. — За всё это время я так и не решился…

— Тебя останавливала вовсе не трусость, — ответил Альбус. — Я думаю, это был здравый смысл и чувство самосохранения. Похвальные качества.

— Я просто чувствую, что застрял между «должен» и «нельзя».

— Никто не взрослеет в строгом соответствии с количеством прожитых лет, мой мальчик. Мы взрослеем, когда отказываемся от наших идеалов. Годы могут покрыть морщинами лицо, но когда мы прощаемся с нашими принципами, то морщинами покрывается душа, — сказал Альбус, и Гарри смутно вспомнил цитату из книги, которую читал несколько месяцев назад. — Знаешь, как это связано с тем, через что ты сейчас проходишь?

— Вы думаете, что, вызвав Исч… вызвав их и положившись на их силу… я бы отказался от своих идеалов? — Гарри даже не был уверен, какие у него вообще были идеалы.

— Так думаю лишь я или мы оба?

— …Я не знаю. Мы… может быть, мы оба?

— Это так просто, — мягко начал Альбус, положив морщинистую руку на плечо Гарри, — выбрать самый лёгкий путь в трудный час.

— Кое-кто… этот человек не то чтобы друг мне, но давайте пока называть его так, — начал Гарри, — он сказал мне, что даже очень весомое оправдание не сделает твои поступки правильными.

— У тебя очень мудрый друг.

— Э-э, да. Мудрый, — Гилдерой Локхарт мудрый? Ну, может быть, временами.

— Самое трудное в жизни — это научиться понимать, к чему стоит стремиться, а что лучше оставить позади. Тебе может сейчас казаться, что достижение желаемого стоит тех великих жертв, на которые ты бы пошёл, но так ли это на самом деле? Сможешь ли ты жить со своим выбором потом?

— Но разве у меня есть другие варианты? Беллатриса может одним щелчком пальцев содрать с меня кожу живьём, если я хотя бы моргну как-то оскорбительно для неё. Я слышал много разных историй о ней.

— И ты думаешь, что решение этой проблемы можно найти, если обратиться к тёмной магии? — спросил Альбус.

— А к чему же еще?

— Светлой магии, разумеется.

— Но… — Гарри нахмурился и покачал головой. Альбус вздохнул и постарался объяснить:

— Беллатриса, судя по тому, как ты описал её, знает почти всё о тёмной магии. И всё же, тёмные волшебники и ведьмы часто допускают одну распространённую ошибку — они игнорируют светлую магию, магию с точно таким же потенциалом и силой.

Гарри прикусил губу, размышляя. Слова Альбуса не убедили его — мальчик никогда не слышал, чтобы люди говорили о силе магии Света. Конечно, пользоваться ей было благородно и похвально, но никто не считал её действительно могущественной.

— Скажите, — начал Гарри, меняя тему разговора, чтобы удовлетворить своё любопытство, — почему это место всегда такое пустое, если именно сюда попадают мёртвые, прежде чем отправиться дальше?

— Пустое? — переспросил Альбус, явно удивленный. — Совсем нет, мой мальчик. Вообще-то здесь довольно людно. Неужели ты никого не видишь?

***

— Он просто лежал там, — всхлипывала Лили, сидя рядом с кроватью сына, на которой тот лежал без сознания. — Почему он до сих пор не очнулся?

— Должно быть, он ударился головой при падении, — сказала целительница Джонс, отстраняясь от своего пациента, — возможно, у него сотрясение мозга. Но не волнуйтесь. Я уверена, что с ним всё будет в порядке.

— Мы можем что-нибудь сделать, чтобы ему поскорее стало лучше? — спросил Джеймс с порога с озабоченным выражением на лице. Целительница Джонс с лёгкой улыбкой покачала головой.

— Это несерьёзная травма, мистер Поттер. Ваш сын скоро будет в полном порядке. Я провела осмотр и могу заверить вас, что кроме шишки на голове и возможного незначительного сотрясения с ним всё хорошо.

— Но сотрясение — это всё-таки травма мозга! — воскликнула Лили.

— Лёгкая травма, — поправила целительница. — Ему просто нужен отдых, миссис Поттер. Я вам гарантирую, что он не первый пациент с сотрясением, которого я вылечила. Что ж, мне уже пора идти.

— Я вас провожу, — сказал Джеймс, и Лили поморщилась, когда женщина ушла. Гарри, её любимый и единственный сын, был ранен и так бледен, что у нее разрывалось сердце от одного лишь взгляда на него. Целительница Джонс явно не понимала всей ситуации — Лили даже простой синяк было больно видеть на Гарри.

Вздохнув, она потянулась, чтобы поцеловать сына в лоб, но тут же удивлённо моргнула, увидев, какая… влажная была у него кожа. Гарри обычно не сильно потел, поэтому это было немного странно. Кроме того, он был ледяной. Не говоря уже о странном запахе. Мальчик пах грязью, камнями, и, кажется, дождём и дымом.

Как будто Гарри сейчас был в холодном, сыром месте, а не дома, в своей комнате на кровати.

Может быть, он упал и в совятне, а не только на лестнице? В совятне не было стёкол в окнах, и поэтому снег, должно быть, залетел внутрь. Надо было проверить — раньше там точно стояли чары, не дающие снегу сыпать в помещение и позволяющие совам залетать и вылетать. Что, если Гарри ещё и простудится? Этого только не хватало! Он ещё даже не открыл свои подарки!

— Он всё ещё без сознания? — спросил Джеймс, и Лили, подняв глаза, увидела, что он держит под мышкой чёрную мантию.

— Ты на задание? — спросила она в ответ, и её супруг поморщился.

— Записка пришла буквально через несколько секунд после ухода Джонс. Нашли лагерь оборотней, который, возможно, захочет с нами сотрудничать. Я не знаю, надолго ли ухожу.

— Оборотни, — с ужасом повторила Лили, — будь осторожен, Джеймс.

— Не волнуйся, милая, я буду не один.

— Один или нет — будь очень осторожен в любом случае. Говорят, оборотни агрессивны, быстры и сильны.

— Я не буду на передовой, — пообещал Джеймс. — Позаботься о Гарри, ладно?

— Конечно, — ответила Лили, задаваясь вопросом, за что их новогодние каникулы так испорчены.

***

— Но, — сказал Гарри, — я никого не вижу! Почему я могу видеть только тебя?

— Возможно, потому, что я пока никуда не собираюсь, — ответил Альбус.

— Почему?

— Я жду.

— Кого?

— Моего дорогого друга, — задумчиво произнес Альбус, отчего Гарри стало немного не по себе, — но вернёмся к тому, что беспокоит тебя, мой мальчик…

— Меня всё беспокоит, — надулся Гарри, — _всё._

— Я уверен, что всё не так уж плохо.

— Хуже, чем вы можете себе представить.

— Что ж, мальчик мой, — начал Альбус, и Гарри показалось, что мужчина сдержал смешок, — магия Света сильно зависит от положительных эмоций, таких как надежда и вера в добро.

— А есть ли волшебники, которые могут владеть и той, и другой? — внезапно спросил Гарри. — Я имею в виду, и тёмной магией, и светлой.

— Да. Кажется, их называют серыми волшебниками. Нейтральными. Их очень редко можно найти — большинство людей склонны выбирать лишь одну дорогу, просто так проще.

— Вы были светлым?

— Да.

— А Тёмный Лорд, ну, тёмный, конечно.

— Верно.

— Вы сказали, что Свет может быть таким же сильным, как и Тьма?

— Да. Тебе не нужно это племя, Гарри. Дай себе время и возможность изучить заклинания Света — и результат удивит тебя.

— Я подумаю об этом, — нерешительно ответил Гарри, и старик улыбнулся. Он ничего не сказал, но мальчик вдруг понял, что даже если бы Альбус что-то произнёс, то Поттер не услышал бы его. Потому что он снова ощутил рывок, и…

…вдруг Гарри очнулся.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы открыть глаза, и он увидел маму, сидящую рядом с ним.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, малыш? — спросила она, и мальчик тихо застонал, когда головная боль дала о себе знать.

— Голова болит, — ответил он. — Я поскользнулся? Упал с лестницы…

— И ударился головой, да. Целительница Джонс сказала, что с тобой всё будет в порядке, если соблюдать постельный режим. Может, ты хочешь пить? Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет, — прохрипел Гарри, чувствуя головокружение и почти отключаясь. — Просто хочу спать.

***

В конце концов, пришло время возвращаться в школу, и Гарри был этому как никогда рад. Атмосфера дома становилась всё более напряжённой из-за того, что отец был вовлечён в проект, касающийся оборотней. Джеймс часто отсутствовал, уходя на работу ранним утром и возвращаясь поздно вечером, а иногда оставаясь там и на ночь. Насколько Гарри понял, сейчас шли переговоры о приспособлении некоторых оборотней к жизни в волшебном обществе, и если бы оборотень заселился в дом Поттеров, Гарри предпочёл бы жить в другом месте.

Вернуться в школу и встретиться с друзьями было определённо лучшей альтернативой. Все десять детей с помощью портключей переместились во дворик перед их башней, и сердце Гарри сжалось от счастья, когда он оказался в окружении своих друзей.

— Я сшила для тебя несколько новых нарядов, — сказала Филиппа, обнимая его, — ты обязательно должен примерить их позже. Особенно зелёный галстук.

— Ты так и не ответила на моё письмо, — пожурил Гарри, и девочка устало улыбнулась ему.

— Я не знала, что сказать. Но всё-таки поговорила об этом с Лоренцо.

— Гарри! — воскликнул Трулс, беря низкого в сравнении с ним Поттера в охапку из рук Филиппы. — Как ты?

— Очень хорошо, Трулс. А ты?

— Эй, ребята! — крикнула Хайди, чтобы сквозь общий гомон её все могли слышать. — Нам всем нужно распаковать сумки и устроиться. Давайте мы сейчас пойдём в свои квартиры и где-нибудь через часок встретимся у… эм…

— У меня, — предложила Петронелла, — я взяла из дома всякие закуски.

— Я тоже, — сказал Якоб. — Я принесу свои.

— Звучит отлично, — Хайди радостно улыбнулась, и дети вместе направились к зданию общежития. — Я страшно скучала по вам, ребята!

— Трулс, — тихо начал Гарри, привлекая его внимание, — ты… мне сказали, что Беллатриса Лестрейндж…

— Да, — вздохнул мальчик, — но она ничего не сделала мне. На том вечере она просто стояла и смотрела на нас с сестрой. Это было довольно жутко.

— Она… не разговаривала с тобой?

— Нет. Может быть, ей просто не представилась возможность. А что?

— Потом расскажу, — пообещал Гарри, когда они добрались до его квартиры, — увидимся через час.

Войдя внутрь, Гарри не смог удержаться от быстрой проверки — открыл дверцы шкафов и полок, заглянул под кровать, столы и стулья… он не знал, что именно ищет… но он просто должен был это сделать.

_Я не параноик,_ — сказал себе мальчик, переодеваясь в более повседневную одежду — в школьной форме не было необходимости. Занятия начнутся только завтра, во вторник, и Гарри чувствовал некоторое разочарование по этому поводу — вторник был самым длинным учебным днём, причем с двумя уроками трансфигурации.

Гарри, немного замёрзший, стоял посреди своей квартиры и гадал, была бы жизнь проще, если бы он решил поступить в Хогвартс. Однако он даже представить не мог, что дружил бы с Драко или Роном вместо Трулса и остальных ребят. Гарри чувствовал особую связь со своими однокурсниками.

Осознание того, что Беллатриса загнала в угол не его одного, значительно помогало — конечно, ведь все вместе они смогут найти объяснение происходящему. Теперь Гарри просто должен узнать, был ли он единственным, с кем она именно разговаривала.

Он всё ещё размышлял об этом, когда наконец добрался до квартиры Петронеллы, неся с собой тыквенные пирожные и бутерброды с тунцом, которые приготовила мама.

— Как прошли твои каникулы? — спросила Хайди, снова обнимая Гарри. Она, Петронелла, Николай и Бьёрн тоже уже пришли.

— Не без сюрпризов, — ответил Гарри, — но, я надеюсь, мы поговорим об этом позже.

— Значит, и ты тоже, ха, — хмыкнула Хайди, жестом приглашая Гарри сесть, забирая из его рук закуски и ставя их на стол.

— Я подозреваю, что все мы… столкнулись с ней, — сказал Гарри и сел между Николаем и Бьёрном, которые освободили ему место. В гостиную вошли Филиппа и Лоренцо.

— Оставьте дверь открытой, — распорядилась Петронелла. — Всё равно кроме нас в здании никого нет.

— Я познакомилась с твоим Локхартом, — сказала Филиппа, протискиваясь между Гарри и Бьёрном. — Он просто потрясающий!

— Он не _мой_ Локхарт! — возмутился Гарри. — И я бы уж точно не назвал его потрясающим. И не даже не вздумай мне говорить, что влюбилась в него.

— А почему бы и нет? — немного обиженно спросила Филиппа.

— Потому что он точно гей, — сказал ей Гарри, но решил не говорить, в кого влюблён Гилди.

— Да уж, это хреново, — выдала итальянка. — Ну, по крайней мере, он счастлив, я полагаю.

— Что? — Клеменс, который только что вошёл вместе с остальной частью их группы. — Что хреново? У кого?

— Ничего, — огрызнулась Филиппа, — Просто я не в настроении.

— Ой, кажется, у кого-то сердце разбилось, — усмехнулся Якоб, получив за это шлепок от Пеппино.

— Хорошо, ребята, если все здесь, тогда давайте сядем вокруг стола, — заявила Петронелла, явно наслаждаясь своей ролью хозяйки, — давайте.

— Нам нужно многое обсудить, — сказала Хайди, закрывая дверь квартиры, прежде чем сесть и пододвинуть поближе стакан с водой. — Итак, прошу тишины!

— Да, мэм, — насмешливо поклонился Николай, — мы заткнулись.

— Я сразу перейду к делу, — начала Хайди. — Те, кто контактировал с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж, поднимите руки!

— Точнее, — вмешался Гарри, — если есть кто-то, к кому она ещё не подходила, поднимите руки. — Гарри почему-то даже не был удивлён, когда никто не пошевелился.

— Ты был прав, — сказала Филиппа, поворачиваясь к остальным. — Несколько недель назад я получила сообщение от Гарри, что Беллатриса, вероятно, пожелает лично увидеть всех нас.

— Но почему? — спросила Петронелла.

— Возможно, потому, что мы — первое поколение новой системы Дурмстранга, — объяснил Гарри. — Кроме того, я помню, как мне говорили, что Тёмный Лорд иногда проверяет старшекурсников. Что, если Беллатриса должна проверять нас?

— В этом есть смысл, — кивнул Трулс, — но мы не узнаем наверняка, если не встретим её в школе.

В гостиной воцарилась тишина, и Гарри невольно почувствовал тепло в груди оттого, как уютно и по-семейному здесь было сидеть вот так. Он чувствовал себя как дома.

— Я боюсь, — вдруг прошептала Петронелла. — Мы же всего лишь первокурсники, но в конце концов станем Пожирателями Смерти. И раз мы ученики Дурмстранга, то однажды мы будем сражаться с людьми, которые могут быть даже сильнее Беллатрисы. 

Гарри почувствовал правду в её словах, ощущая, как холодеет от дурного чувства внутри, и даже не заметил, как рука Трулса начала сжимать его собственную под столом.

— Мы не одни, — сказал Клеменс, отбрасывая в сторону свою белокурую челку, — мы есть друг у друга. Мы будем упорно тренироваться, и даже если по одиночке мы не сможем победить таких сильных магов, как она, то вместе у нас определённо получится. Отец говорил, что по отдельности мы — капли, а вместе — целый океан.

— Звучит обнадеживающе, — сказала Хайди, успокаивающе положив руку на плечо Петронеллы. — Но нам не следует торопиться. Может быть, она просто хотела посмотреть, что мы из себя представляем?

— Она с тобой не разговаривала? — спросил Гарри, и остальные ребята устремили на него свои взгляды.

— Нет, — ответила Хайди. — А с тобой она говорила?

— Да, — нервно сказал Гарри, заметив, что он, похоже, был единственным, с кем всё-таки побеседовала эта женщина.

— Что она сказала? — с любопытством спросил Трулс, всё ещё успокаивающе держа Гарри за руку.

— Угрожала убить меня, — тут же ответил Гарри, — и похвалила мои прекрасные глаза. Потом она сказала, что когда-нибудь из меня выйдет хороший Пожиратель Смерти и что я пойду по ее стопам и стану одним из самых верных его слуг. Как-то так.

— Мерлин, — выдохнул Бьёрн. — Почему? Почему именно ты?

— Хотел бы я знать, — встревоженно сказал Гарри, — в моей жизни всё вдруг усложнилось.

— Не только в твоей, — сказал Якоб, — но я думаю, мы слишком рано беспокоимся. Пока ещё ничего не случилось, и, может, мы вообще зря волнуемся. Так что давайте просто сосредоточимся на учёбе… Это в любом случае самый лучший вариант, что бы ни произошло в будущем.

— Потому что мы всё равно окажемся на поле боя, — пробормотала Хайди. — Возможно, нам придется _убивать_.

— Жаль, что я не могу сказать тебе «не неси чушь», — вздохнула Филиппа, — ведь я знаю, что ты права.

И Гарри снова подумал об Исчезнувшем Племени.

***

Гарри в очередной раз встретился с Томом пятого марта.

Последние несколько месяцев пролетели незаметно. Гарри и его друзья делали всё возможное, чтобы сосредоточиться исключительно на учёбе, и, в конце концов, Беллатриса была почти забыта — или, по крайней мере, стала не самой насущной их проблемой. Однако это не означало, что всё было хорошо. В школе шестые и седьмые курсы приступили к программе интенсивной боевой подготовки, и слухи о грядущих сражениях в Англии и за её пределами стали частью повседневной жизни учеников, даже самых младших. Гарри, как ни волновался, продолжал получать ободряющие письма от матери.

— Говорят, что в Италии тоже есть лагерь повстанцев, — сказал однажды Лоренцо по дороге на урок чар. — Моя сестра — журналистка, и наши родители боятся, что её пошлют туда в командировку.

— Это так странно, — вздохнул Клеменс в ответ, — такое ощущение, что сражения происходят по всему миру, а не только в Британии. Думаете, война действительно начнётся?

Этот короткий обмен репликами не выходил у Гарри из головы в тот день, когда он шёл из своей квартиры в сад Гриндевальда. Как бы ему ни нравилось быть рядом с друзьями, он любил проводить воскресное утро в уединении, и сад был идеальным местом для этого. Сегодня же, однако, едва Гарри ступил в лабиринт, как увидел Тома, стоящего посреди дорожки и уставившегося прямо перед собой с отсутствующим выражением лица.

Остановившись в нескольких шагах от мужчины, Гарри, даже несмотря на ухоженный вид Тома, заметил у него признаки усталости. Мужчина не смотрел на него, но Гарри знал, что тот знал, что Гарри стоит рядом.

— Выглядишь неважно, — наконец осторожно сказал мальчик. Было странно, что он так боялся Беллатрису, ведь Том, вероятно, был равным ей по рангу. Однако у него не было той ауры безумия. И отчасти Гарри понимал, что, возможно, именно эта напускная безобидность делала этого человека даже более опасным, чем Лестрейндж. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Это хорошее место для размышлений, — сказал ему Том, — занятия, которое для тебя явно непривычно, м?

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил Гарри, игнорируя последние слова мужчины.

— О, как обычно, — пренебрежительно ответил Том, — об идиотизме некоторых людей, пытках, крови… и почему, чёрт возьми, люди оплакивают кого-то даже спустя почти пятнадцать лет?

— Такое бывает, если этот кто-то был важен для них, — сказал Гарри, усаживаясь на скамейку рядом. — Ты скучаешь по кому-то?

— Ещё чего, — усмехнулся Том, — а вот мятежники… я должен понять, что заставляет их сражаться во имя кого-то давно умершего.

— Кого же?

— Старика. Дурака. Ты его не знаешь. В Англии существует неписаное правило, запрещающее произносить его имя вслух.

— Значит, Тёмный Лорд ненавидел его? — тихо спросил Гарри, и Том как-то странно посмотрел на него, и в его глазах появилось необычное, почти потерянное выражение.

— Тёмный Лорд, вероятно, ненавидит всех, — наконец сказал Том, — даже если он этого не показывает. Да. Единственное, что доставляет ему удовольствие, — это причинять другим боль, а почему бы и нет? Зачем придавать значение бессмысленным чувствам других людей, которые ниже тебя по статусу? Их эмоции и привязанности всё равно такие непостоянные.

— Так он злой? — неожиданный вопрос заставил Тома остановиться и глубоко вдохнуть. Он долго смотрел на цветущие кусты, прежде чем ответить:

— Волдеморт… не верит ни в добро, ни в зло… потому что нет ни того, ни другого. Не в их чистом виде. Есть только _сила_. Кто-то обладает ей, а кто-то слишком слаб, чтобы удержать её.

— Звучит очень по-злодейски, — заметил Гарри, — «нет ни добра, ни зла», «я обязательно уничтожу тебя в следующий раз», «то, что не убивает тебя, делает тебя злодеем», «почисти зубы»… Нет, погоди-ка, это фразочка Гилди.

— Гилди?

— Гилдероя Локхарта. Он мой… э-э… наставник.

— О. Тогда неудивительно, что ты такой странный.

— Прошу прощения? — оскорблённо фыркнул Гарри. — Ты только что сравнил меня с… Послушай, этот мужчина носит пурпурные мантии и втайне влюблен в профессора Крауча… — взрыв хохота, прервавший начатую было тираду, застал Гарри врасплох, и он уставился широко раскрытыми глазами на Тома, который, казалось, не мог перестать смеяться.

И этот волшебник назвал его странным.  
Ха. Уж кто бы говорил.

— Это не смешно, — сказал Гарри, — меня эта новость травмировала.

— Ты ещё слишком мал, — наконец выдавил Том, с усилием беря себя в руки, — чтобы понять.

— Вряд ли они когда-нибудь встретятся.

— Я бы на твоём месте не был так категоричен.

— Послушай, — протянул Гарри. — Ты сегодня какой-то странный. Что с тобой такое?

Веселье вмиг покинуло Тома, на лице снова отобразилась лишь скука.

— Пожалуй, мне пора идти, — сказал он, отворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу. — Приятно было снова увидеть тебя спустя столько времени, Гарри.

— Ты не скажешь мне, кто это был? — крикнул ему вслед Поттер. — Тот старик? Как его звали?

— Альбус, — ответил Том, не оборачиваясь и не глядя на Гарри, — Альбус Дамблдор.

***

Истории известны не так уж много людей по имени Альбус Дамблдор, верно? И всё же, сколько Гарри ни искал, он не мог найти ничего об этом волшебнике. Это было странно. Он не осмелился спросить родителей напрямую, поэтому пошёл и взял книгу «Великие волшебники двадцатого века», но там не было даже упоминания об этом человеке. Может быть, он всё-таки не был великим? Но если нет, почему мятежники до сих пор следовали за его целями даже после смерти?

Нет, Гарри просто не хватает чего-то для решения этой загадки.

В настоящий момент Гарри просматривал всё ту же книгу, сидя на диване, пока Филиппа и Хайди что-то пекли.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, почему вы делаете это здесь, — сказал Трулс, который сидел рядом с Гарри, обращаясь к девочкам.

— А почему бы и нет? Что-то не похоже, чтобы Гарри нужна была кухня, тем более прямо сейчас, — ответила Филиппа. — Я думаю, нам всем стоит записаться на уроки кулинарии. Хочешь малиновый маффин, Трулс? Твои любимые, насколько я помню. Мы только что испекли партию.

— Они отравлены? — с явным подозрением спросил мальчик. Хайди взяла один и откусила маленький кусочек.

— Нет, — сказала она, — честное слово.

— Нет, не буду, спасибо.

Гарри издал смешок, оторвавшись от книги:

— Ты что, взял бы их, если бы они были отравлены?

— Я не верю, что эти девчонки не хотят отравить меня, — защищаясь, ответил швед, — особенно Филиппа. Она бы так и сделала, если бы только смогла! Одни её гневные взгляды чего стоят!

— Согласен. От них наверняка можно умереть.

— Вот и я о том же!

— Вы, ребята, ведёте себя, как дети, — заявила Хайди, придвигая стул, чтобы встать на него. — Я вот не могу дождаться, когда вырасту. Хочу быть высокой.

— Когда мы повзрослеем, то начнём ходить на вечеринки к взрослым, — с усмешкой согласилась Филиппа. — В платьях! Гарри, ты ведь будешь моим партнёром на будущих балах, да?

— А почему не Николай? По-моему, ты ему нравишься, — прошептала Хайди. Итальянка покачала головой, но всё равно улыбнулась. Гарри вздохнул, внезапно почувствовав невозможную скуку.

— Давай пойдём полетаем? Мы можем оставить девочек здесь, — предложил Трулс.

— Ладно, — сказал Гарри и встал. — Я соскучился по полётам. Очень жаль, что мы не можем нормально играть в Квиддич. Чёрт бы побрал этих заносчивых дебилов со второго курса.

Погода на улице была такой же приятной, как и утром, только немного прохладнее. Ближайшая квиддичная площадка была занята официальной командой Дурмстранга по квиддичу и их запасными игроками.

— Мы можем дойти до другого поля, — сказал Гарри.

— Или посмотреть, как они играют, — ответил Трулс, прежде чем указать на игрока, который только что проделал довольно сложный финт. — Это тот третьегодка, о котором все говорят. Виктор Крам.

— Счастливчик, — пробормотал Гарри, — он может играть, когда захочет.

— Говорят, он особенный, — задумчиво протянул Трулс. — Я в это верю. Ты только посмотри, как он летает.

И Гарри смотрел, мечтая оказаться сейчас на месте Крама. Летать, вот так же беззаботно, не беспокоясь о будущем и своей семье и просто наслаждаясь своей школьной жизнью. Гарри не мог отделаться от навязчивого вопроса, что бы он делал, если бы был сейчас в Хогвартсе? Явно не стоял бы рядом с Трулсом, наблюдая, за слаженной работы квиддичной команды.

— Трулс, — начал Гарри, всё ещё глядя на парящую фигуру Виктора Крама, — если начнется война, что будет с нами?

— Ничего, наверное, — ответил Трулс. — Мы так и будем учиться здесь, и пройдут годы, прежде чем нас заставят сражаться. А я не думаю, что война продлится так долго.

— А как же наши семьи? Ты не волнуешься за них? — спросил Гарри.

— Я не хочу об этом думать, — признался Трулс. — Моя семья живет в Швеции и, скорее всего, останется в безопасности.

— Будущее пугает, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Во всех отношениях, — согласился Трулс.

***

Шёл июнь — последний учебный месяц — когда Гарри получил довольно тревожное письмо от матери.

_**Мой дорогой сын,  
Я не знаю, как сказать тебе эту новость так, чтобы она звучало менее ужасно. Однако я верю, что ты будешь вести себя разумно в этой ситуации. Ты всегда был очень зрелым для своего возраста, и прямо сейчас я действительно ценю это.** _

_**Может быть, ты помнишь, как твой отец вернулся со своей первой миссии, связанной с оборотнями, во время твоих рождественских каникул? И что его задача состояла в том, чтобы отправиться со своей командой исследовать лагеря оборотней и посмотреть, кто из них достаточно верен и потенциально полезен, чтобы пройти социализацию у волшебников? Нам говорили о возможности временного пребывания оборотня в семье магов, в рамках обучения и приобщения к нашему образу жизни.** _

_**Нашу семью выбрали, наряду с некоторыми другими, и теперь мы должны принять оборотня.** _

_**Я хочу заверить тебя, что оборотень — его зовут Ремус Люпин — безобиден. Во время полнолуния у него будут зелья и клетка, если же они не помогут, то на нём есть ещё ошейник на шее, который обезвредит его в случае угрозы. Однако я помню Люпина ещё со времён Хогвартса — он вежливый и милый, и если бы он не был оборотнем, я бы с готовностью назвала его своим другом.** _

_**Когда ты вернёшься из школы, он уже будет здесь. Мы выделили ему комнату в подвале, где он будет находиться днём, когда мы с Джеймсом уедем. Тебе не нужно волноваться, Гарри — ты никогда не будешь находиться в его присутствии без Джеймса, Сириуса или меня, на всякий случай.** _

_**Я не могу дождаться, когда наконец увижу тебя снова, милый.** _

_**Бесконечно люблю,  
Твоя мама Лили** _

Гарри оцепенело положил письмо, чувствуя, как кровь застыла в жилах. Он тупо смотрел в окно на заходящее солнце и рассеянно думал о том, как теперь он вообще заснёт после такого сообщения. Завтра пятница, и он просто обязан быть полностью сосредоточен на занятиях, так как до экзаменов осталось меньше недели.

Но _оборотень._

Гарри никогда даже не видел оборотня, а теперь он должен _жить_ с ним?

_С другой стороны, мама ведь сказала, что он вежливый и милый,_ — подумал Гарри, — _чего нельзя сказать даже о некоторых людях. Интересно, как он выглядит. Будет ли он высоким, волосатым и с огромными зубами?_

В памяти вдруг всплыло воспоминание о «Красавице и Чудовище». Истории о том, как важно видеть то, что порой скрыто маской безобразия. И пусть оборотень, конечно, не был похож на то Чудовище из сказки, можно ли его называть монстром?

_Я должен рассказать об этом Тому,_ — вдруг подумал Гарри и усмехнулся, — _что сказки, в которых он не видит смысла, научили меня не думать о каждом чудовище как о настоящем монстре._

Гарри удивил бы своих родителей и крёстного и попытался бы, ну, не подружиться с оборотнем, но, возможно, хотя бы быть вежливым с ним. Даже дружелюбным.

От таких мыслей ему стало немного легче, и Гарри улыбнулся, слегка расслабившись. Должен ли он написать ответ маме? Может быть, позже… а может быть, и не нужно ничего писать, а просто дождаться возвращения домой. В конце концов, до тридцать первого июля оставалась всего пара недель.

Первый год Гарри в Дурмстранге почти закончился, и мальчик с трудом мог поверить, как же много всего произошло и как он морально повзрослел за это время. Это было довольно странно, и он задумался, заметят ли Драко или Рон изменения в нём.

Иногда Гарри находил забавным, что его семья регулярно общалась с двумя этими родами, которые постоянно были в состоянии вражды. Уизли были друзьями его родителей — настоящими друзьями, с похожими воззрениями и надеждами. Малфои же роднились с Поттерами через Сириуса, кузиной которого была леди Малфой.

Интересно, как отнесутся к этому оборотню обе семьи? Может быть, у Малфоев тоже будет жить оборотень?

_Тогда я должен спросить об этом маму,_ — подумал Гарри, выключая свет и направляясь к своей кровати. — _Всё-таки очень интересно, как выглядит оборотень._

Через три недели и два дня Гарри встретил Ремуса Люпина.


	6. Chapter 6

Гарри так ожидал увидеть чудовище, что когда он впервые увидел Ремуса Люпина, то почувствовал себя отчасти обманутым.

Оборотень был высоким — очень высоким — и очень, очень худым. Гарри не знал, сколько ему лет: на вроде бы молодом лице пролегли несколько глубоких морщин, а волос было больше седых, чем светло-каштановых. На лице у него были шрамы, а одежда выглядела знатно потрёпанной. Единственным, что действительно намекало на то, что он не человек, была пара золотистых, но пустых уставших глаз.

— Ты уверена, что он оборотень? — скептически спросил Гарри, всё ещё одетый в свою школьную мантию — он прибыл меньше пяти минут назад и сразу же захотел увидеть их нового жильца. — По-моему, он вполне нормальный.

— Тогда ты должен увидеть его в полнолуние, — весело сказал Сириус и, казалось, не заметил, как оборотень вздрогнул при этих словах. — Может, ты переоденешься и расскажешь нам, как прошёл твой учебный год?

— Это может подождать, — сказал Гарри, всё ещё разглядывая Люпина, сгорая от любопытства. — На уроках истории нам рассказывали, что во время Первой магической войны было специально создано немало оборотней…

— Гарри! — в ужасе воскликнула Лили. — Прошлое осталось в прошлом. Сейчас уже совсем другое время.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Гарри, не совсем понимая, почему он так взволнован. Может быть, «Красавица и Чудовище» произвела на него гораздо более сильное впечатление, чем ему показалось вначале? Но он не мог просто игнорировать ощущение неправильности всей ситуации, особенно если хотя бы отчасти эта история была правдой.

На лице Джеймса появилось странное выражение, когда он увидел, что его застенчивый сын отвечает Лили таким уверенным тоном. Зелёные глаза Гарри сияли той же решимостью, которую Джеймс видел в глазах Лили, когда она защищала Снейпа от него и Сириуса много лет назад. Но Гарри, конечно же, не защищал оборотня — от чего? Мальчик еще даже не заговорил с ним! Может, это какая-то сила этих существ? Нет, невозможно. Не может быть, иначе о ней уже стало бы известно.

— Иди переоденься и приходи в гостиную, — сказала Лили спокойным и сдержанным голосом, — а потом мы представим тебя… ему.

— А когда вы нас познакомите, вы будете называть его по имени? Впрочем, я и так его уже знаю, — сказал Гарри, направляясь к лестнице и не дожидаясь ответа матери. Было в этой ситуации что-то такое, что не устраивало его; всё просто источало это ощущение неправильности.

— Нет, серьёзно, — фыркнула Лили, когда они направились в гостиную, — почему он так себя ведет? Обычно он… не такой. Я же сказала ему, чтобы он постарался вести себя как взрослый!

— Может быть, это от шока, — предположил Блэк. — Не каждый день ребёнок возвращается домой и встречает там оборотня.

— Сомневаюсь, что в этом дело, Сириус, — вздохнула Лили, садясь рядом с Джеймсом, который жестом предложил Люпину соседнее кресло.

— Ты ведь учился с нами в Хогвартсе? — вдруг спросил Джеймс, уже зная, что он прав. — На каком факультете?

— Да, сэр, — ответил Люпин тихим, усталым, настороженным голосом. — На Гриффиндоре.

— Ах, да. Я, э-э, припоминаю. Что ж, это был Гарри. Я имею в виду мальчика. Мой сын, — неловко пробормотал Джеймс, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Он, э-э…

— Ты не должен оставаться с ним в одном помещении без присмотра, — вмешался Сириус. — Он любопытный малыш, но вовсе не глупый. Ты не смог бы его одурачить, — Сириус хотел продолжить, но его прервало появление крестника.

— Одна из первых вещей, которой нас научили на Тёмных Искусствах, — сказал Гарри, входя в комнату, одетый в тёмно-зелёные брюки и чёрную рубашку, — это никогда не унижать окружающих понапрасну.

— Чего ты такой взбудораженный? — спросил Сириус. — Правда, Гарри. Всего пару минут назад прибыл домой и уже пытаешься спорить?

— Я не спорю, — спокойно ответил Гарри, сжимая за спиной кулаки. — Я просто…

— Дорогой, — прервала его Лили, — сядь. Домашние эльфы принесут тебе что-нибудь поесть. Как прошли твои последние дни в школе?

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри, и на его лице появилась улыбка. — В Дурмстранге есть один парень — Виктор Крам. Мама, он летает как орел! Трулс говорит, что, как только ему исполнится пятнадцать, его отхватит какая-нибудь сборная, и я бы этому не удивился.

— Настолько хорош, да? — спросила Лили с весёлой улыбкой. — Как твои друзья? Есть среди них кто-нибудь особенный?

— Трулс, наверное, — сказал Гарри, отмахнувшись. — Он мне ближе всех, ты же знаешь. А ещё есть Филиппа. Она спит и видит, как бы стать моим личным стилистом. Мама, ты бы знала, какие наряды она заставляет меня иногда надевать! Я, конечно, понимаю, что она хочет быть дизайнером, но она выдала мне одну фиолетово-розовую рубашку, и я просто не смог сказать ей «нет». Девочки превращаются в мегер, когда кто-нибудь из них обижается и плачет. Однажды Клеменс случайно сказал, что Петронелла немного похожа на Бьёрна, и это кстати правда, потому что они оба рыжие… но потом Петронелла чуть не заплакала, а Хайди дала Клеменсу пощечину и сказала, что девочки совсем не похожи на парней. Клеменс не мог даже огрызнуться на неё, потому что рядом был Николай, а все знают, что Николай влюблен в Хайди и чертовски хорошо дерётся.

— Вот это драма, — радостно ухмыльнулся Сириус. — А как же ты, мой любимый крестник? Тебе нравится какая-нибудь девочка?

— У меня нет времени на девочек, — тут же ответил Гарри, думая обо всех неприятностях в своей жизни, — серьёзно. Вообще нет времени.

— Всё уходит на учёбу? — спросила Лили, и Гарри кивнул.

— Шесть дней в неделю у нас занятия. Хотя Бьёрн сказал — и он скорее всего прав, ведь, кажется, один из его дядей входит в школьный совет — что в следующем году у нас будет меньше учебных часов. Даже несмотря на то, что добавятся прорицания. Он сказал, что это потому, что по гербологии, истории и тварям мы уже прошли основы, поэтому и количество занятий уменьшится. Правда, ненамного. Например, теперь у нас будет всего три гербологии в неделю. К сожалению, миллион занятий по трансфигурации никуда не деваются.

— Ну не может же Трансфигурации быть настолько ужасной, — со смехом возразил Джеймс, прежде чем вернуться к самому началу разговора. — Гарри, я знаю, что мама уже писала тебе о нашем госте, и вы виделись всего несколько минут назад, но я хотел бы представить вас друг другу. Люпин, как ты уже знаешь, это мой сын Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Гарри, это Ремус Люпин. Он будет жить в подвале, и, когда мы с Лили будем уходить, он будет находиться там. Отныне тебе туда нельзя. Хорошо?

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри, нерешительно улыбаясь золотоглазому мужчине, который настороженно смотрел на него, как будто подозревая, что улыбка мальчика исчезнет с лица, вытеснится чем-то совсем другим.

Мама говорила, что этот мужчина был вежлив и мил… но годы, проведённые в лагере для оборотней могут изменить и святого.

Чудовище из сказки оказалось вовсе не кровожадным монстром. И Гарри не собирался видеть его в Люпине.

По крайней мере, пока.

***

В последующие недели Гарри почти не видел Люпина. Вообще-то он почти никого не видел — родители постоянно работали, а крёстный метался от одной миссии к другой. Читать письма от ребят было здорово, но это занятие никак нельзя было растянуть даже на полдня. Гарри уже сделал большую часть летнего домашнего задания, а летать в одиночку было неинтересно.

Именно из-за скуки, возможно, Гарри и не притворился спящим, когда к нему в комнату в один прекрасный день ворвался Гилди.

— Гарри! — воскликнул мужчина, входя в комнату и бросаясь на кровать Гарри, чуть не раздавив самого мальчика. — Ты не поверишь, что случилось! Это надо отпраздновать!

— И что же? — ответил Гарри, глядя на растрепанные волосы мужчины и его слегка помятую одежду. — Что с тобой такое?

— Хогвартс лишился своего профессора защиты от тёмных искусств! — возвестил Гилди, сияя от счастья. — Если говорить точнее, то он умер.

— Ты хочешь отпраздновать чью-то смерть? Слушай отойди от меня на несколько шагов, или, клянусь, я закричу.

— О, дорогой Гарри, иногда ты ведёшь себя так глупо. Разумеется, я скорблю, потому что профессор Квирелл — кажется, такая у него фамилия — умер относительно молодым…

— Да уж. У тебя такой печальный вид, — пробормотал Гарри.

— Но, как ты знаешь, я всегда во всём ищу положительные моменты, — радостно воскликнул Гилди, сверкая голубыми глазами. — Я получил приглашение на место бывшего преподавателя, хотя сам не подавал заявление! Да, я, Гилдерой Маршалл Ипполит Локхарт, стану официальным профессором защиты от темных искусств!

— Защиты от тёмных искусств? И, как ты сказал… Ипполит?

— Этот предмет немного похож на тёмные искусства, преподаваемые в некоторых других школах, только здесь больше о защите, чем о нападении, — объяснил Гилдерой, игнорируя второй вопрос Гарри.

— И тебе прислали приглашение?.. — недоверчиво переспросил Поттер. — Но почему?

— Ну, а кого бы лучше меня они нашли? Когда директор Яксли рассказал мне о моей новой должности… О, я был так рад.

— Ну что ж, — неуверенно произнес Гарри, — тогда поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул мужчина с блаженной улыбкой. — Теперь я могу как-нибудь спросить профессионального совета у Бартемиуса.

— Но он же дуэльный инструктор. Учитель темных искусств в Дурмстранге — Ульрих Дитмар и…

— Не хочу показаться нацистом, но я лучше спрошу совета у англичанина.

— Если бы Крауч не был англичанином, я думаю, ты бы с удовольствием побеседовал с зарубежным коллегой.

— Однажды, — мягко сказал Гилди, — ты влюбишься. И когда это произойдёт…

— Я тебе ни за что не расскажу, — невозмутимо ответил Гарри. — Кроме того, ты действительно думаешь, что профессор Крауч поможет тебе вот так вот просто? Ау, реальность вызывает мистера Локхарта…

— Разве ты сам не говорил, что политика — это умелое игнорирование неудобных фактов? — спросил Гилди, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. — А любовь, мой дорогой Гарри, — это всё та же политика. Только круги общения немного отличаются. И правила. Я прижму его к стенке, вот увидишь.

— На самом деле довольно тревожно слышать такое от тебя. Лучше прекрати. И не преследуй его.

— А я и не преследую. Это называется наблюдением.

— Как ты вообще получил эту работу? — спросил Гарри. — Ну, раз ты не подавал заявление…

— Директор Яксли сказал, что получил рекомендацию от кого-то весьма влиятельного, — ответил Гилди. — Интересно, это был тот мужчина, которого я видел в его кабинете? Очень красивый, хотя и немного жутковатый со своими странными красными глазами.

 _Нет,_ — внезапно подумал Гарри, когда подозрение охватило его. — _Он не стал бы… это не мог быть он._

— А у этого человека были, скажем, каштановые волосы? И был ли он выше тебя, очень бледный, отлично одетый и как будто постоянно насмешливо ухмыляющийся?

— Да, — сказал Гилди, быстро моргая от удивления, — ты его знаешь?

— Нет, — солгал Гарри, — просто догадался. Значит, будешь работать в Хогвартсе, да? Ты уже знаком с кем-нибудь из учителей?

— Ну, с Сивиллой — она моя старая подруга. Обаятельная, хотя и немного эксцентричная женщина. Постоянно пророчит кому-нибудь скорую смерть. Я помню, как она помогала мне писать «Провидцы и Сирены»…

Гарри зевнул, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, успешно игнорируя хвастливого болтуна.

И в конце концов он задремал.

***

_Боль, смятение, страх. Так холодно, он совсем замёрз. Земля мокрая, грязная. И он сам такой же грязный._

_Он голоден. Он так голоден, что думает, что его желудок скоро начнёт переваривать сам себя._

_Он думает, не купить ли ему носки. Тёплые носки. Толстые носки, которые хоть как то уберегут его стопы от окоченения._

Сидя в подвале, Ремус Люпин пытался не обращать внимания на боль в костях. Он так устал. Тело было тяжёлым и замёрзшим, и сейчас он просто хотел лечь где-нибудь и забыть обо всём. Включая то, зачем он вообще здесь находился.

Поттеры обращались с ним неплохо, Ремус понимал это и был благодарен им. Он не был настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что другим оборотням, которых «переселили» к магам, повезло так же, как и ему. Подвал, в котором он находился, был вычищен и оборудован кроватью, шкафом, столом со стулом и клеткой, в которую он забирался каждое полнолуние. У него даже была своя ванная комната. Вход в подвал отделяли две двери — сначала шла деревянная дверь, а после неё решётка, за которой находилась комната Ремуса. Домашние эльфы появлялись четыре раза в день, чтобы накормить его. Поттеры даже купили ему новую одежду.

_Он охотился. Он ненавидит охоту. Ненавидит послевкусие крови и сырой плоти. Ненавидит трепыхание кролика под своей рукой. Ненавидит звук ломающейся шеи зверька._

_Ненавидит быть хищником._

Да, теперь его условия проживания были сравнительно лучше предыдущих. Но в то же время… он не видел смысла в том, чтобы находиться здесь, словно под домашним арестом, под предлогом обучения тому, как себя вести в волшебном сообществе. Поттеры — и Сириус Блэк — почти всё время игнорировали его. Иногда Лили Поттер присылала ему книги о магических традициях. Такие книги, как «Внутренний Зверь» Дуга Амбриджа, «Как Быть Человеком» Бетти Браун, «Всё о Людях» Маркуса Мелифлуа.

Он так и не притронулся к этим книгам.

Не смог.

Но что он смог сделать, так это догадаться, какого рода советы содержали эти книги в безвкусных обложках. Мысль о том, что такие оскорбительные речи печатаются и прочитываются тысячами людей, была очень болезненной. Неверные предубеждения будут проникать в сердца людей, разрушая тяжёлые труды Дамблдора, который выступал за принятие и равенство. С нынешними же предрассудками перемирия не будет — в этом он был уверен.

Этот мир, это странное и несправедливое общество было чем-то, что Ремус не мог заставить себя принять. Когда-то он старался приспособиться, очень старался. Но как можно адаптироваться, если окружающие не хотят дать тебе даже шанса? Или если они разрешают тебе войти в свой мир только в качестве раба? Существа, которому было позволено жить только из-за их лицемерного милосердия?

_Иногда он жалеет, что родился._

_Иногда он ненавидит всех за то, что они заставляют его так думать._

_И он постоянно чувствует боль._

Тёмный Лорд создал этот мир, и иногда Ремус задавался вопросом, доволен ли этот человек своим царством. Ремус никогда лично не встречался с волшебником. Чёрт возьми, он даже не видел его. Удивительно, но большинство магов даже не знали, как выглядит их правитель. Тёмный Лорд запретил газетам публиковать его фотографии — если таковые вообще были — и на публичных мероприятиях он носил плащ с глубоким капюшоном. Это было странно, и Ремус не мог понять почему. Но опять же, он много чего не понимал в этих жаждущих власти чистокровных.

 _И всё же,_ — подумал он, — _больше всего меня сбивает с толку Гарри Поттер, полукровный мальчик._

Когда Ремусу сказали, что он будет жить с Поттерами, он услышал довольно много информации об этой необычной, противоречивой в некотором смысле семье. Род Поттеров был чистокровным, пока Джеймс Поттер не женился на магглорождённой ведьме, которая, казалось, знала больше о традициях чистокровных и этикете, чем её муж. Семья близко общалась сразу и с Малфоями, и с Уизли. И их сын, выросший в достатке, воспитанный в чистокровных традициях и взглядах и поступивший не куда иначе, как в Дурмстранг… этот самый мальчик, казалось, не питал ни капли враждебности или отвращения к нему, оборотню.

_Глаза, полные ярости. Глаза, в которых плещется жалость. Глаза, в которых читается отвращение. Глаза, в которых виден страх._

_И глаза, которые вообще ничего не выражают, потому что не смотрят на него. Никогда не посмотрят. Насмешки, издёвки, ругань и проклятия. Горькие слова, каждое из которых весило с тонну._

_Когда-то у него был дом. А теперь нет._

Однако Ремус почти не видел мальчика с тех пор, как тот прибыл. Он был идеальной смесью своих родителей — волосы отца, глаза матери, средний рост для его возраста и лёгкая худоба. Иногда Ремус чувствовал рядом с мальчиком запах чего-то… чего-то, что напоминало ему о холодных, влажных пещерах, в которых ему иногда приходилось жить. Это был запах пыли, дождя и… и ещё чего-то, что Ремус не мог распознать.

Но этот мальчик, Гарри, был прав. Во время войны многие люди были целенаправленно обращены в оборотней, просто потому, что они были лучшим оружием для борьбы. Они сильнее, выносливее, быстрее, и ими легче управлять тёмными проклятиями. К тому же они — гораздо более доступный расходный материал. Но почему одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка уже учат такому? Зачем Дурмстранг так стремился поскорее впихнуть побольше информации в головы учеников? Чему ещё обучают детей в наши дни?

 _Если бы только Дамблдор победил,_ — с горечью подумал Ремус, сидя на кровати, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене. — _Держу пари, всё было бы совсем по-другому._

***

Несколько дней спустя Ремус, вдруг услышав приближающиеся шаги, проснулся. Эти шаги, однако, не принадлежали взрослому, и поэтому Ремус был лишь слегка удивлен, когда увидел, как Гарри Поттер открыл деревянную дверь и посмотрел на него из-за массивных серебряных прутьев.

— Ты не должен быть здесь, — сказал Ремус, и мальчик кивнул.

— Я знаю, — ответил он и пожал плечами. — Я знаю, что мне нельзя.

— Тогда почему ты пришёл? — мягко спросил Люпин, сидя на кровати и сопротивляясь искушению пошевелиться.

— Не знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Мне, наверное, любопытно. И скучно. Тебе здесь не скучно?

— Обо мне хорошо заботятся, — осторожно протянул Ремус. — Я вам очень благодарен.

— Знаешь, благодарность на самом деле не отвечает на мой вопрос, — сказал Гарри, прислонившись лбом к решётке. — Я видел книги, которые мама тебе присылала.

— Да, конечно, довольно образовательные пособия.

— Предвзятые суждения никогда не могут быть хорошим источником образования. Лучший способ получить знания — это обращаться к нейтральным источникам и формировать свое собственное мнение.

— Умно сказано, — тихо произнёс Ремус. — Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

— Да нет, — ответил Гарри. — Я просто хотел увидеть тебя. Я никогда раньше не встречал оборотня. Я хочу понять.

— Понять что? — Ремусу было искренне любопытно.

— Ты читал «Красавицу и Чудовище»? — внезапно спросил темноволосый мальчик, и Ремус покачал головой, гадая, сменил ли мальчик тему разговора или это как-то имело отношение к вопросу.

— Не читал.

— Это история о человеке, который выглядел как монстр, — объяснил Гарри, — и он действительно был ужасен. Все видели в нём чудовище. Но на самом деле это было не так. Он просто был проклят, обречён находиться в своей страшной форме. Я знаю, что быть оборотнем — это нечто неподвластное тебе, что-то вроде проклятия. Я просто хочу знать, есть ли в тебе что-то ещё. Я хочу понять, можно ли быть оборотнем, не будучи монстром.

Возможно, Гарри никогда не узнает, как много значили его слова для Ремуса.

Стеснение в груди, болезненная судорога, рождающая надежду. Слёзы уже готовы выкатиться из глаз, неверие вот-вот сменится осознанием сказанного.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул Ремус, прижимая потные ладони к хлопчатобумажной ткани своего серого одеяния. Слова казались лишними, как никогда раньше. Даже когда родители мальчика взяли его к себе, одели и накормили, чувства не были такими острыми. И когда через несколько минут Гарри пришлось уйти, чтобы родители не застали его за разговором с оборотнем, Ремус позволил своим слезам пролиться.

Он не знал, о чём именно плачет.

***

— Как дела в Хогвартсе? — спросил Гарри.  
Это было на следующий день после того, как он тайно поговорил с Ремусом Люпином, и сейчас младший Поттер гостил у Уизли, разговаривая с Роном. Лили порядком надоела его хандра, поэтому она отправила его «воссоединиться» с другом. Так что теперь они сидели и болтали. С Роном было гораздо легче ладить, чем, например, с Драко. Сейчас ребята сидели в комнате Рона, ели домашние кексы и пили чай.

— Всё просто отлично! — воскликнул Рон. — Я, конечно, на Гриффиндоре, хвала Мерлину. Я бы не знал, как жить дальше, если бы меня распределили в Слизерин.

— Драко учится в Слизерине.

— Ну да, конечно. Малфой. Одна из многих причин, почему этот факультет просто не подходит мне.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Гарри. — Он, наверное, сводит тебя с ума.

— Да уж, и к тому же некоторые профессора ему потакают, — сказал Рон, умудрившись запихнуть в рот кекс почти целиком. — И ещё Снейп. Малфою всё сходит с рук во время уроков этого скользкого мерзавца. Снейп — декан Слизерина, так что я думаю, дело именно в этом.

— Северус Снейп? — спросил Гарри и, когда Рон кивнул, продолжил: — Снейп — мамин друг. Папа и Сириус терпеть его не могут, и он ненавидит их так же сильно. Но я даже не знаю почему.

— Я могу их понять, — пробормотал Рон. — Любой нормальный человек возненавидел бы этого слизня.

— Но он нравится моей маме.

— Мамы всегда такие. Моя вот тоже считает его хорошим человеком. Не знаю, почему все мамы так думают.

— Может быть, им кажется, что ему просто не хватает любви и обнимашек, — внезапно хихикнул Гарри, и Рон усмехнулся, сверкая глазами от удовольствия.

— Я бы получил пожизненные отработки, если бы сказал такое при нём. Но, может быть, нам стоит поделиться с Фредом и Джорджем? Они такие штуки выкидывали! Чёрт возьми, ты бы видел тот случай, когда они заколдовали тыквенный сок, чтобы он превращался в пузырьки и улетал всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь пытался попить из кубка! Это было потрясающе!

— И их не исключили?

— Нет. Директор Яксли только скривил губы, как будто наступил в дерьмо, и сказал, что лучше бы этим молодым людям направить свой талант и энергию на отработку более полезных заклинаний. Затем он назначил им отработку и снял баллы. Но оно того стоило.

— Жаль, что я этого не видел.

— А в Дурмстранге у вас такого не бывает? — спросил Рон, откидывая в сторону свою рыжую чёлку. — Совсем?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри, — там нас, наверное, за это проклянут. В Дурмстранге всё достаточно строго, а учебная программа просто убивает меня. У нас ведь даже выходных нет, кроме воскресенья!

— Вот чёрт! — воскликнул Рон, разрываясь между отвращением и жалостью. — Я тебе соболезную, дружище. Чему вас там учат, раз на это уходит столько времени? Эй, погоди, я слышал, что у вас есть тёмные искусства! Что это за предмет?

— А я слышал, что у тебя есть защита от тёмных искусств, — сказал Гарри с таким же любопытством, — расскажешь мне о ней?

— Сначала ты расскажи о тёмных искусствах, а потом я расскажу тебе о ЗОТИ, — ответил Рон, вставая и хватая пустой поднос с кексами, — но сначала я пойду возьму что-нибудь поесть — не хочу, чтобы во время разговора закончились закуски.

Гарри утвердился в том, что он действительно предпочитал компанию Рона компании Драко, но, конечно, он никогда не скажет об этом ни одному, ни другому.

***

— Дурмстранг стал именно таким, каким вы и хотели его видеть, милорд, — сказал Игорь Каркаров. Тёмный Лорд сидел на своем троне, стараясь не выглядеть таким же скучающим, каким он себя чувствовал.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Лорд Волдеморт, — иначе и быть не могло, Игорь. Есть ли какие-то особо одарённые личности, о которых я должен знать? У меня было несколько дуэлей с вашими семикурсниками, которые недавно закончили школу. И я должен сказать, что, пусть они действительно талантливы, ни один из них не является выдающимся. Я надеюсь, что следующий выпуск будет лучше.

— Да, да, милорд, — быстро проговорил Каркаров, кланяясь, — хотя число учеников седьмого курса сократилось, они всё равно учились по старой программе. Я возлагаю большие надежды на младших учеников, которые в этом году пойдут на второй курс. Они — наш настоящий продукт, милорд. Первое поколение истинных студентов Дурмстранга, которые получают правильное образование с самого начала. Каждый из них станет выдающимся волшебником или ведьмой, которые будут поддерживать наши взгляды. Дурмстранг, в отличие от других школ…

— Если это еще одна попытка бросить камень в сторону Хогвартса, — резко прервал его Яксли, — тогда я попрошу нашего Лорда дать мне разрешение официально вызвать вас на дуэль.

 _Интересно было бы посмотреть,_ — подумал Тёмный Лорд, но пренебрежительно махнул рукой. — У нас нет времени тешить твою уязвленную гордость, Яксли. Каркаров, я должен напомнить тебе, что я сам окончил Хогвартс?

— М-милорд…

— Вместо того чтобы наказывать вас, — сказал Лорд Волдеморт, и искорки в его красных глазах не сулили ничего хорошего, — я решил, что вы двое добровольно отправитесь в Италию и расскажете мне, как там обстоят дела с повстанцами. Двух недель ведь достаточно? Вы всё равно вернётесь до начала учебного года и успеете подготовить школы.

 _Добровольно? Мне кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь, что значит «добровольно»,_ — сказало его подсознание, которое, к удивлению, говорило голосом одного конкретного Поттера. Но чёрт с ним, если даже правила не созданы для Волдеморта, то слова и их значения он может трактовать, как ему хочется. Кроме того, он не видел мальчика — Гарри — уже несколько месяцев и отказывался слушать и его голос. Может быть, ему следует сделать что-нибудь, чтобы напомнить мальчику о себе? Да, он передаст какой-нибудь сигнал или знак через одного из своих последователей — в конце концов, кто-то должен знать Поттеров.

— Как пожелаете, милорд, — поклонился Яксли, и Каркаров быстро последовал его примеру.

— Надеюсь, Мальсибер, вам удалось заставить говорить хотя бы некоторых пленных? — произнёс Тёмный Лорд. — Я буду очень недоволен, если это не так.

— Милорд, — осторожно начал Мальсибер, — есть кое-что, что мешает им говорить, даже если бы они захотели. Они повязаны клятвами, на некоторых наложены проклятия, а кто-то вообще не говорит по-английски…

— Круцио, — сказал Лорд Волдеморт и вздохнул, наблюдая, как один из его старейших Пожирателей Смерти содрогается и кричит от заклятия. К тому времени, как Тёмный Лорд снял его, Мальсибер всё ещё дёргался на полу, не в силах подняться даже в течение следующих нескольких минут.

— Видите ли, — начал Лорд Волдеморт обманчиво приятным голосом, — я ненавижу некомпетентность. Когда некомпетентные люди пополняют наши ряды, препятствуя нашему прогрессу, сложно добиться каких бы то ни было результатов. И они не должны полагать, что их промахи останутся безнаказанными. Мы не можем этого допустить, не так ли?

— Конечно, нет, милорд, — заявила Беллатриса Лестрейндж, чуть ли не задыхаясь от восторга. — Он должен быть наказан. Пожалуйста, милорд, позвольте мне это сделать! Я смогу, я могу это сделать для вас, и я сделаю всё безукоризненно, милорд! Он никогда больше не посмеет подвести вас, я…

— Ты, Беллатриса, будешь вести допрос, — тихо согласился Тёмный Лорд, и женщина издала сдавленный вздох, полный удовольствия. Затем Лорд Волдеморт позволил своему взгляду задержаться на одном из самых преданных ему людей, и усмешка искривила его губы. Бартемиус Крауч-младший — хотя после смерти его отца более десяти лет назад никто больше не произносил окончание «младший» — стоял молча, с отвращением глядя на Мальсибера.

— Мальсибер, ты возьмешь на себя обязанности дуэльного инструктора Дурмстранга вместо Крауча в этом году, — внезапно решил Тёмный Лорд и увидел, как глаза Крауча распахнулись от удивления.

— М-милорд? — мужчина вздрогнул, сбитый с толку. — Что же мне тогда делать?

— Я назначил нового преподавателя ЗОТИ в Хогвартсе, — легко сказал Тёмный Лорд. — Твоя задача будет состоять в том, чтобы… помочь ему. Возможно, с твоей подачи качество образования в Хогвартсе повысится.

И даже если бы этого не случилось, было бы просто уморительно наблюдать, как тот модный шарлатан пытается соблазнить Крауча.

— Это не наказание для Крауча, милорд? — осторожно спросил Каркаров.

— О, едва ли, — ответил Лорд Волдеморт. — Всего год, после чего Крауч вернётся преподавать в Дурмстранг. После выполнения задания он будет щедро вознаграждён.

— Я живу, чтобы служить вам, милорд, — сказал Крауч.

— Да, — ответил его господин. — Иначе ты вообще бы не жил. Что ж, продолжим…

***

— Уже через три дня твой день рождения, — сказала Лили, наблюдая, как её сын завтракает. — Ты хочешь чего-нибудь особенного?

— Никаких вечеринок, — ответил ей Гарри. — Я знаю, что мои школьные друзья вряд ли смогут прийти, и я не хочу, чтобы Рон переживал из-за подарка. А еще я не хочу, чтобы Гилди водил меня на очередной показ мод.

— Так чего же ты хочешь?

— Есть одна серия книг, — начал Гарри, — «Тьма поднимается». Я хочу их. Я позаимствовал у Петронеллы вторую часть и хочу прочесть эту серию до конца. Я уверен, что она мне понравится.

— Кто их написал? — спросила Лили, не узнавая название.

— Сьюзен Купер, — сказал Гарри с привычной небрежностью. — Она маггл.

— А почему у твоей подруги есть маггловская книга? В Дурмстранге же нет магглорожденных.

— Её двоюродный брат подарил ей её в шутку. Она так её и не прочитала, но, мама, мне неважно, что ее написал маггл. Вторая книга была такая интересная. Пожалуйста.

— Неужели ты думаешь, Гарри, что я пойду в маггловский книжный магазин только ради книжки? — спросила Лили, недовольная и встревоженная. — Или даже целой книжной серии?

— Я не понимаю, в чём проблема, — нахмурился Гарри. — Твои родители были магглами. Что в них плохого?

— Гарри, — строго сказала мать, — я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой эту тему.

— Но почему? — упирался Гарри. — Я не понимаю, мама. Ты…

— Гарри, — голос Лили был резким, а взгляд пронзительным, — я же сказала, что отказываюсь говорить с тобой на эту тему. Когда ты станешь старше, ты поймешь.

— Графиня Блессингтон однажды сказала, — начал Гарри, — что предрассудки — это цепи, выкованные невежеством, держащие людей порознь. Почему бы нам не общаться с магглами, если мы не будем рассказывать им о магии? Они же не могут определить волшебника по внешнему виду, если мы будем носить приличную маггловскую одежду.

— Цитирование чьей-то мудрости не делает тебя мудрецом, — заметила Лили. — А теперь заканчивай завтракать и скажи мне, что ты хочешь на свой день рождения.

— Мам…

— Гарри, я понимаю, что ты проходишь через эту… не знаю, как это назвать… фазу социальной справедливости?.. Я понимаю, что ты открыл глаза и увидел мир вокруг, и подумал, какой же он узкий предвзятый. И ты считаешь, что все должны измениться и стать более… терпимыми и дружелюбными. Но, сынок, мир так устроен, — объясняла Лили. — Если мы покажем магглам нашу магию, они либо сразу же возненавидят нас, либо начнут зависеть от нас во всём. В конце концов, кто-то начнёт проводить исследования о том, как передать нашу магию магглам, и кто знает, чем это все может кончится для нас? Вдруг они решат использовать против нас своё оружие массового поражения?

— Отлично, — отрезал Гарри. — Я не говорил, что мы должны делить наш мир с магглами. Я просто не понимаю, почему мы должны плохо относиться к другим только потому, что они родились без магии. Это так же нелепо, как ненавидеть кого-то только потому, что он родился в другой стране. Это бессмысленно. Это всё равно что если бы в книге было очень слабое обоснование происходящего.

— Милый…

— Послушай, я знаю, ты считаешь, что книжки, которые я читаю, бесполезные, но это неправда. Книги, которые мне нравятся, учат другим вещам, нежели школьные учебники. Но это не значит, что они менее нужные.

— И давно ты хотел сказать мне это? — спросила Лили.

— Довольно давно, — признался Гарри. — И я прав.

— Милый, тебе уже одиннадцать…

— Можно сказать двенадцать, мама.

— Отлично, двенадцать. Тебе двенадцать. Ты ещё многого не знаешь. Когда ты вырастешь…

— Иногда, — вмешался Гарри, ощущая странное разочарование и злость, — мне кажется, что ты так сосредоточена на том, кем я стану в будущем, что забываешь, кто я сейчас.

— Гарри, — печально вздохнула Лили, чувствуя себя беспомощной. Она не знала, что сказать, как заставить его понять, что, пусть ей и нравится идея равенства и справедливости, она понимает, что так не может быть. Наивные мечты были частью сказок, которые любил её сын, но не имели места в реальности. Любые признаки дружелюбия к магглам могли привести к катастрофе, а Лили этого не хотела.

Но она не могла это объяснить. Она не знала, как.

***

Утро в день рождения Гарри выдалось дождливым.

Его отношения с матерью всё ещё были напряженными после того разговора, отец был на встрече с другими людьми, которые содержали оборотней, а Сириус отправился на очередную миссию. Гарри не получил ни одного подарка, и хотя он знал, что позже ему компенсируют это ожидание, он всё равно чувствовал себя несчастным. Чуть позже половины первого Лили срочно позвонили из больницы, и, сказав несколько слов на прощание Гарри и домашним эльфам, она тоже ушла.

Так что, в целом, это был полный отстой.

Гарри сказал, что не хочет никаких гостей, но… возможно, ему не следовало так говорить.

Он даже не мог рассчитывать на то, что Гилди заглянет к нему — Локхарт приходил вчера и с восторгом рассказывал Гарри, как «милый Барти» помогает ему составлять учебную программу. Гарри просто поверить не мог, что Том решил поиграть в сваху. Насколько же крут был этот человек, чтобы суметь провернуть такое? Потому что это определённо было его рук дело.

 _Может быть, мне и удалось бы это выяснить, но я даже не знаю его настоящего имени,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Интересно, каковы его взгляды на магглов? Вероятно, он их ненавидит, учитывая, что он, скорее всего, очень важный Пожиратель Смерти. Но ненавидит ли он оборотней?_

— Да уж, отличный день рождения, — пробормотал Гарри вслух, вставая. Может, ему стоит поговорить с Люпином? Прошло уже довольно много времени с тех пор, как он видел оборотня. А разве можно составить о ком-то хоть какое-то мнение, не проводя с этим человеком даже чуточку времени? Должен ли Гарри взять что-нибудь поесть для мужчины? А книг? Гарри понимал, что сидеть взаперти в подвале круглые сутки очень утомительно, особенно если под рукой только те книги, которые выбрала мама.

 _Может быть, мне стоит взять с собой книгу?_ — подумал Гарри. — _Но нет, если мама увидит её, она поймет, что она от меня. Ничем хорошим это не кончится, это уж точно,_ — Лили могла решить наказать Гарри или попросить, чтобы Люпина забрали обратно. И почему-то мысль о том, что Люпина отправят к кому-то не столь благосклонному, как Поттеры, очень беспокоила Гарри. Поэтому он вообще ничего не взял с собой, когда отправился к оборотню.

Люпин представлял собой жалкое зрелище.

Он был болезненно бледен и, казалось, испытывал физическую боль. Почти всё его тело было покрыто синяками — во всяком случае, те участки, которые Гарри мог видеть, — а возле левого уха была свежая рана. Его янтарные глаза выглядели усталыми и налитыми кровью, и всё же, когда он увидел Гарри, ему удалось выдавить улыбку.

— Прошлой ночью было полнолуние, — прохрипел он, и Гарри всё понял, сдерживая дрожь.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — осторожно спросил он. — Может, еды?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Люпин. — Меня недавно кормили. Что привело тебя сюда?

— Мне было одиноко, — ответил Гарри, а затем продолжил, сказав то, что ему, возможно, не следовало: — мои родители уехали, и я поссорился с мамой.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — как может голос оборотня звучать так нежно? Гарри совершенно не понимал. Оборотни могли выть и рычать, но… но никак не говорить так мягко. Внезапно Гарри осознал, что плачет, хотя даже не понимал почему. Слезы появились из ниоткуда. Или, может быть, они пришли оттуда же, откуда появились слова, которые внезапно слетели с языка:

— Сегодня мой день рождения, а здесь никого нет. Мне ничего не подарили, и папа с дядей Сириусом только всё чаще ездят на задания. И ещё сейчас так много слухов о предстоящей войне, а моя мама работает сверхурочно в больнице, и… — голос Гарри дрогнул, и он сжал губы в тонкую линию, пытаясь сдержать рыдания. Это не помогло.

Он даже не осознавал, что был так расстроен из-за того, что не получил подарков. Ради всего святого, он ведь уже не ребёнок. Но почему-то это было для него важно. Гарри хотел рассказать Люпину о Томе и Альбусе, о своей матери и магглах, о тех сказках, которые он так обожал. Но Гарри не мог. Он хотел выговориться, чтобы давление в груди растаяло, хотел рассказать все свои секреты и позволить взрослому разбираться со всеми проблемами. Он хотел спросить, нормально ли это — чувствовать, что его родители стали чужими и делали неприемлемые для него вещи. Это было больно, очень больно. Гарри понял, что его мама и папа придерживались убеждений, которые были ему чужды. Он не знал, ошибается ли он сам или его родители, и не мог понять, почему мама не может согласиться с ним.

— Я ненавижу войну, — сказал Гарри шёпотом и всхлипнул, — ненавижу. Я не хочу ни с кем сражаться. Я не хочу, чтобы мои родители участвовали в этом. А ещё я ненавижу стереотипы, и я… я просто хочу жить в мире, где людей судят по их поступкам, а не по тому, кем они рождены.

— Мятежники верят в такой мир, — тихо сказал Люпин, и Гарри покачал головой.

— Нельзя одновременно пытаться предотвратить войну и готовиться к ней, — резко ответил Гарри, вытирая слёзы. — Для войны нужны как минимум две стороны, и мятежники виноваты в той же степени, что и Пожиратели Смерти. И… я лишь хочу, чтобы мы дожили до того дня, когда однажды объявят войну, и никто просто не выйдет на поле боя.

— Это было бы идеально, — вздохнул Люпин.

— Но ты, как и мама, не веришь, что это возможно, — сказал Гарри.

— Я не могу сказать наверняка. Я не знаю, какое будущее нас ждёт.

— Моя мама тоже, но она всё равно не верит в такую возможность. Говорит, что это нереально.

— Тебе не следует ввязываться в эту неизбежную войну, — сказал Люпин, и Гарри усмехнулся.

— Я Гарри Поттер, — ответил черноволосый мальчик. — Мой крёстный входит в ближний круг Тёмного Лорда. Моя мама поддерживает идею превосходства чистокровных, хотя сама она магглорождённая, а мой отец — Пожиратель Смерти. Беллатриса Лестрейндж ждёт, что я пойду по её стопам. Я учусь в Дурмстранге, военной школе с единственной целью — произвести на свет идеальных Пожирателей Смерти. Я буду участвовать в войне, когда она начнётся — а это лишь вопрос времени — хочу я этого или нет.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Люпин, и его тон больше не был мягким и добрым. Он был резким, и Гарри почувствовал, что его действительно _спрашивают_. Как будто Люпин хотел, чтобы он _подумал_ , прежде чем ответить, и именно поэтому Гарри сделал паузу на несколько долгих мгновений.

— Думаю, да.

— Значит, ты не собираешься стремиться к своей мечте?

— Это не та мечта, которую я мог бы осуществить в одиночку, — сказал Гарри.

— Но ты можешь начать, — сказал Люпин. — Если ты считаешь, что и мятежники, и Пожиратели Смерти ошибаются, то поговори с теми, кто не относится ни к одним, ни к другим. Если ты не считаешь, что война — это единственный выход, тогда заставь людей разделить твоё мнение. Отдай своё будущее в хорошие руки, Гарри. В свои собственные.

— Я ведь просто Гарри, — прошептал он в ответ, внезапно задыхаясь. — Несмотря на все эти громкие речи, я на самом деле никто. Я… да, я просто Гарри.

— Или Гарри Справедливый, — добавил Люпин с улыбкой, от которой его янтарные глаза озорно заблестели. — Иногда бывает в жизни такое, что мы выполняем задачу, которая поначалу казалась за пределами человеческих возможностей. Главное — начать.

— Но это нечто гораздо большее, чем простой экзамен, — ответил Гарри. И хотя он знал, что воплощение в жизнь его идеи было невозможно, его пульс ускорялся от восторга, и что-то внутри него, в его сердце, в его голове пошатнулось. — И я не хочу править миром.

— Тебе не нужно править миром, чтобы изменить его, — сказал ему Люпин. — Измени людей, и вместе с ними изменится мир.

— Но если я не могу даже своих родителей заставить понять, что их стереотипы — чушь, то как я могу изменить мир? — спросил Гарри, и радость осознания того, что он может изменить мир, надежда и вера в собственные силы прошли, как будто их и не было. Он снова был обычным ребёнком в подвале родительского дома, разговаривающим с жалким оборотнем. — Я пойду. Мне, наверное, стоит повторить трансфигурацию — учёба начинается уже через месяц.

— Все великие вещи начинались с абсурдной мечты, — крикнул ему вслед Люпин, всё ещё стараясь не стоять слишком близко к серебряным прутьям. — Взять даже этого твоего Тёмного Лорда. Он ведь не был им рождён.

Гарри закрыл за собой дверь подвала и задумался, сможет ли он отсидеться следующим летом в своей квартире в Дурмстранге.

Скорее всего, нет.

***

За два дня до начала второго курса Гарри проснулся оттого, что мать трясла его за плечо.

— Быстро одевайся и спускайся к камину, — прошептала она, и в выражении ее лица было что-то почти страдальческое.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — спросил Гарри и зевнул, кутаясь в тёплое одеяло. — Мне обязательно вставать?

— Уже половина пятого. Я приготовила для тебя одежду, — ответила Лили, отодвигаясь. — Если тебе тяжело проснуться, то быстро прими душ и одевайся, Гарри. У нас нет времени, — её голос был очень тихим, и Гарри снова зевнул, удивляясь, почему мама так странно себя ведет. Однако он сделал, как было велено, и меньше чем через полчаса уже стоял перед камином, полусонный, одетый в чёрную мантию. Он слышал шаги матери — её туфли на высоких каблуках стучали по деревянному полу. Довольно скоро она появилась перед ним в чёрном платье и того же цвета шляпке с вуалью, которая хотя и не скрывала её лица, придавала ему некой загадочности.

— А где папа? — спросил Гарри.

— Он уже ушёл раньше нас, — ответила Лили, стряхивая воображаемую пыль с плеча сына. — Веди себя прилично, ладно? Молчи, пока с тобой не заговорят.

— Куда мы идём? Неужели на похороны?

— Нет. Я объясню, когда мы будем на месте.

Гарри зашёл в камин вместе с матерью, во время перемещения её рука сжимала его плечо так крепко, что на нём вполне мог налиться синяк. Только когда Гарри, спотыкаясь, выбрался из другого камина, он понял, что, возможно, его мама беспокоилась не просто так. Он находился в огромном зале, который было сложно описать — его стены, казалось, были сделаны из чёрного камня, и факелы, парящие над головами, очень скудно освещали пространство. Все были одеты в чёрные мантии, и Гарри смог уловить атмосферу — смесь возбуждения, страха, отвращения и ликования.

 _Что происходит?_ — подумал он и заметил, что присутствующие старательно избегали того, что выглядело как высокий, толстый ствол дерева без ветвей. Гарри также заметил, что здесь не было других детей, даже примерно его возраста. Чувствуя все большую тревогу, Гарри схватил мать за руку и прижался к ней.

— Лили, — позвал знакомый голос, и Гарри увидел, что к ним идут отец и дядя Сириус.

— Джеймс, — пришибленно прошептала Лили, — неужели Гарри действительно должен быть здесь?

— Тёмный Лорд специально пригласил вас троих, — прошептал Сириус. — Я не знаю почему. Никто не знает, я даже спросил Снейпа, Беллу и Малфоя. Простите меня. Это случилось так внезапно.

— Это потому, что у нас живет оборотень?

— Я так не думаю. Это вообще не имеет отношения к делу.

— Что происходит? — спросил Гарри, и отец бросил на него такой же взгляд, какой был у Лили, когда она его разбудила. Джеймс опустился на колени перед сыном и схватил его за руки, пытаясь ободряюще улыбнуться.

— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал он. — Обещаю тебе, Гарри. Постарайся сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь другом, хорошо? Перечисляй ингредиенты Веритасерума в голове или что-нибудь такое.

 _Мне совсем не легче от этих слов,_ — подумал Гарри, но промолчал. Джеймс встал, расправил плечи и, схватив Лили за руку, повернулся, глядя на балкон, которого Гарри раньше не замечал. Довольно скоро мальчик понял, что на балкон смотрят не только его родители и крёстный, но и все остальные в зале. Как ни странно, Гарри почувствовал напряжение в воздухе задолго до того, как стеклянные двери балкона открылись и на нём появился человек в плаще с капюшоном. И вдруг все опустились на колени. Гарри тоже, поскольку его дернула вниз Лили.

— Встаньте, — прошипел мужчина через мгновение. Гарри почувствовал, как его внутренности скрутило и кровь застыла в жилах, когда его осенило. Этот человек, _этот человек_ , который мог заставить всех этих могущественных ведьм и волшебников опуститься на колени… это был не кто иной, как сам Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт.

— Мои верные последователи, — начал Тёмный Лорд, и Гарри внезапно ощутил щемящее чувство чего-то знакомого, — благодарю вас за то, что вы прибыли в столь ранний час, чтобы стать свидетелями казни Мариуса Моусетта, обвиненного в измене за то, что он покрывал мятежников и защищал их от нас.

Казнь.

_Казнь._

Гарри вздрогнул и снова уставился на лишённое ветвей дерево, только теперь сообразив, что это вовсе не дерево, а столб, закреплённый на куче дров. Неужели кого-то и правда… нет, невозможно. Только не перед ним. Такой… ужас просто не должен был произойти у него на глазах. Гарри знал, что если бы родители могли, они бы отправили его домой. Но они были не в том положении… даже Сириус. А как же Том? Если бы Том был здесь, возможно, он мог бы позволить Гарри пойти домой и не видеть этого…

Старика, невысокого, худого, морщинистого и явно измождённого пытками, двое мужчин потащили к столбу. Его подняли заклинанием и привязали достаточно высоко, чтобы все в зале могли видеть его, и Гарри пришлось опустить глаза, когда один из мужчин отлевитировал семь факелов, окружив ими старика, в то время как другой установил барьер от огня. Гарри всё сильнее подташнивало, и ему хотелось упасть в обморок, или просто исчезнуть, или проснуться как от кошмара.

Крики человека, которого медленно сжигали заживо, звенели в ушах. Запах горящей плоти наполнил комнату, и Гарри задался вопросом, за что ему это. Неужели его родители сделали что-то такое, что рассердило Тёмного Лорда, и он таким образом решил наказать всю семью? Гарри не хотел видеть, не хотел слышать, не хотел вдыхать это. Он не хотел даже думать. Гарри до сих пор полагал, что взятых в плен повстанцев казнили простым убивающим проклятием, а не таким ужасным, бесчеловечным способом. Сжигание на костре… было неправильным во всех отношениях.

Гарри снова сжал руку матери, пытаясь отгородиться от всего происходящего. Он не знал, как долго они так простояли — старик умирал медленно, и большинство мыслей Гарри метались между «меня сейчас стошнит» и «умри уже скорее». Ему хотелось оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Он хотел, так сильно желал исчезнуть.

А потом, на мгновение, всё и правда исчезло. Запах горящего мяса сменился запахом дождя и дыма. Температура вокруг упала. В цепких пальцах больше не было руки матери, и Гарри не слышал криков осуждённого. Но не успел он открыть глаза, как всё вернулось обратно, и Гарри стоял, потерянный, пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. К тому времени, когда он пришёл в себя, мать уже тащила его к камину, и Гарри мельком увидел, как Тёмный Лорд смотрит прямо на него, как бы высокомерно это не звучало. На _Гарри_ , среди всех этих людей.

Даже если он будет жить вечно, Гарри сомневался, что когда-нибудь забудет казнь, свидетелем которой он только что стал. Это было неправильно, несправедливо, бесчеловечно. Если закон потворствует такого рода действиям, то это неправильный закон.

Но Гарри ничего не мог с этим поделать.


	7. Chapter 7

— Почему, Сириус? Почему нас пригласили?

— Я уже сказал, Лили, что не знаю. Правда. Я же не могу просто подойти к Тёмному Лорду и спросить его почему!

Для Гарри время между казнью и началом учёбы прошло как в тумане.

Ему казалось, что он вообще не спал, и едва помнил, что делал в те часы, когда бодрствовал. Он смутно сознавал, что родители и крёстный иногда пытаются заговорить с ним, но не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться.

Как, когда вокруг всё ещё витал запах горящего человеческого тела, а в ушах звенели крики агонии? Гарри знал, что всё это было у него в голове. За последние два дня он принял душ пять раз и дважды — ванну, а одежда, в которую он был одет на казни, была запихана в самую глубину шкафа после того, как её постирали домашние эльфы. Никакой запах бы после такого не остался на ткани.

Частью сознания Гарри также думал о том мгновении, когда он каким-то образом переместился… куда? На вокзал? Но он никак не мог взять в толк, как такое могло случиться, и потому изо всех сил старался не думать об этом. Гарри устал от всей этой бессмыслицы.

— Что сказал Тёмный Лорд? Когда он сказал тебе пригласить нас?

— Он спросил, кто знает Поттеров. Он ничего не объяснил, а я не мог просто спросить его. Затем, где-то за полчаса до казни, он приказал мне привести всех вас троих. И он специально напомнил про Гарри. Он знает его имя. Прямо так он и сказал: «Не забудь про Гарри Поттера.»

— Ты думаешь, он знает о палочке?

— Я… я не знаю…

Гарри о многом не мог перестать думать. Не только самой казни, но и человеке, который её организовал, мужчине в капюшоне, Тёмном Лорде, что присутствовал там лично. Гарри видел его. И теперь обладание его палочкой-близнецом стало казаться гораздо опаснее и рискованнее, и Гарри обнаружил, что смотрит на свою палочку с неохотой и настороженностью. Каждый раз, когда он думал о том, чтобы поднять её и произнести заклинание, он представлял Тёмного Лорда, сжимающего свою палочку и отдающего жестокий приказ.

Был ли там Том? Гарри, правда, не видел его. Возможно, он стоял позади Тёмного Лорда или где-то рядом с ним? Что он думал о казни? Было ли это нормальным? Одобрял ли он подобные мероприятия?

Это было чудовищно. Сжигание людей на костре. Это… это было… Гарри не мог подобрать слов, чтобы описать, что именно он чувствовал.

— Может быть, это и хорошо, что школа начинается. Так он хоть сможет отвлечься.

— Да… перемена обстановки могла бы поднять ему настроение. Может, нам стоит купить ему книгу? Ты же знаешь, как он всегда рад хорошей истории.

— Он попросил серию книг… я не хотела их покупать, потому что их написал маггл, но, может быть, мне всё же стоит. Джеймс, у меня сердце разрывается, когда я вижу Гарри таким подавленным. Почему именно он?

— С ним всё будет в порядке, Лили. Я тебе обещаю. Мы достанем эти книги и отправим их ему, и через некоторое время он снова будет в порядке.

Гарри не хотел обсуждать эту казнь с друзьями, особенно если они захотят расспросить его о подробностях. Но с другой стороны, он не мог просто утаить такое от друзей — это заставляло его чувствовать стыд и неловкость, ведь у него и так было немало секретов. Волшебная палочка, вокзал… даже Люпин, в некотором смысле, был тайной.

Почему секреты были таким бременем? Непонятно, почему скрывать что-то так тяжело, тем более если это не касалось никого, кроме него самого. Он просто должен быть осторожен и никогда не упоминать о своих тайнах, тогда он, в конце концов, привыкнет к этому. Гарри очень хотелось пойти и поговорить с Люпином — присутствие оборотня действовало успокаивающе — но сейчас, когда родители и Сириус были дома, Гарри не мог себе этого позволить. Не говоря уже о том, что портключ Гарри в Дурмстранг активируется менее чем через три часа, поэтому возможности улизнуть и поговорить и правда нет.

Гарри задумался, видел ли Люпин когда-нибудь казнь. Может быть. И вообще, как часто Тёмный Лорд устраивал подобные мероприятия? Сколько раз? Вдруг это уже стало обыденностью? Традицией, которая напоминает его последователям о том, что происходит с людьми, которые переходят Тёмному Лорду дорогу? Он использует страх, чтобы держать их в узде? Тогда зачем пригласили Гарри? Может быть, это Том… Нет-нет. Том не стал бы этого делать…

— Гарри, — прервал его размышления Сириус, сидевший рядом с крестником. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Тебе не нужно делать вид, что я болен или сошёл с ума, — ответил Гарри.

— Твои родители сказали мне, что тебе снились кошмары.

— Всего один раз. Мне приснился только один кошмар.

— Ты не хочешь… э-э… поговорить об этом?

— А какой в этом смысл? — спросил мальчик. — Ты когда-нибудь читал «Летописи Белгариада»?

— Нет, — ответил Сириус, гадая, была ли это какая-то оккультная книга. — О чём она?

— Это история, — начал Гарри. — В ней есть Бог по имени Торак. Его народ устраивает ему жертвоприношения и служит ему из страха, а не из любви. В конце концов, Торака побеждает справедливый герой, даже несмотря на то, что его терзает страх.

— Понятно, — сказал Сириус, не совсем на самом деле понимая, к чему клонит Гарри. После мимолётной улыбки мальчик продолжил:

— Тёмный Лорд использует ту же тактику, что и Торак, хотя и люди, которых он убивает, — его враги, — сказал Гарри. — Однажды они преодолеют свой страх, и как он тогда будет контролировать их?

— Гарри, дружище, ты сам не знаешь, о чём говоришь, — ответил Сириус, взъерошив крестнику волосы. — Контролировать можно не только страхом. В любом случае, ты пока слишком юн, чтобы думать о таких вещах. Как насчёт того, чтобы немного полетать, прежде чем ты отправишься в школу?

— Хорошо, — неохотно согласился Гарри. Может быть, ему и правда стоит проветриться.

***

— Гарри! — взвизгнула Филиппа и бросилась к мальчику, обняв его чуть ли не до хруста рёбер, как только портключ доставил его на площадку перед жилой башней. — Ты стал выше! Ты смотри… Эй, погоди-ка. Ты сегодня спал? Почему ты так выглядишь…

— Не надо, — решительно сказал Гарри. — Только не спрашивай. Пожалуйста, Филиппа.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила итальянка, и прежнее её веселье исчезло, позволив беспокойству проступить на лице. — Гарри?

— Остальные уже здесь? — спросил тот вместо ответа. — Как твои дела, Филиппа?

— Петронелла, Николай и Лоренцо уже в своих квартирах, — ответила Филиппа. — Я собиралась подождать снаружи, чтобы поприветствовать всех, но, думаю, мы и так увидимся завтра на занятиях. Они начинаются в девять часов, профессор Дитмар выдаст нам расписание. У меня вроде всё нормально. Гарри, ты уверен, что…

— Филиппа, — перебил ее тот, — пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — сказала Филиппа. — Пока что. Ладно. Пойдём к тебе, я заварю нам чай, и мы сделаем вид, что с тобой всё в порядке, если тебе от этого станет легче, — Гарри кивнул, почувствовав облегчение, и пошёл с Пеппино в свою квартиру. Там девочка скрылась на кухне, в то время как Гарри решил проверить, прибыл ли его чемодан в целости и сохранности. Он нашёл его в спальне. Клетка Букли тоже была там, и Гарри выпустил птицу полетать на несколько часов — он знал, как сильно она ненавидит сидеть в клетке.

— Что ты делала там, внизу, на площадке? — спросил Гарри, усаживаясь на стул. — Ты действительно просто ждала, когда все придут?

— Ну, я просто хотела поздороваться со всеми, — ответила Филиппа. — Лоренцо немного в печали не особо настроен поболтать. Понимаешь, в Италии сейчас острая политическая ситуация, были даже замечены мятежники, и из-за того, что его семья живет прямо в центре магической части Рима, в самой гуще событий, они находятся в некоторой опасности. Не говоря уже о том, что его сестра — репортёр.

— А как же твоя семья?

— Ну, мы не лезем в политику — мы все работаем в сфере моды, хотя только тётя Пеппита добилась мировой известности. Все знают, что мы сохраняем нейтралитет. Кроме того, особняк моей семьи спрятан в маггловском районе Падуи. Я первая в своей семье стану Пожирательницей Смерти.

— А что нового у Петронеллы и Николая?

— Петронелла сказала, что забыла закончить одно из летних сочинений и собирается сделать это сегодня вечером. Сказала, что пусть она даже умрёт, но доделает.

— А Николай?

— Ну, — тихо начала Филиппа, поставив наконец на стол две чашки чая и тоже усевшись. — Гарри, а Николай не кажется тебе немного… странным?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — с любопытством спросил Поттер. — Честно говоря, я не общался с ним близко. Всё, что я могу сказать, — это то, что он очень умён и выглядит так, будто замышляет что-то.

— Замышляет, — повторила Филиппа. — Даже не знаю, Гарри. Но до меня доходили слухи, что он делает довольно мерзкие вещи. Например, поджигает собак и топит котя… Гарри? — голос девочки встревоженно повысился, когда Гарри нездорово побледнел и крепко сжал в руке чашку с горячим чаем. Он внезапно ощутил непреодолимый приступ тошноты. Он не хотел ничего даже слышать о сжигании, об огне — дышать было трудно, и Гарри не понимал почему. Он ведь сейчас не давился дымом, верно? И всё же он просто не мог дышать. И он чувствовал, как слёзы наполняют глаза, и слышал, как где-то трещит и ревёт огонь…

— Гарри, — повторила Филиппа, на этот раз успокаивающе, не уверенная, что вызвало у друга такую реакцию. Она пересела, оказавшись сбоку от Гарри, а не перед ним, сжала его плечи и попытаясь заставить его сосредоточиться на ней. — Просто вдохни и выдохни. Ну же, спокойно. Вдох. Выдох. Ещё разок. Подожди, я принесу тебе воды.

Нет, нет, он не хотел сейчас оставаться один. Почему он вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно снова наблюдал за казнью?

— Не уходи, — выдавил Гарри и вдруг… почему он вообще плачет? Если он был так напуган, так потрясён, так травмирован, почему же он сразу не отреагировал? Это было полным бредом, как и всё вокруг последнее время. Какой кошмар.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала Филиппа слегка дрожащим голосом. — Ты можешь плакать. Давай, просто выпусти это из себя.

Гарри издал какой-то слабый звук и просто прижался лицом к её плечу и громко всхлипнул, вцепившись руками в шелковистую ткань её блузки. Филиппа нежно провела пальцами по его мягким волосам, не зная, как утешить одного из своих лучших друзей.

Робин Гуд никогда не плакал. Неужели Белгарион? А как насчет Гулливера? Может, Питер Пэн? Нет, герои сказок никогда не плакали. Они были намного храбрее его. Чёрт, кажется, даже Белоснежка не плакала. Сводные сёстры Золушки в некоторых вариациях сказки отрезали части ступней, чтобы уместить ноги в хрустальную туфлю, и не проронили ни слезинки. Если даже второстепенные персонажи такие мужественные, то почему Гарри, который был не персонажем, а самым настоящим человеком, так раскис?

Но он просто не мог сдержаться. Эти слёзы ждали последние несколько дней, чтобы выплеснуться наружу, и теперь, когда Гарри начал реветь, он не мог остановиться. Он не мог перестать думать о сумрачном зале, костре, старике… и Тёмном Лорде. Почему Гарри пригласили туда? Зачем? Он не мог даже представить, хоть убей. Может, стоит спросить Тома? Если кто-то и знает, то точно он. Может быть, Гарри мог бы отправить ему письмо? Сможет ли Букля найти Тома… нет. Том — это даже не его настоящее имя. Может быть, всё равно стоит попытаться?

— Прости, — прохрипел Гарри, отстраняясь от Филиппы через некоторое время. — Я знаю, подушкой для слёз быть не очень здорово.

— Не говори ерунды, — ответила девочка. — Но ты выглядишь совсем измученным. Может, тебе стоит пойти прилечь?

— Ты не собираешься меня ни о чём спрашивать?

— Только когда ты проснёшься, и если захочешь, чтобы я спросила.

— Ты расскажешь остальным? — спросил Гарри, протирая глаза.

— Если ты не возражаешь, я скажу только Трулсу, — честно ответила Филиппа, — потому что знаю, как сильно он беспокоится за тебя. Я приведу его сюда вечером, и мы поговорим, хорошо?

— Прости, правда, — повторил Гарри, — что всё так вышло.

— Не извиняйся, — сказала Филиппа. — Просто… Гарри, не держи от нас секретов, если в этом нет серьёзной необходимости, ладно? Потому что они всегда встают непреодолимой стеной между человеком и его близкими. Секреты делают людей одинокими. По крайней мере, так говорил мой папа. А одиночество — это грустно и тяжело.

— Тогда… — начал Гарри, но Филиппа оборвала его, покачав головой.

— Я не собираюсь настаивать, чтобы ты рассказал мне обо всём сейчас. Иди поспи, Гарри. Когда ты проснёшься, мы с Трулсом будем здесь. Я возьму твой ключ.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул тот, не зная, что ещё сказать. Филиппа улыбнулась, и Гарри почувствовал, что ему даже не нужно ничего говорить вслух, чтобы она поняла, как он ей благодарен.

***

Гарри проснулся и увидел Трулса, который лежал рядом с ним на кровати и читал книгу. Единственным источником света служила палочка, которую его друг держал в руке.

— Сколько сейчас времени? — пробормотал Гарри, зевая и зарываясь лицом в подушку. Ему казалось, что он может спать вечно — было тепло, мягко и уютно, и пусть у него было неприятное ощущение, что что-то не так, он не помнил, что именно, да и не хотел вспоминать.

— Полдевятого вечера, — ответил Трулс, закрывая книгу и кладя её на пол, прежде чем повернуться к Гарри. — Филиппа сказала мне, что ты плакал.

— О… — Гарри вспомнил не только казнь, но и неловкий разговор, когда он повёл себя так по-детски. Что же теперь о нём думает Филиппа? Боже мой, он ведь просто взял и разревелся! Как унизительно.

— Не хочешь поговорить об этом? — спросил Трулс.

— Не здесь, — сказал Гарри. «Никогда,» — подумал он, уже зная, что когда-нибудь объясниться точно придётся.

— Я думаю, здесь лучше всего, — ответил ему Трулс. — Сначала поговорим тут, а потом пойдем пить чай и забудем о плохих мыслях.

— А Филиппа?..

— Нет. Видимо, она сейчас утешает Лоренцо. У него тоже не всё гладко. Хочешь, я приведу её?

— Не надо, — тихо сказал Гарри и вздохнул, зажмурившись. Ему на самом деле хотелось поговорить, но он не знал, с чего начать.

— Пошли, — сказал Трулс, прижимаясь всем телом к Гарри и обнимая его за плечи. — Не надо прятаться, как черепаха в свой панцирь.

Сравнение вызвало смешок у Гарри, который глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем заговорить:

— Я присутствовал на казни, — прошептал он, и вместо того, чтобы напрячься, Трулс успокаивающе погладил Гарри по спине. На мгновение ему показалось, что в мире существуют только они двое. Слушать чьё-то сердцебиение, чувствовать его дыхание и тепло… это означало, что рядом живой человек, а именно это сейчас и было нужно Гарри.

— Когда?

— Позавчера. Было очень рано, когда мама пришла разбудить меня. Они сожгли человека заживо. За то, что он якобы помогал мятежникам.

— И что ты чувствуешь?..

— Тошноту. Злость. Печаль. Я не знаю. Это всё просто… неправильно. Я не знаю, как тебе сказать, Трулс. Я не знаю как.

— Ты это чувствуешь только из-за казни? — тихо спросил Трулс, и Гарри привстал на локте, чтобы посмотреть на своего друга сверху вниз, видя в темноте комнаты только ясные голубые глаза.

— В смысле? — спросил Гарри.

— Тот, кто отдал приказ о казни…

— Это был Тёмный Лорд.

— Да, и наши родители служат Тёмному Лорду. И когда-нибудь мы тоже станем его слугами, — тихо сказал Трулс. — И это далеко не первая и не последняя казнь. Впереди тебя может ждать ещё множество. Неважно, правильно это или нет… это снова произойдет, Гарри. И ты не должен позволить этому сломить тебя.

— Но я не могу принять это! — воскликнул Поттер и снова зажмурился, чтобы сдержать слёзы, а Трулс просто притянул его обратно в объятия.

— Тебе и не нужно, — сказал он. — Сейчас просто смирись, а когда сможешь, измени всё.

— Как я могу отменить казни, если они происходят по приказу Тёмного Лорда? Каким бы влиятельным я ни стал…

— Возможно, ты никогда не сможешь их отменить, но ты можешь изменить сам процесс. Сделать его гуманнее.

— О, — сказал Гарри, и ему показалось, что он вот-вот поймёт что-то очень важное, но мысль куда-то ускользала. — Это… не приходило мне в голову.

— Да, — вздохнул Трулс, шутливо дёргая друга за чёлку. — Вместо жестоких, садистских казней ты можешь сделать так, чтобы осуждённых убивали передозировкой Сонного зелья — это, вероятно, совсем безболезненно. Или Смертельным проклятием — оно действует мгновенно. Можешь мне верить, мой старший брат получил степень магистра по способам убийства. Он учился в Шведском Национальном Университете Магии — он очень престижен.

— Универси… тете?

— Это место для дальнейшей учёбы после окончания любой из обычных школ. Это как… если ты хочешь специализироваться в чём-то, получить степень магистра, чтобы преподавать, например, ты поступаешь туда, учишься несколько лет и становишься экспертом в своей области. Хотя я не знаю всех деталей. Мне точно не хочется учиться после Дурмстранга.

— О.

— Может, пойдём, попьём чего-нибудь? — предложил Трулс. — Я не думаю, что стоит заваривать чай, а то это затянется на всю ночь.

— У меня есть травяные настои, — сказал Гарри, садясь и глядя на друга. — Спасибо, Трулс.

— Ты бы сделал то же самое для меня, — ответил тот, касаясь кончиками пальцев руки Гарри. — И ты уже сделал больше.

— Ты делаешь это, потому что я спас тебе жизнь? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как внутри у него словно скручивается узел. Трулс бросил на него оскорблённый взгляд и покачал головой, тоже поднимаясь.

— Конечно же нет, — ответил он. — Долг жизни не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Мы же друзья, Гарри. Так ведь?

— Верно, — выдохнул тот, поворачивая руку и переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Трулса. — Лучшие друзья.

***

На следующий день мрачные мысли, которые никак не хотели покидать голову Гарри, наконец отступили, хотя он знал, что никогда не забудет казнь и пройдет немало времени, прежде чем он придёт в себя окончательно. Однако Гарри больше не чувствовал усталости и ощущал слабое счастливое тепло в груди, когда шёл к кабинету вместе с Трулсом. Поттер даже смог более-менее искренне улыбнуться, когда они вошли и увидели Филиппу, приветливо улыбнувшуюся им в ответ.

— Якоб и Бьёрн ещё не пришли, — вздохнула Хайди. — Надеюсь, они не опоздают… Трулс! Гарри! Как ваши дела?

— Очень хорошо, — ответил Гарри, садясь. — А твои?

— Шикарно, — девочка широко улыбнулась, и её голубые глаза засверкали от удовольствия. — Мы уже второй курс! Вы видели кого-нибудь из первокурсников? О боже, я не могу поверить, что мы больше не новички! Мы же теперь настоящие ветераны!

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что прям ветераны, — возразил Клеменс, как раз в тот момент, как в кабинет вошли Якоб и Бьёрн. — Я надеюсь, нас не заставят сюсюкаться с новыми первокурсниками.

— Будем надеяться, — согласилась Петронелла. — Якоб, Бьёрн, приветик.

— Интересно, какое расписание у нас будет в этом году, — вздохнула Филиппа. — Скорее бы его увидеть.

— Сомневаюсь, что это будет что-то хорошее, — мрачно сказал Гарри. — Готов поспорить, у нас всё так же миллион трансфигураций в неделю. Каждый божий день.

— О, Гарри, — рассмеялась Петронелла, потрепав его по руке, — я уверена, что всё не так уж плохо.

— Я могу помочь тебе потренироваться в заклинаниях, если у тебя возникнут какие-то трудности, — пообещал Трулс.

Дверь класса открылась и вошел профессор Дитмар. Странно, что мужчина умудрялся всегда выглядеть одновременно и робким, и сильным.

— Сегодня вторник, — сказал он, как только сел на стул в первом ряду. — Каждый вторник, в девять часов, вы должны будете приходить сюда. Это наша официальная классная комната, где я буду проводить классные часы. Я раздам вам расписания и расскажу о некоторых деталях учёбы.

_Надеюсь, все будет нормально_ , — подумал Гарри. Ему не терпелось поглядеть в своё расписание. Первым делом, когда Поттер получил листок, он подсчитал занятия трансфигурации — _пять штук в неделю. Почему так много? Почему бы не поставить побольше… чар, например?_

— Как видите, в этом году у вас начинается прорицания, — сказал профессор Дитмар. — Три урока у профессора Фольге Беньямина. Кроме того, вы могли заметить, что у вас будет только четыре урока гербологии в неделю, а не пять, как в прошлом году. Думаю, вопросов по расписанию нет.

_Интересно, чему мы научимся на прорицаниях?_ — подумал Гарри. — _Надеюсь, это будет действительно что-то полезное. Было бы так здорово увидеть будущее до того, как оно произойдёт._

— Начинается ваш второй год в Дурмстранге, и мы ожидаем от вас поведения, достойного нашей школы. Вы должны подавать пример всем другим ученикам — старым и новым. Потому что вы десятеро — первое поколение реформированного Дурмстранга. Всестороннее образование — ваша главная задача на сегодняшний день, поэтому подходите к учёбе с ответственностью, от вас ждут превосходной академической успеваемости…

_О Боже, какая тоска,_ — подумал Гарри, вздыхая и всё больше отвлекаясь от речи профессора. В конце концов он уставился на Лоренцо, гадая, думает ли тот о своей семье. — _Если бы я был на его месте, то, наверное, попытался бы заключить сделку с Исчезнувшим Племенем, чтобы помочь своим близким._

Но, к счастью, семья Гарри была в безопасности. С тех пор как Люпина отдали под их опеку, Джеймса Поттера перестали вызывать на рискованные, отнимающие много времени миссии. Лили много времени проводила на работе в больнице, а в силах и самостоятельности Сириуса Гарри не сомневался. Он не мог не сочувствовать Лоренцо и задавался вопросом, сможет ли чем-нибудь помочь однокурснику. Впрочем, они были не так уж близки, и Гарри понимал, что у Филиппы утешить товарища получится куда лучше.

_А как же семья Трулса?_ — пронзила Гарри мысль. — _Они ведь, кажется, занимаются политикой. Не последние там люди. А что, если они тоже в опасности? Что, если Трулс однажды почувствует себя одиноким? Хватит ли меня, чтобы помочь ему? Я даже не знал бы, что сказать!_

А потом Гарри вспомнил тёплую руку Трулса в своей, их переплетённые пальцы, уют и покой, и решил, что иногда слова просто не нужны.

***

Первые несколько недель учёбы пролетели совсем быстро. Гарри, к собственному удивлению, пока не тошнило от трансфигурации, и хотя ему никогда не нравился этот предмет, он уже не мечтал, чтобы его убрали из программы.

Дождливым воскресным вечером Гарри снова гулял по саду Гриндевальда, наслаждаясь погодой и размышляя, существует ли заклинание, которое защитило бы его от дождя, если бы он захотел почитать книгу на улице. Мальчик был так погружён в свои мысли, что сначала даже не заметил огромную змею в кустах. Но когда Гарри увидел её, то замер, чувствуя, как у него перехватило дыхание, а сердце пропустило удар. Сможет ли он убежать или змея бросится на него?

_Может быть, я смогу проклясть её?_ — подумал Гарри, сглотнув и стараясь сохранять спокойствие. — _Она такая большая… интересно, а она ядовитая…_

— Она не нападёт на тебя, — произнёс знакомый голос, и Гарри захотелось обернуться и посмотреть на Тома. Потому что, конечно же, это был он. А кто бы ещё смог выпустить огромную змею на школьную территорию? Но Гарри не собирался поворачиваться спиной к рептилии. Он настороженно наблюдал за ней, напрягшись всем телом, пока не почувствовал, что Том стоит прямо за ним, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гарри, не отрывы взгляда от змеи. — Это… она… он… твой?

— Это Нагайна, — ответил Том, — любимица Тёмного Лорда. Я нахожу этот сад исключительно приятным и поэтому решил поделиться своим… удовольствием с ней.

— С питомицей Тёмного Лорда? — удивлённо переспросил Гарри, наконец повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину. — Я хочу кое о чём поговорить с тобой.

— Не сомневаюсь, — протянул Том. — Пойдём присядем, если ты не хочешь стоять и разговаривать прямо тут. Я бы предпочёл беседовать сидя.

— Все скамейки мокрые, — заметил Гарри, позволяя подвести себя к одной из них. Усмехнувшись, Том применил заклинание, которое высушило сидение, и Гарри моргнул, стараясь не смущаться своей глупости. — Ладно, думаю, так лучше.

— Ты, кажется, хотел поговорить о чём-то конкретном, — сказал Том, и его тон был… странно предвкушающим.

— Почему ты пришёл сюда?

— Неужели тебя интересует именно это?

— Нет, — признался Гарри, чувствуя, что ему не хочется переходить к своему вопросу, и поэтому он решил зайти с другой темы, которая тоже его интересовала. — Ты… заставил Гилди… Гилдероя Локхарта… преподавать в Хогвартсе. Просто… зачем? И какое место ты занимаешь в армии Тёмного Лорда, если ты так просто всё устроил?

— Школа нуждалась в учителе по защите, и я просто предложил его, — сказал Том, пожимая плечами. — В этом нет ничего подозрительного. Абсолютно ничего.

— Ты ведь не пытаешься играть в сваху, правда? Теперь ведь Гилди может беспокоить профессора Крауча, потому что у него есть повод. Даже сама мысль о том, что ты пытаешься свести этих двоих, кошмарна.

— О, ерунда. Кроме того, разве не было бы забавно наблюдать за их вознёй?

— Я тебе не доверяю, — невозмутимо заявил Гарри. — Серьёзно.

— Ты так легко разбрасываешься подобными обвинениями, — ухмыльнулся Том. — Меня ранят твои слова.

— Сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Гарри, отбрасывая чёлку в сторону. — Я знаю, что у тебя есть какие-то скрытые мотивы, и собираюсь выяснить, какие именно. Кстати, перестань избегать моего второго вопроса. Насколько высокую ты занимаешь должность? — Том пожал плечами с весёлой улыбкой, и на лице Гарри проступил явный скептицизм.

— Если я скажу тебе, что на самом деле… — начал он.

— Не говори глупостей, — перебил Гарри, и самоуверенное выражение лица Тома сменилось недоумением.

— Но я ещё ничего не сказал!

— Ты собирался сказать что-то нелепое. Типа… как…

— Как что?

— Например, заявил бы, что ты сам Тёмный Лорд или что-то в этом роде.

— Видишь ли, — сказал Том, — я — он и есть.

— Не говори глупостей, — вздохнул Гарри, бросив на него сочувственный взгляд. — Но это неважно. Я знаю, что ты всё равно крут, даже если не контролируешь полмира.

— Это так чудно и нелепо, — пробормотал Том. — Что ж. Верь во что хочешь, но я скажу, что я предупреждал, когда ты всё поймёшь.

— Если ты Тёмный Лорд, — начал Гарри, внезапно почувствовав, как поутихло веселье и заколыхалось беспокойство. Притупленные чувства от казни снова всплыли. — Тогда… зачем ты пригласил меня… посмотреть на… Прямо перед началом школы? На казнь.

Том несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на Гарри с непроницаемым выражением лица, а потом отвернулся.

— Я видел тебя. Тебе всё это не понравилось, — наконец сказал мужчина.

— Конечно, мне не понравилось, — воскликнул Гарри. — Зачем я понадобился Тёмному Лорду? А если ты меня видел, то почему… почему ты не… я не знаю, ничего не сделал? Я не хотел быть там. Я не хотел этого видеть. Это было ужасно. Чудовищно. Бесчеловечно!

— Неужели? — спросил Том с искренним удивлением. — Я думал, это будет довольно зрелищно.

— Зрелищно, — тихо повторил за ним Гарри, внезапно почувствовав, что ему стало трудно дышать. — Зрелищно?

— Да. Это… удивительно, на самом деле, наблюдать, как навсегда уходит чья-то жизнь. Как человека можно лишить его «завтра» простым приказом. Это напоминает нам, что реальная жизнь беспощадна. Некоторым людям это нравится. Другие со временем привыкают и тоже ходят во вкус. Полагаю, ты принадлежишь к последним.

— То, что сделали с этим человеком, было неправильно.

— Почему?

— Что значит «почему»? — недоуменно спросил Гарри. — Его сожгли заживо. Разве ты не слышал его криков, или тебе хватило трёх недель, чтобы забыть их? Делать что-то подобное с другим человеком… это…

— Довольно, — прошипел Том тоном, которого Гарри никогда раньше не слышал. Мальчик тут же смолк, чувствуя себя так, словно только что сам же себя подставил, но не понимая, как именно. — Я и раньше замечал в тебе… нравственность. Я не понимаю тебя. Ты словно живёшь в мире своих любимых сказок, где между добром и злом проведена чёткая граница. И ты хочешь применить это к реальности. Но это не сработает. Благородные рыцари не могут жить и сражаться не по своим честным правилам, Гарри Поттер, а реальная жизнь полна грязи и лжи. Тебе уже следует понять, что жизнь не волшебная сказка. Ты должен знать, что мир полон разных чистых идеалов, но почти все они неосуществимы и пусты.

— Так какой был смысл мне видеть эту казнь? — спросил Гарри, убеждённый, что Том ошибается. Но он не знал, как выразить свои мысли достаточно ясно, чтобы его поняли.

— Раз уж зрелища из неё не вышло, — ответил Том, — тогда, может быть, она послужит уроком. Это было наказанием для сторонника мятежников и предостережением остальным, кто вздумает заступиться за них. Он нарушил закон — он преступник. Так чего же стоит его жизнь?

— Каждая жизнь важна.

— Какое наивное заявление. Скажи ещё, что все люди равны… да ладно, не смотри на меня так. Люди отнюдь не равны.

— Не насмехайся надо мной, — тихо сказал Гарри, глядя на Тома с обиженным выражением лица. — К окружающим следует относиться как к равным, пока они не сделали ничего, чем заслужили бы иное отношение.

— Ну да, конечно, — усмехнулся Том. — Когда люди становятся равными друг другу, они начинают позволять себе слишком многое. Они думают: «Я имею право делать это, я имею право делать то». И тогда каждый начинает творить всё, что пожелает, потому что при равенстве нет никого главного, кто мог бы управлять всеми и осаждать безумную толпу. А на одну лишь хрупкую человеческую мораль рассчитывать нельзя.

Гарри так отчаянно хотел, чтобы Том всё понял. Но как он мог донести до него? Гарри считал себя достаточно красноречивым и свободным в выражениях, но сейчас он не мог найти ни одного подходящего слова. Разочарованный в себе, мальчик посмотрел на Тома, молча поклявшись никогда больше не позволять себе чувствовать себя таким беспомощным во время дискуссии.

— Ты станешь Пожирателем Смерти, а не святым, — сказал Том после долгого молчания. — К тому же, Святой Поттер звучит нелепо.

— Это был ты? — спросил Гарри. — Ты пригласил меня на казнь?

— Возможно.

— Я не собираюсь менять свое мнение.

— Я на это и не рассчитывал. Если бы ты учился в Хогвартсе, то наверняка попал бы на Гриффиндор, — Гарри пожал плечами, не совсем понимая, как отнестись к этому предположению. — Твои глупые, иррациональные идеи забивают твою голову, и ты даже не видишь в этом никакой опасности.

— Я тебя не понимаю.

— Это потому, что ты просто не хочешь понимать, что некоторым людям нравится причинять боль. Вернее… им всё равно. И… тебе ведь всего двенадцать? Тем не менее, признаюсь, я разочарован. Я думал, что ты уже достаточно зрел, чтобы принять казнь… а вместо этого ты считаешь её ошибкой, чем-то неправильным, и упрямо продолжаешь игнорировать правду.

— Какую правду?

— Что такое происходит постоянно. И произойдёт снова. Что это простая необходимость, а не что-то правильное или неправильное, — Том уставился на Гарри, прищурив красные глаза, и мальчик вдруг понял, что на самом деле он ничего не знает о человеке, сидящем перед ним. Том мог быть серийным убийцей, преступником или… просто психом.

— Не думаю, что мы сможем согласиться друг с другом, — сказал Гарри.

— Тебе нужно повзрослеть, — ответил ему Том, вставая и протягивая руку к змее — Нагайне — явно собираясь уходить. — Мечтать о светлых идеалах в мире, который не уважает ничего, кроме власти, — верный путь на дно.

Гарри ничего не сказал, глядя вслед удаляющемуся мужчине.

Внезапно ему стало очень не хватать Трулса.

Том, в свою очередь, недоумевал, зачем ему понадобилось разговаривать с этим ребёнком, чья праведность его ужасно раздражала. Но ему было любопытно — мальчик был странным, и как бы ни злил его, Том всё равно был заинтересован. Но было ещё кое-что.

Мальчик не упомянул об этом, да Том и не ожидал, что Гарри поднимет эту тему. Он тоже не хотел пока об этом спрашивать. До тех пор, пока не получит реального подтверждения, что мальчик, на короткое мгновение, исчез во время казни.

***

На следующий день Гарри всё ещё думал о Томе во время первого урока. Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что совершил… ошибку. Он не был уверен, в какой именно момент, а может ему это вообще просто показалось.

 _Мне нужно побольше узнать о Томе,_ — решил он. — _Я должен. Я не вернусь в сад Гриндевальда, пока не узнаю, с кем имею дело,_ — но он даже не знал настоящего имени Тома! Как бы Гарри хотелось просто спросить Сириуса и описать ему Тома. Но тогда его крёстный захочет узнать, как Гарри познакомился с этим человеком, а мальчик не хотел об этом рассказывать.

— Дома, — произнёс профессор Дитмар, и Гарри с облегчением начал собирать сумку с учебниками, — напишите краткое эссе о пяти водных растениях, которые вы считаете наиболее полезными. Свободны.

— Завтра у нас уже гербология, — захныкала Петронелла, когда они вышли из класса. — Я надеюсь, что сегодня нам больше не придется писать эссе.

— Но теперь у нас есть тёмные искусства, и их преподаёт брат профессора Дитмара. У них схожие методы обучения, так что я думаю, что получить еще одно эссе очень вероятно, — сказал ей Бьёрн. — Хочешь поспорить?

— Ты можешь хоть иногда контролировать свой азарт? — сказал Якоб. — Серьёзно, чувак.

— Ставки и азартные игры — это так весело, — улыбаясь, ответил Бьёрн. — Скоро я заработаю на них целое состояние!

— Да-да, ты такой молодец, — протянула Хайди, заставив мальчика нахмуриться.

— Для вас, девчонок, всё просто — надо только быть красивой, и тогда точно найдёшь себе богатого мужа, — заявил Бьёрн. — Но у нас, парней, всё по-другому.

— Совершенно верно, — неожиданно сказала Филиппа, хотя по ее голосу нельзя было сказать, что она согласна с однокурсником. — Когда женщина беспомощна, это считается чем-то умилительным, особенно у старшего поколения. Если же мужчина беспомощен, он просто кусок дерьма. Гарри, как это называется?..

— Двойные стандарты, — ответил тот таким тоном, как будто сама фраза была личным оскорблением. Гарри покачал головой и заметил, что Николай стоит чуть в стороне, уставившись в пустоту. С тех пор как Филиппа проговорилась, что Николаю нравится жестоко мучить животных, Гарри не знал, как вести себя с ним. Обычно он старался притвориться, что ничего не знает. Но иногда он вспоминал и внутренне содрогался, испытывая необъяснимый страх.

Он не заметил, чтобы кто-то ещё вёл себя странно рядом с Николаем, и Гарри задумался, знал ли об этом кто-нибудь, кроме него и Филиппы. Как она вообще такое узнала?

— Ты что-то притих, — сказал Трулс, отвлекая Гарри от его мыслей. — Что-то случилось?

— Я тут кое о чём подумал, — пробормотал Поттер. — Я… э-э… наверное, не стоит говорить об этом тут. Кто-то может услышать.

— После тёмных искусств у нас твари и прорицания, — сказал Трулс. — А потом обеденный перерыв. Можно тогда пойти ко мне.

— Хорошо, — с улыбкой согласился Гарри, когда они вошли в класс тёмных искусств.

— Скорее бы мы уже начали устраивать дуэли, — вздохнула Филиппа, садясь перед Гарри и Трулсом.

— Ты что, не слышала? — спросила Хайди, садясь рядом с ней. — Я узнала, что профессора Крауча временно перевели в Хогвартс. Ходят слухи, что он помогает там одному профессору, — глаза Гарри чуть не вылезли из орбит, рот приоткрылся.

— Что? — воскликнул он. — Что ты сказала?

— Разве ты не знал? — удивилась Хайди. — Даже я об этом слышала, как так? Ты же ученик Гилдероя Локхарта?

— Вовсе нет, — выдавил Гарри. — Он мне никто. Он просто иногда врывается в мою комнату…

— О, уж в мою комнату он может ворваться в любое время.

— Филиппа! Фу!

— Я прочла в «Гексогене», — сказала Хайди. — Он давал там интервью… Гарри, я знаю, что это странный вопрос, но Локхарт, кхм…

— Я даже слышать ничего не хочу! — крикнул Гарри. — Меня не касается, с кем он крутит романы!

_Неудивительно, что он до сих пор не написал мне ни слова — он слишком занят Краучем!_

— О Боже, — выдохнула Хайди, схватив Филиппу за руку. — У Локхарта роман с мужчиной! Он гей!

— Может, бисексуал? — предположила Филиппа.

— Может, сменим тему? — спросил Гарри. — Поговорим о чём-нибудь поважнее? — Хайди странно улыбнулась, бросив взгляд на Трулса.

— Как насчет того… — начала она, но появление профессора тёмных искусств, Ульриха Дитмара, спасло Гарри от её предложения.

***

Квартира Трулса была почти такой же, как и у Гарри, за исключением того, что она была немного опрятнее, а на кухне было полно всякой утвари.

— Моя мама постоянно посылает ко мне домашнего эльфа, — объяснил Трулс, увидев удивлённое выражение лица Гарри. — Итак, у нас есть два часа до чар. Не хочешь рассказать мне, что тебя так угнетает в последнее время?

— Жизнь меня угнетает, — вздохнул Гарри, усаживаясь и кладя книги на стол перед собой. — Может, поработаем над нашими эссе по гербологии, пока разговариваем?

— Хорошо, я только заварю нам чаю. Ты голоден? Я могу испечь блины.

— Чая достаточно, спасибо. Скажи, Трулс, что ты думаешь о Николае?

— Николае? — переспросил тот, прищурившись. — А что такое?

— Филиппа рассказала мне кое-что о нём, и я не могу перестать беспокоиться, — признался Гарри. — Она сказала, что ему нравится… причинять боль животным. И… это правда?

— Не знаю, — ответил Трулс, расслабляясь. — Впрочем, меня бы это не удивило. Про него много чего говорят.

— Как это? Почему все знают об этом, а я нет? — нахмурившись, спросил Гарри. — Кто еще, кроме тебя и Филиппы, в курсе?

— Гарри, я не знал, что он мучает животных, но Николай… да ты бы только видел его во время уроков. Занятие по тварям — для него садистский праздник, а на трансфигурации он однажды спросил, можно ли убить человека, если превратить часть его тела во что-нибудь. Он впитывает каждое слово профессора на тёмных искусствах, в гербологии его интересуют лишь медленно убивающие яды… он иногда поджигает вещи, он эгоцентричен, не стесняется применять насилие…

— Я ничего такого не замечал.

— Чтобы заметить это, нужно время — он не занимается всем этим каждый день или даже каждый месяц. И всё это видно только в каких-то мелких деталях, которые не особо заметны сами по себе. И, Гарри, честно говоря, ты не самый наблюдательный парень на свете.

— Я что, тупой? — спросил Гарри, искренне недоумевая. Трулс нежно улыбнулся и, прежде чем сесть, поставил на стол две чашки чая и тарелку с печеньем.

— Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть, — ответил Трулс. — Я думаю, это потому, что у тебя голова забита сказками.

— Но я же в курсе о зависимости Бьёрна от азартных игр.

— Об этом все знают. Готов спорить, он влезет в долги ещё до того, как мы закончим школу.

— Неужели Николай действительно этим занимается? Ну… издевается над животными и интересуется всяким… Зачем?

— Даже не знаю. Думаю, ему это нравится.

— Но это неправильно, — нахмурился Гарри. — Это… это как та казнь. Неправильно. Может быть, у него это временно?

— Он очень мягок с Хайди, — сказал Трулс, потянувшись за печеньем. — Если его жестокость временна, то Хайди в конце концов сделает из него человека. А вот Клеменс говорит, что у Николая правильное мышление для Пожирателя Смерти. И его слова не пустой звук — его мама раньше работала с известными Пожирателями Смерти и рассказывала о них страшные вещи.

— Пожиратели Смерти, — вздохнул Гарри. — Почему-то теперь это звучит не так прекрасно, как раньше.

— Почему? — спросил Трулс. — Это из-за казни? Ну, у всех есть недостатки. Повстанцы ничем не лучше них, но мы, по крайней мере, нападаем на преступников, а не на мирных жителей.

— Я не знаю, почему. Я просто чувствую себя сбитым с толку из-за всего произошедшего, и… Трулс, что, если мне когда-нибудь придётся кого-то убить?

— Тогда ты это сделаешь.

— Тебе так легко это говорить.

— Вот и нет, — ответил тот. — И прямо сейчас я знаю, что ни ты, ни я не смогли бы никого убить. Но именно поэтому мы здесь, а не в какой-то другой школе, Гарри.

— Трулс, — нерешительно начал Поттер. — Это плохо… что я хочу делать то, что считаю правильным?

— Не знаю, — вздохнул он. — Но не волнуйся — даже если это неправильно, я всё равно буду рядом с тобой. Ты так часто витаешь в облаках, что без помощи тебе никак не обойтись, — шведский мальчик ободряюще улыбнулся. Гарри почувствовал, что его собственные уголки губ тоже дрогнули и растянулись в улыбке, и он опустил глаза на своё едва начатое эссе по гербологии.

— Трулс? — позвал он после нескольких минут молчания.

— Да?

— Не мог бы ты… передать мне чернила, пожалуйста?

— Конечно, — Трулс подвинул пузырёк с чернилами поближе к Поттеру, хотя тот и так был в пределах его досягаемости. Гарри вымученно улыбнулся и вернулся к написанию эссе, добавив абзац о жабернике. Они сидели молча несколько минут, прежде чем Гарри заговорил снова:

— Трулс?

— М-м?

— Тебе… эм… как тебе эссе? Лёгкое?

— Да, оно довольно простое. А что? Для тебя сложное? Можешь переписать у меня…

— Ах, нет, нет. Я тоже думаю, что оно простое. Но всё равно спасибо.

— Гарри, — сказал Трулс, дотрагиваясь до его лица и заставляя его посмотреть на него. — Что случилось?

— Всё в порядке, — нервно ответил Гарри, и сердце подступило к горлу. — Я просто… ничего. Ничего.

— Гарри.

— Я… буду тебе отвратителен.

— Это невозможно, — заявил Трулс. — Что случилось?

— Есть кое-что, чего ты не знаешь обо мне, — сказал Гарри, не веря, что после всех этих месяцев молчания он действительно собирался раскрыть свой секрет. Трулс несколько мгновений пристально смотрел на Гарри, потом сел рядом с ним и взять его за обе руки, и тогда Поттер продолжил: — И я думаю, что тебе нужно об этом знать, прежде чем ты пообещаешь поддерживать меня во всём, что бы я ни делал.

— Всё в порядке, — заверил тот. — Ты можешь мне рассказать.

— Трулс, — начал Гарри тихо, нервно, зная, что для него это не было большой проблемой… но если это станет проблемой для Трулса, он может потерять друга. — Я полукровка.

***

— Ты всё ещё думаешь о нём.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, Нагайна, — прошипел Том в ответ. Он был один в своем кабинете, просматривая отчеты о вампирах-иммигрантах и размышляя, смогут ли семикурсники Дурмстранга выжить, если устроить им небольшую специальную подготовку к работе с тёмными тварями.

— Ты всё время говоришь о нём, — лениво заметила Нагайна. — Он…

— Маленькая заноза, — прорычал Том. — Вот кто он такой. Ты когда-нибудь встречала кого-то, кто был бы таким _гриффиндорцем?_ Он думает, что все люди равны, и не понимает необходимости казней! Он, наверное, если бы мог, запретил бы даже Круциатус!

— И всё же ты постоянно мысленно возвращаешься к нему.

— У него моя палочка-близнец. Я думал, что это хоть что-то, да значит. Но теперь у меня возникает только один вопрос: как? Он же совсем другой. Я никогда не был таким.

— Если он тебе не нравится, почему ты все время думаешь о нём и навещаешь его? — прошипела Нагайна, и у Тома возникло смутное впечатление, что если бы она могла закатить глаза, то сделала бы это.

— Мне никто не нравится, — сказал он. — Я просто не понимаю его. Иногда я ловлю себя на том, что думаю о нём как о ком-то, кто… не похож на других людей. Как будто он… другой? Необычный? И это…

— Правда.

— …просто смешно! — Том несколько раз удивлённо моргнул, прежде чем повернуться и посмотреть на огромную змею. — Что?

— Он пахнет мёртвым и живым, — сказала ему Нагайна. — Как будто он иногда бывает мёртв. Но ведь люди так не могут? Умирать несколько раз, а потом возвращаться. Если бы другие люди могли, они бы пахли так же, как он.

— О чём ты говоришь? — спросил Том, теперь уже совершенно заинтригованный.

— О мальчике, — уточнила Нагайна. — Мальчике, который так тебя волнует. Этот разговор мне надоел. Мне нужно солнечное местечко. Я хочу спать.

— У мальчика есть моя палочка-близнец, а это значит, что наши магические ядра похожи, — пробормотал Том, не обращая внимания на свою любимицу. — А что, если есть какая-то другая связь? Но почему? Как? Как может кто-то умереть и вернуться к жизни? Нагайна, ты уверена? И на казни он действительно куда-то пропал, я не ошибся. Как-то покинул зал, на котором были противоаппарационные щиты. Но он и так слишком мал, чтобы знать, как аппарировать.

— Я хочу есть.

— Я должен похитить мальчика и провести над ним опыты. Проверить его магию и кровь, просканировать мозг, и, возможно, сделать то же самое с его родителями.

— Хочу мышей.

— Но после этого он со мной не станет разговаривать. Ну почему всё так сложно?

— Или крыс. Жирных крыс.

— А что, если он нашёл какой-то другой способ стать бессмертным? — Том помолчал, нахмурившись. — Нет, он слишком правильный для такого. Он так похож на… Дамблдора… — Нагайна подняла голову при упоминании знакомого имени, которое, как она знала, её хозяин ненавидел.

— Дамблдор, — повторил Том. — Да, мальчик немного напоминает его… правда, дорогая моя?

— Нет, — ответила змея. — Я не помню этого человека. Я помню имя, но не человека.

— Возможно, если бы я смог понять некоторые вещи о Дамблдоре, то и крошечный незрелый идиотский мозг Поттера поддался бы мне.

— Почему ты так хочешь понять его? Если он тебе мешает, просто избавься от него.

— Я думаю, нам нужно навестить кое-кого, — решил Том, потянувшись за своей мантией с капюшоном. — Идём, Нагайна.

— Куда?

— В Нурменгард.

***

— Моя мама обычно говорит «чистокровка в первом поколении», но я знаю, что это не совсем точный термин, — сказал Гарри. — Я… э-э… думаю, тебе следует знать. Только, пожалуйста, не говори пока остальным. Когда-нибудь я хочу рассказать им всё сам.

Трулс молча смотрел на него несколько секунд, в течение которых Гарри тошнило от волнения. Наконец Трулс кивнул и улыбнулся.

— Но ты все равно Поттер, — сказал он. — И я… ты мой друг. Кроме того, быть полукровкой не так уж и зазорно. На самом деле, многие говорят, что сам Тёмный Лорд является одним из них.

— Значит, ты не против?

— Мне это не важно.

— Я рад, — выдохнул Гарри, закрывая глаза. — Я боялся. Думал, что ты будешь… ну, не знаю, относиться ко мне по-другому.

— Не буду, — пообещал Трулс. — И я уверен, что ни Филиппа, ни Лоренцо тоже не станут. Или Бьёрн… он не заботится о чистоте крови, его волнуют только деньги. Хайди… не возненавидит тебя, но, возможно, будет обращаться с тобой как с ребёнком. Ну, знаешь, будет строит из себя наседку и думать, что ты беспомощный. Николай… с ним всё сложнее. А вот кто будет в шоке от этой новости — это Клеменс и Петронелла. У них обоих семьи имеют очень прочные связи с Пожирателями Смерти ещё с прошлых поколений, и родители Клеменса часто присоединялись к охоте на магглов.

— Тогда я сохраню свой секрет, — решил Гарри. — Я просто… не хотел… чтобы ты… ну…

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Трулс, и он был так близко, куда ближе, чем раньше. Гарри чувствовал его дыхание и мог сосчитать его ресницы — вот как близко они были. — Мне приятно знать, что ты мне доверяешь.

— Спасибо тебе, — прошептал Гарри. — За то, что ты… за то, что ты не…

— Ты не возражаешь, если я спрошу?.. Твоя мама…

— Она магглорождённая ведьма.

— У тебя дома есть что-нибудь маггловское? Маггловские традиции и вещи? — спросил Трулс.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Мама… очень строго следит за тем, чтобы ничего такого у нас не было. Папа думает, что она пытается… ну не знаю, компенсировать что-то. По-моему, это глупо. Чистота крови не влияет на силу и интеллект, так к чему все эти стереотипы? На чём они основаны?

— Может быть, ты спросишь свою маму?

— Я пытался, но она всегда либо меняет тему, либо ругает меня за то, что я спрашиваю.

— У нее есть родственники в маггловском мире? — спросил Трулс. — Может быть, если у неё была там семья, и сейчас она никак не контактирует с ними, то, возможно, она пытается оградиться от всего, что напоминает ей о них. Может быть, они никогда не ладили или сильно поссорились.

— Я не знаю, есть ли у нее маггловские родственники, — ответил Гарри. — А что, если у меня есть куча кузенов-магглов и я никогда об этом не узнаю?

— Ты хочешь это выяснить?

— Как? Мама уж точно ничего мне не скажет.

— Все, что нам нужно, — это имя, — сказал Трулс, внезапно усмехнувшись. — И тогда, когда наступит лето, мы вдвоем отправимся на поиски твоих родственников. Прямо как сюжет какой-нибудь сказки.

— О Боже, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Ты только представь нас среди магглов!

— Не думаю, что у нас с этим возникнут трудности.

— Но мы ничего не знаем о магглах, кроме того, что они не владеют магией.

— Ну так узнаём. Проведём собственное исследование.

— Твои родители просто позволят тебе… сделать это? — протянул Гарри, не веря, что он действительно начинает думать об этом. — Мои вот… я бы не был так уверен.

— Учебный год только начался, — ответил Трулс. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.


	8. Chapter 8

В мире было очень мало мест, которые нравились Тому. Одним из них был Нурменгард.

Величественная тюрьма, мрачная крепость, прекрасное творение Гриндевальда, который — какая ирония — сам оказался заточён в этих стенах. Некоторые люди наивно полагали, что Лорд Волдеморт освободит старика после того, как захватит власть в стране, но нет. Мир был слишком тесен для двух тёмных лордов. И если бы Гриндевальд не был так полезен своими знаниями, Том убил бы его десятки лет назад.

По правде говоря, смертные приговоры нравились Тому гораздо больше, чем пожизненные — оставлять в живых кого-то, кто вызывал у него беспокойство, было потенциально опасно. Это было просто незаконченным делом. Но, к сожалению, иногда приходилось оставлять врагов в живых, чтобы поэкспериментировать над ними или использовать их знания. И именно поэтому в распоряжении Тёмного Лорда были две знаменитые тюрьмы, Азкабан и Нурмергард.

— Холодно, — прошипела Нагайна. — Почему здесь так холодно? Сделай что-нибудь, я не люблю мёрзнуть.

— Замолчи, или я превращу тебя в кошку, — ответил Том. — Тогда тебя будет греть твоя шерсть.

— Что такое кошка? Я знаю только про мышей, потому что ем их. Можно мне съесть кошку? Можно, правда? Я могу есть всё, что захочу.

Том не стал утруждать себя ответом, так как только что подошёл к камере, в которой содержался его любимый заключённый. Геллерт Гриндевальд, человек, который почти достиг того же, что и Том, являл собой всего лишь хрупкую костлявую фигуру с похожим на череп лицом и запавшими глазами.

— Геллерт, — приветствовал Том, вежливо улыбаясь, — рад видеть тебя в добром здравии… Живым, по крайней мере.

— Риддл, — ответил Гриндевальд с отработанной нейтральной интонацией. — Кого же мне благодарить за то, что ты снова меня навестил? Что тебе нужно на этот раз?

— Что мне вообще может быть нужно от тебя?

— Заклинания? Уроки истории? Или просто поговорить с кем-то, кто не пресмыкается перед тобой? Я лучше кого либо знаю, как утомительно быть всё время окруженным пугливыми, ни на что не годными припадочниками.

— Я нашел кое-кого, кто говорит со мной без страха, хотя мне это не нравится, — ответил Том. — Скажи, ты понимал Дамблдора?

— Что? — Гриндевальд явно не ожидал такого вопроса. На самом деле, он и не думал, что когда-нибудь снова услышит имя Альбуса Дамблдора. Что затеял Риддл? Что он сам мог получить взамен? Нынешний Тёмный Лорд обычно не переходил прямо к делу.

— Его взгляды, — уточнил Том, раздражённый тем, что его не сразу поняли. — Ты понимал его взгляды на добро и зло?

— Прошло уже много лет. Я его почти не помню, — заявил Гриндевальд, но Том только усмехнулся очевидной лжи.

— Он любил тебя. Разве это ничего не значит?

— Зачем… тебе это знать?

— Круцио.

Ах, ничто так не снимает стресс, как причинение боли. Тому не нравилось, что он чего-то не понимает, а ещё больше он ненавидел перефразировать свои вопросы, чтобы менее умные люди могли их понять. Сняв проклятие, Том несколько минут смотрел на дрожащего старика, а потом вздохнул.

— Вопросы здесь задаю я. Не ты. Ты лишь отвечаешь. Ты понимал, почему Дамблдора так волновала мысль о том, что правильно, а что нет?

— Нет, — прохрипел Гриндевальд. — Он просто хотел идти по пути морали.

— О да. Как тогда, когда он победил тебя, любовь всей своей жизни, ради _высшего блага_. Разве это воспоминание не заставляет тебя чувствовать себя преданным? И я имею в виду не только то, что он обратил твою же идею против тебя.

— Я никогда его не любил. Он был важным человеком в моей жизни, но я не любил его. Да ты всё равно не поймёшь.

— Я тебе не верю, но это и не имеет значения, — сказал Том пренебрежительно. — Я просто хочу понять, как кто-то может считать, что люди должны быть равны. Это неправда — взгляни на мир. Ты там, а я здесь, и все же, когда-то ты стоял на моём месте. Разве это не доказательство того, что люди не могут быть равными? Лишь единицы достигают величия и умудряются сохранить его, остальные же теряют всё, едва успев обрести. Потому что, в отличие от меня, такие неудачники не должны править миром.

— Величие не только во власти, — сказал Гриндевальд, вспомнив мудрую пару ярко-голубых глаз, которые, казалось, всегда принадлежали убелённому сединой старику. — Тебе сколько уже, семьдесят? Как вышло, что в тебе нет ни капли мудрости?

— Возраст и время для меня ничего не значат, — напомнил Том магу. — Я бессмертный.

— Дурак, вот ты кто.

— Я Тёмный Лорд!

— Ну и что? Когда-то и я им был.

— Да, и мы оба знаем, чем это закончилось.

— Вы ведёте себя как два едва вылупившихся змеёныша, которые спорят, кто из них длиннее, — прошипела Нагайна. — Давай ближе к делу, и пойдём отсюда. Мне холодно.

— Раскомандовалась тут, — прошипел Том в ответ, прежде чем снова повернуться к Гриндевальду. — Раз я не могу добиться от тебя внятного ответа…

— Ты сказал, что нашёл человека, который не пресмыкается перед тобой, — перебил Гриндевальд. — И твои вопросы… только не говори мне… неужели тот человек похож на Альбуса…

— Круцио. Мне это уже начинает надоедать.

— Тебе нужно новое любимое проклятие, — сонно согласилась Нагайна. — Но только не зелёное. Так скучно, когда люди умирают быстро и без борьбы.

— Я же говорил, что этого ублюдка надо проклинать раз по пять, когда я прихожу сюда, — прошипел Том. Он снял проклятие и с отвращением уставился на старика. — Подумать только, Гриндевальд когда-то был таким могущественным волшебником…

— А ведь он довольно вынослив, — прошипела Нагайна.

— Сегодня в моих проклятиях почти нет злобы, поэтому они не такие сильные, как обычно, — ответил ей Том. — Мне нужны ответы.

— Так добудь их побыстрее и уходим. Я все еще голодна. Ты спросишь у него, как кто-то может быть и мёртв, и жив?

— Сначала я сам изучу этот вопрос.

— Мы можем наловить мышей? — снова спросила Нагайна, но её хозяин проигнорировал питомицу, вернувшись к допросу.

— Если бы я согласился с тобой, — сказал Том Гриндевальду, наклоняясь ближе к разделяющей их решётке, — что бы ты сказал? Каков был бы твой ответ?

— Если он похож на Альбуса, то я знаю, почему ты никак не можешь понять его, — прохрипел бывший Тёмный Лорд, — и почему ты никогда его не поймёшь.

— И почему же?

— У него есть сердце. А у тебя нет.

***

_**Дорогой Гарри,** _

_**Прошло много времени с моего последнего письма, прости, что давно не писала тебе. Я была очень занята на работе — у нас было так много раненых. Теперь большинство из нас, целителей, проходят переподготовку для лечения травм, на которых мы не специализируемся. Я работаю сверхурочно. Это ужасно утомительно, и иногда мне кажется, что, сколько бы я ни исцеляла, раненых лишь больше.** _

_**Я слышала, как лекарь Меррик из моего отдела говорил, что скоро некоторых из нас пошлют на фронт. Даже если меня выберут, сынок, не волнуйся. Мама знает, как о себе позаботиться.** _

_**Как твои дела? Надеюсь, ты хорошо питаешься, спишь и учишься? Не предвидится ли родительских собраний в ближайшее время? Тебе что-нибудь нужно из дома? У нас тут все здоровы. Я несколько раз разговаривала с мистером Люпином, и он кажется мне порядочным человеком, несмотря на свое состояние. Джеймс говорит, что он уже хорошо приспособился к жизни среди волшебников, и я устроила ему проверку по некоторым книгам, которые давала ему — о магических традициях и прочем.** _

_**Джеймс признался, что если мистер Люпин будет и дальше делать успехи, то к началу летних каникул он сможет жить один и устроиться на работу. Разве это не прекрасно? Хотя я даже не могу себе представить, какая у него может быть работа.** _

_**Я недавно общалась и с миссис Малфой. Она поделилась, что Беллатриса Лестрейндж спрашивала о тебе. Откуда она вообще тебя знает? Вы виделись раньше? Гарри, миссис Лестрейндж опасная, очень опасная женщина. Если она когда-нибудь приблизится к тебе, просто беги без оглядки, сынок. Я признаю, что очень обеспокоена. Что миссис Лестрейндж от тебя хочет?** _

_**Миссис Малфой сказала, что её сестра просто спросила, как у тебя дела и остался ли ты так же… мил с вашей первой встречи. Когда вы с ней познакомились? Мне нужно знать, Гарри, пусть даже миссис Малфой заверила меня, что в этом интересе нет ничего тревожного.** _

_**До Рождества еще несколько месяцев, но я уже так скучаю по тебе.** _

_**Люблю тебя.  
Мама** _

_**ПС. Я послала несколько книг. Те, которые ты просил. «Тьма Поднимается» от Сьюзан Купер. Надеюсь, я взяла те части. Приятного тебе чтения, но не забывай про домашние задания!** _

Гарри отложил письмо и несколько долгих минут просто смотрел на него. Было утро пятницы, и ему следовало поскорее одеться и поспешить в кабинет трансфигурации, но письмо, которое он только что получил, заставило его забыть о занятиях и вместо этого подняло тревогу. Беллатриса. Она всё ещё помнила его. Почему? Может быть, Том упоминал его имя при ней? Почему-то мысль о том, что Том и Беллатриса были хорошими друзьями, беспокоила Гарри и заставляла чувствовать себя неуютно.

И опять, словно расковыряв подсохшую болячку, Гарри вспомнил про Хейнса Поттера и Исчезнувшее Племя. Если Беллатриса снова приблизится к нему… Должен ли он… И вообще, что ему сказать маме? Может, стоит спросить Тома? Ах, нет, он и так уже решил больше не встречаться с мужчиной, пока не разузнает о нём побольше. Может быть, он мог бы пойти после занятий в библиотеку, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли там сборник действующих Пожирателей…

Стоп…

Занятия?

— Черт! — воскликнул Гарри, поспешно натягивая форму и решая пропустить завтрак. У него было всего две минуты, чтобы добраться до класса, и Гарри мог только гадать, что сделает с ним профессор Кей за опоздание. Трулс ведь не заходил за ним? Нет, Гарри был уверен, что его лучший друг не заглянул к нему. И это было странно. Вообще, Трулс в последнее время вёл себя немного необычно, иногда даже избегал Гарри и хмурился всякий раз, когда кто-то слал ему ехидные усмешки.

 _Может быть, мне стоит спросить Рона, нормально ли это,_ — подумал Гарри, сломя голову несясь к кабинету. Войдя в класс, он с удивлением обнаружил, что его однокурсники уже сидели на своих местах, а учитель отсутствовал.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри, усаживаясь рядом с Трулсом.

— Якоб упал в обморок, — ответил швед, и только теперь Гарри заметил, что Якоба в классе нет. — Никто не знает почему. Но не думаю, что его прокляли или отравили.

— Может, у него просто стресс? — предположила Хайди. — Парочка бессонных ночей, пропущенные приёмы пищи и целая куча классных и спортивных занятий. Тут у кого угодно голова закружится.

— Профессор Кей успел отметить присутствующих? — тихо спросил Гарри, и Трулс покачал головой.

— Нет. Он как раз собирался, но тут Якоб взял и свалился со стула. Чего ты так поздно пришёл?

— Ты не зашёл за мной сегодня утром.

— А ты хотел, чтобы я зашёл? — спросил Трулс и опустил взгляд на свои руки. Гарри нахмурился, не понимая вопроса.

— Конечно. Почему нет?

— Я просто… подумал, может быть, я тебя напрягаю.

— Что за глупость, — ответил Гарри, доставая домашнее задание. — Ты закончил все эссе, что нам задали?

— У меня еще осталась домашка по чарам, но она назавтра, так что я сделаю её сегодня после занятий. Ты уже с ней закончил? — Гарри кивнул.

Дверь класса открылась, и профессор Кей неторопливо прошагал внутрь и начал урок.

 _Интересно, что случилось с Якобом?_ — подумал Гарри. — _Хотя я его толком не знаю. Может, мне навестить его в больничном крыле? Он обычно тусуется с Лоренцо и Филиппой._

Пока учитель говорил, мысли Гарри вернулись к письму матери. Она отважилась зайти в маггловский книжный магазин, чтобы купить его книги. Что заставило её передумать? Неужели она до сих пор беспокоится о казни? Гарри больше не чувствовал себя настолько пришибленным. Он, конечно, не принял всё, как есть, но позволить такому случаю сломить его он не собирался.

Была ли Беллатриса похожа на него в юности? Почему-то Гарри сомневался в этом, полагая, что она, скорее всего, больше напоминала Николая. Что подумала Беллатриса о первой казни, свидетельницей которой стала? А Том?

 _С другой стороны, я её тоже толком не знаю. Я встречался с ней только один раз, и моё представление о ней основано на слухах,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Мне нужно забыть о Пожирателях смерти и войне и сосредоточиться на учебе. Может, полетать сегодня после окончания занятий? У меня нет с собой метлы, но, кажется, Клеменс как-то говорил, что школа предоставляет мётлы ученикам._

Да, может быть, ему действительно стоит полетать и выбросить лишнее из головы. Тем более если Трулс будет занят эссе. Гарри взлетит, закроет глаза и только свист будет стоять в ушах, пока он будет рассекать небо.

Скорее бы.

***

— Ты просто великолепен! — воскликнул Марлен Редослав, широко ухмыляясь. Виктор Крам неловко улыбнулся и пожал плечами, держа в одной руке снитч, а в другой метлу.

— Ничего особенного, — ответил Виктор с чуть более заметным акцентом, чем у его друга.

— Для тебя, вероятно, так оно и есть, — кивнул Редослав, прежде чем помахать нескольким девушкам поодаль. — Ты так скоро попадешь в сборную, дружище. В следующем году, как только тебе исполнится пятнадцать. Я в этом уверен. Ни одна команда не отказалась бы от такого ловца!

Виктор выдавил из себя ещё одну улыбку, стараясь не съёжиться от направленного на него внимания.

Крам был высоким, худым, болезненно-бледным молодым человеком с тёмными волосами и глазами. У него был орлиный нос, унаследованный от отца, и острые черты лица. Он совершенно не был изящным. Вообще-то, Редослав как-то даже заметил, что его ловкость и искусность движений в небе сопровождались вечной сутулостью и сдержанностью на земле.

Виктор знал, что он не особенно хорош собой. Ему нравилось летать, даже очень. Но он честно не мог понять, почему кому-то было дело до того, как быстро он ловит снитч, и почему это делает его таким популярным среди своих сверстников.

— О боже, — вздохнул Редослав, всё ещё глядя на группу девушек неподалеку. — Если бы Мита Эрлинг улыбалась мне так же, как тебе, я был бы счастлив.

— Кто? — переспросил Виктор и, проследив за взглядом друга, увидел высокую девушку с голубыми глазами и длинными золотистыми локонами. Вид у неё был скучающий, и хотя она действительно была очень хорошенькой, Виктор чувствовал, что её улыбка не согреет ему сердце.

— Может быть, я мог бы проводить её до школы, — сказал Редослав, и Виктор пожал плечами.

— Иди. Я ещё немного полетаю.

— Ладно, дружище! Увидимся позже!

Крам сунул снитч в карман, развернулся и полетел в противоположном направлении. Ему не хотелось сейчас ни с кем разговаривать — в общении с людьми было что-то странно утомительное. Он лучше попрактикуется в Перехвате Пламптона — этот трюк гораздо сложнее, чем кажется. Виктор чувствовал, что если он не отточит этот приём до совершенства, то не будет достоин стать профессиональным игроком.

Он отпустил снитч, подождал несколько мгновений, пока тот не унесётся прочь, а потом полетел за ним.

В полёте он мог забыть о политическом накале, который, казалось, ворвался в жизнь каждого — даже тех, кто искренне не хотел иметь дело с англичанами и их глупой вознёй. Хотя Виктор и не собирался никому говорить это вслух — это было бы самым настоящим самоубийством. Это будет стоить ему места в команде и друзей, и он в один миг наживёт себе столько врагов, что и сосчитать не сможет.

Его собственный одноклассник Энтони Лестрейндж явно попытается ему насолить, а известный своим нравом Кассий Мелифлуа с шестого курса, скорее всего, захочет убить его либо на дуэли, либо каким-нибудь ещё хитрым, коварным способом. К тому же, Виктор подозревал, что за критику Тёмного Лорда могут и исключить из школы. Он бы этому не удивился.

Увидев, что снитч исчез за складом мётел, Виктор поспешил за ним, даже не думая о том, что там кто-то может быть.

Едва он завернул за угол, как почувствовал, что налетел на кого-то. Мётлы столкнулись, и только крепкая хватка удержала Крама от падения. Однако тому, с кем он столкнулся, повезло меньше. Видя перед собой падающее тело, Виктор успел ухватиться лишь за две мысли: «о нет» и «слава Богу, мы были невысоко». Он тут же опустился на землю, вслед за пострадавшим.

Это был мальчик, может быть, второгодка. Очень худой и довольно мелкий, с такой бледной кожей, что Виктору оставалось только гадать, человек ли он вообще. Растрёпанные, чёрные как смоль волосы. Глаза были крепко зажмурены.

— Эй… тебе больно? — спросил Виктор, чувствуя себя глупым и виноватым, стоя на коленях рядом с мальчиком. Конечно, ему больно, ради всего святого. — Я отведу тебя в больничное крыло. Прости, пожалуйста.

Он не знал, был ли мальчик вообще в сознании — что, если его неестественная бледность была вызвана какой-то травмой после падения? Что, если он сломал себе что-то или повредил органы? Дергаясь от беспокойства, Виктор поднял мальчика в воздух и поспешил отлевитировать его в больничное крыло.

***

Гарри услышал шум поездов прежде, чем почувствовал холод и характерный запах этого места.

— Ты подрос, — сказал Альбус, как только Гарри открыл глаза и сел, увидев старика, стоящего в нескольких футах от него. — Наверное, прошло больше времени, чем я думал.

— Альбус, — выдохнул Гарри, почувствовав странное облегчение при виде старика, — я упал с метлы. И, видимо, потерял сознание. Альбус… так много всего произошло.

— Надеюсь, никаких призывов неизвестных существ?

— Нет-нет. Я, э-э, решил пока ничего такого не делать. Но случилось так много всего, я даже не знаю, что думать. Я чувствую, что все мои знакомые вдруг изменились, и ещё моя семья приняла в наш дом оборотня и он оказался хорошим, но вот мои родители так не думают — ну, в смысле, они думают, что он хороший, но не как человек, а как животное. И ещё я видел казнь, и я хочу знать, кто такой Том на самом деле…

— Как насчёт того, чтобы начать с самого начала? — предложил Альбус с улыбкой. — Боюсь, я мало что понял из того, что ты только что сказал.

— Меня больше всего беспокоит этот Пожиратель Смерти, — начал Гарри, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов. — Я даже не знаю его имени. Я зову его просто Томом.

— Ты чувствуешь, что он угрожает тебе?

— Нет! Нет. Я просто… Я знаю, что он высокопоставленный Пожиратель Смерти. Но он вполне ничего. Он иногда навещает меня… Ну, вернее, мы просто натыкаемся друг на друга. Но я хочу сказать, что с ним приятно разговаривать, даже если он не понимает некоторых очень простых вещей.

— Например?

— Он не считает, что люди с рождения должны иметь равные права. Он… ну, я недавно присутствовал на казни, и он совсем не понимает, почему она не показалась мне зрелищной. На самом деле, мне она показалась просто ужасной, но он никак не может понять этого. Как будто в его мозгу чего-то не хватает… той части, которая может обрабатывать определенные чувства. Он считает современный мир идеальным, но для кого же он идеален? Лишь некоторые люди могут быть свободными и счастливыми…

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — прервал его Альбус со странным блеском в глазах. — Ты так много жалуешься, Гарри, но ничего не предпринимаешь.

— Но не могу же я изменить целый мир! — воскликнул мальчик, сбитый с толку. — Кроме того, мне всего двенадцать!

— Но ты можешь изменить людей, — мягко сказал ему Альбус. — А для этого возраст неважен. Поговори со своими друзьями, даже с этим твоим знакомым, Пожирателем Смерти. Раз он тебя не понимает, так научи его. Но для этого, Гарри, тебе тоже нужно измениться.

— Как измениться? И… и я не хочу заниматься политикой.

— Это не политика, Гарри. Это люди. Как я уже сказал, мой мальчик, если ты не можешь изменить мир, это не значит, что ты не можешь изменить что-то в людях. И в конце концов, когда их будет достаточно, вместе вы сможете всё изменить. Надеюсь, к лучшему.

— Я не могу… вы же и сами видите, я просто Гарри, — сказал Гарри. Идея предпринять что-то вместо того, чтобы оправдывать своё бездействие, казалась совершенно ошеломляющей.

— Самое большое препятствие для тебя — не окружающие, а твоя собственная нерешительность, — осторожно сказал Альбус. — Это единственное, что ты должен преодолеть. Если ты не уверен в своих собственных убеждениях, то как же ты сможешь убедить кого-то ещё?

— Но я…

— С миром что-то не так, Гарри. Если ты хочешь что-то исправить, ты должен сделать это сам.

— Если бы я стал привлекать людей… — начал Гарри, потирая лоб. — Я… что, если… я не хочу начинать войну, Альбус!

— С какой стати тебе вообще пришла в голову мысль о войне? — удивлённо спросил тот. — Нельзя готовиться одновременно и к миру, и к войне, Гарри. Война это не выход. Резня не уладит спор, может лишь заглушить на время.

— Я знаю, — сказал Гарри. — Я знаю.

— Знай, за что ты борешься и против чего борешься, — посоветовал Альбус. — Даже если ты не можешь обратиться ко всему народу, поговори с теми, кто важен для тебя. Для начала.

Гарри молча смотрел на старика, чувствуя себя слегка ошеломлённым. Ему так много хотелось ещё рассказать, и всё же он не мог вспомнить ничего. Почему вообще зашёл такой разговор? Изменить мир? Гарри не строил иллюзий насчёт свои сил. Он даже не мог убедить свою мать, что магглорождённые ничем не хуже чистокровных — хотя она сама была одной из них!

— Мне нужно подумать, — сказал Гарри. — Мне нужно… я не знаю. Я должен…

— Сбежать?

— Нет, — отрезал Гарри, нахмурившись. — Почему вы… ведёте себя так… я не знаю. Как командир?

— Гарри, — устало вздохнул Альбус. — Разве ты не заметил, что во время этой встречи я вообще не мог сдвинуться с места?

— Я… э-э… — нет, он не заметил, но теперь, когда старик это сказал…

— Хочешь знать, почему? — голос Альбуса был таким мягким, усталым и печальным, когда он продолжил, дождавшись кивка Гарри. — Сейчас на станции так много народу, что я даже не могу дойти до тебя. На самом деле, я почти не вижу тебя — между тобой и мной так много людей.

— Что это значит? — ахнул Гарри, шагнув назад и внезапно почувствовав лёгкий испуг. Он не видел никого, кроме Альбуса, и мысль о том, что его окружают невидимые мертвецы, по меньшей мере пугала.

— Число убитых в волшебном мире возросло, — сказал Альбус. — Если так будет продолжаться, кто останется в мире живых?

***

Гарри очнулся в больничном крыле, слова Альбуса ещё были свежи в памяти. Ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы заметить, что он смотрит в пару обеспокоенных тёмных глаз. Поттер вспомнил о том, как он собирался полетать… и врезался в кого-то… и упал. Гарри поёжился и задался вопросом, сможет ли он каким-то образом помешать своей матери узнать, что произошло. Это было, в принципе, возможно, если повреждения не были слишком серьёзными. Или, может быть, как раз стоит сказать, чтобы отвлечь её от расспросов о Беллатрисе?

Ну почему жизнь так сложна?

— Ты в порядке? — спросил смутно знакомый мальчик. — Мне очень жаль…

— Это, наверное, моя вина, — заверил его Гарри. — Думаю, со мной всё хорошо. Где медсестра? — И как, кстати, её зовут?

— Я не знаю, где мадам Зигберт, — ответил мальчик, пожав плечами, прежде чем натянуто улыбнуться Гарри. — Кстати, меня зовут Виктор. Виктор Крам. Ученик четвертого курса.

— Я Гарри Поттер. Со второго.

— Желаю тебе скорейшего выздоровления, Гарри Поттер, — неловко сказал Виктор, вставая. — Мне жаль, что я тебя травмировал.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил Гарри, провожая уходящего парня взглядом. Не прошло и секунды со хлопка двери больничного крыла, как внимание Гарри привлек шорох, донесшийся с соседней кровати. Якоб смотрел на него с усталой улыбкой и слегка удивлённым выражением лица.

— Ты всё ещё здесь, — сказал Якоб. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— У меня немного болит голова, но всё остальное в порядке, — сказал ему Гарри. — А ты?

— Голова кружится, — признался Якоб, закрыв глаза и снова откинувшись на подушки. — Слабость. Я всё время засыпаю и ничего с этим не могу поделать. Медсестра говорит, что со мной что-то не так. Она свяжется с моими родителями, чтобы они прислали ей мою медицинскую карту на случай, если там есть что-то важное.

— О, — протянул Гарри. Он не знал, что ещё сказать — должен ли он утешить Якоба, и если да, то как? К счастью, его спасло появление однокурсников.

— Гарри, — выдохнул Трулс, бросаясь к нему, — ты в порядке? Мне жаль, что я не смог прийти раньше, но…

— Успокойся, Трулс, — вмешалась Филиппа, закатывая глаза. — Привет, Якоб, привет, Гарри. Я даже не буду спрашивать, как вы себя чувствуете. Вы наверняка ещё и голодные?

— Виктор Крам приходил к Гарри, — неожиданно сказал Якоб. — Местная звезда квиддича…

— Чувак, ты говорил с Виктором Крамом? — воскликнул Клеменс, широко распахнув глаза. — Все говорят, что он станет профессиональным игроком, как только ему исполнится пятнадцать! Ты вытряс из него автограф? Боже, я так завидую!

— А я нет, — сказал Бьёрн. — Я не буду завидовать, потому что к Гарри пришла не Мита Эрлинг.

— Мита Эрлинг? — переспросил Поттер. — А кто это?

— Для тебя это _мисс_ Мита Эрлинг, мой друг.

— Одна из фанаток Крама, — терпеливо объяснила Петронелла. — Бьёрн в неё втрескался.

— Она само совершенство, — мечтательно вздохнул Бьёрн. — Она такая красивая, правда, Трулс?

— Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь Трулса? — протянула Филиппа странным тоном. Бьёрн, Якоб, Клеменс и Петронелла едва сдерживали смех, а Трулс помрачнел. Гарри смущённо нахмурился.

— А почему он не должен спрашивать Трулса?

— Ох, Гарри, — вздохнула Филиппа, а Петронелла похлопала его по руке. Трулс покраснел, свирепо глядя на итальянку.

— Ты хочешь что-то сделать для Эрлинг, Бьёрн? — с любопытством спросил Якоб. — Не похоже, что её легко удивить.

— Я признаюсь ей в своих чувствах так, чтобы это произвело на нее неизгладимое впечатление, уверяю тебя.

— Напиши ей стихотворение, — вдруг предложила Филиппа. — Это было бы так мило и романтично!

— Бьёрн и стихи, — недоверчиво произнёс Трулс, нащупывая под одеялом руку Гарри, — это несовместимые вещи.

— Я могу быть очень поэтичным, когда захочу, — заявил Бьёрн. — Я мог бы сказать… Милая Митта, твоя улыбка заставляет солнце сиять ярче, твоя красота озаряет мой день. Твой смех уносит моё плохое настроение, как порыв ветра уносит запах дерьма.

— Думаю, хорошо, — одобрительно сказал Клеменс. — Очень метафорично. Девчонкам же такое нравится?

— Нет, — прорычала Филиппа. — Попробуй еще раз!

— Дорогая Мита, ты поразила меня, как Непростительные. Ты заставляешь мое сердце трепетать, как Круциатус, ты подчиняешь моё сознание, как Империус, и у меня перехватывает дыхание при виде тебя, как от Авады Кедавры.

— А я до этого момента и не понимал, как сильно любовь и Непростительные похожи друг на друга, — хихикнул Якоб. — Но у неё и правда очень милая улыбка, у этой твоей Миты.

— Да, но девушки не улыбаются постоянно, — сказал Клеменс.

— Со мной им всегда весело, — спокойно и уверенно ответил Бьёрн. — Они смеются, даже когда я молчу. И показывают на меня своими пальчиками.

— Мне кажется, ты кое-чего не догоняешь, — пробормотала Филиппа, качая головой.

— В любом случае, Бьёрн, я думаю, тебе лучше пока оставить поэзию, — хихикнула Петронелла. — Гарри, что тебе медсестра сказала? Когда ты сможешь выйти?

— Я её ещё не видел, — признался Гарри. — Но всё нормально. Я уверен, что мне не придется оставаться здесь на ночь.

— Везунчик, — вздохнул Якоб. — Мне уж точно придётся остаться. Я в этом уверен.

 _Если остаться на ночь в больничном крыле — твоя самая большая проблема,_ — с горечью подумал Гарри, — _то это ты везунчик._

Вокруг столько всего происходит, и если Гарри последует совету Альбуса, то… его жизнь станет ещё сложнее. Хочет ли он этого? Готов ли он пойти против политики и правил Тёмного Лорда? Нет, определённо нет. Кроме того, Гарри даже не знал, с чего начать. Если он вообще захочет начать. А он определённо не хотел, потому что поступить так, как советовал ему Альбус, было бы чистым безумием, вне всякого сомнения.

Это может принести ему столько горя.

Это может навредить ему и его семье.

Его друзья покинут его. Даже Трулс, наверное.

У Гарри была ещё тысяча причин оставить эти мысли, не бросать никому вызов и принимать мир таким, каков он есть.

Но почему-то это больше походило на отговорки.

Гарри казалось, что он стоит на краю обрыва, и сердце велит ему прыгнуть, а разум — повернуть назад.

***

Гарри нашёл… ну, не совсем решение, но хотя бы способ забыть о своих проблемах. Он перечитал все книги, которые привёз с собой из дома. Как же легко было уноситься вместе с Гулливером подальше от всех забот, с каким упоением он погружался в мир приключений братьев Певереллов. Это же какую смекалку надо иметь, чтобы обмануть саму Смерть? Просто суперскую!

Кидаясь то на школьные задания, то на сказки, Гарри не давал себе времени думать о чём-то даже слегка бунтарском.

Во всяком случае, до четвёртого ноября.

Когда он проснулся в тот день, всё казалось невинным и нормальным. Было приятное воскресное утро, и Гарри собрался пойти в библиотеку, чтобы взять несколько интересных книг. Так он и поступил — пошёл в библиотеку, вернул всё, что брал оттуда ранее, а потом пошёл искать что-то новое.

Но на полках не было ничего примечательного — он уже прочитал большую часть книг в этой секции, а Дурмстранг, к сожалению, не изобиловал художественной литературой. Поэтому Гарри отправился искать развлечения где-нибудь ещё.

Он просто шёл и очутился в коридоре, похожем на все остальные в замке. Гарри должен был догадаться, что толстый слой пыли на полу и подоконниках был явным признаком того, что это не очень популярное место, и что, возможно, была причина, по которой люди не ходили сюда. В конце коридора находилась дверь.

С чего-то вдруг у Гарри появилась мысль, что дверь, возможно, приведёт его к чему-то интересному. Ржавые петли чуть скрипнули, и дверь пугающе легко отворилась, когда Гарри с силой повернул ручку, и ему наконец удалось войти в комнату.

 _Ну разве не уютное местечко?_ — подумал Гарри. — _Если бы у меня уже не было своей квартиры, я бы охотно тут обосновался._

На самом деле это была крошечная каморка. Один стол, один стул и маленькая книжная полка, на которой не поместилось бы больше дюжины книг. Пыль покрывала каждый угол, но Гарри это не волновало. Он с любопытством подошёл ближе к полке, чтобы прочитать названия книг. Может быть, он найдет какой-нибудь старый сборник сказок, который ещё не читал?

Любопытная улыбка исчезла с лица Поттера, как только он просмотрел названия первых трёх книг. Страх охватил его, и внезапно Гарри почувствовал, что в дверном проёме, который секунду назад был пустым, словно кто-то стоял и смотрел прямо на него. Поэтому он не отрывал взгляда от названий книг, надеясь, что это неприятное чувство пройдёт.

«Определяя человека: люди как творения Магии» Магнус Нэттл.

«Волшебники и Войны: путь правительства во тьму» Дж. М. Долохов.

«Защита разума — секреты окклюменции»  
Аня Нумус.

«Возглавлять, учить, достигать» Галахад Вуд.

Гарри стало очень, очень не по себе. И по мере того, как он смотрел дальше, ему становилось только хуже. Что делают такие книги в Дурмстранге? Судя по осевшей на них пыли, книги были старыми, но это было невозможно — внешне они выглядели почти новыми.

Выражение лица Гарри поменялось со скептического, недоверчиво хмурого на испуганное, когда он прочитал названия других книг на полках.

«Время перемен» — ещё одна книга о лидерстве. «Чёрная магия убеждения» в принципе казалась чем-то подходящим студенту Дурмстранга, но что она делала в одном ряду с другими томами? И… что-то здесь было не так. Что-то было неправильно. Гарри неохотно, словно потеряв над собой контроль, перешел к следующей книге.

«За кулисами войны. Мирные возможности человека» Дуглас Фрай.

Это не могло быть простым совпадением.

_Это не могло быть совпадением._

Гарри растерялся. Почему такие книги… Почему он нашёл именно такие книги? Почему? Как будто кто-то решил над них посмеяться. Кто-то, кто знал о его внутренних противоречиях и наслаждался, видя, как он разрывается между голосом разума и моральными принципами. Гарри не мог дышать, его сердце билось о рёбра, и вдруг…

Это странное чувство перемещения, которое возникло во время казни. Холод окутал тело, в воздухе ощущался запах дождя и дыма. Гарри больше не был в комнате — вместо этого он видел перед собой людей. Они были повсюду, толпились вокруг него, бегали, кричали, и снова послышался знакомый шум поездов…

На этот раз перемещение длилось дольше одного мгновения. Правда, не дольше нескольких секунд, но для Гарри они показались часами. Он стоял, дрожа всем телом, в глубине комнаты, хватая ртом воздух, как будто тонул. Он бросил испуганный взгляд на книги, а затем выбежал из каморки, поклявшись никогда больше туда не заглядывать. Она была… с ней было что-то не так. В какой-то момент его жизнь свернула не туда, но где и когда конкретно, Гарри не знал. Как не знал и то, как повернуть её назад.

 _Я даже умереть не могу, чтобы избежать этих страданий,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Почему-то мне кажется… что даже если я умру, это будет ещё не конец._

Как же ему хотелось вернуться в то время, когда всё было просто и легко. Хуже всего было то, что он не знал, кто в виноват в этой каше и кто мог бы это исправить.

Но сейчас Гарри хотел забыть об этой комнате, книгах и вокзале. Если мог.

***

— Хватит уже дуться. Меня это раздражает.

— Я вовсе не дуюсь. Я просто недоволен.

— Ты уже несколько недель пропускаешь завтрак. Ты так делаешь, только когда дуешься. Более того, ты забыл покормить **меня**!

— Я не мог забыть покормить тебя, Нагайна. Ты слишком много ноешь, когда голодна.

— Почему ты дуешься?

— А почему тебя это волнует?

— Я спрашиваю, потому что это влияет на мой график приёма пищи.

— Я не дуюсь, — повторил Том, подписывая документ, утверждающий план какого-то неясного забытого турнира. — Как я уже сказал, я лишь недоволен.

— Это из-за того мёртвого-живого мальчика, да?

— Я не знаю, о ком ты говоришь.

— Неужели? — насмешливо прошипела Нагайна. — Я говорю о мальчике, который…

— Так, — рявкнул Том. — То, что Поттер не появлялся в саду последние несколько недель, не означает, что он избегает меня. А даже если и избегает, мне плевать. Он всего лишь маг-недоросток, который ничего из себя не представляет, а я — Тёмный Лорд. Я правлю всем миром. Почти. У меня уже все есть всё, что мне нужно. И мне не нужна компания какого-то… ребёнка.

— Ну да, конечно.

— Я даже не ставил на нём опытов! Почему он перестал со мной разговаривать? Я не понимаю! Он мне не враг и не боится меня, так что… почему он такой сложный? Он как… как… капризная дамочка!

— Я уверена, что он был бы польщен, узнав о твоём сравнении, — прошипела Нагайна. — Как же вы, люди, таких называете? Ах, точно. _Сексистская свинья._

— Я даже спрашивать не хочу, где ты набралась такого. Просто тебя проигнорирую, — ледяным тоном сказал Том, и вдруг резко втянул носом воздух и прищурился, глядя на свою питомицу. На несколько долгих мгновений на его лице застыло задумчивое выражение. — Если ты меня раздражаешь, я просто не обращаю на тебя внимания. Может быть, я ему надоел, и он решил меня игнорировать? Но что такого я сделал? Может, стоит проклясть его? Кажется, я впервые столкнулся с проблемой, которую нельзя решить даже Непростительным.

— Я тебе ничем помочь не могу.

— Наш последний разговор был о казни. Но не может же он до сих пор обижаться на это. Он сердится, что я его пригласил? Откуда мне было знать, что он воспримет это так… А может, дело в том, что я не согласился с его наивной, глупой верой в равные права для всех людей? Я стою на том, что сказал тогда. Я был прав, он ошибался — и точка. Нагайна, я не могу понять, что могло бы вызвать у него раздражение и заставить его вести себя подобным образом.

— Ты ведешь себя как детеныш во взрослой чешуе.

— Мне нужно кого-то убить, иначе скоро я совсем расстроюсь.

— Ты мог бы просто встретиться со своим мёртвым-живым мальчиком, — неожиданно предложила Нагайна. — Ты мог бы спросить его сам.

— Разумеется нет, — пренебрежительно ответил Том. — Он подумает, что мне есть до него дело.

— Тогда почему ты хочешь поговорить с ним, если тебе на него наплевать?

— Я же говорил тебе. Он мне интересен. Неужели я должен опять перечислить все причины, по которым он мне интересен? — Том вздохнул и положил зелёное перо, которое всё это время крепко сжимал в руке. — Вот если бы я мог спросить его так, чтобы он не знал, что это я… или если бы я мог просто использовать легилименцию на нём…

— Жаль, что он не говорит на нашем языке, — небрежно заметила Нагайна. — Иначе я подползла бы к нему и избавила бы тебя от всех этих хлопот и смятения… — Том резко повернулся к ней, и его красные глаза загорелись от восторга.

— Ты права! — воскликнул он. — Мне просто нужно решить проблему с парселтангом и…

— Нет.

— …послать тебя к нему!

— Это плохо кончится, — тихо прошипела Нагайна, в то время как её хозяин кинулся искать книги, которые могли бы быть полезны. — Ты редко бываешь таким опрометчивым, мой человек. Подумай об этом хорошенько. Ты же не собираешься отправить меня совой туда, где находится твой мальчик? Я ненавижу высоту, и наверху будет холодно. Слишком холодно. И я так проголодаюсь, что могу случайно съесть сову, а потом упаду и умру. Из-за тебя. Перестань вести себя как… как там это называется? Груфф… Граф… Грифон… Гриффин… Гриффиндорец?

На самом деле, она не возражала. Её хозяин вел себя забавно — как настоящий человек — когда дело касалось этого мёртвого-живого мальчика, и это разгоняло её скуку. Не то чтобы Нагайна сильно одобряла такое человеческое поведение, но её Том всё-таки был человеком. Возможно.

К тому же, мёртвый-живой мальчик наверняка не забудет покормить её.

Может быть, он даже покормит её кроликами. Нагайне уже надоели крысы. Если Том будет вести себя как обычный человек, то мёртвый-живой мальчик будет чаще появляться в жизни его и Нагайны — что, в свою очередь, будет означать больше пищи.

В конце концов, змее тоже хочется кушать.

Но это вовсе не означало, что она позволит отправить себя совой туда, где живёт мёртвый-живой мальчик. Когда хозяин вернулся, Нагайна недовольно зашипела.

— Ну, чего ты дуешься? В прошлом году ты сама сказала мне, что тебе хочется как-то развлечься в Рождество. Вот, твоё желание исполнилось.

***

Очевидно, жизнь считала, что у Гарри было недостаточно проблем. Теперь и Трулс стал вести себя странно. Он уже давно начал немного чудить, но теперь Гарри вдруг стал обнаруживать то их сцепленные вместе руки, то как Трулс трогает его волосы или плечо, то как они сидят немного ближе, чем раньше… не говоря уже о том, что Трулс начал приветствовать Гарри тёплыми объятиями и часто перекидывал свою руку ему через плечи.

За несколько дней до начала рождественских каникул Гарри решил… обратиться за помощью.

Сбитый с толку и на грани постоянной головной боли, он объяснил всё Филиппе.

— Иногда я думаю, что с тобой что-то не так, — мягко сказала девочка, заставив Гарри разинуть рот. Он был в её квартире, сидел на стуле, в то время как она делала наброски новых нарядов. Хайди читала книгу на диване, но Гарри подозревал, что она гораздо больше внимания уделяет разговору, чем кажется — она не переворачивала страницу уже по крайней мере десять минут!

— Со мной что-то не так? — переспросил Гарри. — Я… что? Почему со мной? Это же не я веду себя странно!

— Как ты относишься к Трулсу? — спросила Филиппа. — Что ты чувствуешь в глубине своего сердца?

— Он мой лучший друг, — ответил Гарри, начиная приходить во всё большее замешательство. — А что я должен чувствовать к нему?

— Допустим, — начала Филиппа, — если бы я сказала тебе, что Трулс чувствует… влечение к тебе. Что он… хочет дать тебе совершенно новый опыт и показать тебе, э-э, что-то очень… новое? Ну, новое для вас двоих, но не для всего человечества. Люди делали это с тех пор, как обнаружили отверстия в своих телах… в которые могут поместиться… всякие штуки… Например, какие-нибудь палочки.

— О чем, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь?.. — спросил Гарри и увидел, как Хайди дрожит, прижимая книгу к лицу. Она что, плакала? Но Гарри не слышал всхлипов.

— Трулс хочет показать тебе… что-то грандиозное, Гарри. И, и, и… подарить тебе яркие впечатления.

— Он что, хочет позвать меня на карнавал?

— О, это будет тот ещё фестиваль красок, — сказала Хайди странно приглушённым голосом. Гарри взглянул на неё и увидел, что она положила книгу и теперь зажимала лицо подушкой, всё ещё дрожа. С ней всё в порядке?

— Гарри, — начала Филиппа. — С тобой уже говорили об этом?

— О чём?

— О сексе.

— О, — Гарри покраснел и закашлялся. — Да. В некотором роде.

Сириус несколько лет назад пытался что-то объяснить, используя пончик и леденец на палочке. Получилось у него не очень, но Гарри уловил суть. Кроме того, он не был совсем невежественным в этом вопросе — в конце концов, он читал и такие книги, в которых были довольно откровенные сцены. Для себя он решил, что секс был довольно грязным делом и слишком утомлял.

— А ты знаешь о половом созревании?

— Да.

— А про ориентации?

— Да…

— Ну вот! — воскликнула Филиппа, чувствуя огромное облегчение от того, что её задача выполнена. Гарри по-совиному моргнул, потом склонил голову набок и нахмурился. Он подумал, не попросить ли ещё каких-нибудь разъяснений, но побоялся, что подруга только сильнее запутает его.

— Я ничего не понял.

— Гарри…

— Ну и ладно, — поспешно добавил он. — Некоторые вещи так и остаются для нас тайнами.

— Бедный Трулс, — вздохнула Хайди. — Я думаю, нам нужно отговорить его от этого безумия. Ради его же блага.

— Пожалуй, я пойду, — сказал Гарри, вставая. — Мне нужно закончить домашнюю работу. Спасибо тебе, Филиппа. И тебе тоже, Хайди, — затем он вышел из квартиры Пеппино и направился к своей. Спрашивать подругу было явно плохой идеей, но с кем ещё он мог поговорить? Должен ли он просто спросить Трулса? Или, может, лучше всего было бы… никак не реагировать?

Неужели Трулс ожидал от него какой-то реакции?

Гарри вошел в свою квартиру и с удивлением заметил сову матери за окном, ожидавшую, когда её впустят. Гарри поспешил открыть окно птице и с любопытством взял в руки письмо. Но почему мама написала? Он скоро вернётся домой, так зачем ей… о боже.  


_**Мой дорогой Гарри,** _

_**Как ты уже знаешь, я был ужасно занята на работе в последнее время. Твоего папу тоже загрузили так, что ему пришлось уговорить лагерь оборотней забрать на время мистера Люпина. И похоже, это надолго.** _

_**Сынок, мне очень жаль, но твои рождественские каникулы тебе придётся провести с Гилдероем в Хогвартсе. Он позаботится о тебе в наше отсутствие. Мы отправим тебе подарки, и я обещаю, они тебе точно понравятся.** _

_**Никогда не забывай, что мы любим тебя, Гарри. Ты самый важный человек в нашей с твоим папой жизни.** _

_**Мама** _


	9. Chapter 9

Как только Том проснулся, то сразу понял, что это один из _этих_ дней.

Он чувствовал, что его магия буквально кипит под кожей от нетерпения. Причинение боли окружающим дарило странное наслаждение, и иногда Том в нём крайне нуждался. Нуждался в слезах и криках. Обычно он не торопился и любил оставлять жертвам надежду, но потом всё равно возвращался и добивал их. Иногда он оставлял их в живых с увечьями, которые нельзя было вылечить.

Такие дни знаменовали страдания для окружающих, но для Тома — для Тома это были дни развлечения. В такое время он почти не разговаривал, даже не отвечал Нагайне, когда она здоровалась с ним по утрам.

Не обращая внимания на портреты, Том шёл через Риддл-Мэнор, направляясь к камину.

Внутри у него было тяжёлое, тёмное чувство, но оно успокаивало его. Оно было всегда, сколько он себя помнил. Это была не ярость и не гнев. И даже не ненависть. Это была просто потребность — всепоглощающая потребность дать выход, выпустить накопившееся внутри него напряжение, которое он никогда по-настоящему не понимал.

Честно говоря, иногда он чувствовал себя жалко.

Не имело значения, что он уже достиг того, чего не достигал ни один другой волшебник или ведьма до него. В таком настроении он лишь злился, что ему нет равных. Хотя одной только мысли о том, что кто-то может претендовать на его место, было достаточно, чтобы он потянулся за волшебной палочкой. Его тошнило от окружающих людей. От людей в целом.

В такие дни Том мечтал быть единственным человеком на свете.

Слух обострялся, и Том слышал всё вокруг. Любой звук действовал ему на нервы — от завывания ветра снаружи до тихого шороха работающего в соседней комнате домового эльфа.

Том остановился перед камином, пытаясь решить, стоят ли несколько заключённых из Азкабана того, чтобы он шёл и договаривался с некоторыми людьми о том, чтобы забрать их. Может быть, ему стоит утолить свой голод несколькими магглами? Он мог аппарировать в заселённую магглами местность, прикончить парочку и немного освежиться, прежде чем отправиться читать отчёты о фронте.

Ах да, фронт.

Когда Том подумал о мятежниках, его потребность стала ещё крепче.

Нет, не магглов он хотел пытать прямо сейчас. Он желал мучить мятежников. Эти высокомерные предатели, которые сражались против него, эта грязь, отказывающаяся помнить своё место. Может быть, ему стоит лично возглавить рейд? Чтобы напомнить людям, какой жестокой может быть война? Некоторые из его приспешников уж слишком расслабились.

Или, может быть, он мог бы начать посылать семикурсников для выполнения простых заданий? Может быть, даже шестикурсников из Дурмстранга и Хогвартса? Он мог бы использовать тот турнир, проект которого был представлен некоторое время назад, чтобы определить лучших кандидатов для отправки на настоящую боевую подготовку. Ну да ладно, об этом он подумает позже. Прямо сейчас он хотел… он хотел… хотел…

Он не совсем понимал, чего именно хочет.  
Но он знал по опыту, что пытки — самое приближенное к этому занятие.

***

Гилдерой был одет в красно-зелёный костюм, когда пришёл забрать Гарри из Дурмстранга. В шевелюре у него мелькали звонкие разноцветные бубенчики, а на лице сияли блёстки.

— Ты выглядишь как новогодняя ёлка, — сказал Гарри. Мужчина ослепительно улыбнулся ему в ответ, прилаживая красный олений нос к лицу Поттера.

— Ты попрощался со своими друзьями, дорогой Гарри? — весело спросил он. — Да? Тогда пошли! Я не могу дождаться, когда уже представлю тебя моему милому Барти…

— Что-нибудь слышно от моих родителей? — спросил Поттер, снимая красный нос, пока мужчина не успел приклеить его заклинанием. — Потому что после последнего маминого сообщения я ничего не получал. С ними всё в порядке?

— Ну конечно! Тебе не о чем беспокоиться! Идём же. Портключ в Хогсмид уже скоро активируется. Ты отправил свой багаж?

Гарри кивнул, всё ещё чувствуя беспокойство. Большинство его друзей уже уехали, и хотя он не был в восторге от того, что проведёт рождество с Гилди в Хогвартсе, оставаться одному в башне на каникулы совсем не хотелось.

— Да. Пойдём, — сказал Гарри, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что он что-то забыл.

Во время перемещения мальчик пытался отвлечься от тошноты мыслями о Роне и Драко. Было очень маловероятно, что наследник Малфоев останется в школе на рождественские каникулы, но, может быть, Рон будет там? Может, он покажет Гарри гриффиндорскую гостиную, о которой говорили родители?

Портключ перенёс их на вершину холма прямо за деревней. Гарри упал лицом в снег, а Гилди смахнул воображаемую пыль со своего плаща и поправил локоны на лбу, терпеливо ожидая, пока его юный спутник встанет и перестанет на него свирепо зыркать.

— Это, мой дорогой, Хогсмид, — сказал Гилди, указывая на деревню. — Мы пройдём через него до Хогвартса. Вперёд.

Хогсмид был похож на деревушку с рождественской открытки. Крыши домиков и лавок были покрыты слоем хрустящего снега, на дверях висели венки из остролиста, а на деревьях — гирлянды зачарованных свечей. Плохое настроение Гарри вмиг испарилось, когда он увидел множество магазинчиков. Среди них был и книжный, с витрин которого глядели на прохожих тома и свитки. Мама говорила о нём пару раз.

— Я слышал, в Хогвартсе огромная библиотека, — сказал Гарри, шагая рядом с Локхартом. — Мне можно будет туда пойти?

— Разумеется! Можешь ходить, где угодно. Я уверен, что ты ничего не натворишь.

— Ты разрешишь мне прийти сюда одному? Мне нужно будет купить кое-какие подарки.

— Ни в коем случае. Кроме того, мне тоже нужно купить моему милому Барти кое-что. А точнее, новый костюм. Или даже парочку. Как бы я ни любил этого человека — а я люблю его очень сильно, — я должен признать, что меня очень печалит его чувство стиля. Вернее, его отсутствие.

— Погоди-ка, — сказал Гарри, останавливаясь и глядя на мужчину. — Любишь его? Ты? Любишь… Профессора Крауча? — Гарри думал, что Гилди просто увлечён этим человеком, но… любовь?

— Когда ты станешь достаточно взрослым, ты поймёшь, — мягко заверил его Гилди. — У тебя тоже появится человек, который обнимет тебя, погладит твои волосы, поправит на тебе одежду, понесёт за тебя твои сумки…

— После того, как несколько недель без всякой причины избегал меня? — вдруг спросил Гарри, прищурившись, потому что в его сознание начало закрадываться понимание. — И все вокруг только ухмыляются вам двоим и ничего не объясняют, только говорят какие-то путаные, туманные фразы?

— Пожалуй, что так, — ответил Гилди, с удивлением глядя на Гарри. — Ты читаешь «Магический еженедельник»?

— Нет!

— Тогда откуда?..

— О Боже, — простонал Гарри. — Как забыть то, что я только что понял?

— О, Гарри, ты только не волнуйся на _этот_ счёт, — сказал Гилди, ухватив мальчика за плечо, когда они продолжили путь. — В конце концов, есть гораздо более насущные вопросы, которые нам нужно обсудить. Видишь ли, я хотел бы дать тебе несколько… советов. Если это можно так назвать. Даже скорее… инструкции? О, неважно. Если ты увидишь милого Барти и если он заговорит с тобой…

— Зачем ему говорить со мной?

— …запомни каждое слово, что он скажет, и доложи мне. А если он спросит тебя обо мне…

— Сказать ему правду и велеть держаться от тебя подальше?

— …скажи ему правду, какой я на самом деле прекрасный и замечательный.

— Знаешь, — протянул Гарри, — мы вроде с тобой разговариваем, но мне почему-то кажется, что диалога у нас не получается.

— Разговариваем? Ты что-то сказал?

— …

— Так о чём я…

— Я должен написать Филиппе.

— Ах да, о Барти…

***

Стоило признать, что пусть Дурмстранг был очень современным и престижным и имел исключительную репутацию, Хогвартс был… особенным. Впечатляющим. Удивительным местом, и второго такого было не сыскать. Гарри чувствовал, как вокруг него гудит древняя магия, и ему казалось, что у Хогвартса не просто есть своя длинная история, но он и сам есть часть истории. Может быть, это потому, что в создание этой школы основатели вложили свои мечты и надежды, в то время как Дурмстранг был создан лишь из-за необходимости?

Ах, да какая разница.

— Ты будешь жить в комнате рядом с моей. Директор Яксли был так любезен и выделил тебе отдельную спальню.

— А во время каникул тут остаётся кто-нибудь из учеников?

— Немногие. В основном магглорождённые.

— Вот как, — Гарри вздохнул, его сердце пропустило удар. Если бы он мог встретить магглорождённого, такого, как его мать, возможно, он смог бы больше узнать о магглах. — Я совсем забыл, что сюда принимают магглорождённых. В Дурмстранг вот разве что полукровок. Вообще-то это странно. Хогвартс ведь находится в Великобритании, владениях Тёмного Лорда, и поэтому, по идее, не должен зачислять магглорождённых…

— Гарри, — прервал его Гилди с несвойственной ему серьёзностью. — Не следует обсуждать это здесь.

Гарри захлопнул рот, проглотив конец фразы, и сгорбился. Конечно. Он должен следить за своими словами, за своими поступками, даже здесь. Повсюду. Если он сделает то, чего хочет Альбус, у него будут ещё большие неприятности. Всё станет намного, намного сложнее.

И всё же Гарри не мог перестать думать об этом. Думать о возможности… сделать что-нибудь. Чувство разочарования медленно, давяще нарастало внутри него. Гарри тошнило от ощущения неизвестности и растерянности. Он устал быть таким нерешительным. Но он просто не знал, что делать и с чего начать.

— Я скоро познакомлю тебя со своей хорошей подругой, — сказал Гилди, ведя Гарри по коридорам Хогвартса, — Сивиллой. Она просто восхитительна! Я уверен, что ты оценишь её чувство юмора.

Они свернули в более широкий коридор, по которому слонялось несколько учеников. Некоторые из них оценивающе посмотрели на Гарри. Мальчик знал, что его форму Дурмстранга легко узнать, и почувствовал непривычный укол гордости.

И тут он увидел её.

Она была маленькой и очень худенькой, и Гарри был уверен, что если она вдруг упадёт, то точно себе что-нибудь сломает — такой хрупкой она выглядела. Её растрепанные светлые волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, а светло-серые глаза смотрели в стену, как будто это была самая занимательная вещь на свете. За ухом у неё лежала волшебная палочка, а на голове — венок из ромашек.

— Кто это? — спросил Гарри Локхарта, но они уже прошли мимо неё. Поттер обернулся и увидел, что она была босая.

— Кто? — спросил Гилди в ответ. — Я видел там только Пуффендуйцев и Когтевранцев. Кстати, о Когтевране… ты знал, что мы с милым Барти учились в Когтевране? Когда я был на пятом курсе, он уже закончил школу, к моему огромному сожалению.

— Значит, эта нездоровая одержимость имеет долгую историю?

— Что за нездоровая одержимость?

— Я помню, как ты говорил, что он тебе совершенно безразличен, — сказал Гарри.

— Отрицание, — пренебрежительно бросил Гилди. — Отрицание — пустая трата времени, дорогой Гарри. А, вот мы и на месте! Эти покои твои, а вон те — мои. Твоя комната сначала была отведена для ассистента преподавателя, но милый Барти почему-то захотел жить рядом с башней Когтеврана. О, может быть, он скучает по старым временам. Тебе нравятся эти комнаты? К сожалению, их обставлял не я. Наверное, домовые эльфы.

Покои оказались на удивление большими, с собственной ванной комнатой, но без кухни. На полу лежали толстые зелёные ковры, а мебель была очень старой. Сквозь белые занавески Гарри мог видеть окна. Это была обычная комната, но, с другой стороны, Гарри не ожидал таких условий, как в Дурмстранге. В конце концов, он пробудет здесь всего пару недель, а потом вернётся в родную школу.

— Твой чемодан лежит на кровати, как видишь. Я оставлю тебя распаковывать вещи, — сказал Гилди. — Когда закончишь, можешь выйти и погулять тут, если хочешь. Завтрак в восемь, обед в двенадцать, ужин в шесть, а если проголодаешься или заблудишься, позови домового эльфа.

— Хорошо, — ответил Гарри. Когда дверь за мужчиной захлопнулась, он почувствовал себя… странно. Он ни малейшего понятия не имел, что делают его родители, где сейчас Сириус, где Том, чем заняты его друзья. Наверное, ему следовало просто сказать маме, что он предпочёл бы остаться в Дурмстранге.

_Нет смысла сейчас об этом думать. Пожалуй, я пойду поищу библиотеку и распакую вещи позже._

Вздохнув, Гарри повернулся, открыл дверь и чуть не вскрикнул от удивления, увидев, что прямо за ней кто-то стоит. Это была та девочка, которую он видел по дороге сюда.

— Бундящие шицы были правы, — сказала она мечтательно и рассеянно.

— Э-э, ты кто? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Луна, — ответила девочка, — Луна Лавгуд. А ты? Папа говорит, что бундящие шицы не сбивают с дороги нашей судьбы, так что ты, должно быть, тот, с кем я должна была встретиться. Рада нашей первой встрече.

— Я Гарри Поттер, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя все более и более очарованным с каждой секундой. — Ты ведь тут учишься?

— Я первокурсница с Когтеврана, — ответила Луна и как-то по-свойски схватила Поттера за руку и оттащила от порога, выводя в коридор. — Хочешь я дам тебе серёжку, Гарри? Мне кажется, тебе станет от этого немного радостней.

— Эм…

— Ты мне не веришь, да? Это нормально, мало кто принимает меня всерьёз.

— Не то чтобы я тебе не верил, просто…

— Ты думаешь, что даже очень красивая серёжка не решит твои проблемы?

— Честно говоря, да, — ответил Гарри, бросая долгий взгляд на девочку и снова испытывая это странное ощущение. Как будто его магия порхала вокруг, смешиваясь с её магией. — Откуда ты это знаешь? Что меня что-то беспокоит.

— Ты весь в мозгошмыгах, — тихо сказала Луна. — Я видела их раньше, когда надела очки. Сразу после того, как ты отвёл от меня взгляд.

— Мозго… шмыгах? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

— Они невидимые, — начала объяснять Луна. — Они проникают в голову через уши и путают мысли.

Гарри скривил губы в горькой усмешке и кивнул.

— Похоже, они у меня и правда есть.

— Ничего страшного, — заверила его Луна, накрывая его руку своей. — Сейчас много кто от них страдает.

***

К полудню настроение Тома значительно улучшилось.

Что он больше всего ненавидел в своих врагах — помимо их идиотизма и неповиновения — так это их улыбки. Они были невыносимы. Однако не было ничего восхитительнее, чем стирать эти улыбки навсегда. Было что-то особенное в том, чтобы наблюдать момент, когда враг теряет надежду и ломается. Когда он впадает в отчаяние. Даже если жертвы и не молили о пощаде вслух, их выражения лиц ясно отражали все мысли.

В такие моменты Том чувствовал своё превосходство, и более того — его противники тоже чувствовали. Ему нравилось давить их последние крохи самоуважения, и иногда, когда он хотел растянуть удовольствие, Том делал упор не на физические пытки, а на психологические. Ничто в мире не могло быть лучше того, чтобы довести кого-то до состояния невменяемости и отчаянного безумия.

Славно.

Однако Поттер такое удовольствие не понимал.

 _Может быть, вместо того, чтобы пытаться понять его, мне следует ему просто посочувствовать,_ — подумал Том. — _Мне не обязательно поддерживать с ним общение, слать ему подарки или искать его компании. Он станет Пожирателем Смерти, и в конце концов, он окажется рядом со мной._

И всё же он не мог просто взять и отпустить мальчика. В Гарри Поттере было что-то такое, что заставляло Тома желать его общества. Поттер был ещё мал, но когда-нибудь он вырастет и станет мощным орудием в руках своего правителя.

 _Вот только,_ — неохотно подумал Том, — _я не могу представить его в маске Пожирателя Смерти._

И, зная мальчика, можно с уверенностью сказать, что Пожиратель из него выйдет независимый и проблематичный.

Это тревожило. Том не привык позволять своим подчинённым то, чего они, по его мнению, не заслужили. Обладание палочкой-близнецом Тома не было чем-то, чего мальчик достиг своими силами. Может быть, вместо того, чтобы посылать Нагайну к Поттеру, он должен отправить что-то другое? А может, ему вообще не стоит ничего слать. Он должен позволить этому мальчишке самому найти его и сделать первый шаг.

Тому так много нужно будет узнать о Поттере, прежде чем он сможет научиться пользоваться этой пешкой. Странность мальчика, о которой говорила Нагайна, пока оставалась неразгаданной тайной, и Том начинал беспокоиться из-за того, что ничего не знал. Как же окружающие, те, у кого ума меньше, чем у него, жили со своим невежеством?

И тут ему в голову пришла одна мысль.

Идея возникла в голове сама по себе, но чем больше Том думал о ней, тем больше убеждался в её правильности. Но её исполнение займёт некоторое время — Поттер пока учился на втором курсе, а ему должно быть по крайней мере четырнадцать лет, чтобы он смог участвовать. Можно привлечь к этому и Хогвартс… и, для приличия, ещё одну школу. Он позволит своим лучшим Пожирателям Смерти взглянуть на Поттера. И это определит следующий шаг.

 _Ещё полтора года,_ — подумал Том. — _У меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы уладить всё в Италии и сосредоточиться на ликвидации подпольных обществ в Ирландии. Нужно будет послать целителей на фронт на несколько месяцев, чтобы лечить раненых и привлекать местных жителей в наши ряды._

Только после этого у него будет время для разгадывания тайны Гарри Поттера.

Том откинулся на спинку стула, ощутив волну незнакомого удовольствия, охватившего его при мысли о том, что он сможет сделать с Поттером, когда ему представится возможность.

***

— Так это и есть знаменитая библиотека Хогвартса, — пробормотал Гарри, следуя за Луной в лабиринт книжных полок. Пока они шли, Гарри заметил столы, расположенные в нишах и между шкафами, и ни один из них не был занят. Количество книг вокруг приводило его в восторг.

— Она закрывается в восемь, — сказала Луна, глядя на что-то около верхней полки, мимо которой они проходили. — Может быть, мы сумеем найти способ избавить тебя от этих вредителей.

— Не думаю, что тут можно найти решение моих проблем, — мрачно признался Гарри. — В последнее время мне всё кажется таким запутанным.

— Нет, ты не прав, — отмахнулась Луна, танцуя в нескольких шагах от него. — Ты не запутался. Ты просто боишься.

— Что?

— Ты не запутался, ты уже знаешь, что надо делать. Но ты боишься, и поэтому мозгошмыги летают вокруг тебя, пудрят тебе голову.

— Проклятье, откуда ты знаешь? — с поражённым вздохом спросил Гарри. Он был не столько зол, сколько… удивлён и насторожен. — Как?

— Я очень наблюдательна, — ответила Луна, нагибаясь, чтобы поднять упавшую шахматную фигурку и привязать её к одному из своих локонов. — Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? Я умею слушать. Я очень хороший слушатель.

— Но я…

— …не знаешь, можешь ли ты мне доверять?

— Да.

— Так же, как самому себе, — сказала Луна, и, как ни странно, Гарри почувствовал, что девочка говорила правду.

— Я запутался, — повторил Гарри, но в его словах чувствовалась фальшь. Луна улыбнулась ему и покачала головой.

— Ты боишься, — снова сказала она, но в её голосе не было осуждения. — Тебе не хватает мужества.

— Хочешь сказать, что я трус?

— М-м… да.

— Да ты, — начал Гарри, смущённый и раздражённый, — ты понятия не имеешь, через что я прошёл!

— Знаешь, на самом деле это не имеет значения, — сказала Луна, крутанувшись и дёрнув за несколько прядей своих длинных волос. — Вообще. Главное — это здесь и сейчас. Прошлое не изменить, и нет смысла бояться будущего.

— Я не боюсь, — настаивал Гарри. — Я не… я не трус.

И конечно, прошлое было важно — ведь именно оно привело его сюда!

— Смелость не даст заглянуть в будущее, но поможет войти в него, — ответила Луна всё таким же мечтательным и спокойным голосом.

— Миньон Маклофлин, — протянул Гарри, узнав цитату. — Но я всё равно не понимаю, почему ты… как ты всё узнала?

— Но ты ведь тоже почувствовал это? — спросила Луна, любопытно моргнув. — Связь. Я думаю, это из-за неё бундящие шицы привели меня к тебе. Они могут чувствовать такие вещи. Они всегда знают.

— С… связь?

— Мы похожи, как океан и озеро, вот увидишь.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — признался Гарри, удивляясь, почему его не раздражает эта чудаковатая девочка. Однако, как бы странно это ни звучало… он чувствовал, что будто разговаривает сам с собой. — Откуда ты так много знаешь? Ты, конечно, сказала, что ты наблюдательная и что между нами есть связь, но…

— Ты не устал во всём сомневаться? Ты уже заглянул за завесу реальности, Гарри. Почему же ты так не хочешь открыть глаза?

— Ты не понимаешь. Ты думаешь, что знаешь всё, но это не так.

— Неужели ты хочешь в это верить?

— Прекрати, — наконец рявкнул Гарри. — Я не… не разговаривай со мной об этом. Пожалуйста.

— Хочешь пойти поискать со мной тарабарщиков? — мило протянула Луна, меняя тему разговора. — Они прячутся под снегом и приносят удачу нашедшему их.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответил Гарри. — Пожалуй, я… останусь здесь и почитаю.

— Как скажешь, — Луна мечтательно улыбнулась. — Я рада, что встретила тебя. До скорого.

Гарри не мог избавиться от ощущения, что встреча с Луной была началом чего-то. Но чего же именно?

***

Вечером на третий день своего пребывания в Хогвартсе Гарри попал в засаду.

Ну, не совсем засаду. Он направлялся к своей комнате, когда кто-то вдруг схватил его за руку и утянул из коридора в пустой класс. Гарри резко повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на нападавшего, но с удивлением обнаружил перед собой бледного и раздражённого Крауча-младшего.

— Профессор, — начал Гарри, явно удивленный. — Что…

— Ты Гарри Поттер, — прошипел Крауч неожиданно мягким голосом. — Ученик второго курса в Дурмстранге.

— Да, сэр.

— И ты находишься тут под присмотром Гилдероя Локхарта.

— Да, — смиренно ответил Гарри, уже принявший свою судьбу. — Но не по своей воле.

— Вначале я колебался, — сказал Крауч, — но теперь у меня нет выбора. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Позвольте я угадаю, — вздохнул Гарри. — Он вас донимает?

— Можно и так сказать, — с гримасой признал Крауч. — В самой неприемлемой, показной манере. Мне не нравится просыпаться и видеть на полу своей комнаты ковёр из пурпурных перьев.

— Он хороший взломщик.

— Да, и меня это беспокоит.

— Но я не знаю, чем вам помочь, — сказал Гарри. — Я могу отвлечь его, пока я здесь, но когда я вернусь в Дурмстранг…

— А ты не мог бы, — Крауч помедлил, подыскивая нужные слова, — перенаправить его интерес?

— Он влюблён в вас, — резко сказал Гарри, и Крауч вздрогнул. Это что, неужели лёгкий румянец? — Я не могу просто тыкнуть пальцем в кого-нибудь и сказать «фас».

— Я… научу тебя основам дуэли, — предложил Крауч. — Просто избавь меня от него.

Мужчина явно был в отчаянии, и хотя Гарри не думал, что у него что-то выйдет, он не хотел отказываться от возможности чему-то научиться. Дуэли были интересны, Гарри прочитал о них несколько книг. К тому же, дуэльные навыки определённо рано или поздно пригодятся.

— Хорошо, — сказал Поттер. — Я постараюсь. Когда вы начнёте меня учить?

— Я нарисую тебе схему, как пройти к месту встречи, — ответил Крауч, вытащив листок бумаги и нацарапав что-то на нём пером. — После комендантского часа, в девять, поднимись на седьмой этаж и жди меня возле гобелена, изображающего попытку Барнабаса Барми научить троллей балету. Не говори об этом никому, или пожалеешь. Всё ясно, Поттер?

— Абсолютно, — сказал Гарри.

***

Предстоящая встреча — это всё, о чем Гарри мог думать, возвращаясь в свою комнату. Отчасти он до сих пор не мог поверить — они с профессором Краучем разговаривали меньше минуты — и Гарри уже умудрился выторговать уроки у такого известного дуэлянта! Жаль, что он должен был молчать, Гарри с удовольствием поговорил бы об этом с Трулсом или Филиппой.

Поттер повернул за угол и увидел Гилди, разговаривающего с какой-то странной женщиной в прозрачной шали с блестками и ярко-оранжевых туфлях.

— Гарри, — воскликнул Локхарт, завидев его, — как раз вовремя! Позволь представить тебе одну из моих близких подруг, Сивиллу Трелони, преподавательницу прорицаний и превосходную провидицу. Сивилла, это мой подопечный, Гарри Поттер.

Женщина повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри, который почувствовал себя неловко под её взглядом. Широко раскрытые глаза за очками в толстой оправе пристально смотрели на него.

— Я вижу, что тебя постигнет несчастье, — сказала она хриплым голосом. — Вижу потерю. Так много потерь. И _смерть_. Как поживает твоя мать?

— С ней всё отлично, — ответил Гарри, чувствуя, как его прошибает озноб. — Она в полном порядке.

— На твоем месте я бы не была так уверена, дорогой, — пробормотала женщина, и Гарри сразу понял, что она ему не понравится. Ни за что. Кто она такая, чтобы так говорить…

— Если вы закончили, — сказал Гарри, стараясь не хмуриться, — я, наверное, пойду в свою комнату.

— Тебе не стоит так легко отмахиваться от моих предупреждений, — упрекнула его Трелони. — Свет жизни только усиливает тени смерти.

— Прошу меня извинить, — огрызнулся Гарри, протискиваясь мимо них. Хогвартс притягивал странных личностей что ли? Луна, Гилди, Трелони… и еще тот Снейп, которого Гарри видел несколько раз, потому что он был другом его матери. В Хогвартсе вообще были обычные люди?

 _Мне нужно написать маме,_ — решил Гарри, как только вошёл в свою комнату. Он не хотел верить Трелони, но она… она могла просто случайно угадать. Это был блеф. Но зачем она говорила о смерти, если она не знала… Может, она похожа на Луну? Нет, точно нет. Гарри понимал, что Луна отличалась от всех, хотя и не знал, чем именно.

— Сперва я должен выяснить, почему постоянно оказываюсь на вокзале, — сказал Гарри вслух.

Встреча с Луной, неожиданный подарок в виде парочки уроков дуэли, встреча с Трелони и необходимость написать матери… во всей этой кутерьме Гарри совершенно забыл о своем открытии, касающемся Трулса. Однако, был ли его лучший друг влюблён в него или нет, у Гарри совершенно не было сил беспокоиться об этом смущающем обстоятельстве прямо сейчас.

Луна назвала его трусом. Возможно, так оно отчасти и было. Он боится узнать правду, боится сделать что-нибудь. Но это нужно уже прекращать. Гарри выяснит, как остановить эти перемещения на вокзал, и скажет Альбусу, чтобы он прекратил пытаться убедить Гарри пойти против Тёмного Лорда.

Он должен как можно скорее отправиться в библиотеку, чтобы начать свои исследования… но какие книги могли бы предоставить необходимые знания? Может быть, вместо библиотеки он мог бы пойти в книжный магазин и попросить книгу о том, как искать редкую информацию? В любом случае, ему скоро придётся отправиться в Косой переулок или в Хогсмид, ведь до Рождества оставалось всего три дня.

Так много дел, и так мало на всё времени.

***

В половине девятого Гарри вышел из комнаты, сжимая в руке схемку, которую нарисовал для него Крауч. Дорога до места встречи заняла некоторое время, и Гарри пару раз свернул не туда, прежде чем наконец нашёл гобелен, изображающий попытку Барнабаса Барми научить троллей балету. Гарри читал его биографию и так и не смог понять, зачем кому-то понадобилось увековечивать этого непримечательного человека.

Когда Крауч явился, он, казалось, даже не заметил Гарри. Мужчина несколько раз прошелся по коридору с мрачным выражением лица, и внезапно в стене появился дверной проём.

— Пошли, Поттер, — сказал Крауч, всё ещё не глядя на Гарри. — Нам внутрь.

— Что это за место? — с любопытством спросил Гарри, следуя за мужчиной. — Тайная дуэльная арена?

— Не совсем, — ответил Крауч. — Это Выручай-комната. О её существовании на самом деле мало кто знает, поэтому я был бы признателен, если ты будешь хранить молчание о том, что был тут. Эта комната появляется только тогда, когда кому-нибудь необходима, и превращается в то, что ему нужно.

— Как интересно, — пробормотал Гарри. — Интересно, какая магия способна на такое?..

— Говорят, где-то в Дурмстранге есть комната, очень похожая на эту, — продолжал Крауч. — И разница между ними в том, что эта комната даёт то, что ты сознательно желаешь, а та предоставляет то, чего хочешь подсознательно. Но это всего лишь слухи, и существование такой комнаты в Дурмстранге не подтверждено. Что ж, я надеюсь, твоя волшебная палочка с тобой?

— Конечно, — сказал Гарри. — Мы начнём прямо…

— Естественно, мы не будем драться прямо сейчас, — прервал его Крауч, раздражённо вздыхая. — Я же убью тебя за полсекунды. Сначала я научу тебя нескольким заклинаниям, которые ты должен будешь практиковать. Одно заклинание для защиты, другое для нападения. Однако всегда помни, что большинство заклинаний — даже те, которые кажутся бесполезными — могут быть использованы в дуэли. Победа зависит от того, _как_ ты используешь заклинания, а не от того, _какие_.

— Даже лёгкие заклинания подойдут?

— Если ими ты и не ранишь соперника, то отвлечёшь.

— А можно ли произнести два заклинания одновременно? — спросил Гарри. — Например, с помощью двух палочек? Может ли у волшебника быть две палочки?

— Более одного заклинания произнести невозможно, — ответил Крауч. — Но можно невербально и очень быстро сотворить несколько проклятий друг за другом, и это создаст иллюзию, что они летят одновременно. Что касается нескольких палочек… это возможно. Но первая палочка служит лучше всего, и никакая больше не подойдёт так же хорошо, как она. Можно приобрести вторую палочку, забрав её у поверженного в бою соперника. И стоит убить предыдущего владельца, чтобы разорвать связь.

— Вы когда-нибудь… забирали чужую палочку?

— У меня осталось несколько от мятежников, но я редко ношу их с собой. Итак, хватит разговоров, мы только теряем время — давай начнём. Покажи мне свою хватку. Да, мальчик, как ты держишь свою палочку?..

***

— Ты выглядишь так, будто не спал прошлой ночью, — сказала Луна Гарри, сидя рядом с ним во время завтрака. — Ты что, всю ночь охотился за тарабарщиками?

— Вроде этого, — пробормотал Гарри в ответ и широко зевнул. — А где тот венок, что был на тебе вчера?

— Он исчез, — просто ответила Луна, не вдаваясь в подробности того, как он исчез. — Хочешь попозже пойти и поискать его вместе со мной?

Если честно, Гарри планировал вернуться в свою комнату и поспать, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Луна будет бродила одна — что, если с ней что-то случится? Что, если она… споткнется и упадёт с лестницы? Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы вежливо извиниться и отказать, Гарри устало кивнул и позволил утащить себя после завтрака.

По крайней мере, они искали не выдуманное существо, а потерянный венок Луны. Возможно, Гарри мог бы использовать чары обнаружения, чтобы найти это украшение?

— Не хочешь свежий номер «Придиры», Гарри? — спросила Луна, когда они шли по коридорам. Поттер покачал головой. Что вообще такое «Придира»? Как могут такие странные мысли и идеи приходить в голову этой девочке? Гарри думал, что это у него мозг забит сказками, но по сравнению с Луной он был совершенно нормальным человеком!

Впрочем, ничего плохого тут не было. Раз Луна смотрела на мир иначе, то, возможно, она знала то, чего не знали другие люди просто потому, что они упускали из виду то, что было заметно ей.

Ну, и наоборот.

— Луна, — начал Гарри. — Как часто ты теряешь свои вещи?

— Часто, — ответила девушка. — Но я не волнуюсь. Я уверена, все они рано или поздно найдутся. Может быть, их позаимствовали шноркели-проныры. Тогда требовать их обратно было бы с моей стороны ужасно невежливо.

— Ты, — внезапно сказал Гарри, — странная.

— О, Гарри, — ответила Луна с приятной улыбкой. — Да ты и сам не такой уж обычный, правда?

— Наверное, нет, — задумчиво протянул Гарри, и ему показалось… как-то странно вслух признавать это. Они были уже на третьем этаже, когда Луна неожиданно втащила его в комнату, полную блестящих кубков, тарелок, щитов и других трофеев.

— Это зал наград, — сказала Луна. — Интересно, найду ли я свой венок здесь. Шноркели-проныры любят всё блестящее, так что я бы не удивилась. Ой, смотри — мышь. Какая симпатичная маленькая мышка, правда, Гарри? Интересно, это настоящая мышь или шноркель-проныра, притворяющийся мышью? А может, не то и не другое. Может быть, это совершенно новая, ещё не открытая раса, которая выглядит и ведёт себя как мыши… как думаешь, Гарри?

Но Гарри уже не слушал. Он подошёл ближе, чтобы взглянуть на трофеи, и увидел на одном из них смутно знакомое имя. Полированный Золотой щит, висевший на стене, был вручён Тому Риддлу в 1944 году. Почему это имя показалось Гарри таким знакомым? Кто-то упоминал его раньше… но кто? Однокурсники? Нет… Рон? Драко? Сириус? Может, родители…

Альбус. Альбус говорил…

_Этот твой Лорд Волдеморт. Его зовут Том Риддл._

— Луна, — задыхаясь, проговорил Гарри, — мы можем поискать твои вещи позже?

— Конечно, Гарри, — ответила девушка. — Тогда мы?..

— Пойдём в библиотеку. Да.

Когда они мчались к библиотеке, Гарри не мог не удивляться вопиющему… как бы это назвать? Высокомерию? Лицемерию этого мира? Все знали, что Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт был полукровкой, и всё же он правил миром, где чистота крови была важна. Как получилось, что люди знали о том, что он полукровка, и не знали, что его зовут Том Риддл? Иначе щит в зале наград висел бы в гораздо более заметном месте.

Гарри правда думал, что есть люди, которых не волнует чистота крови, лишь власть и богатство. Но наверняка были и такие, кто отчасти презирал Тёмного Лорда за то, что он полукровка.

 _Он правит этой страной и сильно влияет на большую часть мира за её пределами,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Интересно, как ему это удалось? Он… он начинал с нуля или ему перепало какое-то наследство?_

— А что мы ищем? — протянула Луна, когда они наконец добрались до библиотеки.

— Есть ли тут список учеников Хогвартса? — спросил Гарри. — Мне нужно найти студента, который…

— Где-то здесь есть годовые журналы. Я как-то видела, как Мадам Пинс их переставляла, — ответила Луна. — Кого мы ищем? Если ты знаешь, когда этот человек окончил школу, мы можем легко найти его имя, фотографию и общую информацию в журналах.

— Где они? Мне нужны с… 1944 года. Ты сможешь их найти?

— Иди за мной.

Им не потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти журналы, и хотя в 1944 году нужного человека не оказалось, они нашли его в журнале 1945 года.

— Вот он, — пробормотал Гарри.

**Том Марволо Риддл  
Дата рождения: 31.12.1926  
Годы учёбы: 1938-1945, Слизерин.**

— Он был старостой факультета и всей школы, — прочитала Луна вслух, стоя рядом с Гарри и положив голову ему на плечо. — У них даже есть его фотография.

— Я где-то видел его раньше, — прошептал Гарри. Фотография была чёрно-белой, и он никак не мог понять, какого цвета у парня глаза и волосы. Но в лице Тома Риддла было что-то знакомое, чего Гарри никак не мог уловить.

— Кто он такой? — спросила Луна, просовывая свою руку Гарри под локоть.

— Обещаешь никому не говорить? — тихо сказал тот, уже зная, что может доверять Луне так же, как самому себе.

— Конечно, — заверила его Луна. — Я умею хранить секреты, Гарри.

— Это Тёмный Лорд, — прошептал Поттер. — Этот парень… спустя годы после того, как была сделана эта фотография, стал лордом Волдемортом.

— Тогда неудивительно, что он выглядит таким одиноким, — заметила Луна.

— Что? Одиноким?

— Да. Вдруг у него чертохолоповый головосек?

— Луна… Это же Тёмный Лорд.

— Я знаю, Гарри. Но ведь он тоже человек, разве нет? Я думаю, что да. А папа говорит, что даже если я не считаю его за человека, то не должна никому об этом говорить. Это явно незаконно. Забавно, правда?

— Наверное, — пробормотал Гарри, прикусив губу и уставившись на фотографию 18-летнего Волдеморта. Было ли самонадеянно со стороны Гарри чувствовать, что он как-то связан с ним? Если Гарри пойдёт по пути, который подсказывает ему сердце… это может быть опасно и больно. Колебался ли когда-нибудь Волдеморт? Сомневался в своих силах? Или у него получилось добиться всего, именно потому что он не сомневался и не колебался?

Наверное, пришло время Гарри снова поговорить с Томом. Он мог бы спросить его о лорде Волдеморте… и надеяться на лучшее.

***

— Я просто чувствую, Сивилла, дорогая, что любовь поджидает меня где-то совсем рядом, — вздыхал Гилди во время ужина, бросая многозначительные взгляды на Барти, который изо всех сил старался не видеть и не слышать блондина. И вообще, почему он сидит рядом с этими двумя шарлатанами? Чёртов Яксли, посадил его сюда.

— Никогда нельзя знать такое наверняка, Гилдерой, — мечтательно произнесла Трелони. — Любовь может показаться на горизонте очень скоро. Просто немножко выжди, а затем хватай её…

 _Я хочу домой,_ — мрачно подумал Барти, глядя на свою тарелку. Может быть, ему следует отказаться от своего соглашения с Поттером и просто убить этот ходячий бисер, который цеплялся к нему?

— Моя любовь угасает, — простонал Гилди. — Потому что мистер _Нарния_ совсем её не замечает!

_Я тебя слышу! И я знаю, о ком ты говоришь!_

— Может быть, твои намёки были слишком тонкие, и он их не понял. Как насчёт того, чтобы попробовать приворотные зелья?

_Перестань его поощрять, старая лгунья!_

— Я не знаю… я не хочу, чтобы он любил меня только из-за зелья.

— Ох, Гилдерой, ты такой благородный.

— Лучше я попробую зелье похоти. Одна ночь вместе обязательно к чему-нибудь приведёт.

_Я убью его._

— Ты знаешь, где достать зелье похоти?

— Я как раз собирался сходить с Гарри завтра в Хогсмид, так что я отпущу его побродить одного или с подругой — он так привязался к этой девочке из Когтеврана. Какая прелесть. А я в это время пойду и куплю зелье. Или проверю, есть ли оно вообще. Если нет, мне придется прибегнуть к плану Б.

— Что за план Б?

— Я прокрадусь к нему вечером, когда он будет принимать ванну.

— Он… откуда ты знаешь, что Кра… мистер _Нарния_ принимает ванны по вечерам?

— О, я следил за ним.

— Ну и ну! Как самоотверженно! Я уверена, что он польщён твоим вниманием!

 _Когда-нибудь я сварю вас двоих в кипятке,_ — подумал Барти, всеми силами сдерживаясь, чтобы не выхватить палочку и не начать кровопролитие. — _Живьём. А сам буду смотреть и смеяться._

Он поднял глаза, ища взглядом мальчика, Поттера, которого довольно быстро обнаружил рядом с блондинкой из Когтеврана. Мальчик был… странным. Он был хорошо воспитан, молчалив, но не казался застенчивым. Он был также удивительно серьёзен и трудолюбив… и очень непредсказуем.

Словно невидимая стена отделяла мальчика от остальных людей. Барти не мог себе даже представить, кем Поттер хочет стать и о чём он думает. Даже в дуэли… Они, конечно, ещё не дрались, но Барти задал Поттеру несколько вопросов, на которые тот дал необычные ответы. Иногда, когда Барти ожидал увидеть щит, мальчик нападал, а иногда вместо всем известного заклинания Поттер проворачивал какой-нибудь хитрый трюк с трансфигурированными предметами.

Что также представляло интерес, это подход мальчика к тому, как атаковать человека с выставленным щитом — Поттер взрывал землю под ногами врага, вместо того, чтобы пытаться сломать щит. Это было так прекрасно — знать, что есть люди, которые действительно думают о тактике дуэли, а не просто атакуют. Крауч уже предвкушал, когда Поттер подрастёт и начнёт по-настоящему учиться дуэли.

Однако Барти беспокоило то, что мальчик, казалось, был неосязаем. Если бы Поттер просто тихо стоял в углу, Барти, скорее всего, даже не заметил бы его присутствия. Это был, конечно, очень полезный талант…

Такой навык всегда хочется выработать у самого себя, но никогда и никому не захочется, чтобы у кого-то другого была такая способность.

Особенно у такого, как Поттер.

***

Гарри сидел в своей комнате и размышлял.  
Ему было о чём подумать, но все равно было трудно собраться с мыслями. В основном он думал о словах Крауча. Он ведь сказал, что в Дурмстранге есть комната, похожая на ту, где они тренировались? Как комната может знать подсознательные желания человека? Что это за магия? Почему-то Гарри казалось, что та магия, которую используют сейчас, ничто по сравнению с той, что была столетия назад.

Что же изменилось?

Ещё Гарри не мог перестать думать о Томе Риддле. Он хотел узнать больше о том, кем был Тёмный Лорд до того, как захватил волшебную Англию, но Поттер мог только представить, в какие неприятности рисковал попасть. Ах, жизнь была бы намного легче, если бы всё было как в сказках. Если бы только у Гарри был какой-нибудь наставник… как Мерриман у Уилла Стантона или как Белгарат и Полгара у Гариона… но кто был у Гарри? Альбус? А кто вообще такой Альбус?..

 _Может быть, он тоже учился здесь,_ — вдруг подумал Гарри. — _Но как я могу что-то о нём найти? Я знаю только его имя и как он выглядит…_

Самое лучшее, что он мог сделать, — это спросить совета у Тома. Может быть, Гарри следует перестать думать о Томе Риддле как о Томе, поскольку это имя уже принадлежит другому человеку? Интересно, как сейчас выглядит Тёмный Лорд? Всем известно, что он не разрешал фотографировать себя, но Гарри знал, что ему уже за семьдесят или около того… а он когда-нибудь уйдёт на пенсию? Или те слухи всё-таки были правдой?..

Сириус однажды сказал родителям Гарри, что некоторые думают, будто Тёмный Лорд _бессмертен._

В его голосе звучали недоверие и благоговейный трепет, но Гарри… Гарри помнил чувство абсолютной неправильности, которое захлестнуло его при этих словах. Он был убеждён, что никто, _никто_ не имеет права быть бессмертным. Гарри не знал, откуда к нему пришла эта уверенность, но она упрочилась так глубоко, что у него не возникло и тени сомнения. Эта вера была с ним с тех пор, как он себя помнил — с того самого момента, когда он впервые прочитал о бессмертии.

Но да ладно, сейчас не время думать о чьём-то бессмертии, которое даже не подтверждено. Гарри нужно написать письмо. Мальчик окунул кончик пера в баночку с красными чернилами и начал писать.

_**Дорогой Том…** _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Дорогой Том,** _

_**Я хотел бы встретиться с тобой в ближайшее время, у меня накопилось множество вопросов, и я надеюсь, что ты сможешь дать мне ответы на них.** _

_**Я понимаю, что ты, возможно, больше не захочешь меня видеть — ведь прошло уже довольно много времени, и мы расстались не на самой приятной ноте, — но вряд ли кто-то ещё сможет мне помочь. Я сейчас в Хогвартсе, провожу рождественские каникулы с другом моих родителей. Я думаю, что мог бы ненадолго улизнуть от него и встретиться с тобой в Хогсмиде (это маленькая деревня поблизости).  
Искренне твой,  
Гарри Поттер.** _

_**ПС. Как твои дела?** _

— _Если бы твои последователи увидели тебя сейчас,_ — прошипела Нагайна, — _они бы задумались, стоит ли им и дальше служить тебе или лучше найти кого-то другого._

 _— Смотри,_ — прошипел Том в ответ, стоя на своём рабочем столе с письмом Гарри в руке. — _Я никогда так не радовался с самого рождения, если только это не было связано с чьей-то смертью. Ты знаешь, сколько это десятилетий?_

— _Нет. Но я знаю, что это заставляет тебя выглядеть жалко,_ — сказала Нагайна, не потрудившись даже поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на своего хозяина. — _А что случилось с твоим отношением «мне-наплевать-на-Поттера, он-всего-лишь-мелкий-неудачник-а-я-Тёмный-Лорд»?_

— _Он просто ребёнок, у которого случайно оказался близнец моей волшебной палочки,_ — рассеянно сказал Том, раздумывая, стоит ли ему просто спрыгнуть со стола на пол или сначала ещё наступить на стул. — _Я просто наблюдаю за ним, чтобы убедиться, что больше в нём ничего особенного нет. Я очень осторожен. Кроме того, он хочет позадавать мне вопросы. И я ему тоже! Я ничего не нашёл про людей, одновременно мёртвых и живых, поэтому я хочу разобраться в этом, наблюдая за ним._

_— Ты собираешься встретиться с ним?_

_— Между Рождеством и Новым годом, так как люди будут в основном видеться со своими семьями или друзьями и нигде не будет толкотни._

_— За пределами твоего внутреннего круга найдется совсем немного людей, которые могут тебя узнать. Да и, честно говоря, из нас двоих я… как бы это сказать… Более известна? Узнаваема?_

_— Интересно, будет ли Поттер расспрашивать меня о политике и войне… может быть._

_— …какой ты скучный._

_— Стоит ли мне сказать ему, что один из его одноклассников умер? Я только что прочитал это в отчёте,_ — проговорил Том, потом нахмурился и покачал головой. — _Он тогда захочет знать, откуда я получил эту информацию. И как я смогу обьяснить, почему ко мне приходят все отчёты из Дурмстранга, не раскрываясь? Кроме того, он непредсказуем. Что, если он отреагирует странно?_

_— Например?_

_— Даже не знаю. А вдруг он заплачет или ещё что-нибудь? Как я могу заставить кого-то перестать плакать, не убивая его?_

_— Просто придуши его немного, пока он не потеряет сознание. Эта работает. Люди выглядят весьма безмятежно, когда они в отключке._

_— Правда?_

_— Да. Я ещё не встречала никого, кто жаловался бы на что-нибудь, когда был без сознания._

_— Я буду иметь это в виду._

_— А ещё…_

_— Что?_

_— Ты очень плохо танцуешь. Никогда больше не пляши на столе. Ты упадешь и сломаешь себе спину. Мои инстинкты почему-то подсказывают мне, что ты не сможешь потом объяснить это своим целителям._

***

— Это отвратительно, — пробормотала Эмальда Браун, натягивая белую простыню на очередной труп. — Такое чувство, что им нет конца.

— И правда, — устало вздохнула Лили Поттер. Последние несколько недель она работала почти без передышки и была бы рада взять перерыв на несколько дней. Но она не смогла бы, даже если бы захотела. Ведь войны не приостанавливали на Рождество только потому, что людям хотелось его отпраздновать.

Длинные рыжие волосы Лили были коротко острижены, чтобы удобнее было работать. Её кожа, которая всегда была немного бледной, стала почти пепельного оттенка, а обычно живые зелёные глаза выглядели усталыми. На её лице пролегли глубокие морщины, которых раньше не было, и часто по ночам она прижималась лицом к подушке и плакала. Она так скучала по своей семье. Она хотела увидеть Джеймса, который уберёг бы её от этого ужаса, хотела обнять Гарри и провести время со своим драгоценным сыном. Но она не могла… даже на один день.

Она ненавидела это место. Большинство целителей тут были итальянцами, и почти половина из них совсем плохо говорила по-английски. В военном госпитале всегда было так грязно и шумно, целителей не хватало. Постоянная необходимость лечить в первую очередь самые тяжёлые травмы отодвигала на второй план гигиену и лечение несмертельных ран. Лили хотела вернуться домой, к своей обычной работе в Святом Мунго, хотела беспокоиться об оценках Гарри и поздних возвращениях Джеймса с Сириусом вместо… этого. Она хотела быть со своей семьёй.

Но просто уйти было никак нельзя.

Джеймс сейчас находился где-то в Ирландии, отстаивая в бою идеалы, в которые не верил, а Гарри был в Хогвартсе на каникулах. Лили надеялась, что, по крайней мере, хотя бы её сын проведёт это Рождество счастливо. Она получила от него несколько писем, но ни на одно из них не успела ответить — только нацарапала что-то на открытке и отправила, извинившись за то, что не купила подарок и не смогла приехать на праздник.

— Я и не знала, что мятежников так много, — сказала Эмальда. — Я думала, их меньше сотни. Как они могут продолжать сражаться с нами, когда у нас столько обученных Пожирателей Смерти…

— Битва началась, когда мы напали на их лагерь, — тихо прервала её Лили. — Они сражаются, чтобы защитить свои семьи. Они готовы пойти на всё, потому что загнаны в угол и у них нет другого выбора. Они либо победят, либо будут смотреть на казнь своих близких.

— Это настоящая война? — прошептала Эмальда, смаргивая слёзы. — В Англии до сих пор только шептались о грядущей войне, но сюда она уже пришла. Какой смысл во всех этих… убийствах? Почему мы не можем просто жить и позволить жить другим?

— Я не знаю.

— У меня такое чувство… что здесь мы ни за что не боремся. У нас в Италии нет ничего, что нужно защищать. Неужели война — это правильный выбор?

— Мой сын как-то сказал… — начала Лили, закрыв глаза. — Что война, какой бы необходимой и оправданной она ни была, всё же остаётся преступлением.

— У тебя есть сын? — Эмальда улыбнулась, подаваясь вперёд. — Сколько ему лет? Он Пожиратель Смерти?

— Ему двенадцать. Учится в Дурмстранге.

— Ты очень по нему скучаешь.

— Да, — тихо призналась Лили. — Мой Гарри, он… хороший мальчик. Он немного мечтательный и очень любит свои книжки, но я знаю, что у него хорошая голова на плечах и золотое сердце. Я надеюсь… я надеюсь, что ему никогда не придётся сражаться на этой войне.

— Хотела бы я сказать, что это желание каждой матери, — протянула Эмальда. — Но я знаю, какие мамочки стоят в высших кругах.

— Нужна душица! — внезапно раздался голос целителя, которого Лили не узнала, прерывая разговор двух женщин. — У нас тут четверо сильно расщеплённых волшебников!

— Пора возвращаться к работе, — вздохнула Лили. — Это никогда не кончится.

— Уже за полночь, — заметила Эмальда и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на рыжую коллегу, которая схватила бутылёк экстракта душицы и направилась к расщеплённым пациентам. — Счастливого Рождества.

***

_Мешки игрушек, мешки хлопушек  
Для сотни мальчишек и сотни девчушек.  
Самый радостный день в году,  
Рождество уже на носу!_*

Гарри признал, что Рождественский пир в Хогвартсе был просто фантастическим. Тут были ученики, которые не уехали домой на каникулы, профессора, включая Снейпа, который время от времени бросал взгляды в сторону Гарри, и несколько гостей, ни одного из которых Поттер не мог узнать. В Большом зале стояли четыре рождественские ёлки, весело мерцали звезды на потолке и даже хор поющих имбирных пряников плавал в воздухе.

— Директор Яксли очень любит Рождество, — сказала Луна, пытаясь выбрать между запечённой и варёной картошкой, но в итоге положила себе немного и той, и другой. — Может быть, потому, что…

— Эй, лунатичка, — перебила девочка, проходившая мимо со своей подругой. — Уже получила подарки от друзей?

— Воображаемых друзей, — добавила её подруга. — Потому что настоящих у неё нет.

Хихикая, они продолжили свой путь к концу стола. Гарри смотрел на них несколько мгновений, в полном недоумении от увиденного, прежде чем повернуться к Луне.

— И с этим ничего нельзя поделать? — спросил он.

— В этом нет необходимости, — сказала ему Луна. — Их слова ничего для меня не значат.

— Ты не чувствуешь себя даже немного обиженной?

— У меня нет для этого причин.

— Но они оскорбили тебя.

— Сказав, что у меня нет друзей? У меня есть ты, а это значит, что они неправы и их оскорбление недействительно, — сказала Луна с лёгкой улыбкой. — Знаешь, это же правда. Задира, который даже не знает тебя — это не задира. Это просто кто-то, кто не согласен с тобой или кому не нравится твоя личность. Неважно, как он может назвать тебя, ведь это всего лишь догадки. Плохие слова — как капли дождя, которые пытаются пробиться ко мне сквозь каменную стену.

— Вода камень точит, — тихо сказал ей Гарри. — Пусть и со временем. И может, они когда-нибудь захотят задеть тебя не только словами.

— Тогда я просто должна стать сильнее, верно? — ответила Луна, положив голову ему на плечо и потянувшись за графином тыквенного сока. — Как ты, Гарри.

— Я не настолько силён, — протянул тот, думая о своих одноклассниках. — Но, Луна, этих хулиганок надо остановить, пока они не зашли слишком далеко. И разве тебе не одиноко?

— Если ты сам по себе, это не значит, что ты одинок. Просто надо начать любить себя и свою собственную компанию.

— Но…

— Не все в этом мире будут любить тебя, Гарри, точно так же, как ты не будешь любить всех остальных, — сказала Луна, и её мечтательная улыбка стала шире. — Это правильно. Так и должно быть. В этом нет ничего плохого. Конечно, когда тебя не любят, это не очень приятно, но если ты не нравишься кому-то, кто тебя даже не знает, то лучше не брать это в голову. Ты пробовал эту картошку? Объеденье!

Резкая смена темы застала Гарри врасплох, и он несколько мгновений молча смотрел на Луну, прежде чем сумел кивнуть.

— Да, очень вкусно.

— Твоя проблема в том, что ты слишком много думаешь о своих проблемах, — продолжала девочка. — Слишком много думаешь и слишком мало делаешь. Но не волнуйся, я всё равно подарю тебе Рождественский подарок.

— Спасибо. И я тебе тоже.

Гарри уже давно понял, что вряд ли Гилди возьмёт его с собой в Хогсмид, и поэтому с помощью Луны и нескольких каталогов он придумал, как и что заказать. Счёт он отправил домой, и когда кто-нибудь из родителей вернётся, то сразу оплатит его.

 _«Интересно, что они делают?»_ — подумал Гарри, не в силах избавиться от беспокойства. Он получил открытку от матери и короткое письмо от отца — ни у кого из них не было возможности купить ему хоть что-нибудь, но Гарри не сильно расстроился из-за этого. Он просто понял, насколько же заняты были его родители на самом деле.

_«Надеюсь, с ними всё в порядке… жаль, что я их не увижу на Рождество»._

— Теперь мы можем идти, — сказала Луна с улыбкой. — Я закончила, да и ты, кажется, уже наелся.

— Ах, да. — Гарри встал и протянул руку девочке. — Тогда пойдем в мою комнату.

***

— Поттер! — раздался писклявый голос, и вскоре рядом с Джеймсом, у которого был обеденный перерыв, сел невысокий мужчина с большими водянистыми глазами и лысеющей головой. — Мне так и не довелось увидеть тебя здесь раньше.

— Петтигрю, — ответил Джеймс. Из всех людей в лагере это оказался этот жалкий трус, ненадёжный и глупый. Джеймс смутно помнил Питера Петтигрю с Хогвартса — он был слизеринцем. Недостаточно предан близким для пуффендуйца, недостаточно храбр для гриффиндорца и недостаточно умён для когтевранца, но, очевидно, вполне хитёр, чтобы оказаться в Слизерине.

— Я слышал, что нас скоро переведут из Уотерфорда в Трамор, — сказал Петтигрю, держа в руке кружку горячего глинтвейна. — Там тоже возбухает подозрительная активность.

— М-м-м…

— Я слышал, твоя жена в Италии? Как ты справляешься со стрессом? В смысле, ты ведь беспокоишься о ней, верно?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — резко ответил Джеймс. Если бы это был Сириус, он, конечно, признался бы во всех своих тревогах, но это был Петтигрю. И вообще, почему этот неудачник вцепился в Джеймса? Почему Сириуса здесь нет? Чёрт бы побрал этого глупого пса.

— По крайней мере, твой сын в безопасности, — продолжал Петтигрю.

— Я знаю, что Гарри в безопасности, — отрезал Джеймс. — Но моя жена — нет, так что заткнись!

— Ах, как трогательно, — пробормотал Петтигрю и снова широко улыбнулся. — Но это война, а войны без жертв не бывает.

— Какого хрена? — прорычал Джеймс, роняя вилку и вставая. — Держись от меня подальше, Петтигрю, или я…

— Проклянёшь меня? — перебил Петтигрю, тоже поднимаясь. Он совсем не выглядел угрожающе, и всё же Джеймс отступил на шаг. — Присядь, Джеймс. Закончи свой обед, прежде чем вернёшься в строй.

После минутного колебания Джеймс неохотно сел, и Петтигрю немедленно последовал его примеру.

— Не разговаривай со мной, — прошипел Джеймс, снова хватаясь за вилку. — Я не желаю, чтобы ты хоть когда-нибудь снова заговорил о моей жене.

— А как же твой сын? — Питер ухмыльнулся, и в его глазах мелькнула понимающая искорка. — Честно говоря, я был удивлён, узнав, что у тебя есть сын. Видишь ли, моя мать работала акушеркой до того, как вернулась во Францию.

Джеймс почувствовал, как всё его тело замерло, и на несколько мгновений он забыл, как дышать. Его сердце билось громко, так оглушающе, словно готово было выскочить из горла. Никто не должен был знать, кроме него, Лили и той повитухи. Ничего не было. Это всё неважно. Это было просто недоразумение. Повитуха была сбита с толку, она признала свою ошибку. И это было так давно, что они уже забыли. Ничего не было. Никаких доказательств…

— А ч-что, ты думал, что у меня была девочка? — усмехнулся Джеймс, вмиг опустошая тарелку и собираясь. Он хотел уйти до того, как Петтигрю снова заговорит, потому что это неприятное чувство не исчезало…

— Нет, — крикнул Петтигрю вслед Джеймсу, который не обернулся и не замедлил шаг. — Я и не говорил, что это девочка. Я слышал, что ребёнок был мертворождённый.

***

Сначала они заскочили в башню Когтеврана, чтобы Луна взяла подарок Гарри, а потом уже направились к комнате Поттера. Когда они наконец пришли, Луна сунула относительно большую коробку в руки другу, чтобы он немедленно развернул её, и решила рассмотреть другие подарки, которые он получил. Подарок для девочки лежал на столе, но она не торопилась открывать его.

— У тебя и открыток много, — сказала она.

— Ах, да. Я ещё не все прочитал, — ответил Гарри, кладя коробку на кровать и осторожно открывая её, не зная, чего ожидать.

— Твои родители не присылали тебе ничего?

— Не-а. Я и не ждал — они оба очень заняты. Но всё норма… а? — Гарри развернул подарок Луны и в замешательстве уставился на него. — Луна… это же противогаз. Маггловский противогаз. Я читал о них, когда изучал историю заклинаний очистки воздуха.

— Зачем тебе такое изучать?

— Я писал эссе… но не в этом дело, Луна. Почему ты подарила мне его?

— У меня тоже такой есть. Теперь у нас парные!

— Но что мне с ним делать?

— Он даст тебе глоток свежего воздуха, когда будет нечем дышать, — сказала Луна, мечтательно улыбаясь. — А ещё все будут смешно вопить при виде тебя. Это очень весело.

— …Я впечатлён, — неохотно признался Гарри. — Я имею в виду, это ужасно, но…

— У всех нас есть тёмная сторона. Это же мой подарок на столе, верно?

— О, да. Можешь открыть, если хочешь, — ответил Гарри. Его так и подмывало надеть противогаз, но почему-то он не хотел этого делать. У него не было ощущения, что он не должен носить противогаз вообще, нет. Просто что-то подсказывало, что именно сейчас ему не следует его надевать.

— Она прекрасна, — сказала Луна с довольной улыбкой, поднимая музыкальную шкатулку, чтобы поближе её рассмотреть. — Кстати, за твоим окном сидит сова.

— Что? — воскликнул Гарри, обернувшись и увидев, что большая птица действительно ждала, когда её впустят. Как только Гарри открыл окно, сова уронила внутрь крошечный конверт и улетела. Луна, сидевшая за столом и слушавшая убаюкивающую мелодию музыкальной шкатулки, не обратила на всё это никакого внимания. Надеясь, что это послание от кого-то из родителей, Гарри поспешно вскрыл конверт и с разочарованием обнаружил лишь аккуратно сложенный листок бумаги.

_**27-го числа этого месяца в 13:00. Хогсмид, таверна «Три Метлы», комната 11. Надень шляпу и скрой лицо. Приходи один.** _

_**— «Том»** _

Как ни странно, хотя именно этой встречи Гарри и добивался, первой мыслью, пришедшей ему в голову, было: «а что, если он убьёт меня?»

Возможно, он зря волновался… кроме того, Гарри знал, что такая секретность необходима. Том — кем бы он ни являлся на самом деле — явно был кем-то высокопоставленным и известным своей жестокостью, а это означало, что если кто-то пронюхает об их встрече, всё может закончиться подозрительными и неудобными вопросами.

Гарри этого не хотел.

Это будет не то же самое, что их встречи в Дурмстранге — ничто не сможет остановить Тома, если он вдруг решит убить Поттера. Однако у Гарри были вопросы, и никто, кроме Тома, не мог на них ответить.

— Почему бы тебе не открыть остальные подарки? — вдруг спросила Луна. — А потом читать письма? Похоже, ты опять слишком много думаешь. У тебя появятся морщины на лбу, если будешь продолжать в том же духе.

Решив отложить размышления о том, стоит ли вообще встречаться с Томом, Гарри кивнул и двинулся делать то, что ему посоветовали. Он получил книги от Трулса, Филиппы и даже Сириуса — хотя крёстный прислал ему «Как Стать Анимагом» лорда Остина Джейна, а не сборник историй. От Гилди Гарри получил пару белых сапог на высоких каблуках, которые мальчик решил сжечь, как только представится такая возможность. Или, может быть, он мог бы отдать их Филиппе? О чем только думал Гилди?

 _«А может, в этом и проблема,_ — мрачно подумал Гарри, глядя на сапоги. — _Он не думал. Как всегда»._

***

— То, что я сказала, что это весело, не означает, что мне нравится заниматься этим целый день, — протянула Беллатриса Лестрейндж, глядя на пятерых волшебников в камерах перед ней со скучающим лицом. — Жизнь не всегда весёлая штука, понимаете? Мой господин хочет получить ответы, а вы такие жадные до своих секретиков. Расскажите мне всё, чтобы я уже могла поскорее прикончить вас.

— Твои навыки ведения переговоров оставляют желать лучшего, сестра, — сказал Сириус, не отрываясь от документов, которые якобы читал. — Ты уже пробовала использовать Империус?

— Ну разумеется! Но они почему-то либо уходят от ответа, либо несут всякую чушь. Очевидно, на них наложено какое-то заклинание, которое не даёт им проболтаться. Видимо, насильно ничего разузнать нельзя — они должны сами захотеть поделиться информацией.

— Раз так, то Веритасерум тоже отпадает.

— Конечно, я пыталась им угрожать, — вздохнула Беллатриса. — Даже убила двоих. Но они по-прежнему молчат. Ах, может быть, я должна… О да, почему я не подумала об этом раньше?

Она улыбнулась, и Сириус снова с удивлением осознал, насколько… необыкновенно красива Беллатриса. Конечно, все Блэки внешне прекрасны, но Беллатриса была почти совершенна со своей безупречной кожей, рубиновыми губами и тёмными длинными волосами. Хотя, надо признать, характер у неё был просто отвратительный.

— Это должно сработать, — пробормотала женщина, произнеся несколько заклинаний, чтобы увеличить комнату, а затем трансфигурировав четыре новые клетки. — Помоги мне, братец. Я помещу этих собак в отдельные камеры и буду пилить их Легилименсом, пока не подохнут!

— Не называй их собаками, — нахмурился Сириус, и Беллатриса запоздало вспомнила, что он анимаг.

— Ужасно сожалею, — ответила она без всякого раскаяния в голосе. — А теперь помоги мне. Я получу эти ответы, даже если мне придется вскрыть им черепа и покопаться в их мозгах.

— Разве ты уже не пробовала это сделать?

— Ну да, но я попробую ещё раз. Мой господин желает результатов. И я не разочарую его. Я не такая, как эти дураки, Яксли, Каркаров и Мальсибер!

— Не могу поверить, что Мальсибер сейчас учит сопляков искусству дуэли. В Дурмстранге.

Беллатриса на мгновение застыла в полной тишине, затем медленно улыбнулась и снова повернулась к Сириусу. Её тёмные глаза были неестественно широко раскрыты, но, с другой стороны, она всегда так выглядела, когда была заинтригована.

— Твой крестник, — мягко начала она, и Сириус напрягся, совершенно удивлённый.

— А что он? — осторожно спросил Блэк. Как она вообще узнала о Гарри?

— Он такой красивый ребёнок, — вздохнула Беллатриса. — Его глаза… когда я впервые увидела эти глаза, я подумала, может ли он убивать одним только взглядом, как василиск.

— Не говори глупостей. И где ты вообще видела Гарри?

— Год назад на рождественском балу Малфоев. Этой помпезной вечеринке для хвастунов и идиотов. Я посмотрела на него и увидела что-то приятное. Сириус… я знаю, что ты не веришь в предсказания, и я, в принципе, тоже… но этот мальчик, братец… в нём точно что-то есть.

— Гарри совершенно обычный мальчик, уверяю тебя.

— Тогда ты просто слепой дурак.

— Держись подальше от Гарри, — предупредил Сириус, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Его пальцы уже сжимали палочку, и всё тело было напряжено. То, что Гарри привлёк внимание этой женщины, было совсем нехорошо. Но что она в нём нашла? Гарри был тихим, и, это правда, его зелёные глаза были почти пугающе жуткими, но… в нём не было ничего подозрительного. Сириус знал его с рождения, он был бы в курсе, если бы с Гарри что-то было не так.

— Если этот мальчик станет слугой милорда, — пробормотала Беллатриса, — он пойдет по моим стопам, этот юный Поттер. Он вырастет таким замечательным, я уверена, и будет гордо стоять рядом с Тёмным Лордом. Он будет таким же, как я, самым верным и полезным…

— Белла! — резко перебил Сириус, свирепо глядя на женщину, которая безумно улыбалась съёжившимся мятежникам. — Сосредоточься на своей работе и перестань мечтать. Оглуши их, четвертуй, ослепи и освежуй — мне плевать. Просто перестань даже думать о Гарри. Он не станет жертвой твоих махинаций.

— Когда чему-то суждено случиться, — прошептала Беллатриса, — то даже никакие махинации не нужны.

***

Двадцать седьмого числа был ясный день. Снег, укрывший белым одеялом землю, отражал солнечные лучи, слепя глаза, и холод проникал сквозь толстые слои одежды, которую Гарри натянул перед уходом. Он помнил деревню довольно смутно с тех пор, как прибыл сюда с Гилди, но, к счастью, скоро нашёл таверну «Три Метлы» после недолгих блужданий. Паб был немного переполнен внутри, тёплый и немного прокуренный, но чистый и гостеприимный. Пышная женщина с красивым лицом увидела Гарри и широко улыбнулась ему.

— Привет, дорогой, — сказала она, и её улыбка слегка потускнела, когда она заметила нашивку Дурмстранга на его плаще. — Хочешь что-то перекусить?

— У меня назначена встреча, — осторожно ответил Гарри, натягивая шляпу пониже и шарф чуть повыше. — Комната одиннадцать. В час дня. Вы можете сказать, где это?

— Значит, ты как раз вовремя, — сказала она, указывая на лестницу. — Третий этаж, первая комната.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри и нервно бросился к лестнице. Том уже там? Честно говоря, Гарри хотелось немного побыть одному, чтобы собраться с мыслями и решить, о чём спросить. О Тёмном Лорде, конечно, но что именно? А что, если Том решит, что Гарри нечего совать нос в чужие дела, и проклянёт его? С другой стороны, Гарри сомневался, что Том может так поступить с ним.

Комната была маленькой и опрятной. На полу лежал тонкий белый ковёр, на окнах были бело-красные полосатые занавески и у стены стояла огромная кровать. Рядом с окном были два стула и круглый стол. Когда Гарри вошёл в комнату, Том даже не потрудился встать со стула — он просто жестом велел мальчику закрыть за собой дверь и сесть.

— Рад тебя видеть, — непринуждённо сказал Том, когда Гарри снял шляпу, шарф и пальто и сел. — Ты стал выше ростом. И волосы отросли.

— А ты совсем не изменился, — ответил Гарри. — Э-э… ты не голоден?

— Я не ем вне дома, — сказал Том. — Но я приказал одному из моих домашних эльфов принести нам что-нибудь, когда ты придёшь.

— О… Спасибо.

— Я был… удивлён, получив твоё письмо. Не ожидал, что ты свяжешься со мной, и уж тем более не ожидал, что ты предложишь мне встретиться.

— Послушай, — начал Гарри, а потом глубоко вздохнул и продолжил. — Я буду абсолютно честен и сразу перейду к делу. Мне нужно спросить тебя о Тёмном Лорде.

 _«Вот так сюрприз»,_ — подумал Том, с любопытством наклоняясь вперёд. — Почему?

— Его зовут Том Риддл, верно? — сказал Гарри. Он себе даже представить не мог, как сильно эти слова поразили мужчину перед ним. — Он… я видел щит, которым его наградили, когда он ещё учился в Хогвартсе. Я также видел его фотографию в годовом журнале. Я просто… я хочу знать, как он смог достичь всего. Начинал ли он с нуля или у него было наследство и семья, которая помогла ему…

— Тёмный Лорд… — это была бы прекрасная возможность для Тома рассказать Гарри, кто он на самом деле. Но хотел ли он этого? Он не знал, что сказать мальчику. Подыграть ему или положить этому конец? Решение давалось тяжело, так как Том понятия не имел, что Гарри будет делать с этой информацией. — Ты знаешь, что спрашивать о Тёмном Лорде опасно? Я знаю, что ему не нравится, когда кто-то пытается накопать что-то про него.

— Именно поэтому я и спрашиваю тебя, — сказал Гарри. — Ты единственный, от кого я могу получить эти ответы.

— Ты даже не знаешь меня, — ответил Том. — Серьёзно, Гарри, кто я по-твоему?

— Ты Пожиратель Смерти, — ответил Поттер, стараясь не обращать внимания на собственную нервозность и громкое биение сердца. — Важный Пожиратель Смерти. И опасный.

— Как восхитительно неопределённо, — вздохнул Том, молча наблюдая, как домовой эльф с подносом вошёл в комнату и поставил еду и напитки на стол. Сделав своё дело, он тут же удалился, и Гарри с Томом снова остались одни.

— Если ты не хочешь рассказывать мне о Тёмном Лорде, — начал Гарри, голос его звучал храбрее, чем он сам себя чувствовал, — тогда можно мне спросить о тебе?

— Я могу рассказать, — ответил Том с лёгкой улыбкой. — И о Тёмном Лорде, и о себе… но тебе тоже придется ответить на несколько вопросов. Так как насчёт того, чтобы спрашивать по очереди? Мы должны будем отвечать честно или не отвечать вообще. Если кто-то из нас решит не отвечать, то другой может задать следующий вопрос.

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарри, гадая, какой из многочисленных вопросов ему следует задать первым. — Я начну или ты?

— Можешь начинать, если хочешь.

— Ладно… хм… как тебя зовут?

— Марволо, — легко ответил Том. Это действительно было его имя. Одно из них.

— Какое странное имя, — пробормотал Гарри, вглядываясь в лицо мужчины. Внезапно Поттер почувствовал, что должен… что-то вспомнить. Эти черты… — тебе оно не очень идёт.

— Можешь и дальше звать меня Томом, если хочешь, — ответил тот. — Почему ты выбрал Дурмстранг, а не Хогвартс?

— Точно не знаю, — ответил Гарри. — В то время мне казалось, что это хорошая идея, и мои родители очень хотели, чтобы я в нём учился… Итак, мне давно было интересно, если люди даже не знают личность Тёмного Лорда, то откуда они знают о его статусе крови?

— Он сам раскрыл эту информацию. Хранить такую тайну было бы глупо. Вдруг кто-то каким-то образом узнал бы и открыл её всему миру. Поэтому Тёмный Лорд сделал это общеизвестным, чтобы не только избавиться от угрозы собственного разоблачения, но и сделать полукровок достойными членами этого общества.

— …да, мне кажется, это имеет смысл.

— Конечно, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Том и задал свой вопрос. — Гарри, ты здоров? Физически, я имею в виду. Полностью здоров?

— Насколько я знаю, да, — настороженно ответил Поттер. Стоит ли спрашивать, почему мужчина интересуется? Но было ещё так много всего, что хотелось спросить! — А… Тёмный Лорд… доволен этим миром?

— Что, прости? — недоуменно сказал Том прежде, чем он осознал, что говорит вслух. Несколько долгих мгновений он смотрел на Гарри с выражением растерянности, наблюдая, как лицо мальчика постепенно краснеет.

— Ты не обязан отвечать, — почти задыхаясь, затараторил Гарри. — Ну, то есть, я просто…

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Том, не сводя глаз с мальчика. — Но сначала я возьму с тебя обет молчания.

— Ты действительно собираешься мне рассказать? — не поверил Гарри, выпрямляясь. — Правда?

— Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы раскрыть это тебе, — ответил Том, отчего-то взбудораженный. — Но сначала клятва.

Он поставил чашку с чаем и потянулся вперёд, взяв Гарри за руку. Хватка мужчины была не слишком сильной, но достаточно крепкой, чтобы Гарри не смог вырваться.

— Всего лишь обет молчания, да? — нервно спросил Поттер, и мужчина кивнул. Только тогда Гарри заметил, что Том держит палочку, кончик которой направлен на их соединенные руки. Пока Том сосредоточенно произносил заклинание, Гарри воспользовался паузой, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо.

 _«Вообще-то он довольно красивый,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Интересно, Гилди бросил бы Барти ради него? Если опустить тот факт, что Том, вероятно, убил бы Гилди на месте.»_

Гарри с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть от неожиданности, когда почувствовал, как магия внезапно окутала его на долю секунды, прежде чем исчезнуть. Том крепче сжал его руку и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Поттера, а не на их все еще соединенные руки.

— В тебе что-то есть, Гарри, — прошептал Том, и Гарри почему-то почувствовал себя слегка взволнованным. — Интересно… кем же ты станешь. Ты думаешь, что сможешь быть Пожирателем Смерти, Гарри? Преклоняться перед Тёмным Лордом и выполнять задания, которые он тебе поручит?

— Сейчас не твоя очередь спрашивать, — так же тихо ответил Поттер, напрягаясь и чувствуя, как сердце учащённо забилось. Том моргнул, отпустил руку Гарри и снова откинулся назад.

— О, да, — сказал мужчина уже не шёпотом. — Доволен ли Тёмный Лорд тем, как сейчас устроен этот мир? Я мог бы избавить нас обоих от обета молчания и ответить либо да, либо нет, но я не могу устоять перед искушением рассказать тебе больше. Тёмный Лорд… ну, не то чтобы это был его идеал, но и сказать, что ему отвратителен этот мир нельзя… он доволен тем, как сейчас всё устроено. Для него могло быть и лучше.

— Но почему? Он ведь уже добился превосходства чистокровных!

— Сам он не чистокровный, как тебе хорошо известно. Поддержка чистокровных волшебников была просто средством достижения цели.

— Но почему же тогда он… во что же он тогда верит? Какова его цель? Что им движет?

— Тёмный Лорд, — начал Том, — родился в грязном маггловском приюте в Лондоне. Его отец-маггл бросил его чистокровную мать, как только смог, и она умерла, успев лишь дать имя своему ребёнку. Отец Тёмного Лорда, богатый и известный в маггловском обществе человек, никогда не искал своего сына, и Тёмный Лорд вырос там же, где и родился — в этом приюте. Он совершенно не знал о том, что он волшебник, до того самого дня, пока не получил письмо из Хогвартса. К тому времени Том Риддл, можно сказать, уже успел распробовать этот мир. Какие в нём жили грязные люди. Какие они были эгоистичные, жадные и лицемерные, независимо от возраста.

— Он так смотрит на всех людей? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя, как его сердце трепещет в… нет, не в страхе. Скорее разочаровании и… печали?

— С самого начала было ясно, что Тёмный Лорд намного могущественнее и умнее своих сверстников и даже многих людей старше него, — продолжал Том, оставив без внимания вопрос Гарри. Мужчина смотрел на чашку чая на столе, но Гарри почему-то казалось, что он её даже не видит. — Люди быстро поняли, насколько выдающимся он был, и нашлось много желающих подружиться с ним. Все хотели заполучить его в союзники. Но Тёмный Лорд всё равно знал, что все они были недостойными. В конце концов он понял, что нет никого, кто был бы равен ему. Он понял, насколько был выше всех остальных, и чем сильнее он становился, тем труднее ему было прощать слабости и невежество других людей.

— Тогда почему он стал Тёмным Лордом, раз так всех ненавидит?

— Поначалу он и не планировал им становиться. Он… можно сказать, был безразличен ко всему. Вокруг него словно постоянно клубился туман, и только приступы ярости могли на мгновение рассеять его. Он учился, становился сильнее день ото дня, живя в этом состоянии апатии. Он не испытывал сильных эмоций, не имел особых желаний и верил, что однажды… умрёт от скуки и тоски. Пока не случилось нечто, превратившее эту пустоту в ненависть и заставившее страдать множество людей.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри. Хотя он и чувствовал себя заинтригованным, ему было немного жаль Тёмного Лорда.

— Он нашёл своего отца и убил его, — сказал Том снова пренебрежительным тоном. — Он это заслужил, уверяю тебя, так что не надо мне сейчас твоих нравоучений. Убив отца, Тёмный Лорд решил захватить власть в волшебном мире Британии. Он не заботился о превосходстве чистокровных, но знал, что в них он найдёт могущественных последователей. Так он и сделал. Теперь он достиг того, чего хотел — он в безопасности, недосягаем для всех и может причинить вред кому угодно и когда угодно. И хотя для него этого достаточно… было бы неправильно сказать, что он полностью доволен таким положением дел.

— То есть, вначале у него ничего не было? — пробормотал Гарри, сжимая руки в попытке унять дрожь. — Он… он когда-нибудь… он когда-нибудь боялся?

— Боялся он когда-нибудь или нет, для него это не имело значения. Он не из тех, кто позволяет страху сдерживать себя, — ответил Том.

— Держу пари, он никогда не плакал.

— Ох, он плакал достаточно. Пока ему не надоели собственные слёзы и он не решил наконец повзрослеть и давать сдачи в два раза сильнее. У него было много противников, но только один настоящий враг, к счастью.

— Он потрясающий, — прошептал Гарри. — Я…

— Теперь ведь моя очередь задавать вопрос? — прервал Том, произнося заклинание, чтобы подогреть чай. — Как ты думаешь, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь служить Тёмному Лорду, когда ты узнал, что он больше, чем просто… Ну, ты понял.

— Я… думаю, я уважаю его, — начал Гарри. — Удивительно, что он достиг того, что имеет, начав с малого. И… мне грустно думать о том, что он сирота. Мне становится ещё грустнее, когда понимаю, что у него наверняка были причины полагать, что люди, эм… жадные, эгоистичные и всё такое. Когда-нибудь я сочту за честь последовать за ним, но… не как Пожиратель Смерти. Я… я не могу… даже представить себе, что причиняю кому-то боль только потому, что он оборотень или маггл и чем-то уступает чистокровным.

 _«Я тоже не вижу в тебе Пожирателя Смерти,_ — признался себе Том, наблюдая за размышлениями мальчика. — _Ему грустно думать о моей жизни? Глупый ребёнок. Он… как можно быть таким жалким и эмоциональным и в то же время таким сильным магически? Я не понимаю.»_

— Что ты думаешь о войне?

— Война — это неправильно… и её следует избегать. Кто мы такие, чтобы решать, что есть добро, а что зло?

— Дело не в добре и зле, дурачина. Есть только свои и чужие. Только это имеет значение.

— Ну, не знаю.

— А что ты думаешь о смерти? — неожиданно спросил Том.

— Что? — зелёные глаза Гарри распахнулись от удивления, когда он услышал этот вопрос. Несколько мгновений он молча смотрел на Тома, потом глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. — Я… смерть… неизбежна, наверное.

— Как ты думаешь, есть ли жизнь после смерти? И можно ли людей… оживить после того, как они умирают? — спросил Том, гадая, сможет ли он наконец понять, почему от мальчика, по словам Нагайны, пахло так, будто он немного мёртв.

— Нет, — медленно ответил Гарри. — Я думаю, никого нельзя воскресить, и никто не должен быть бессмертным. Но я считаю, что после смерти определённо что-то есть, и… я верю, что с мёртвыми можно было бы, эм-м… связаться. Поговорить как-нибудь.

— Ну да, существуют призраки, — сказал Том. — Но я не это имел в виду.

— Я тоже, — выпалил Гарри. — Я… ну, мёртвые… они ведь… куда-то уходят, понимаешь. После того, как они… э-э… умрут. И, эм, может быть, кто-то умеет, ну… иногда попадать туда, куда они отправляются, и…

— Так вот чем ты занимаешься? — перебил Том, чувствуя, как его пробил жар адреналина. Неужели это правда? Такая возможность даже не приходила ему в голову, но… серьёзно. Сама мысль об этом была просто ошеломляющей.

— Нет! — тут же воскликнул Гарри. — Это просто предположение. Кажется, я где-то об этом читал. Может быть, в сказке или ещё где-нибудь. Это просто… ничего особенного.

 _«Отправиться в царство мёртвых и вернуться обратно,_ — подумал Том. — _Думаю, это объясняет, почему от него иногда пахнет мертвяками. Но почему и как он мог обрести такую способность? Делает ли он это сознательно? Должно быть. Я помню, что он исчез во время казни много месяцев назад. Удивительно. Просто потрясающе. Интересно, может ли он воздействовать на саму смерть, или он может контактировать только с мёртвыми? Я хочу поэкспериментировать на нем…»_

— Теперь твоя очередь спрашивать, не так ли? — вдруг сказал Том. Он понятия не имел, чья была сейчас очередь, но это было неважно.

— Вообще-то, — сказал Гарри, стараясь не выдать своего замешательства, — мне пора идти. Я не спрашивал разрешения, когда уходил, так что…

— Тогда напиши мне, — сказал Том, не двигаясь с места и наблюдая, как Гарри после нескольких секунд колебания встал и направился к двери.

— До свидания, — прошептал Гарри и выскользнул из комнаты. Том позволил себе улыбнуться, как только дверь снова закрылась.

— Нет, Гарри, никаких «до свидания», — прошипел он. — Мы с тобой только начали.

Потому что если Гарри действительно мог перемещаться между царствами живых и мёртвых, то он автоматически превращался из «интересного малька» в «малька с бесценным потенциалом». Даже с его моральными дилеммами и наивностью. Том не жалел о том, что рассказал Гарри о себе, даже если в конечном итоге он раскрыл больше, чем намеревался. Ведь он дал Гарри много пищи для размышлений, и мальчик, вероятно, даже не понял, что он не спросил ничего важного о Томе, Пожирателе смерти.

Ну что ж, мальчишка сам попросил о встрече, так что следующая должна быть инициирована Томом.

Он уже не мог дождаться.

***

— Ты уезжаешь завтра?

Прошло почти десять дней после встречи Гарри с Томом, и сейчас Поттер собирал вещи в своей комнате. Рождественские каникулы почти закончились, и Гарри пора было возвращаться в Дурмстранг. Луна сидела на его кровати, вязала какой-то очень длинный шарф, стараясь выглядеть не очень оторванной от реальности.

— Да, — ответил Гарри. — Сразу после завтрака. Ты… береги себя тут, ладно? Ты не должна мириться с тем, что кто-то тебя задирает.

— Конечно, Гарри.

— Если кто-то будет тебя обижать, ты иди прямо к учителям.

— Конечно, Гарри.

— Не забывай запирать свой сундук, чтобы никто ничего не украл, и не бойся тихонько сглазить любого, кто плохо с тобой обращается.

— Конечно, Гарри, — сказала Луна в третий раз, рассеянно улыбаясь. — Я буду скучать по тебе.

— Я тоже буду скучать, Луна.

— Ты ведь будешь писать? — спросила девочка. — Никто, кроме папы, никогда не писал мне раньше.

— Я напишу, — пообещал Гарри. — А следующим летом я спрошу у родителей, можем ли мы встретиться или сходить в гости друг к другу.

— Это было бы чудесно, — прошептала Луна и мечтательно улыбнулась Гарри. — Не меняйся слишком сильно.

— Что? — спросил тот, оторвавшись от своего чемодана. — В смысле?

— Хм, да неважно, — ответила Луна. — Ты пойдёшь один?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Гилди отведёт меня.

Интересно, где он сейчас? Наверное, опять домогается Крауча. Гарри изо всех сил старался отвлечь Гилди от Барти, чтобы получать свои персональные тренировки, но иногда у него просто не было иного выбора, кроме как выпустить этого белобрысого волшебника в перьях из поля зрения. Неудивительно, что это время Локхарт посвящал охоте на Крауча.

 _«Интересно, простит ли меня Тёмный Лорд, если я убью этого придурка»,_ — подумал Крауч, прижимаясь спиной к стене и пытаясь силой своего взгляда выстроить перед собой барьер. Мальчишке Поттеру до сих пор удавалось отвлечь Локхарта от попытки загнать Барти в угол, но на этот раз его нигде не было видно. Вероятно, он сейчас пакует вещи и готовит свой побег. Везучий маленький засранец. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Тебя, — с готовностью отозвался Гилди. — Но я знаю, что ты ещё не готов, поэтому просто хочу сказать, что завтра уезжаю из страны на несколько часов.

_«Но зачем ты мне это говоришь?»_

— Он ничего не понимает, дорогой, — сказала Сивилла Трелони где-то в стороне, где она набивала себе трубку чем-то фиолетовым. — Я думаю, он невосприимчив к твоим чарам.

— Нет такого человека, на которого они бы не действовали.

— И что, чёрт возьми, ты видишь, когда смотришь в зеркало? — усмехнулся Крауч. Гилди мягко улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперёд, а Крауч вдавился в стену, словно умоляя её проглотить его.

— Я вижу, что выгляжу потрясающе, — ответил Гилди. — Кстати, я давно хотел тебе сказать, милый, что то, как ты одеваешься… самого тебя это, конечно, не портит, но чего-то явно не хватает.

— Он слишком скучный, — сказала Сивилла, закрывая глаза и полностью отдаваясь своей курительной трубке.

— Да, — выдохнул Гилди. — И если бы ты просто позволил мне помочь тебе, мы могли бы превратить твою скучную энергию, которую ты излучаешь, во что-то другое. Например, в…

— В-в-восхитительную, — констатировала Сивилла. Крауч проклинал отсутствие чёрного хода в своём собственном классе, где его и окружили. Может быть, он мог бы просто заколдовать их и сказать, что это был несчастный случай? Нет, нет. С его удачей, его наказанием будет уход за ними до полного выздоровления.

— Да, именно так, — согласился Гилди. — Но что-то мы отошли от темы. Дорогой, завтра я отвожу своего маленького подопечного, Гарри. Ты его видел. Милый мальчик, но не такой милый, как я. И, в общем, я просто хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты пойти с нами. Но можешь и просто подождать здесь и побеспокоиться обо мне.

— Пожалуй, мне не стоит, — нахмурился Крауч.

— Он стесняется, — заявила Сивилла и снова задымила.

— Я вовсе не стесняюсь. Мне это неинтересно.

— Не думаю, — ответил Гилди, и на его лице не отразилось обычного веселья. — Я считаю, что ты находишься в таком глубоком отрицании, что даже предложение заняться со мной сексом пугает тебя. Ты сидишь в ловушке своей глупой веры в то, что страсть может существовать только между мужчиной и женщиной, и из-за этого ты не можешь раскрыться, отдаться греху целиком вместе со мной. Я не ненавижу женщин, вообще-то, я люблю их. Платонически. Но сама мысль о сексе с женщиной приводит меня в замешательство. За что у неё держаться? У неё же нет пениса! По крайней мере, у большинства, страпон не считается. И что, остаётся только грудь?

 _«Как можно любить женщин и такое о них говорить?»_ — подумал Крауч.

— По-моему, он уже достаточно травмирован, — одобрительно заметила Сивилла, оглядев бледно-зелёного Крауча. — Наша работа закончена. Он определённо не успеет оправиться за время твоего отсутствия, чтобы связываться с кем-то ещё.

— Отлично, — улыбнулся Гилди. — Я ухожу завтра сразу после завтрака и вернусь к обеду. До встречи, Барти, дорогой! — слова мужчины были похожи на угрозу, и Крауч не мог избавиться от лёгкой дрожи.

Ему нужен был план, и немедленно.  
Поттер наверняка хотел бы продолжить свои уроки даже после перерыва. Он точно не откажется от еще одной сделки, правда?

***

Вещи Гарри уже были отправлены обратно в Дурмстранг, включая полную корзину еды, которую Луна взялась собрать для него во время завтрака. Он был одет в свою обычную Дурмстрангскую униформу и был уже готов уходить… хотя на самом деле ему этого не хотелось.

Дело было не только в том, что ему приходилось оставлять Луну. На самом деле, это из-за предстоящей встречи с Трулсом. За всеми этими событиями Гарри почти забыл, _что_ узнал о своём шведском друге. С другой стороны, может, он ошибся? Трулс ведь вёл себя совсем не так, как Гилди, и не выглядел прям уж влюблённым. Может быть, у него просто дружба так проявлялась?

И даже если это не так, Гарри не хотел спрашивать о его чувствах, которые могли бы стать источником неприятностей. Будет ли это слишком грубо, если Гарри просто проигнорирует их? Пока Трулс не признается, всё ведь будет хорошо?

— Увидимся через несколько месяцев, Гарри, — попрощался Гилди, когда они наконец добрались до жилого комплекса, где селились Гарри и его однокурсники. — Береги себя, дорогой. И надень те чудесные сапоги, которые я тебе подарил.

— Они мне слишком большие, — сказал Гарри. — Ладно, давай, пока. Спасибо, что проводил меня, но я уверен, что ты уже соскучился по профессору Краучу, так что…

— Не волнуйся, — отмахнулся Гилди. — Я позаботился о том, чтобы в ближайшее время он ни с кем не успел закрутиться.

— …

_«Бедный Крауч»._

— Пока, — Гарри не двинулся к своей квартире, пока не убедился, что Гилди действительно исчез. Только тогда он повернулся спиной к тому месту, куда перенёс их портключ, и поспешил внутрь — на улице всё-таки было холодно. Неужели его друзья уже прибыли? Или хотя бы некоторые из них?

 _«А, без разницы,_ — подумал Гарри, снимая пальто и разжигая огонь в камине. — _Завтрашнее утро в любом случае начнётся с классного часа, так что я увижу их всех»._

Он мог бы провести день в одиночестве, просто читая. Может быть, стоит взглянуть на книгу анимагов, которую прислал ему Сириус?

Так Гарри и сделал. Он сидел в своей квартире, сосредоточившись на довольно увлекательном пособии и время от времени перекусывая едой, которую собрала ему Луна. И хотя он слышал, как прибывали некоторые его друзья, он оставался в своей комнате, не подозревая о том, что квартира этажом ниже опустела.


	11. Chapter 11

Следующий день был ясным, солнечным и холодным. Свежевыпавший снег покрывал землю, и сама мысль о том, чтобы выйти на улицу, заставила Гарри вздрогнуть и натянуть еще одну кофту на всякий случай. Когда он наконец пошёл в класс, он столкнулся с Филиппой во дворике перед башней.

— Эй, привет! — воскликнула девочка, заключая его в объятия. — Отлично выглядишь, Гарри. Как твои дела?

— Очень хорошо, — ответил Гарри с улыбкой, обнимая её в ответ, прежде чем отойти, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть. — А у тебя?

— Просто потрясающе, — сказала Филиппа. — Я думала заглянуть к тебе вчера, но к тому времени, когда я обменялась новостями и сплетнями с Хайди и Петронеллой, было уже слишком поздно.

— Ничего страшного, — заверил её Гарри, когда они вместе направились к классу. — Кроме того, теперь мы все друг с другом увидимся.

— Да уж, на этой-то фабрике Пожирателей Смерти, — пробормотала Филиппа, и Гарри с удивлением посмотрел на неё.

— А что не так? — с любопытством спросил он.

— Я провела Рождество с семьёй в Италии, — тихо ответила Филиппа. — И хотя мы не участвовали в сражениях, поскольку ни одно из них не проходило поблизости от нас, мы всё равно получали новости от близких. Сколько же людей там умирает, Гарри, и за что? Я не могу не вспоминать, что сказал нам профессор Дитмар, когда мы только начали учиться здесь… я не хочу, чтобы меня ненавидели и боялись, Гарри. Я… я просто… Пожалуйста, никому не говори. Я знаю, что не должна болтать подобное…

— Что ты, напротив, — твёрдо сказал Гарри, — я согласен с тобой — эта война бессмысленна. Это же просто самоуничтожение волшебного мира, замаскированное под борьбу идеалов.

— Только не говори остальным, — прошептала Филиппа, прежде чем они вошли в класс. — Они не согласятся. Особенно такие, как Клеменс и Петронелла. Я знаю, что Лоренцо довольно спокойно относится к таким вещам, а Бьёрн ненавидит только бедных людей. Насчёт Хайди и Николая я не уверена. Но на всякий случай давай сохраним это в секрете — у нас могут возникнуть неприятности, если кто-нибудь узнает.

— Не волнуйся, — заверил её Гарри и сел на свое обычное место. Они с Филиппой пришли первыми, и она, как обычно, села перед Гарри, а не рядом с ним. Место сбоку принадлежало Трулсу. Кстати…

— Эм, я, кажется, кое-что понял во время каникул, но мне нужно твоё подтверждение.

— Да?

— Насчет Трулса.

— О! — лицо Филиппы внезапно просветлело, когда она с улыбкой повернулась к Гарри. — Наконец-то догадался, да?

— Я ему нравлюсь, — прошептал Гарри, не в силах не покраснеть от такого признания. — И что мне делать?

— А он тебе нравится? — тихо спросила Филиппа, и Гарри пожал плечами.

— Он мой друг, — сказал Поттер. — Как ты и все остальные. Ну, он вроде как мой лучший друг, но я никогда не думал о том, чтобы любить в принципе.

— Нельзя просто решить любить кого-то или как-то по-другому контролировать это, — сказала Филиппа. — Просто дай себе время. Привет, Хайди! Привет, Николай! — Гарри даже не слышал, как другие его одноклассники вошли в класс, и когда он посмотрел на Николая, то не мог не вспомнить всё, что знал о нём. Однако Поттер не успел подумать об этом как следует, потому что вскоре появился Трулс.

 _«Он, конечно, красивый»,_ — подумал Гарри. Трулс, казалось, быстро вырос за небольшой промежуток времени и теперь был самым высоким в своём классе. Его светлые волосы лежали аккуратными волнами, а глаза были очень, ну очень голубые. Но нравился ли он Гарри? Он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что простого понимания чьей-то красоты… недостаточно. Ничего в голове не щёлкнуло, и Поттер даже не мог понять, почему кто-то может испытывать чувства к нему, к Гарри.

— Ребята, — сказал профессор Дитмар, входя в класс, — садитесь и послушайте меня. Я должен сообщить вам нечто важное.

 _«О Мерлин,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Интересно, что там за новости»._

Студенты сделали, как было сказано, сидя тихо и нервно, гадая, не влипли ли они во что-то.

— Как видите, — начал профессор Дитмар, — одного из ваших одноклассников здесь нет. Лоренцо Танкреди был убит во время рождественских каникул.

Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что мужчина сказал. Когда он наконец осознал, то оцепенел. Он не ожидал услышать ничего подобного.

— Что? — вскрикнула Филиппа. — Как? Почему? — Петронелла, сидевшая рядом с ней, немедленно обняла девочку, чтобы успокоить её.

— Этого не может быть, — недоверчиво пробормотал Якоб, оглядываясь на других учеников, словно желая убедиться, что Лоренцо нет рядом. Лицо Якоба было очень бледным, и он выглядел гораздо худее, чем когда Гарри видел его в последний раз.

— Семья мистера Лоренцо жила в Риме и, к сожалению, оказалась в перекрёстном огне наших войск и повстанцев, — объяснил профессор Дитмар, и, насколько Гарри мог видеть, он не выглядел особо обеспокоенным или расстроенным. — Прискорбная новость, но она никак не повлияет на ваше расписание. Я настоятельно попрошу вас выбросить это из головы и сосредоточиться на том, что важно — на ваших занятиях.

— Наш друг умер, — сказала Хайди, её подрагивающий от сдерживаемых слёз голос не скрывал гнева. — И вы ждёте, что мы просто… будем продолжать учиться, как будто ничего не произошло? Как будто Лоренцо никогда не существовало?

— Каждый из нас умрёт, — сказал профессор Дитмар таким же монотонным голосом, как и всегда, — так или иначе. Некоторые из нас могут погибнут в битве. Кто-то из-за несчастного случая. Кого-то могут просто убить. Кто-то состарится, а кого-то сожрёт болезнь. Так или иначе, Мисс Альбин, все умрут.

— Но…

— Это ваше будущее, — продолжал мужчина, глядя на девятерых учеников в классе. — Вы здесь, чтобы учиться выживать в ситуациях, подобных той, в которой погиб ваш товарищ. Вы будете убивать людей или вас самих убьют за вашу слабость. Наша реальность жестока. В ней нет места сочувствию, её не трогают смерть и горе. И если смотреть на мир в целом, никто из нас не имеет значения. Через сто лет может показаться, что мы вообще никогда и не существовали.

— Вы что, думаете, что мы в нашем возрасте такие же циничные? — запротестовала Хейди. — Он ведь наш друг!

— Он был вашим другом. Я уже сказал, но, видимо, стоит повторить: мы все умрём. Не будет ни у кого хэппи-энда и вечного счастья. Есть только одна простая истина: мы все умрем, — сказал профессор Дитмар. — Вы девятеро должны это понимать. Со временем вы станете элитными Пожирателями Смерти. И этот случай по сравнению с тем, что произойдёт в будущем, ничто. Человек, который сидит рядом с вами сейчас, может погибнуть следующим. И вам придётся смириться с этим фактом. Теперь свободны. Первый урок, история, начнётся как обычно, в десять. У вас есть больше получаса, чтобы успокоиться, принять эту ситуацию и двигаться дальше.

Сказав это, мужчина не стал дожидаться, пока его ученики уйдут, удалившись первым.

— Ну всё, всё, — шептала Петронелла рыдающей Филиппе, хотя Гарри видел слёзы и в её глазах. Он повернулся к Трулсу, и тот натянуто улыбнулся, потянувшись за рукой Гарри под столом.

— Может, нам стоит вернуться в квартиры? — тихо спросил Трулс. — Может быть, мы все соберемся там после занятий и… поговорим об этом. Решим, что делать. Мы должны… я не знаю, устроить какие-нибудь похороны, даже если у нас нет тела Лоренцо.

— Ты прав, — прошептал Гарри, отпуская руку Трулса и поднимаясь. Филиппа тоже встала, повернулась и обняла Гарри, крепко прижимая его к себе и всё время всхлипывая.

— Я не могу в это поверить, — выдохнула она сквозь рыдания. — Он умер. Умер. Лоренцо, нашего Лоренцо, больше нет.

— Ребята, вы не знаете, почему профессор сказал, что он погиб в перекрёстном огне, а не что повстанцы убили его? — спросила Хайди, сжимая руку Николая.

— Они не знают, кто его убил, — тихо сказал Трулс, вставая прямо за спиной Гарри.

— Ты имеешь в виду, кто из мятежников? — спросил Якоб, слегка позеленев.

— Нет, — устало ответил Клеменс. — Не знают, был ли он убит мятежниками или Пожирателями Смерти в той битве.

***

Профессор Томас Любен смотрел на девять мрачных лиц перед собой. Он должен был уже начинать урок истории, но знал, что попытка объяснить новую тему детям будет пустой тратой времени, пока они отвлечены смертью своего одноклассника.

— Такова война, — сказал Любен, привлекая внимание своих учеников. — Она убивает. Освобождение стран, продвижение собственных интересов, завоевание территорий — все это лишь побочные эффекты, которые могут произойти или не произойти. Но что несёт нам любая война — это смерть. И чем дольше будет продолжаться борьба с повстанцами, тем чаще вам придется сталкиваться со смертью людей, которых вы знаете и любите.

— Разве эта война необходима? — с внезапным гневом спросила Филиппа.

— Каждая война служит определённой цели, — ответил Любен. — Некоторые говорят, что войны неизбежны, потому что их задумывает сама судьба. Потому что они должны принести за собой определённые последствия. Взять например… салемских ведьм. Их приговор был ужасен, непростителен… но это событие привело к созданию закона, разделяющего магглов и нас. А теперь скажите мне, почему это так важно? Почему для нас имеет огромное значение, что это событие произошло именно в то время?

Мужчина подождал несколько секунд, но никто из его учеников, казалось, не знал ответа. Однако они выглядели гораздо более сосредоточенными, чем раньше.

— В какой области магглы продвинулись дальше нас? — тихо спросил профессор Любен. — Вооружении! Если бы они усовершенствовали своё оружие до того, как напали на нас, то кто знает, что могло бы с нами случиться? Повстанцы, похоже, не знают, насколько магглы жестоки…

— Люди, — неожиданно для себя произнёс Гарри. — Они люди. А люди бывают разные. Хорошие и плохие. Добрые и злые. Глупые, умные, трудолюбивые, жестокие… Независимо от того, обладает ли человек магией или нет, я думаю, что это не влияет на его интеллект.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что магглы такие же, как мы? — резко спросил Клеменс, и Гарри впервые ощутил исходящую от него враждебность.

— Я не думаю, что Гарри именно это имел в виду, — тут же сказал Трулс, не давая Гарри ответить. — Интеллектуально магглы могут быть так же умны, как некоторые ведьмы и волшебники, поэтому мы должны быть осторожны. Тем более что у магглов теперь есть своё современное очень опасное оружие.

Гарри знал, что Трулс только что спас его от очень неловкой ситуации — он не хотел раскрывать свои мысли о магглах. Слова сами сорвались с языка. Мерлин, как он мог быть таким беспечным?

— Да, — соврал Гарри, чувствуя себя неловко и обеспокоенно. — Именно это я и имел в виду.

— Отнеситесь к смерти вашего товарища как к уроку, — посоветовал профессор Любен. — Война, бушующая в Италии, скоро расползётся в другие страны, и если она когда-нибудь доберется до Англии, то всех нас непременно пошлют сражаться. И тогда в нас не должно быть ни жалости, ни милосердия. Мы будем бороться за победу. Вы, как студенты второго курса, пока вне опасности. Однако в следующем году мы будем посвящать много времени нынешней политической обстановке и тому, как мы пришли к ней. На уроках прорицания вас научат толковать знамения катастроф и смерти, и, насколько я знаю, даже ваши уроки тёмных искусств наконец-то перейдут от теории к практике. Вас готовят к сражению на войне. Вы — элита. Вы избранные.

— Значит, мы должны просто… забыть о Лоренцо? — недоверчиво переспросила Петронелла. — О его смерти?

— Когда-нибудь для каждого нас настанет последний день, — сказал профессор Любен, потом вздохнул и снова открыл книгу. — А теперь давайте сосредоточимся на теме нашего сегодняшнего занятия. Глава двадцать седьмая. Войны Гарпий. Это название несколько неточно, учитывая, что вражеская армия состояла не только из гарпий, но также русалок и даже вейл, но…

Гарри стало дурно. И холодно. И страшно. Он дрожал всем телом, и рука Трулса казалась слишком горячей в сравнении с его собственной. Он не знал, что думать, что чувствовать, что делать. Он не был особенно близок с Лоренцо, но слова профессоров Дитмара и Любена были правдой — детям нужно осознать смерть. Понять, что в этой войне они могут потерять своих друзей. Нравилось ли им это или нет, так устроен мир.

 _«Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным»,_ — подумал Гарри. Беспомощным и ничтожным. Он вспомнил казнь, свидетелем которой стал год назад. Вспомнил слова Альбуса. Вспомнил ту маленькую комнату, которую нашёл перед рождественскими каникулами.

 _«Я не обязан становиться лидером, если не хочу,_ — заверил себя Гарри. — _Но я вернусь туда и почитаю эти книги. Должно же быть что-то, что я могу сделать»._

Разве Альбус не говорил, что Гарри может просто… повлиять на мысли людей? На их мнения? Если бы он мог заставить их почувствовать смысл в его позиции, тогда, возможно, появилась бы хоть какая-то надежда. И, если Гарри правильно помнил, в той комнате была даже книга об окклюменции — её было бы полезно изучить, особенно если он будет много общаться с Томом.

 _«А ещё я слышал, что этому трудно обучиться»,_ — подумал Гарри, даже не делая вид, что слушает профессора Любена. Чувствуя себя совсем вяло, Гарри прислонился головой к плечу Трулса.

— Устал? — прошептал тот, и Гарри кивнул.

— Я беспокоюсь за Филиппу, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Лоренцо был ей очень близким другом. Нам нужно как-нибудь поддержать её.

— Мы можем поговорить с Бьёрном. У него всегда есть неплохие идеи.

— Тогда уж скорее выкупить их у него. Бьёрн готов продать всё, что только можно.

— Когда-нибудь он страшно разбогатеет, — пробормотал Трулс. — Если только его любовь к азарту не обанкротит.

— Следующим уроком чары, — сказал Гарри. — Ничего, если я сяду рядом с Филиппой? Ну, то есть… ты не возражаешь? Я просто думаю, что ей нужно…

_«Почему я вообще спрашиваю его разрешения? Он же не обидится, если я не буду сидеть рядом с ним каждое занятие!»_

— Но пока вроде Петронелла утешает её. Может быть, зайдём к ней после уроков? — предложил Трулс.

— Хорошо, — нерешительно согласился Гарри. Что-то его тревожило. Ему было немного не по себе. Может быть, потому, что он понятия не имел, как подбодрить Филиппу? Возможно. Ему надо будет поискать какую-нибудь книгу с полезными советами по утешению расстроенных людей. Или, может быть, стоит спросить Луну? Гарри всё равно придется написать ей.

— Можешь опять прилечь на меня, если хочешь, — прошептал Трульс, почти касаясь губами уха Гарри. — Я не возражаю.

***

Остаток учебного дня тянулся медленно. Гарри очень волновался за Филиппу, но поговорить с ней не успел, хотя девочка и бросала на него время от времени долгие, полные печали взгляды.

— Я зайду вечером, — ухитрился прошептать ей Гарри во время обеденного перерыва. — Тогда нам никто не помешает. Не волнуйся, Филиппа. Ты не одна.

Печальное выражение лица девочки стало почти пугающе пустым, и она кивнула.

— Спасибо, — сказала она. — Я… я… спасибо…

Но перед этим все девять человек собрались в квартире Петронеллы, которая настояла на том, чтобы все провели вместе несколько часов после ужина.

— Мы всё равно не выкинем это просто так из головы, — сказала она. — Мы могли бы поговорить об этом вместе.

— А о чём тут говорить? — спросил Николай. — Не буду вам врать, ребята, мне лично всё равно. Я плохо знал Лоренцо, и его смерть никак меня не трогает.

— Не могу поверить, что слышу это, — прошипела Филиппа сквозь слёзы.

— Он просто честен, — заступилась Хайди. — Но мы должны как-то попрощаться с ним? Мы не можем устроить здесь официальные похороны, но что-нибудь можно придумать.

— Интересно, кто из нас умрёт следующим, — вдруг пробормотал Якоб. — И забудем ли мы их?

— Никогда, — отрезала Филиппа. — _Я_ не забываю своих друзей.

— Вы слышали, что говорили профессора, — сказал Клеменс. — Мы станем Пожирателями Смерти, Филиппа! А не какими-то долбаными миротворцами! Что, если однажды мы окажемся в ситуации, когда нам придется убить своего друга, чтобы спасти кого-то другого? Или… или если мы должны будем убить кого-то из наших знакомых, чтобы избежать угрозы утечки секретной информации, которую они случайно узнали? Смерть неизбежна! Для всех нас.

— Единственный способ выжить наверняка — это стать сильнейшим, — спокойно сказал Николай. — Если бы Лоренцо был сильным, он смог бы выбраться оттуда, я уверен.

— Ублюдки, — мрачно сказала Филиппа. — Вы оба конченные ублюдки.

— Не надо обзываться, — вздохнула Хайди, вставая. — Похоже, мы все слишком на взводе, чтобы говорить об этом прямо сейчас. Было очень мило с твоей стороны пригласить нас сюда, Нелла, но, возможно, нам стоит поговорить завтра.

— Действительно, — согласился Николай, тоже вставая. Гарри онемел от шока — он не ожидал такого… безразличия и холода от этих ребят, которых считал своими друзьями. С другой стороны, он ведь и так знал, что с Николаем что-то не так.

— Увидимся завтра, — сказал Клеменс, прежде чем тоже уйти. Едва за ним захлопнулась дверь, как Филиппа разрыдалась. Петронелла быстро подвинулась и обняла итальянку.

— М-да, — пробормотал Якоб, закрывая глаза и откидывая голову на подлокотник дивана. — Когда мы умрём, это действительно будет конец.

— Они меня, конечно, удивили, — сказал Бьёрн. — Хоть я и не ожидал какого-то искреннего сострадания. Но я не думал, что они поведут себя настолько прямолинейно.

— Вот бы люди с закрытыми душами почаще закрывали свои рты, — вздохнул Гарри и мягко дотронулся до плеча Филиппы, не зная, что сказать. — Мы его не забудем. Правда. Никого из нас. Мы не забудем друг друга, что бы ни случилось. Не только Лоренцо. Я никогда не забуду ни тебя, ни Трулса, ни Якоба, ни Бьёрна, ни Петронеллу. И я не забуду ни Николая, ни Хайди, ни Клеменса, как бы они себя ни вели.

— Гарри прав, — поспешила согласиться Петронелла. — Нас десять. И пока мы помним об этом, нас всегда будет десять, что бы ни случилось.

— Мы поставим ему где-нибудь надгробие, — пообещал Трулс. — Найдём хорошее место и сделаем достойный мемориал.

— Ты выглядишь измученной, Филиппа, — сказал Бьёрн. — Может, отложим это пока? Попробуй немного поспать, ладно?

— Да, — ответила Филиппа, хотя было ясно, что она вряд ли сможет заснуть. Якоб, чья квартира была ближе всего к квартире Петронеллы, предложил проводить их всех до квартиры Филиппы, но Гарри отказался.

— У тебя тоже усталый вид, — сказал Гарри. — Филиппа знает, что тебе не всё равно. Как и все мы. Но твоё здоровье тоже важно, не меньше здоровья Филиппы.

Якоб бросил на него оценивающий взгляд и устало улыбнулся.

— Он и мне был близким другом, — признался мальчик-немец, говоря уже не про своё истощение. — Спасибо.

В итоге именно Гарри довёл Филиппу до ее квартиры. Всё-таки, он жил к ней ближе всех. Когда они вошли внутрь, Гарри помог ей сесть на диван, а потом осторожно снял с неё туфли и куртку, предложив даже заварить чай.

— Я хотела бы знать, было ли ему больно, — сказала Филиппа, закрывая глаза. — Мне нужно знать. Он был мне как брат, понимаешь? Наши семьи хорошо знали друг друга и… я не могу поверить… я просто… — она была настолько подавлена, что Гарри даже испугался. Он сел рядом с ней и взял за руку. Сердце подсказывало ему, что надо делать, и он решился, невзирая на большой риск.

— Филиппа, — начал Гарри. — Если… если ты пообещаешь не задавать мне никаких вопросов, я смогу… получить эту информацию.

— Что? — спросила она, словно опомнившись. Гарри заметил замешательство и недоумение в её голосе и глазах, но всё же продолжил:

— Обещай никогда не спрашивать меня об этом, — потребовал он. — И никогда не пытаться понять… и тогда я свяжусь с мёртвыми, чтобы узнать, что случилось с Лоренцо.

— О чём говоришь? — спросила Филиппа, широко распахнув опухшие глаза. — Это… ты что, шутишь? Ты знаешь кого-то, кто там был? Или ты хочешь поговорить с профессором прорицаний?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри. — Мне не нужна помощь других. Мне не следовало бы даже предлагать тебе это, но я не могу видеть тебя такой грустной. У меня никогда не было братьев и сестёр, но даже думать о том, что я могу потерять кого-то, кого я так сильно люблю, слишком больно. Если я могу дать тебе хоть какое-то облегчение… просто пообещай никогда не спрашивать меня об этом и никогда никому не говорить. Даже Трулсу. Несмотря ни на что.

— Ты не врёшь, — прошептала Филиппа, поднимая руку и касаясь кончиками пальцев щеки Гарри. — Ты правда не врёшь.

— Дай мне неделю, — сказал Гарри. — Мне нужно прочитать несколько книг, решить кое-что и написать кое-кому. Но я всё узнаю и расскажу тебе. Я обещаю.

— Знаешь, — выдохнула Филиппа. — Раньше я думала, что к тебе будет труднее всего подступиться.

— Что? — Гарри был искренне удивлён этим признанием. — Почему?

— В тебе что-то есть, Гарри. Что-то… вроде тонкой невидимой стены. Окружающие подсознательно ощущают её, но, кажется, только я по-настоящему знаю, что она существует.

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, Филиппа.

— Да? Ну ладно, — пробормотала та, и Гарри заметил, что она уже почти спит. Он не осмелился снять с неё юбку или рубашку, но стянул носки, расплёл косы и отнёс в постель. Он уже собирался выйти из спальни, когда голос девочки остановил его.

— Эй, Гарри, — сонно сказала Филиппа, глядя на него сквозь темноту. — Ты можешь остановить эту войну?

Гарри долго стоял, чувствуя, как внутри у него все застыло. Он был напряжён, испуган и насторожен. Ровное дыхание Филиппы ясно говорило о том, что, пусть сама девушка не верила, что сможет заснуть, ей всё же это удалось. Гарри невольно вспомнил, что говорил ему Ремус Люпин много месяцев назад.

_«Если ты считаешь, что и мятежники, и Пожиратели Смерти ошибаются, то поговори с теми, кто не относится ни к одним, ни к другим. Если ты не считаешь, что война — это единственный выход, тогда заставь людей разделить твоё мнение. Отдай своё будущее в хорошие руки, Гарри. В свои собственные»._

Когда Поттер наконец покинул квартиру Филиппы, чтобы вернуться к себе, он уже не сомневался, что ему придётся снова вернуться на вокзал и ещё раз серьёзно поговорить с Альбусом.

Но до этого — уже завтра — он сходит в потайную комнату и ещё раз посмотрит на те книги.

***

_«Камни, деревья и реки, вокруг отличный пейзаж,_ — мрачно подумал Джеймс. — _Но из-за этого Петтигрю, болтающегося возле меня, я никак не смогу им насладиться. Если бы только Сириус был здесь, мы могли бы столкнуть этого ублюдка со скалы»._

Джеймс не мог избавиться от тревоги и страха с тех пор, как Петтигрю заговорил с ним о Гарри. Однако то, что он сказал, было правдой. Как бы невероятно это ни звучало, Гарри изначально считался мертворождённым. А магия не может врать в таких вещах. Ошибки быль не могло. Гарри был мёртв, а потом каким-то образом вернулся к жизни.

Лили и Джеймс не знали, почему и как, но они были так благодарны. Их ребёнок был жив, и одно время Лили даже настаивала на том, чтобы звать его своим «мальчиком, который выжил». Гарри вырос обычным ребёнком, и Джеймс гордился своим сыном.

Гарри, правда, с трудом запомнил имя Лили. Джеймс с весельем вспоминал те времена, когда жена пыталась научить сына произносить её имя, но малыш всё равно постоянно называл ее Меропой. Где он вообще услышал это имя? У них не было никаких знакомых Мероп.

 _«Он станет Пожирателем Смерти,_ — подумал Джеймс, вспомнив печальную, удручающую правду. — _Надеюсь, что эти сражения закончатся к тому времени, когда он должен будет принять в них участие. Как бы мне хотелось вернуться в то время, когда всё было спокойно. Прошлый год был хорошим. Я так скучаю по Лили и Гарри…»_

Джеймс подумал, что сейчас делала его жена. Она всё ещё в римской больнице? Она в безопасности? Летом она должна вернуться домой, и Джеймс не мог дождаться встречи с ней. И с Гарри. Но, по крайней мере, он знал, что Гарри в безопасности в школе.

_«Мои мысли слишком рассеяны. У меня начинает болеть голова»._

— Знаешь, Джеймс, — вдруг сказал Петтигрю, ускоряя шаг, чтобы не отстать от него. — Когда мы только поступили в Хогвартс, мы ещё даже не знали, что из себя представляют Пожиратели Смерти. А ведь мы так ненавидели тёмную магию, помнишь? И мы…

— Перестань говорить «мы», — раздражённо перебил его Джеймс. — Ты был слизеринцем, и мы никогда не общались. Я тебя почти не помню.

— Как грубо, — проскулил Питер, но Джеймсу почему-то показалось, что его это даже позабавило. — Почему ты всегда так жесток со мной? Чем я тебя обидел? Ведь не тем, что я упомянул твоего сына…

— Никогда, — прошипел Джеймс, потянувшись за волшебной палочкой, — больше не говори о Гарри. К тому же, даже если ты расскажешь кому-нибудь об ошибке акушерки, никто не поверит тебе. Перестань тереться вокруг меня и исчезни.

— Я не могу, Джеймс, — ответил Питер, и теперь в его голосе явственно слышалось веселье. — Нам необязательно говорить о твоём сыне, если тебе не хочется, но я все равно хочу наверстать упущенное. Давай поболтаем о том, чем каждый из нас занимался с тех пор, как мы закончили школу, а?

— Нам с тобой не о чем говорить, — прорычал Джеймс, ускоряя шаг и вырываясь вперёд. Питер покачал головой и вздохнул.

— Дурак, — пробормотал Питер, медленно следуя за ним. — Какой же ты дурак, Джеймс Поттер.

***

Сириус любил Францию, но Париж ему не особенно нравился. Однако именно туда его послали на нынешнею миссию.

«Погляди, какие там настроения, — сказали ему. — Чувствуют ли они войну. Боятся ли. Настроены ли они враждебно по отношению к Англии. Планируют ли нападение».

Сириус ненавидел миссии по сбору информации — он должен был держаться в тени, не привлекать к себе внимания, не пить много на вечеринках и постоянно быть сосредоточенным на задании.

Хотя он всё равно умудрялся кадрить француженок — он их просто обожал. А как же иначе? Чуть только что-нибудь мурчаще-нежное выкатится из их уст, и Сириус уже никак не мог оставаться равнодушным к ним.

Ему хотелось поскорее встретить очередную Монику или Рене.

 _«Интересно, что сейчас делает Джеймс?_ — подумал Сириус на третий день своей миссии во время прогулки по кривым и тёмным переулкам. — _Держу пари, он развлекается в бою, забыв о своих заботах. Чёрт, хочу выпить»._

Он был и так не в лучшем расположении духа, но совсем скис, чуть не споткнувшись, когда увидел знакомого мужчину, просившего милостыню на углу улицы.

 _«Я так и думал, что такой подонок, как он, не выживет даже после того, как ему помогут,_ — с отвращением подумал Сириус, стоя неподвижно и почти свирепо глядя на просителя. — _После всей той помощи, которую оказали ему Джеймс и Лили, он все равно оказался на улице»._

Сириус совершенно забыл о том простом факте, что у оборотней — не только в Англии и Франции — не было шансов выжить самостоятельно. Кто бы нанял оборотня на работу? А даже если бы кто-то и взял, любая крохотная ошибка — немедленное увольнение.

Оборотень был, если это возможно, худее прежнего. Сириус даже не пытался вспомнить его имя — впрочем, оно и не имело значения. Пожиратель Смерти, однако, задался вопросом, где этот оборотень проводит каждое полнолуние. Он же не бродит по улицам в своей дикой форме? Кроме того, почему он вообще оказалось во Франции?

 _«В любом случае, это не мое дело,_ — решил Сириус и развернулся. — _Он сам разрушил свою жизнь»._

Конечно, если бы этот волк приложил больше усилий, он смог бы приспособиться к жизни с цивилизованными людьми. Сириус снова зашагал, пытаясь думать о чём-то другом.

Грязный мокрый снег под его сапогами хлюпал, когда он ступал, и Блэк подумал, такой же ли в Дурмстранге снег. Может быть, там были большие сугробы? Он ведь на севере. А Гарри не мёрзнет? Может быть, Сириус купит что-нибудь тёплое и пошлёт крестнику? Он так скучал по этому маленькому обормоту. Гарри…

_«…дал бы этому волку еще один шанс»._

Сириус застыл на месте с широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами. Эта мысль пришла из ниоткуда, но он знал, что это была правда. Гарри бы настоял на том, чтобы снова помочь Люпину. Сириус до сих пор очень ясно помнил, как вёл себя его крестник, когда оборотня привели в поместье Поттеров.

_«Этот волк опасен. И вообще, где мне его держать? Кроме того, моя миссия ещё не закончена!»_

Ну, волка он сможет содержать без проблем. И поселить его в одной из комнат на площади Гриммо, ведь Сириус жил там один. Но зачем ему это всё? Конечно, Гарри был бы рад, но… Гарри мог даже и не узнать, что Сириус вообще видел Люпина. Вовлечение оборотня в свою жизнь было слишком рискованно и хлопотно и не принесло бы никакой пользы.

К тому же, что бы там ни подумал Гарри, Сириус был уверен, что Джеймс и Лили точно не одобрят этого.

Не говоря уже о том, что он, вообще-то, на миссии! У него просто нет времени, чтобы кому-то помогать, Гарри наверняка это поймет.

_«Джеймсу и Лили рассказывать не обязательно»._

Ему придется держать это в секрете от всех. Будет глупо и просто ужасно, если о нём станут говорить, как о стороннике оборотней.

_«Только Гарри будет знать»._

Но стоило ли оно того? Сириус не любил оборотней — в его глазах они были всего лишь обузой для общества, и даже как об оружии Блэк не мог о них думать.

_«Но Гарри будет рад. А я сделаю всё, чтобы Гарри был счастлив»._

Что же касается миссии, Сириус мог провести день в Англии, а затем вернуться и завершить своё задание. Мужчина кивнул сам себе, повернулся и зашагал туда, где всё так же сидел оборотень.

***

**Лидер должен осознавать, что коммуникация между ним и его слушателями зависит не только от того, что он говорит, но и от того, как он преподносит информацию. Лидеры понимают, насколько легко может восприятие другого человека исказить их изначальную мысль, поэтому они заботятся о том, чтобы каждое их желание было чётко понятно, и впоследствии поощряют соответствующие действия подчинённых. Лидеры также должны быть хорошими, активными слушателями, чтобы они и сами могли распознать послание, стоящее за словами окружающих.**

Гарри закрыл глаза, зевнул и подавил желание швырнуть книгу в камин.

Был вечер среды, и Поттер сидел в своей квартире, читая книги, которые прихватил из потайной комнаты. Филиппа заглянула к Гарри и несколько часов просидела у него на диване, попивая чай и глядя в никуда, время от времени беря его за руку. Затем появился Трулс, и Филиппа ушла.

 _«Он все время смотрит на меня»,_ — подумал Гарри, чувствуя, что теряет концентрацию.

— У тебя усталый вид, — вдруг сказал Трулс. — Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть, Гарри?

— Может быть, — согласился тот и снова зевнул. — У меня болит голова. И плечи.

— Ты очень напряжён в последнее время, — вздохнул Трулс, вставая. — Хочешь, я помассирую тебе плечи… и спину?

— О Боже, да, — тоже вздохнул Гарри, откладывая книгу. — Мне пойти лечь на диван?

— Я думаю, будет лучше, если ты ляжешь на кровать, — сказал Трулс. — Ну, то есть, у нас всё равно нет никаких массажных масел, так что кровать не испачкается. Кроме того, вдруг ты в какой-то момент заснёшь.

— Тогда я пойду заодно почищу зубы, — решил Гарри, протирая глаза и снова зевая. — Мне переодеться в пижаму?

— Вообще-то… — начал Трулс после минутного молчания. — Будет лучше, если ты оставишь только нижнее бельё. Если можно.

Гарри, который был слишком измучен, чтобы искать какое-либо двойное дно, просто кивнул и оставил дверь ванной открытой, пока чистил зубы и раздевался. Трулс вытер вспотевшие вдруг ладони и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Он просто собирался сделать Гарри массаж. Массаж полезен для здоровья и поможет его лучшему другу расслабиться. Нет ничего странного в том, чтобы делать кому-то массаж.

 _«Мне нужно перестать думать об этом»,_ — подумал Трулс, закатывая рукава рубашки. — Твоя кровать свободна?

— Да, — ответил Гарри. Он не стал складывать одежду, оставив её валяться на полу своей спальни, а сам лег на кровать. — Так нормально?

— Ложись на живот, — сказал Трулс, прежде чем тоже забраться на кровать. Кончики его пальцев коснулись задней стороны правого бедра Гарри, заставив того вздрогнуть и спрятать румянец, прижавшись лицом к подушке.

— В следующий раз мы могли бы сделать это как следует, — сказал Трулс, слегка надавливая ладонями на ногу Гарри. — С маслами и всем прочим. Так будет лучше. Если хочешь, я могу принести их и оставить здесь. Думаю, у Филиппы их много, и если она не захочет поделиться, я уверен, что она могла бы по крайней мере сказать нам, где их купить.

— М-м-м…

Трулс чуть не рассмеялся над усталым ответом Гарри, но в итоге решил просто сосредоточиться на своём занятии. Ноги Гарри были мягкими, и у него не было никаких шрамов. Трулс размял правую ногу, избегая задней части колена, как положено, и провел довольно много времени, массируя бёдра Гарри. Его кожа была тёплой и мягкой, и Трулс едва удержался от странного желания поцеловать его в бедро.

— Мы уже как будто сто лет не играли в квиддич, тебе так не кажется? — спросил Трулс, не ожидая ответа. Когда он перешёл на другую сторону кровати, откуда ему было удобнее массировать левую ногу, то увидел, что глаза Гарри закрыты, а рот слегка приоткрыт.

 _«Он что, уже спит?»_ — с удивлением подумал Трулс, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы получше рассмотреть лицо темноволосого мальчика. — Ты не спишь?

— М-м-м, — ответил Гарри, и Трулс снова принялся массировать левую ногу. Гарри открыл глаза и сонно посмотрел на его серьёзное и сосредоточенное лицо. Трулс не замечал, что за ним наблюдают, раздумывая, как бы удобнее расположиться, чтобы как следует помассировать Гарри спину. Через несколько минут он сидел у него на бёдрах, стараясь не думать ни о чем даже отдаленно запрещённом.

Трулс надавил ладонями на спину Гарри, начиная снизу и медленно и плавно двигаясь вверх, к плечам. Он сделал так дважды, а потом остановился и задумался, стоило ли ему продолжать. В таком-то положении… Трулс знал, что он любил Гарри, конечно, и он действительно хотел быть как можно ближе к нему, насколько это возможно… но странные ощущения внутри собственного тела были чуть ли не пугающими.

Может быть, ему следует прекратить массаж и просто вздремнуть?

Гарри закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя таким расслабленным и сонным. Трулс больше не массировал его — прикосновения были теперь лёгкими, словно по спине водили пёрышком, и на коже оставалось приятное покалывание. Гарри снова зевнул, и, как только он почувствовал, что Трулс лёг рядом с ним, он прижался ближе, потянувшись за теплом. Трулс судорожно вздохнул и обнял своего лучшего друга.

— Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, — прошептал он, проводя пальцами по тёмным волосам. — Сладких снов, Гарри.

***

Ремус Люпин поднял голову, увидев перед собой незнакомую пару сапог. Очень дорогих сапог, подумал он. Сапог кого-то, кто глядел на него с презрением. Мужчина — высокий, темноволосый, голубоглазый и довольно симпатичный — был очень знаком, и Ремусу не потребовалось много времени, чтобы вспомнить, кто он такой. Сириус Блэк.

— Оборотень, — сказал Блэк, — встань.

Ремус, не понимая, что происходит, неуверенно сделал то, что ему велели. Он знал, что выглядит просто неприлично, но он был голоден, он замёрз и уже несколько дней не принимал душ.

— Да?

— Ты тот, кому Джеймс и Лили пытались помочь, верно? Что ты здесь делаешь? Что случилось? — Блэк был резок, но в то же время в откровенном недоумении. Ремус удержался от того, чтобы устало вздохнуть, решив вместо этого ответить.

— Я нашёл работу, — тихо начал он. — Но поскольку владелец знал, что я… что я такое, он уволил меня, как только нашёл предлог. Я несколько месяцев путешествовал, искал работу, но… никто не хотел меня нанимать.

— И поэтому ты здесь попрошайничаешь, — пробормотал Блэк с явным отвращением. — Где ты проводишь полнолуние?

 _«А почему ты спрашиваешь? Тебе ведь всё равно»,_ — подумал Ремус, но промолчал, зная, что Блэк может убить его за такую дерзость. — Тут недалеко есть заброшенный подвал. Я запираюсь там за несколько часов до… обращения.

— Ты пойдешь со мной, — неожиданно сказал Блэк, удивив оборотня. — Не буду врать тебе — я считаю, что такие существа, как ты, не должны быть свободны. Но… я помню, как Гарри относился к тебе, и это единственная причина, по которой я собираюсь помочь. Если ты останешься здесь, то умрёшь. Либо замерзнешь насмерть, либо от голода, либо кто-нибудь проклянёт тебя.

— Этот ребёнок, — пробормотал Ремус, вспомнив мальчика, который обращался с ним как с равным, чего никто не делал уже очень много лет. — С ним всё хорошо?

— Ты не имеешь права задавать мне вопросы, — прорычал Блэк, отворачиваясь. — Следуй за мной. И не думай, что я когда-нибудь позволю тебе остаться в одной комнате с Гарри наедине. Просто я знаю, что моему крестнику в последнее время было грустно — ему даже пришлось провести Рождество в одиночестве! А учитывая, что он не испытывает враждебности к тебе, он, вероятно, хотел бы увидеться с тобой снова.

— Он прекрасный молодой человек, — сказал Ремус, следуя за чистокровным волшебником. — Мудрый не по годам.

— На самом деле он идеалист и наивный мальчишка, — пробормотал Блэк. — Но он самый драгоценный и удивительный ребёнок на свете. А теперь заткнись. Я не хочу слышать твой голос, волк.

Честно говоря, Ремус подумывал о том, чтобы отказаться идти с Блэком. Насколько он знал, тот мог просто убить его где-нибудь или запытать до смерти и использовать тело для исследований или пустить на ингредиенты для зелий. Но если Блэк хотел навредить Ремусу, то зачем тогда заявлял обратное? Вряд ли Люпин смог бы защитить себя, если бы Блэк оглушил его и трансгрессировал потом с телом.

Однако Ремус не мог отделаться от ощущения, что его принимают за домашнее животное. Блэк напомнил Ремусу родителя, который неохотно покупает щенка своему ребёнку. И всё же такое отношение было намного лучше, чем другие возможные варианты.

— Когда мы прибудем на площадь Гриммо, — начал Блэк. — Ты поклянешься никогда не причинять вреда Гарри и никогда не предавать его. О Мерлин, зачем я вообще это делаю?

— Ты, — сказал Ремус, хотя мысли словно сами решили себя озвучить, — не понимаешь. Ты думаешь, что мое состояние заставляет меня чувствовать себя…

— Я же сказал, что не хочу слышать твой голос, — прорычал Сириус. — Ты всего лишь чудовище, которое нужно выдрессировать.

— Ты должен поговорить с ним, — спокойно продолжал Ремус, даже не пытаясь увернуться от резкой пощечины, которую получил. — Своим крестником. Похоже, у него гораздо больше мудрости, чем у тебя.

— До летних каникул Гарри осталось несколько месяцев, — ответил Сириус. — Похоже, мне действительно придётся обучить тебя как следует.

***

Когда Гарри проснулся рано утром, Трулса уже не было. Одежда, которую Поттер небрежно бросил на пол, теперь была аккуратно сложена на стуле. За окном было ещё темно, и Гарри с трудом поверил своим глазам, когда посмотрел на часы, стоявшие на столе, и увидел, что сейчас только половина шестого утра. Первый урок начнётся только в восемь. Но несмотря на ранний подъём, Гарри чувствовал себя поразительно бодрым и отдохнувшим.

 _«Как мог простой массаж так сильно подействовать?_ — подумал Гарри, садясь. Он повернулся и посмотрел на пустое место на кровати, где несколько часов назад лежал Трулс. — _Интересно, ему хотелось поцеловать меня?»_ — ведь люди, которым кто-то нравится, хотят их поцеловать? А Трулс вообще это умеет? У Гарри было лишь смутное представление о том, как это делается. Что, если все остальные уже знают, как целоваться, и Гарри остался единственным невеждой?

 _«Почему я вообще об этом думаю?_ — спросил себя мальчик, вставая. — _Пойду приму душ и позавтракаю»._ А потом, возможно, он снова возьмётся за те книги, которые принёс с собой. Гарри знал, что ему нужен какой-то план, если он хочет попасть на вокзал и встретиться с Лоренцо.

Все предыдущие разы, когда Гарри оказывался на том вокзале из-за какой-нибудь случайности, он мог видеть только Альбуса. Однако Гарри помнил, как дважды у него возникало странное ощущение рывка и он на мгновение появлялся на том же вокзале и видел целую толпу мертвецов. Он был в этом уверен! А это означало, что даже если он потеряет сознание, то всё равно не сможет найти Лоренцо… то есть, ему придется придумать, как попасть туда намеренно.

 _«Но что, если Лоренцо уже сел на поезд?_ — пронзила Гарри мысль, когда он вошёл в ванную, чтобы принять душ. — _Понятия не имею, как скоро после смерти они садятся на поезд. Ждать целую неделю — это очень долго! Но, с другой стороны, Альбус, казалось, вообще не замечал, что время идёт… интересно, существует ли оно там вообще? Такое возможно?»_

Но самое главное, Гарри беспокоился о том, сможет ли он сдержать данное Филиппе обещание. Что он скажет ей, если ничего не выйдет?

 _«Я должен как можно скорее сообразить, как туда попасть,_ — решил Гарри, потянувшись за шампунем. — _Но я не помню, чтобы использовал магию в прошлый раз, так что, может быть, всё дело в концентрации?»_

Неужели всё было так просто? Кроме того, Гарри знал, что во время казни он просто хотел исчезнуть, не думая ни о каком конкретном месте.

— У меня от этого уже голова болит, — пробормотал Гарри, протирая глаза. Но как только он решил подумать о чём-то другом, в мыслях снова всплыла раздражающая тема: поцелуи.

Это нормально, что он думает об этом? Нормально ли думать о том, умеет ли он целоваться? Он не собирался никого целовать в ближайшее время, так почему бы просто не выбросить это из головы? Была ли в этом вина Трулса? Но разве Гарри мог винить Трулса, он ведь совсем ничего не сделал!

Он и правда должен сосредоточиться на своих планах. Может быть, ему следует составить список важных дел и не думать ни о чем другом? Да, это должно сработать.

После душа Гарри приготовил себе овсянку, и, когда он закончил завтракать, было всего пять минут седьмого. Ему ещё рано идти в школу, но, может быть, стоит прогуляться? Солнце пока даже не взошло, и до рассвета ещё не меньше часа. Если Гарри возьмёт свою палочку, он наверняка будет вполне себе в безопасности снаружи. Кроме того, территория была защищена от посторонних.

Гарри собрал учебники, положил их в сумку вместе с перьями и пергаментом и оставил её на диване — позже он заскочит за ней перед уроком. Он надел форму и тяжёлое пальто, не забыл обернуть вокруг шеи шарф и надеть перчатки, прежде чем выйти на улицу.

Снаружи было холоднее, чем он думал. Звёзды прятались где-то за облаками в тёмном небе. Снег под ногами был свежим, глубиной в несколько дюймов — идти было нетрудно, но Гарри знал, что иногда этот на первый взгляд безобидный снег скрывал под собой лёд. Один неосторожный шаг — и упадёшь.

 _«Наверное, большинство вещей в нашем мире обманчивы,_ — подумал Гарри. — _По крайней мере, некоторые из них»._

— Я запутался, — сказал Гарри вслух, удаляясь от башни. — Я… не знаю, что мне делать. Я думал, что знаю, но… — голос мальчика становился все тише и тише, пока он совсем не замолчал и не остановился. Если возможность намеренно попасть на вокзал зависит от его силы воли, то он должен максимально сосредоточиться на этом. Гарри знал, что какой бы силой воли он ни обладал, ему мешало его постоянное сомнение. Чтобы избавиться от этой путаницы, ему нужно… быть организованнее.

Ему в самом деле нужно составить список важных дел.

Поговорить с Альбусом. Поговорить с Томом. Написать Луне. Написать маме. Написать отцу. Спросить заодно и о Сириусе. Узнать, как умер Лоренцо. Научиться целоваться, чтобы избежать будущего унижения. Сделать что-нибудь со своей решимостью.

 _«У меня ещё много дел,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Я буду пополнять этот список всякий раз, когда вспомню что-то новое»._

Чтобы быть более уверенным в себе, он должен быть более… смелым, верно? Более смелым. Готовым к риску. Но как? На что он мог решиться, если не рисковать чем-то очень важным?

 _«Тогда поцелуи,_ — решил Гарри. — _Это будет первым шагом»._

И он точно знал, к кому обратиться за помощью.

***

_«То есть, вначале у него ничего не было? Он… он когда-нибудь… он когда-нибудь боялся?»_

Том привык много думать. Он привык постоянно что-то держать в голове. Но он не привык к тому, что не может контролировать свои мысли. Такого раньше не случалось — обычно он мог просто запихнуть даже самые настойчивые из них в какой-нибудь уголок своего сознания с помощью окклюменции. И всё же… он не мог забыть слова Гарри.

Мальчик был странным.

Но был ли он опасен? Том так не считал — Гарри не был похож на человека, готового к риску. Но он казался очень… нравственным. Что, если этот сопляк когда-нибудь решит нести свои идеи в общество? Что, если он не оставит Тому другого выбора, кроме как убрать его? Должен ли будет Том это сделать? Он знал, что если до этого дойдёт, он может убить Гарри. Но захочет ли он? Возможно, он никогда этого не узнает, пока не окажется в подобной ситуации.

Единственный недостаток скуки заключался в том, что, когда наконец-то появлялось что-то интересное, Том не хотел это отпускать… чем бы это ни грозило.

_«Он потрясающий. Я… думаю, я уважаю его»._

Восхищение, которое Лорд Волдеморт получил от тысяч, если не миллионов, людей по всему миру, льстило, он не отрицал этого. Но все же было что-то особенное в восхищении, когда оно исходило от Гарри. Может быть, потому, что ценность Гарри в глазах Тома была выше ценности всех остальных? Почему один маленький мальчик — каким бы интересным он ни был — стал для него так важен?

Том мог бы убеждать самого себя, что Гарри важен исключительно из-за своей возможной связи с мёртвыми… но он знал, что это не совсем так. И дело было даже не в его занимательности.

Честно говоря, Тома начинало раздражать то, как много он думал о Гарри. Зацикливаться на ком-то было не похоже на него. Том считал, что его увлечение было своего рода притяжением, но потом отбросил эту мысль — Гарри был… слишком мал.

Тома никогда и ни к кому по-настоящему эмоционально не влекло, и какой бы сексуальный интерес он ни испытывал, он был недолгим. Окружающие служили многим его целям, но ни одна из этих целей не имела ничего общего с настоящей привязанностью. И всё же… Гарри не был особенно полезен. По крайней мере, пока.

_«Удивительно, что он достиг того, что имеет, начав с малого. И… мне грустно думать о том, что он сирота. Мне становится ещё грустнее, когда понимаю, что у него наверняка были причины полагать, что люди, эм… жадные, эгоистичные и всё такое»._

Какое выражение лица будет у Гарри, когда он узнает, что его Том — Тёмный Лорд? Том и раньше пытался рассказать об этом мальчику, так что Поттер не имел права обвинять его во лжи. Рассердится ли он? Будет спокоен? Примет это как факт? Станет отрицать?

Может быть, Том должен открыться Гарри как-нибудь, посмотреть на его реакцию, а потом применить к нему Обливиэйт и проделать всё это снова в другой раз? Будет ли у Гарри другая реакция? Может, немного поэкспериментировать? Ну, только не так. Он не хотел рисковать повредить мальчику сознание. Это испортит все веселье.

Насколько было известно Тому, Поттер неплохо учился. Наткнулся ли он случайно на какую-то информацию о контакте с мёртвыми во время учёбы в Дурмстранге? Но что тогда мальчишка изначально искал, чтобы найти такое… нет, это было невозможно. Если Гарри не подчерпнул информацию из книги или не научился этому навыку у учителя — что очень маловероятно, — то это означало, что мальчик родился с такой способностью.

Но какое… наследие могло у него быть, раз он получил этот дар? Был ли он у кого-то из его родителей? Нет, Том уже изучил всё семейство Поттеров вдоль и поперёк и не нашел там ничего необычного. Неужели он что-то пропустил? Вряд ли.

— Я даже не знаю, что это такое, — угрюмо пробормотал Том. Должен ли он спросить мальчика напрямую?

_«Когда-нибудь я сочту за честь последовать за ним, но… не как Пожиратель Смерти. Я… я не могу… даже представить себе, что причиняю кому-то боль только потому, что он оборотень или маггл и чем-то уступает чистокровным»._

Как будет выглядеть Гарри через пять лет? Ему будет семнадцать. Он всё ещё будет расти. Тогда на что будет похожа его магия? Станут ли когда-нибудь его тонкие черты жёстче или он будет выглядеть таким… хрупким, даже когда вырастет? Хотя он не стал бы хорошим Пожирателем Смерти даже будь у него крепкое телосложение. Моральная путевая звезда Гарри сияла очень ярко, и хотя Том не понимал его, он знал, что Гарри не откажется от своих взглядов. Мальчик, несмотря на свой юный возраст, казалось, очень твёрдо стоял на своём собственном мнении.

Может быть, общение с мёртвыми сделало его таким?

Если Поттер не станет Пожирателем Смерти, что тогда? Том ведь не сможет держать Гарри в качестве советника — он точно будет выступать за спасение котят, усыновление всех сирот, прекращение войн и прочую ерунду. Мир, дружба, жвачка. О том, чтобы позволить мальчику просто жить своей обычной жизнью, тоже не могло быть и речи — образование в Дурмстранге не должно пропадать даром.

_«Я думаю, никого нельзя воскресить и никто не должен быть бессмертным. Но я считаю, что после смерти определённо что-то есть, и… я верю, что с мёртвыми можно было бы, эм-м… связаться. Поговорить как-нибудь»._

Гарри придется научиться лгать. На него было даже жалко смотреть, когда он пытался отрицать свои способности. Но были ли силы Гарри ограничены только общением с мёртвыми или он мог как-то управлять ими? Том хотел получить любую информацию, и он даже думал об использовании легилименции, но каков риск? Если способности Гарри давали ему хоть какой-то иммунитет или защиту от ментальных атак, то любой, кто осмелился бы вторгнуться в его сознание, мог получить в ответ от разгневанной магии.

Было невозможно жаль, что такие способности были даны Гарри, который явно никогда не стал бы использовать их так, как надо.

Том уже исключил возможность расспросить мальчишку, а потом стереть ему память. Империус тоже не вариант, потому что была вероятность, что мальчик не забудет такой подлости.

Ну что ж, похоже, Тому придётся обойтись без магии.

Теперь ему нужна была только возможность напоить Гарри.

***

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, — шепнул Гарри Бьёрну, когда они шли на последний урок, прорицания. — Хочу попросить тебя об одной услуге.

— Ты что-то сказал? — спросил Трулс, поворачиваясь к ним. Гарри покачал головой с неловкой улыбкой на лице.

— Нет, просто… я что-то совсем не в настроении гадать сегодня.

— Да какой прок от этой бредятины, — прорычала Филиппа. — Если всё равно не можешь предсказать смерть…

— Сейчас слишком много людей умирает, — вздохнула Петронелла. — Это так печально.

— Я хочу сыграть в квиддич, — неожиданно встрял Якоб. — Как думаете, получится сегодня? После занятий?

— Ну, мы можем немного полетать, — сказал Трулс. — Ты уверен, что хочешь?

— Спорю, что я быстрее, — заявил Клеменс, глядя на Трулса.

— Пари принято, — тут же откликнулся Бьёрн, ухмыляясь.

— Он вроде не с тобой спорил.

— Когда разговор заходит про ставки, я не могу в нём не участвовать. Так что я присоединяюсь к вашему пари.

— Раз вы хотите устроить гонку, то я, пожалуй, пас, — сказал Якоб с несколько обеспокоенным выражением лица.

— А ты можешь научить меня летать? — вдруг спросила Филиппа, и Гарри почти улыбнулся, увидев, как её просьба заставила Якоба просиять.

— Конечно!

— Ты присоединишься к нам, Гарри?

— Я буду только смотреть, — сказал Гарри. — Хочу дочитать одну книгу, так что… я отложу полёты до лета.

Меньше двух часов спустя Гарри сидел на скамейке, закутавшись в самое тёплое своё пальто, и читал книгу. Якоб инструктировал Филиппу и Петронеллу, а Клеменс, Трулс и Бьёрн летали наперегонки. Хайди и Николай решили не выходить на улицу, и Гарри их понимал. Сегодня было действительно холодно.

 _«Лоренцо должен был быть здесь, с нами,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Он…»_

— Гарри Поттер, — произнёс смутно знакомый голос, и Гарри обернулся, увидев Виктора Крама, неловко стоящего рядом.

— Виктор Крам, — Поттер улыбнулся. — Привет. Не хочешь присесть?

— Ах, нет, я… я вообще-то иду на… э-э… другое поле для квиддича, — пробормотал Крам. — У… у нас тренировка. Я просто хотел… э-э… спросить, всё ли с тобой в порядке. Ну, то есть…

— У меня все отлично, — заверил Гарри смущённого старшеклассника. — Правда, всё давно прошло. Хотя спасибо, что спросил. Я очень ценю это.

— Я рад, — вздохнул Крам, его тёмные глаза прищурились, когда он взглянул на одноклассников Гарри, особенно на троих мальчишек. — Почему ты не летаешь вместе с ними?

— Вообще-то я не в настроении. Я читаю…

— Ты не возражаешь, если я спрошу… что именно ты читаешь?

— Не думаю, что эта книга была бы тебе интересна, — признался Гарри. — Она о войне.

— Война и спорт… одна картина, да в разных рамах, — сказал Виктор. — Враги, стратегии, атака и защита.

— Ты прав, — задумчиво произнес Гарри, гадая, были ли какие-нибудь полезные книги, которые он проглядел просто потому, что они не касались непосредственно того, о чём он хотел бы узнать. — Я был таким… слепым и поверхностным.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Крам, и Гарри покачал головой. Откуда-то издалека они услышали мужской голос, зовущий Виктора.

— Напротив, — ответил мальчик, — ты только что помог мне решить одну проблему. Спасибо.

— Не знаю, что такого я сделал, но пожалуйста, — сказал Крам, едва заметно улыбнувшись, прежде чем уйти. Гарри уставился на страницы книги, размышляя о своей ошибке. Едва Виктор ушел, как Гарри заметил Бьёрна, направляющегося к нему.

— Эти двое всё носятся, — сказал Бьёрн, садясь рядом с Поттером. — Ты хотел о чём-то поговорить?

— Ну да, — пробормотал Гарри, краснея. — Но сначала обещай, что никому не расскажешь.

— Клянусь своей честью, — заверил его Бьёрн, наклоняясь ближе. — В чём тебе нужна моя помощь?

— Ты можешь… — начал Гарри неуверенно и осторожно, — ты можешь научить меня целоваться?

— _Я?_ Почему бы тебе не попросить Трулса?

— Потому что я ему нравлюсь. Я просто хочу научиться целоваться. Я не хочу никаких… ну, ты понял…

— Понял, — сказал Бьёрн, подумав несколько минут. — Я могу это сделать. Наша дружба ведь не испортится из-за этого?

— О, ни в коем случае. Не волнуйся, — поспешил сказать Гарри. — Но нам придётся держать это в секрете.

— Естественно.

— А ты сам умеешь?

— Не очень. Никогда раньше этого не делал, — признался Бьёрн. — Я думаю, что остальные тоже не умеют, но ты поднял хороший вопрос. Что, если я действительно должен знать, как надо целоваться?

— А остальные точно не знают?

— Хм, может быть, Николай и Хайди, но кроме них точно никто.

— Ну ладно, тогда я не буду волноваться по этому поводу, раз нам пока не нужно этого знать, — вздохнул Гарри с облегчением, закрывая книгу и вставая, чтобы уйти. Если другие не умеют целоваться, то и ему не стыдно за свою неопытность. Ему не придется париться по этому поводу.

— Подожди! — окликнул Бьёрн. — За пять галлеонов в час я соглашусь стать твоим партнером по тренировкам!

— Что? А ты так не будешь чувствовать себя как… ну, ты понимаешь, — с неподдельным изумлением спросил Гарри, снова садясь. — И нет, даже не предлагай мне такое.

— Ладно, тогда бесплатно, — сказал Бьёрн. — Мне кажется, я действительно должен знать, как целоваться. А то вдруг Митта проберётся ко мне в квартиру однажды ночью…

— Не думаю, что это случится.

— Обязательно случится, — уверенно сказал Бьёрн. — Я стану самым богатым человеком на земле, Гарри. Мне всё равно как. А некоторые женщины просто не могут устоять перед богатыми мужчинами. Так что ты решил? Только не говори мне, что ты струсил.

— Конечно нет, я же всё это придумал, — вздохнул Гарри. — Где и когда? И если ты будешь смеяться надо мной, я просто…

— Я понял. Как насчёт в твоей квартире сегодня после комендантского часа? Только убедись, что Трулса не будет.

— Хорошо, — сказал Гарри. Возможно, он добавил бы что-нибудь ещё… но внезапно рухнувший на землю Якоб заставил его и Бьёрна вскочить со своих мест и броситься к нему.


	12. Chapter 12

— С ним ведь всё будет в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила Филиппа, сжимая руку Якоба. Мальчик лежал на больничной койке бледный и едва в сознании. Мадам Эстер с серьёзным видом произнесла несколько заклинаний, прежде чем повернуться к кучке учеников.

— Вам лучше уйти, — твёрдо сказала она. — Ему нужно немного отдохнуть.

— Что с ним? — спросил Клеменс. — Он был в порядке. Он ведь не мог простудиться? Или это всё та же простуда, что была у него ещё перед рождественскими каникулами?

— Ты что, до сих пор ничего не понял? — прошипела Филиппа. — Это не какая-нибудь простуда…

— Эй! — резко перебил Гарри, грубее, чем хотел. — Если Якоб когда-нибудь захочет поделиться с нами, он расскажет.

— То есть, вы всё знали? — растерянно протянула Петронелла. — О том, что у него что-то серьёзное?

— Я думал, это анемия или что-то подобное, — сказал Бьёрн.

— Ну, он никогда ничего не говорил мне прямо, — честно ответил Гарри Петронелле. — Я просто вроде как… догадался.

— Догадался, — повторил Клеменс, сощурившись. Гарри, которому не понравился тон мальчика, подавил желание скривиться.

— Именно так, — ответил он вместо этого.

— А когда он придёт в себя? — спросила Филиппа.

— По меньшей мере, через несколько часов, — ответила мадам Эстер. — А теперь, дети, все покиньте помещение. Можете прийти завтра, если захотите. Но сейчас уходите.

 _«Насколько же всё серьезно?_ — подумал Гарри, бросив последний взгляд на неподвижное тело Якоба, прежде чем последовать за друзьями на выход из больничного крыла. — _Надеюсь, это скоро пройдёт. Лежать в постели — такая тоска. Может, это действительно анемия, как сказал Бьёрн? От неё бывают такие обмороки?»_

— Ты выглядишь обеспокоенным, — сказал Трулс, и Гарри поднял голову, всё ещё хмурясь.

— Да, — признался он. — Я просто волнуюсь за Якоба. Надеюсь, он скоро поправится.

— Да, я тоже, — сказал Клеменс. — Если он из-за этого отстанет в учёбе, кто знает, что случится. Что, если его отчислят из Дурмстранга, или заставят перевестись, или…

— Нет! — в ужасе воскликнула Филиппа. — Не смей даже говорить такое!

— Это вполне возможно, — настаивал Клеменс. — Конечно, никому это не нужно, но…

— Мы можем сами учить Якоба, — не дал ему договорить Бьёрн. — Он не отстанет, если мы все ему поможем. Даже если он не будет ходить на занятия, мы будем носить ему домашнее задание и помогать, чем сможем. Если мы будем делать уроки в больничном крыле вместе с ним, я уверен, он поспеет за нами.

— Не уверен, что это сработает. У меня сложилось впечатление, что мы не должны слишком уж полагаться друг на друга, — сказал Клеменс. — Кроме того, подумай, зачем мы в этой школе. Ведь не только лишь за отличными оценками. И в будущем нас ждёт далеко не тихая офисная работа.

— Боюсь, Клеменс прав, — неохотно согласился Трулс. — Кроме того, если Якоб всё-таки тяжело болен, то… понимаете, от нас потребуется серьёзная физическая подготовка…

Гарри остановился, почувствовав, как что-то туго сворачивается в груди. Он смотрел на спины своих друзей, с каждым шагом всё отдаляющихся от него. Что же с ними всеми теперь будет? Мир стремительно менялся, и Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно он завис на самой верхушке американских горок, за секунду до резкого рывка вниз. А ремня безопасности аттракцион не предусматривал.

— Гарри, — позвал Трулс, отрывая мальчика от его мыслей. — Ты в порядке? Я могу тебя понес…

— Я иду, — перебил его Гарри и поспешил за своими друзьями.

***

Больше всего Сириус ненавидел этого оборотня за то, что тот выглядел таким… безобидным. Он был спокоен, совсем мало ел, не сыпал оскорблениями и угрозами, даже не рычал. И что самое возмутительное: он постоянно говорил, что предпочитает овощи, а не сырое мясо. Это просто… это… это не могло быть правдой, потому что Люпин был оборотнем, а какой оборотень не любит мясо?

И сверх всего этого, оборотень продолжал бросать на него эти раздражённые, но в то же время явно весёлые взгляды, как будто находил его забавным!

Иногда Сириус задавался вопросом, во что, чёрт возьми, он вообще ввязался. Кикимер переоборудовал подвал, и теперь он был больше похож на тюремную камеру. И хотя Сириус дал Люпину разрешение свободно перемещаться по дому — при условии, что он не станет заходить в определенные комнаты, — волк редко выходил из своей клетки. Иногда в библиотеку и ванную, но в основном… он просто сидел на кровати и читал. Приходил на кухню только тогда, когда звали.

В любом случае, Сириус большую часть времени проводил во Франции, перемещаясь из неё в Англию и обратно по каминной сети. Однако миссия в конце концов была завершена, и Сириус снова осел на Родине, ожидая следующего задания.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что обязан всем этим Гарри, — сказал как-то Сириус, глядя, как Люпин пьёт кофе. — Если бы не он, я бы просто оставил тебя там.

— Но и в тебе должно быть что-то хорошее, — спокойно ответил Люпин, не опуская кружку. — Спасибо. Хотя я обязательно и со всей искренностью поблагодарю Гарри.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — фыркнул Сириус. — Каково это — быть оборотнем? Ты, наверное, мечтаешь разорвать людей на куски и сожрать их сырую плоть?

— Не говори глупостей, — ответил оборотень.

— Тогда каково это?

— Больно, — произнеся одно лишь слово, Люпин замолчал. Его золотистые глаза смотрели куда-то перед собой, и Сириус задался вопросом, о чем это существо могло сейчас думать.

— Ну, уж точно не больнее Круциатуса, — небрежно сказал Сириус, но затем внутренне сжался, когда Люпин бросил на него взгляд. Даже не яростный и не обиженный, но под ним Сириус почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Как будто он сказал какую-то откровенную глупость.

— Полнолуние уже совсем скоро, — поспешил продолжить Сириус, стараясь придать себе обратно высокомерия, несмотря на то, насколько взволнованным он себя чувствовал. — Разумеется, ты будешь заперт в подвале.

— Конечно.

— Ты… тебя нужно кормить, когда ты, э-э, под…

— Нет, — резко ответил Ремус. Под чем? Блэк вообще в курсе, что такое ликантропия? Что это не какая-то зависимость? — Мне ничего не нужно.

— Ну да, логично, раз ты уже так долго протянул без этого, — согласился Сириус, — Просто, понимаешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты решил, что в этом доме тебе хуже, чем там, где ты был раньше. Я приберегу тебя для Гарри. Будет не очень здорово, если ты решишь… смыться.

_«Какого ответа он от меня ждёт?»_

— Скажи мне только одно, — продолжал Сириус. — У тебя бывают… какие-нибудь порывы кусать людей, — например, Гарри — которые находятся рядом?

— Не чаще, чем у тебя, — устало ответил Ремус.

— Но Грейбек известен тем, что часто кусает людей, особенно детей. Вы оба оборотни. И ты утверждаешь, что у тебя нет таких же естественных побуждений, как у твоего родича?

— При всем моем уважении… Эван Розье известен тем, что пытает и насилует детей. Вы оба люди. Даже родственники. Значит, ты тоже пытаешь и насилуешь детей?

— Эй… — гневно зашипел Сириус, но его перебили.

— Действия Грейбека, — резко продолжал Ремус, — не более естественны, чем действия Розье.

Сириус несколько секунд молча и разъярённо смотрел на оборотня, потом повернулся и вышел из комнаты. Люпин заставлял его _думать,_ а Сириус ещё не был готов думать о некоторых вещах.

Они оба гадали, что скажет обо всей этой ситуации Гарри.

***

Прошла почти неделя с тех пор, как Гарри пообещал Филиппе узнать о смерти Лоренцо, и Поттер всё больше расстраивался, что ему никак не удавалось попасть на вокзал. Был уже субботний вечер, а результатов совсем нет. Иногда у него возникало странное ощущение аппарации, но когда он открывал глаза, то всё равно видел стены своей квартиры.

Что он делает не так?

Гарри сосредоточился изо всех сил, но было ли этого достаточно? Может, ему стоит… ещё и помедитировать?

Гарри закрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку дивана. Он был голоден, раздражён и вымотан. Нельзя было облажаться — он обещал поговорить с Лоренцо. И Филиппа ему поверила. Что она скажет, если он не сможет сделать то, что пообещал?

 _«Может, мне надо просто опять споткнуться на лестнице и стукнуться головой?_ — подумал Гарри, не имея ни малейшего намерения приводить эту идею в исполнение. Его глаза всё ещё были закрыты, и он пытался вспомнить всё, что мог, о вокзале. Цвета, запахи. Скамейку, на которой он сидел… прохладу… шум.

После нескольких дней, проведённых в тщательных размышлениях о вокзале и о том, как туда добраться, Гарри понял довольно любопытную вещь.

В большинстве предыдущих случаев — во всех, кроме одного, — когда Гарри оказывался на вокзале, это было из-за какой-нибудь случайности. И когда он возвращался, кто-нибудь, кто находился рядом, говорил, что Гарри был без сознания. И не было никаких побочных эффектов, кроме тех, которые, собственно, и вырубали Поттера.

В тот единственный раз, когда Гарри удалось намеренно попасть на вокзал, многое отличалось. Конечно, он пробыл там лишь мгновение, но Гарри отчетливо помнил, что почувствовал, когда держал маму за руку. Её рука словно исчезла из его хватки. Что это значит?

 _«Всё это так запутано»,_ — подумал Гарри. Мерлин, как он хотел отправиться на вокзал, и прямо сейчас. Он хотел поговорить с Альбусом, поговорить о мире, о том, что в нём происходит. Гарри хотел посмотреть, был ли там Лоренцо, чтобы сдержать обещание, данное Филиппе, хотел…

И вдруг его накрыло ошеломляющее ощущение рывка, и Гарри увидел вокзал. Он наконец попал туда, и даже мельком успел увидеть, как Альбус развернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него, но Поттера тут же утянуло обратно в свою квартиру.

— Что? — неверяще прохрипел он. — Что?

Он постарался воссоздать это ощущение рывка и вдруг снова оказался на вокзале.

И теперь всё было по-другому.

Альбус что-то говорил ему, но шум был слишком громким, чтобы Гарри мог услышать старика. Было трудно дышать, словно воздух был каким-то зернистым. Что-то потянуло за тело мальчика, пытаясь вернуть его в реальный мир. Как резиновая лента рогатки, что-то хотело выплюнуть его в свой родное измерение, и Гарри чувствовал, что его вот-вот и правда выкинет. А вокруг были люди, так много людей. Старики и молодые мужчины и женщины со всего мира… Гарри даже видел несколько домашних животных.

Неужели они… неужели они все мертвы?

Серьёзно?

Ужасающая реальность едва успела осесть в сознании Гарри, когда он снова оказался в своей квартире, на высоте нескольких футах над диваном, на котором сидел до этого. С громким визгом мальчик упал на него, чувствуя лёгкое головокружение и тошноту. В голове роилось множество беспорядочных мыслей, к груди подступала паника.

Гарри едва ли не с облегчением понял, что всё вокруг внезапно потемнело, и потерял сознание.

***

Гилдерой Локхарт был обеспокоен.

— Всё даже хуже, чем когда Ив Сен-Лоран меня отверг, — прошептал Гилди, сжимая в руках письмо от Пеппиты Пеппино. Было ясное, холодное утро, и Локхарт открыл окна своей комнаты, чтобы впустить свежий воздух. На нём был только бледно-желтый шелковый халат с оранжевыми перьями. Занятый письмом, мужчина даже не замечал просочившегося в помещение мороза. Пеппита писала:

_**«Готовься к войне, мой друг, ибо именно она ждёт тебя в будущем. И я говорю не о каких-то петушиных боях, вроде той твоей потасовки с немецкой девчулей, у которой ноги были красивей твоих. Я говорю о настоящей войне, с армиями, кровью и смертью».** _

— Этого не может быть, — захныкал Гилди. — Только не со мной! — конечно, он знал о мятежниках, слышал и читал новости о некоторых сражениях, но теперь это всё звучало так серьёзно, что и для него вырастал риск попасть на поле боя в какой-нибудь глуши, где нет ни одного модного дома. Или, что еще хуже — мятежники могут перенести сражение прямо сюда, в Англию. Может быть, даже под двери самого Хогвартса!

_**«Вы, англичане-ботаники и аристократы, и особенно такие, как ты, даже понятия не имеете, как выжить в дикой буре сражения. Я знаю, как ты хорош в дуэлях, мой дорогой, но я также знаю, что ты предпочёл бы не делать ничего, от чего может пострадать твоё прекрасное личико. Если ты действительно хочешь избежать участия в предстоящей войне, то тебе придётся оставить Англию. Поезжай в Японию или Китай. Или Марокко, или Канаду. Но не останавливайся в Англии и Европе. Эта война… у меня плохое предчувствие».** _

— Ну, я не могу бросить свою Родину, — пробормотал Гилди, складывая письмо и убирая его обратно в конверт. — Это было бы просто предательством.

Мужчина вздохнул, чувствуя себя подавленным и усталым. Он ненавидел любые драки, хотя и сам пацифистом не был. Ведь всё-таки его книги были основаны на реальных событиях. Ну, в основном. По крайней мере, на чужих реальных событиях.

Но в самом деле, если в Англии разразится война, что он будет делать? От него ждут полной боевой готовности. Может быть, ему стоит пройти курс целительства и предложить свою помощь в госпиталях? А что, если он спасёт жизнь красивому тяжело раненому полковнику и наконец получит свою историю любви, о которой так мечтал? Он будет… он наконец-то окунётся в дни Скарлетт О’Хара, только уж без разбитых сердец, вдовства и прочих невзгод.

Ладно, может, не стоит называть эту мечту днями Скарлетт О’Хара. Может, назвать их… днями Элизабет Беннетт. Да, так было бы лучше. Гилди определённо предпочёл бы жить жизнью Элизабет, нежели жизнью Скарлетт.

— Привет, мой друг, — сказала Трелони, неторопливо входя в комнату и вытирая с ноздрей какой-то белый порошок, прервав своим появлением размышления Гилди о любви и жизни. — Я к тебе с подарочком.

— Сивилла, — приветствовал Гилди с лёгкой улыбкой и тут же чуть не разинул рот, заметив мужчину, который вошёл следом за ней.

— Я должен обсудить с вами план занятий на следующий семестр, — сухо объяснился Крауч. Гилди несколько мгновений смотрел на красивое лицо Пожирателя, прежде чем мрачно отвернуться. Даже вид его возлюбленного не заставил его почувствовать себя лучше. Надвигалась война! Сейчас не было никакого желания кого-то соблазнять. Вместо этого он хотел, чтобы его самого соблазнили, черт побери. Хотелось баловства, огня, пронзительных и острых чувств, в конце-концов.

— Гилди, — осторожно спросила Трелони, — что случилось?

— Может быть… — начал Крауч.

— Хотя я знаю, в чём дело, — перебила его Трелони, прежде чем снова повернуться к Гилди, — Эй. Смотри. Он здесь. Он, конечно, одет, но это вряд ли надолго.

— Я получил ужасные вести, — печально вздохнул Локхарт. — И я сейчас не в настроении… возиться с кем-то, кто меня не хочет.

— О Гримм, — выругалась Трелони, совершенно потрясённая.

— Ну, тогда… — начал Крауч, делая шаг назад, радуясь чудесной возможности сбежать. Подавать голос в такой момент было неправильным шагом, но понял это мужчина лишь после того, как Трелони повернулась к нему, яростно сверкая глазами за кривыми стёклами очков.

— Что ты с ним сделал! — закричала профессор прорицаний, бросаясь к Краучу с протянутыми руками. Её ногти напоминали опасную пару когтей, а одуванчик вьющихся волос и десятки разноцветных шарфиков и платков, обёрнутых вокруг тощего тела, делали ее похожей на экзотическую хищную птицу. — Мне придётся привести одно смертельное пророчество в исполнение, если ты немедленно всё не исправишь!

Гилди снова грустно улыбнулся и пожалел, что в комнате не было белых роз и, может быть, мёртвого голубя, чтобы выглядеть на их фоне ещё более трагично и красиво.

***

Гарри проснулся ещё до того, как открыл глаза, от осознания, что рядом кто-то есть. Он почувствовал запах духов Филиппы.

— Как ты сюда попала? — спросил Гарри, всё ещё не открывая глаз.

— Ты всю ночь проспал на диване? — спросила Филиппа в ответ и вздохнула. — Я вскрыла замок. Прости.

Услышав это, Гарри открыл глаза и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на неё. Сам он лежал на диване, а итальянка сидела на полу рядом с ним.

— Как? Сколько времени?

— Сейчас полшестого утра. И… и я сначала пробовала постучать, но потом применила заклинание. Эффринго. Оно работает эффективнее Алохоморы с такими замками.

— Не то чтобы я не хотел тебя видеть, но почему ты пришла? — спросил Гарри, садясь. Странное чувство пульсировало внутри него, как будто его кровь… пела? Что за нелепость! Но он чувствовал слабость во всем теле и… у него было необъяснимое желание быть где-то в другом месте. Где-нибудь… может быть, на вокзале?

— Я не могла заснуть, — призналась Филиппа, и только сейчас Гарри заметил, что на ней была ночнушка. — Я… я думала, что если приду сюда, то смогу. Почему ты спал на диване? Я сначала даже не заметила тебя, когда вошла. Только когда я не нашла тебя в твоей постели и осмотрелась ещё раз, я заметила тебя. Как-то глупо получилось, ведь здесь не так уж темно.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что могу узнать, что случилось с Лоренцо? — прошептал Гарри и немного отодвинулся в сторону, освобождая Филиппе место рядом с собой. — Так вот, у меня получилось. Почти. Я там был, но пока не смог его найти. Так что надо будет подождать ещё несколько дней, прежде чем я смогу рассказать тебе, что с ним произошло.

— Да ничего, — тихо сказала Филиппа, беря Гарри за руку. — Я… думаю, я уже не хочу это знать.

— Что? — удивлённо спросил Гарри. — Но…

— Я боюсь, — призналась девочка. — Я знаю, что это просто слабость, Гарри, но я… я не хочу знать. Я ещё не готова. Возможно, когда-нибудь в будущем, когда всё это станет далёким воспоминанием. Но сейчас я просто не могу… что, если он умер после нескольких часов мучительной боли? Я не хочу знать, Гарри.

— Хорошо, — успокаивающе ответил тот. — Всё в порядке, Филиппа. Тебе нечего стыдиться.

— Но можно мне спросить, как ты это сделал? — прошептала она. — Клянусь, я никому больше не скажу. Я помню, что ты велел мне не спрашивать, так что ты не обязан отвечать. И, если ты скажешь мне не спрашивать снова, я не буду…

— Иногда, — тихо ответил Гарри, крепче сжимая руки Филиппы, — иногда я могу перемещаться туда, куда уходят мёртвые, — чего только ни ожидала девочка, но, судя по выражению её лица, уж точно не этого. — Не знаю почему, — продолжал Гарри. — Я даже не знаю, как у меня это выходит. Но я просто появляюсь там и вижу… тех, кто недавно умер. Правда, не знаю, насколько недавно. Филиппа… их так много.

— Много кого? — задохнувшись, спросила Пеппино, теснее прижимаясь к другу.

— Людей, погибших совсем недавно, — сказал Гарри. — Эта война, которая убила Лоренцо… на ней умирают тысячи людей. Даже сейчас, когда мы сидим здесь…

— Её нужно остановить.

— Да. Но как? Бои ведут две стороны, и ни одна из них не будет нас даже слушать.

— Если исчезнет причина этой войны, то люди ведь перестанут сражаться? — спросила Филиппа. Гарри пожал плечами.

— Этого нельзя сказать наверняка.

По правде говоря, он не думал, что это возможно. Уж точно не в ближайшие нескольких лет. Всё-таки развязать войну легче, чем её закончить. Даже если битвы официально прекратятся, даже если лидеры обеих сторон объявят окончание открытого противостояния, люди всё равно будут помнить. И начнётся череда мести и расплаты. Смогут ли все когда-нибудь мирно сосуществовать? Возможно ли это вообще?

— Якоб всё ещё в больничном крыле, — сказала Филиппа после нескольких минут молчания. — Я… мне интересно, что с ним происходит на самом деле. Думаешь, это серьёзно?

— Вероятно, да, — честно признался Гарри. — Если не брать во внимание то, что он попал в больничное крыло, в последнее время он выглядел очень… бледным и худым. Точнее, он стал ещё бледнее и худее, чем раньше. И он очень быстро устаёт. Он старается не показывать этого, но в следующий раз, когда будешь куда-нибудь идти с ним, особенно вверх по лестнице, прислушайся к его дыханию.

— Интересно, чем бы я сейчас занималась, если бы поступила в Шармбатон, как планировала моя семья, — фыркнула Филиппа. — Почему жизнь такая… сложная?

— Я тоже иногда об этом думаю, — признался Гарри. — О том, что было бы, поступи я в Хогвартс… но если бы так сложилось, я бы не встретил ни тебя, ни Трулса, ни Бьёрна, ни всех остальных.

— Да уж, — вздохнула Филиппа, вставая. — Пожалуй, мне лучше вернуться в свою квартиру. Я очень не хочу, чтобы Трулс меня тут поймал. Не хватало, чтобы он подумал, что я пытаюсь что-то сделать с тобой.

— Всё не так уж плохо.

— Пока нет.

Гарри улыбнулся и покачал головой в ответ на слова Филиппы. Девочка хитро подмигнула и выскользнула из его квартиры, и Гарри услышал, как она починила замок. Улыбка на его лице растаяла, когда он снова вспомнил вокзал. И всех тех людей. Надо как-то поговорить с Томом. Пусть он поймёт, что жертв слишком много. И, может, поговорит об этом с Тёмным Лордом.

***

Неделю спустя Якоб всё так же лежал в больничном крыле. Большинство его одноклассников решили всё-таки следовать их плану и помогали ему с учёбой. В это воскресенье была очередь Трулса, и, поскольку Филиппа и остальные девочки собиралась посвятить выходной дизайнерству, Гарри рассчитывал провести большую часть дня в одиночестве. Поэтому он слегка удивился, когда в дверь его квартиры позвонили.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри Бьёрну, который нервно улыбнулся и проскользнул мимо Гарри в квартиру.

— Привет, — сказал рыжий мальчик, усаживаясь на диван. Поттер закрыл входную дверь и сел рядом с другом.

— Ты что-то хотел? — спросил Гарри, и Бьёрн слегка покраснел.

— Перейду сразу к делу, — начал мальчик. — Я пришёл насчёт того, о чём мы говорили неделю назад, помнишь? Про поцелуи.

— Да, — сказал Гарри. — Я уже подумал, что ты забыл. Или передумал.

— Ну, я же не мог просто заговорить об этом, учитывая, что Трулс от тебя не отлипает! Кстати, мы не должны ему об этом говорить. Мне моя жизнь ещё как дорога.

— Ладно, ладно. Но… получается, ты хочешь?..

— Да, — смущённо ответил Бьёрн. — Если тебе сейчас больше нечем заняться…

— Я думаю, мы могли бы попробовать, — сказал Гарри, внезапно почувствовав себя очень неуверенно. Мальчики некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, собираясь с духом, а потом Бьёрн глубоко вздохнул и придвинулся ближе. После нескольких секунд молчания Бьёрн поднял руки, касаясь лица Гарри, и, наконец, наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. Получилось всего лишь лёгкое касание губами. Честно говоря, Гарри едва ли чувствовал его, и даже удивился, почему тема поцелуев всегда вызывала такой ажиотаж.

_«Это нетрудно, — подумал Гарри. — Это не неприятно, но и не особенно интересно»._

Следующие десять минут прошли в этих едва ощутимых поцелуях, а потом Бьёрн медленно и нерешительно помог Гарри лечь на спину, а сам устроился сверху и задумался, что делать дальше. Никто больше не чувствовал неловкости, хотя тихое смущение никуда не делось. Однако ни один из них не предложил отступить.

— Мы должны открыть рты в следующий раз, — сказал вместо этого Бьёрн. — По-моему, это называется французским поцелуем. Только я не знаю, при чём тут французы.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы твои слюни попали мне в рот, — сказал Гарри. — Без обид. Что ты ел на обед?

— Я выпил чаю перед тем, как прийти к тебе, — сказал Бьёрн, снова наклоняясь ближе. — Когда почувствуешь, что я открыл рот, делай то же самое. Потом надо будет шевелить языками.

— Ты хоть сам понимаешь, как глупо это звучит?

— Послушай, я тоже не разбираюсь в этом. Мы будем импровизировать.

Сказав это, Бьёрн снова наклонился и поцеловал Гарри с гораздо большей решимостью, чем Поттер от него ожидал. Вскоре Бьёрн осторожно открыл рот и, почувствовав, что Гарри делает то же самое, прикоснулся кончиком языка к его языку. Затем он отстранился.

— Твой язык как дохлая рыба, — сказал Бьёрн. — Подвигай им немного.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Гарри. — Давай ещё раз.

На этот раз их поцелуй получился гораздо лучше. Кончики их языков даже соприкоснулись как-то правильнее, что показалось Гарри чертовски странным. И хотя ни один из мальчиков не почувствовал никакого огонька, они оба сошлись на том, что в принципе это было неплохо.

— Продолжим на следующей неделе, — решил Бьёрн. — Если хочешь.

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри. — Хотя я не понимаю, как кто-то может прямо балдеть от этого. Ты уверен, что мы всё делаем правильно?

— Не-а. Но я думаю, это потому, что нас с тобой не тянет друг к другу, — сказал Бьёрн. — Вот если бы на моём месте был Трулс…

— Прекрати, — перебил его Гарри. — Серьёзно, почему все так говорят о нём? Я ему нравлюсь, знаю, не настолько же.

— Не знаю, — ответил Бьёрн. — Но он ведь капец как одержим тобой, если честно. Может быть, это из-за долга жизни.

— Что? — Гарри нахмурился. — При чём тут это?

— Ну, я тоже не совсем понимаю, как это работает, — начал Бьёрн. — Но, насколько мне известно, чем дольше долг жизни остается невыполненным, тем серьёзнее становятся его последствия. Кажется, была какая-то теория об эффекте, усиливающем наиболее явное чувство должника.

— Отлично, — простонал Гарри. — Ещё одна тема для исследования.

— На твоём месте я бы не стал слишком волновался об этом, — небрежно сказал Бьёрн. — У этой теории очень слабые обоснования. Я уверен, что её легко опровергнуть.

— Правда? — с надеждой спросил Гарри.

Бьёрн кивнул.

— Доверься мне и забудь об этом. Я знаю, о чем говорю.

***

Джеймса рвало. Он стоял и блевал, прислонившись к дереву. Чьи-то мозги, он не был уверен, чьи именно, вышибли взрывным заклятием из башки рядом стоящего Пожирателя Смерти прямо на плащ Поттеру.

— У тебя нет на это времени, — небрежно сказал Петтигрю, подходя к Джеймсу и становясь рядом с ним. — Подумаешь.

— Пошёл ты, — выплюнул Джеймс и наложил очищающие чары на лицо и рот, а затем ещё пару раз на одежду. Затем он снова повернулся к полю битвы, крепко сжимая палочку и готовый к атаке.

— И скольких ты собираешься убить? — спросил Петтигрю, следуя за Джеймсом по пятам. — Этих… врагов?

— Столько, сколько смогу, — проворчал Джеймс, резко бросая проклятие в ближайшего мятежника.

— Может быть, ты убьёшь… обычных отцов, как ты сам. Или сыновей, как твой Гарри, — сказал Петтигрю, и Джеймс едва удержался, чтобы не полоснуть ему по горлу Режущим. — Ты никогда не задумывался, почему на своём жизненном пути мы встречаем тех людей, которых встречаем, а не каких-то других? Или почему становимся…

— Суппланто, — Джеймс даже не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как Петтигрю подкосил сглаз подножки, и сосредоточился на том, чтобы задеть как можно больше мятежников гораздо более опасными проклятиями. Сейчас надо было сражаться, а не думать. Он не стратег, он солдат. У него не было такого же высокого звания, как у Сириуса. Он не имел возможности выполнять секретные миссии вместо того, чтобы сражаться в таких диких битвах. Он не был целителем, как Лили, чтобы работать в больнице, спасая жизни, а не отнимая их. Он не был простым учеником, как Гарри, который мог остаться в школе и даже не думать о войне.

Он должен был лишь выполнять приказы, а не решать, что правильно, а что нет.

— Сглаз подножки? Да ладно? — чуть ли не весело сказал Петтигрю, вскакивая на ноги и с удивительной лёгкостью и скоростью посылая врагу несколько быстрых проклятий. — Ты не изменился.

— Я никогда раньше не использовал его на тебе, — прошипел Джеймс, уклоняясь от яркого и подозрительного заклятия. — И перестань вертеться вокруг меня!

— Как грубо, — протянул Петтигрю, но в его голосе совсем не было обиды. — Ты меня расстраиваешь. Что, если я покончу с собой из-за тебя?

По правде говоря, Джеймсу было наплевать. Конечно, он не хотел, чтобы из-за него кто-то наложил на себя руки, но ему было всё равно, умрёт Петтигрю или нет.

— Почему ты пристаешь ко мне?

— Я не могу тебе этого сказать.

— Значит, у тебя всё-таки есть какая-то причина!

— Всему есть причина, Джеймс, — сказал Петтигрю. — Просто ты слишком упрям, чтобы замечать это. Ты можешь видеть вещи только со своей собственной точки зрения. Лили ведь тоже такая, правда? Интересно, откуда же в твоём сыне есть это видение…

— Какого хрена, — прорычал Джеймс, — ты говоришь о моей семье так, будто знаешь нас? Ни черта, Петтигрю. Ты ничего о нас не знаешь. Ты никогда не был знаком с нами и никогда не будешь.

Затем Джеймс круто развернулся и побежал сражаться с мятежниками как можно дальше от Петтигрю.

Питер со странным выражением на лице посмотрел вслед своему собеседнику и покачал головой.

— Знаю то, чего не знаешь ты, Сохатый. То, чего не знаешь ты.

***

Приближался конец марта, и Гарри уже дочитал большую часть книг, которые нашёл в маленькой потайной комнате. Он не мог не вспомнить слова Альбуса, когда старик призывал его… сделать что-нибудь. Он также не забыл, как Луна назвала его трусом. И как Филиппа, полусонная и, скорее всего, ничего не помнящая теперь, попросила его прекратить войну.

Да разве он сможет? Чего они все от него ждут?

Неужели эти люди — живые и мёртвые — действительно думают, что Гарри может что-то сделать, чтобы изменить мир? Одной этой идеи было достаточно, чтобы провалиться в тоску и почувствовать себя маленьким и ничтожным. Он ведь просто Гарри. Никто. Такие мысли преследовали его даже тогда, когда он был со своими одноклассниками, заставляя его время от времени отключаться от реальности.

— Тебе нужно больше есть, — сказала Филиппа во время ужина, положив несколько картофелин Гарри на тарелку. — Хочешь салата?

— Неужели ты ещё не отошёл от смерти Лоренцо? — с долей насмешки спросил Николай. — Или, может быть, от всех смертей, о которых ты прочитал в газетах? Поттер, жизнь несправедлива. Возьми себя в руки в конце-концов.

— Ты думаешь, что ты такой всезнающий, — холодно ответил Гарри к большому удивлению остальных, которые не ожидали, что он заговорит. Поттер был не из драчунов или спорщиков. И всё же… на этот раз Николай, похоже, умудрился выискать слова, чтобы задеть обычно тихого и спокойного мальчика. — Ты думаешь, что ты такой хладнокровный и непрошибаемый. Когда на твоих глазах случается что-то неправильное и ужасное, ты просто смеёшься и показываешь своё презрение ко всему происходящему, и всё, что ты можешь сказать, — это то, что _жизнь несправедлива._

— Эй… — резко встряла Хайди, но Гарри продолжил, не удостоив её даже взглядом. Он не позволил своей ярости перелиться через край, но остальные её ясно почувствовали. Они внутренне похолодели, и только Трулс, казалось, даже бровью не повёл.

— Ты думаешь, что пропустил через себя весь мрак этого мира. Ты считаешь себя… разочарованным в жизни и от этого мудрым. Ты, Николай, яркий пример недалёкого человека, глухого ко всему происходящему. Впрочем, я не удивлен. Ведь, пускай ты и считаешь, что многое испытал, на самом деле ты жил весьма сыто и безбедно. Если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы сказал, что он никогда по-настоящему не поймёт, насколько ужасна несправедливость, пока не увидит собственными глазами никому не нужную казнь невинного человека. Пока не прочувствуют всю гнетущую тяжесть, наблюдая каждую секунду этого события. Когда ты знаешь, что происходящее в корне неправильно, но понимаешь, что тебя убьют, стоит только сказать что-то против. Но ты…

Гарри едва почувствовал руку Филиппы на своей руке, продолжая свою речь.

— Ты вообще когда-нибудь считал себя по-настоящему живым? Ты чувствуешь себя пустым, и единственное, что приносит тебе удовольствие, — это боль, восхищение и страх окружающих. Наслаждаться чем-то несправедливым можно либо будучи невежественным, либо жестоким. Хайди и Клеменс просто не понимают. А ты и не понимаешь, и безжалостен по натуре. Но это только вопрос времени, когда оправдать твою слепоту можно будет лишь жестокостью.

— Что за ужасные вещи ты говоришь! — гневно воскликнула Хайди.

— Это правда, — отрезала Филиппа.

— Ребята, успокойтесь, — дрожащим голосом попросил Якоб. — Давай не будем ссориться, пожалуйста.

— Ты, кажется, думаешь, что хорошо меня знаешь, — наконец сказал Николай, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри.

— Да, — ответил Поттер. И он не врал. Все незаметные жесты, каждое слово, все мелочи, о которых говорил Николай… Гарри и не подозревал, что в его мозгу хранилась вся эта информация, но теперь всё всплыло в памяти, и наконец сложилась единая картинка. Возможно, он недооценивал Николая… а может и нет… в любом случае, Гарри не собирался мириться с насмешками, когда у него и так было, о чём подумать.

— До конца учебы всего ничего, — поспешил сменить тему Бьёрн. — У кого-нибудь уже есть планы на лето?

— Как насчёт съездить куда-нибудь, Гарри? — оживлённо спросил Трулс, и Поттер припомнил, что собирался пойти с другом на поиски своих маггловских родственников по линии матери. Мысль о предстоящем приключении, не связанном с войной или политикой, заставила Гарри слегка улыбнуться.

— Если не возникнет ничего срочного и важного, то почему бы и нет? — ответил он. — Было бы здорово.

— Я проведу лето в разъездах по Милану, Лондону и Парижу, — призналась Филиппа. — Недели моды, понимаете ли.

— Можно мне с тобой? — спросила Петронелла. — У меня нет никаких особых планов, и мне кажется, это будет интересно.

— Конечно, — ответила Филиппа с лёгкой улыбкой.

 _«В такие моменты,_ — подумал Гарри, — _когда мы говорим о будущем и наших планах… мы больше всего чувствуем отсутствие Лоренцо. Интересно, что бы он хотел сделать…»_

***

Сириус откровенно скучал.

Была середина мая, и хотя обычно Сириус наслаждался летними деньками — любуясь милыми мисс в коротких юбках — в этом году он застрял дома. Тёмный Лорд поручил ему один довольно скучный и масштабный проект. У Блэка будет год на подготовку: придумать испытания, выбрать участников, назначить приз, определить место проведения и куча прочих деталей.

 _«Я могу и отложить это до завтра,_ — решил Сириус, бросая папку на стол. — _Интересно, чем сейчас занят оборотень? Наверное, читает. Как можно так много читать? Это ненормально. Может, он что-то задумал?»_

К огромному разочарованию Сириуса… ну, не такому уж огромному… Люпин был вполне себе доволен жизнью и не замышлял ничего дурного. Сириус снова и снова пытался подкрасться к оборотню и поймать его на чём-то, что раскрыло бы его звериную сущность, но… пока что ему это не удавалось. Под маскирующими чарами Сириус перебегал из одного тёмного угла собственного дома в другой, стараясь остаться незамеченным, и в итоге раз за разом обнаруживал Люпина… за книгами!

_Книгами!_

Причём не такими, типа «Вы в плену, что делать дальше?» Смерта Кровескала или «Как сбежать из дома, где вы только что совершили убийство» Нейза Вестного, нет. Люпин читал книги о бытовых чарах, маггловской истории и появлении волшебных традиций!

Сириус прищурился и, наложив на себя несколько скрывающих чар, снова помчался туда, где Люпин, без сомнения, читал.

Ремус так привык к тому, что Сириус Блэк беспорядочно метался по комнатам, что даже не потрудился оторвать взгляд от «Философских теорий трансфигурации»Мариуса Макгонагалла, когда хозяин дома снова появился. Однако Люпин поинтересовался, чем же так занят Блэк.

— Не твое дело, — буркнул тот, поднимаясь с пола, не сводя с оборотня ледяных голубых глаз. — О Мерлин, ты что, ходячая энциклопедия? Библиотека в теле че… оборотня? Остались ли вообще книги, которые ты ещё не читал?

— Да, мне предстоит ознакомиться ещё со многими произведениями.

— Зачем?

— Я люблю читать.

— Как тебе это может нравиться!

— Это познавательно.

— **Да как что-то познавательное может быть интересным!** — взревел Сириус. — Я не позволю Гарри даже близко подойти к тебе! Ты превратишь его в книжного червя! Ещё более запущенного, но сейчас Гарри, по крайней мере, читает сказки. Пятнадцать минут в твоей компании — и он зачитается учебником зельеварения, я это уже вижу!

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы получать удовольствие от учёбы.

— Ещё как есть. Это… это болезнь! Точно! Это с головой должно быть не в порядке!

— …

Золотые глаза Люпина почти мерцали от сдерживаемого веселья, пока он наблюдал, как темноволосый чистокровный волшебник разглагольствовал, делясь донельзя странными теориями о книжных сущностях и проклятиях. Самым забавным, по мнению Люпина, было то, что Блэк, скорее всего, говорил на полном серьёзе.

— …а потом все будут говорить только о книгах, книгах, книгах. Люди начнут общаться одними лишь цитатами…

 _«А ещё он очень любит преувеличивать»,_ — подумал Люпин.

— …и мне придётся читать и пересказывать «Войну и Мир», чтобы просто подцепить кого-нибудь, Цирцея, чтоб её…

_«И драматизировать. Интересно, скоро ли он перестанет?»_

— …и даже давать будут только за знание арифмантических формул…

***

— Две недели до свободы! — верещал Клеменс, повиснув вниз головой на метле. Был тёплый солнечный четверг, и занятия уже закончились. Вместо того, чтобы пойти в Главный зал поесть, девять студентов собрали три корзины с едой и отправились на дальнее, обычно пустое поле для квиддича. Клеменс всех подначивал полетать.

— Скорее бы уже, — улыбнулся Гарри, чувствуя себя счастливым от нетерпения. — Я соскучился по родителям.

— Мы будем третьекурсниками! — Филиппа тоже искрилась радостью. — Мне исполнится тринадцать!

— Кажется, время летит так быстро, — сказал Якоб, садясь на траву и устало опуская голову на плечо Петронеллы. — Второй год практически закончился. Сейчас будет третий. Потом четвертый. Затем пятый…

— Когда мне стукнет пятнадцать, я устрою самую грандиозную модную вечеринку в Европе, — пообещала Филиппа. — И у меня будет дизайнерский дебют! Хайди, Нелла, будете моими моделями?

— Конечно, — пообещала Хайди с улыбкой.

— Обязательно, если не растолстею, — сказала Петронелла. — Это было бы так здорово. Я очень хочу посмотреть на твои идеи.

— Мы с Миттой с удовольствием придём на вашу вечеринку, — отозвался Бьёрн.

— Эрлинг до сих пор даже не знает о твоем существовании, — заметил Якоб. — Вероятность того, что вы будете вместе…

— В этом году я заработал на ставках пятьсот галлеонов, — перебил Бьёрн. — Чем старше я становлюсь, тем больше у меня возможностей ставить по-крупному. Через несколько лет я так разживусь, что никто мне не откажет.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, — сказала Филиппа, качая головой. — Не все женщины падки на деньги!

— Верно, — спокойно согласился Бьёрн. — Но Митта как раз такая. Она прекрасна, у неё пустая голова и идеальное лицо, и она точно клюнет на золото.

— И зная это, ты всё равно хочешь встречаться с ней? — удивлённо спросила Петронелла. — Я вот хочу выйти замуж по любви.

— Я тоже, — согласилась Хайди, слегка покраснев. — Скорее бы влюбиться в кого-нибудь.

 _«Интересно, а Том в отношениях?»_ — вдруг подумал Гарри. Какая женщина вообще подошла бы ему? Может быть, кто-то вроде Беллатрисы Лестрейндж?

— А как насчёт тебя, Гарри? — спросила вдруг Филиппа с написанным на лице озорством. — Хочешь жениться по любви?

— Прямо сейчас я даже представить себе не могу, что влюблюсь, — честно ответил Гарри. — Не могу представить девочку, которая мне бы так понравилась.

— Ну, — протянул Бьёрн с ухмылкой. — Это не обязательно должна быть девочка. 

Гарри подавил тягу взглянуть на Трулса и сосредоточился на том, чтобы не покраснеть. В первом он преуспел, а вот во втором с треском провалился.

— Заткнись, — незлобно сказал он, поднимаясь. — Кто-нибудь хочет половить снитч? Клеменс, у тебя он с собой?

***

Было что-то очень странное в Питере Петтигрю. В любой другой раз Джеймсу было бы любопытно узнать, что именно… но не теперь. Он не хотел знать. Всё, чего он хотел, — чтобы Петтигрю исчез из его жизни. Впрочем, до возвращения домой оставалось всего три дня. У Гарри учёба закончится уже через два, и Лили тоже, скорее всего, сможет вернуться из Италии на лето.

Даже сейчас Петтигрю внезапно оторвался от своей тарелки с супом и оскалился в уродливой улыбке. Его водянистые голубые глаза были полны веселья, когда он внезапно уставился на Джеймса. Поттер даже заподозрил, что Петтигрю каким-то образом услышал, что Джеймс думает о нём. Или он знал какую-то тайну Джеймса. В любом случае, это очень тревожило.

 _«Но это невозможно,_ — подумал Поттер. — _Интересно, человек ли он вообще?»_

Петтигрю выглядел как человек и определённо не был ни вампиром, ни оборотнем, ни вейлой. Он не вел себя и не выглядел как какое-то волшебное существо, и всё же… он был слишком жутким и нереальным, чтобы быть обычным человеком. Или Джеймс просто стал параноиком? Может, дело как раз в этом. Все эти военные походы, сражения и выслеживание повстанцев сказывались на нём. Гарри вот в этом плане повезло — он был в школе, наслаждался учебными буднями, лишёнными психологического напряжения.

— Мистер Поттер, — произнёс знакомый голос, и Джеймс обернулся, увидев позади себя младшего капрала своей команды Джереми Джилса.

— Да?

— Не могли бы вы пройти со мной на несколько минут, — сказал Джилс, и Джеймс осторожно встал.

— Что-то случилось, сэр? — спросил Джеймс. — Я… я ведь ничего не нарушил?

— Нет, мистер Поттер, — ответил Джилс, когда они шли к палатке капрала Кэрроу. — Мы… получили кое-какие новости, которые касаются вас.

— Что-то случилось? — повторил свой вопрос Джеймс, на этот раз с беспокойством и тревогой. — С моей женой и сыном всё в порядке? — спросил он, когда они вошли в палатку Кэрроу.

— Мистер Поттер, — приветствовал капрал Эмикус Кэрроу, поднимая голову. — Садитесь, пожалуйста. У меня для вас… печальные новости.

— Моя семья… с ними всё хорошо?

— Мы уже послали сообщение вашему сыну в Дурмстранг, — начал Кэрроу. — Несколько мятежников напали на центральный магический госпиталь Рима… и я с огромным прискорбием должен сообщить вам, что ваша жена… была среди павших.

— Что? — прошептал Джеймс. _«Я этого не слышал. Я что-то не понимаю»._ — Вы сказали, что…

— Я очень соболезную вашей утрате, — сказал Кэрроу. Его монотонный голос не выдавал никаких эмоций.

— Моей утрате, — повторил Джеймс, оцепенев. Что происходит? Ведь Лили не… не могла.

Лили нет. Его Лили больше нет.

Нет. Нет, нет, нет. Нетнетнетнетнет. Этого не может быть. Не может быть. Это ошибка. Может быть, они приняли за Лили какую-нибудь другую рыжую женщину. Да, именно это и произошло. Лили не могла умереть. Она не могла просто… просто умереть.

Тем временем, Гарри уже приготовил все вещи, которые собирался взять с собой на лето, когда в квартиру через открытое окно влетела сова с чёрным конвертом.

_**Мистеру Гарри Поттеру:** _

_**Я выражаю свои глубочайшие соболезнования в связи с гибелью вашей матери, целительницы Лили Амели Поттер, урождённой Эванс, которая погибла 27 июня 1993 года в результате вражеского нападения. Я искренне надеюсь, что знание того, что Лили Поттер была образцовым целителем и умерла, служа своему делу и своей стране, утешит вас в этот час великой скорби…** _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Мистеру Гарри Поттеру:** _

_**Я выражаю свои глубочайшие соболезнования в связи с гибелью вашей матери, целительницы Лили Амели Поттер, урождённой Эванс, которая погибла 27 июня 1993 года в результате вражеского нападения. Я искренне надеюсь, что знание того, что Лили Поттер была образцовым целителем и умерла, служа своему делу и своей стране, утешит вас в этот час великой скорби…** _

Гарри почувствовал, что весь его мир дрогнул. Пошатнулся и сузился до клочка бумаги, текста письма и звука его собственного оглушительно громкого дыхания. Краем сознания Гарри даже удивлялся, как это он ещё может дышать при такой разрывающей боли в груди.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно его столкнули с отвесной скалы. Он не знал, что делать, и даже не заметил, как ноги подогнулись и он осел на пол. В руках он всё ещё сжимал клочок бумаги, снова и снова перечитывая написанное.

Он ничего не понимал. Возможно, в письме была ошибка.

Лицо Гарри ничего не выражало, когда он вышел из квартиры, взяв с собой бумажку. Он не надел ни ботинок, ни верхней одежды. Ему было всё равно, что уже довольно поздно и все, вероятно, приготовились ко сну, чтобы завтра пораньше встать и отправиться домой. Остановившись перед дверью квартиры Трулса, он даже не замешкался, нажимая на звонок.

Он старательно избегал мысли о том, что послание могло оказаться правдой. И всё же понимание пробивалось сквозь отрицание, заставляя тихие слёзы катиться по лицу.

— Кто там… Гарри? — усталый тон Трулса вмиг сменился на тревожный, когда он увидел, что его лучший друг плачет прямо на его пороге. Блондин затащил Гарри внутрь и повёл его к дивану, пытаясь сообразить, что же могло случиться. Впрочем, спрашивать ему не пришлось, поскольку Гарри молча протянул ему письмо, которое всё так же сжимал в руке.

Пока Трулс читал, у Гарри вырвался громкий всхлип. Слёзы теперь лились свободнее. Гарри не хотел верить в это, не хотел принимать. Не собирался. Этого не может быть, только не мама. Она была простой целительницей, а не солдатом! С чего бы вдруг она…

— Гарри, — выдохнул Трулс, присаживаясь рядом с ним и обнимая, — мне… так жаль… Мерлин, я даже не знаю, что сказать…

Гарри открыл рот, желая что-то ответить, хоть что-нибудь, но не смог. Он сдерживал рыдания, старался не реветь, потому что слёзы означали бы, что у него есть причина плакать. А у него не было причины, потому что это не было, просто не могло быть правдой.

Что же ему теперь делать?

— Гарри, у тебя есть кто-нибудь, с кем мы можем связаться? — спросил Трулс. — Твой отец?..

— Он в Ирландии. На боевых операциях, — прошептал Гарри. Он хотел… даже не знал, чего именно хотел. Кричать? Выть? Цирцея, как можно чувствовать такую сильную боль, не будучи проклятым?

— Кто-нибудь ещё может прийти и помочь тебе добраться до дома? — мягко спросил Трулс, поглаживая Гарри по спине. — Родственник, друг семьи или крёстный?

— Крёстный, — прохрипел Гарри. — Сириус Блэк. Но Трулс… это не… она… это не моя мама…

— Как бы я хотел сказать что-то, чтобы тебе стало хоть чуточку лучше, — пробормотал Трулс. — Но я всё равно буду рядом с тобой. Если тебе что-то нужно, хоть что-нибудь, что я могу дать тебе…

— Будут похороны, — прошептал Гарри, прижимаясь лицом к плечу Трулса, чтобы скрыть новый наплыв слёз. Он глухо продолжил, не отстраняясь: — Маму положат в гроб и закопают.

Трулс провёл пальцами по волосам Гарри, надеясь хоть немного его утешить. Он не знал, что сказать — в конце концов, Гарри был прав.

— И придёт куча лицемеров, едва знавших её. Придут ко мне и скажут, как они сожалеют о её смерти, — сказал Гарри с горечью в голосе. — Эти люди, которые, когда она была жива, думали о ней, как о ведьме второго сорта, потому что она не была чистокровкой, как они.

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой на похороны? — спросил Трулс, и после нескольких секунд молчания Гарри пожал плечами и вздохнул.

— Я… я не знаю, — сказал он. — Я не хочу… похорон…

— Какой адрес у твоего крестного? — перевёл тему Трулс.

— Он живет в доме двенадцать на площади Гриммо, — ответил Гарри, наконец-то отодвинувшись от Трулса, который кивнул и направился к камину.

— Я свяжусь с ним, — сказал он. — Он заберёт тебя домой сегодня вечером, я уверен. Вам с отцом сейчас лучше поддержать друг друга.

— Но…

— Завтра утром я скажу остальным, что тебе пришлось уехать раньше по семейным обстоятельствам. Если только ты не хочешь, чтобы я им всё рассказал.

— Я… да, спасибо.

— Ты справишься, Гарри, — пообещал Трулс. — Обязательно.

***

Гарри осознавал, что происходит вокруг него. Но всё было словно в тумане.

Появился Сириус и забрал его из квартиры Трулса. У Гарри не было сил даже поздороваться с крёстным. Когда они вернулись в Годрикову впадину, Гарри… не знал, что делать. Как это было возможно, что мамы не было дома? Почему-то казалось неправильным находиться там… без неё.

— Иди в свою комнату и постарайся отдохнуть, Гарри, — сказал Сириус, на вид измученный, уже несколько часов пытающийся разобраться со всем происходящим. — Уже почти утро. Я… поговорю с Джеймсом.

Джеймс.

Отец Гарри. Он заперся в спальне, которую делил с женой, и с тех пор не издал ни звука. Он не вышел проверить, как себя чувствует Гарри, и мальчик почувствовал некоторое облегчение — ему тоже не хотелось видеться с отцом. Это только придаст случившемуся больше реальности. Что… остались только они вдвоём.

Гарри казалось, что он в каком-то страшном сне. Направляясь к своей комнате, он ждал, что вот-вот мама позовёт его, но в доме было очень тихо. Стало страшно. Так страшно. Вот и его комната… в последний раз, когда он был тут, мама была дома.

— Не уходи, — захныкал Гарри, зажмурившись. — Мама, не уходи.

Мысли о том, что же теперь делать, наводнили голову, и вдруг он вспомнил о вокзале. Глаза Гарри распахнулись, и он встал, тяжело дыша.

— Я сделаю это, — прошипел он, закрывая глаза. Если мама была на вокзале… если он мог найти её… может быть, он смог бы и вернуть её? Может… он не знал, что вообще мог сделать, но он должен увидеть её. Нужно поговорить с ней ещё раз. Так нужно…

Выбивающий дух рывок пришёл на этот раз куда быстрее.

Гарри снова ощутил прохладу появившегося вокзала и услышал слабый шум поездов, отбывающих, останавливающихся или просто проходящих мимо. Может, он так быстро попал сюда от отчаяния? Или потому, что уже натренировался? Или была какая-то иная причина? Гарри не знал и не хотел выяснять это сейчас. Всё, на чём он мог сосредоточиться — это поиски мамы. Вот только это было легче сказать, чем сделать.

Как и в прошлый раз, на вокзале был целый океан людей. Гарри огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать маму глазами, но просто стоять на месте и вглядываться было бесполезно. Тут было слишком много народу, даже детей! Как он мог найти Лили в этой толпе? Он даже Альбуса нигде не видел!

И Гарри побежал, ища маму, зовя её по имени. Может, раз её здесь не было, она жива? Может, и вправду произошла ошибка? Гарри не останавливался и не расспрашивал людей, ни один из них не выглядел приветливым и готовым помочь.

— Лили! — закричал он. — Мама! Мама! — Гарри налетел на кого-то, получил в ответ свирепый взгляд, но не остановился, чтобы извиниться. Сейчас было плевать, у него были дела поважнее. Невидимый якорь, который пытался оттянуть его обратно в мир живых, сейчас ощущался как никогда сильным, очень сильным, и Гарри не знал, сколько времени у него осталось до того, как его выкинет с вокзала.

— Мама! Лили Поттер! — а как ещё он должен был её звать? Было так странно звать её по полному имени, но как бы она откликнулась, если бы он кричал просто «мама»?

Женщина с длинными рыжими волосами как раз садилась в поезд, и Гарри чуть не завизжал, увидев её. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог, чтобы добраться до неё, и только пару секунд спустя понял, что она слишком высока, чтобы быть его мамой.

Тогда он чуть не заплакал.

Гарри всё больше впадал в отчаяние, и вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль: если мамы нет на вокзале, то, может быть, она уже в поезде? Да, он тоже сядет на поезд и…

Внезапно кто-то схватил Гарри за руку и потащил прочь от вагона. Подальше оттуда, где могла быть мама.

— Нет! — закричал Гарри, а затем начал вырываться, но хватка тащившего его была слишком цепкой. — Отпусти меня! Я должен найти свою ма…

— Я не дала тебе умереть тогда, — прорычал женский голос. — Не дам и сейчас!

— Там моя мама! Она…

— Нет.

— Я должен найти её!

— Нет.

— **Отпусти меня! Я хочу найти маму!**

— Я сказала нет!

Последнее «нет» сопровождалось рывком, и Гарри внезапно отшвырнуло к стене, а человек, вернее, женщина, которая оттащила его от поезда, посмотрела на него сверху вниз. Это было пугающе, так как её глаза были направлены в разные стороны, а её лицо, обрамлённое длинными тусклыми волосами, было крайне бледным.

Она выглядела… знакомо. Гарри уже видел её раньше… он знал её имя… знал её.

— Я видел тебя раньше, — выдохнул Гарри, пытаясь отдышаться. — Я тебя знаю. Ты же… ты же…

— Ты слишком важен, — прошипела женщина. — Тебе ещё предстоит свершить много великих дел, тебе нельзя ломаться из-за такого пустяка.

— Это не пустяк! Моя мама…

— Твоя мать не имеет большой роли в общей картине мира, Гарри Поттер. Как и твой отец. А вот ты — да, Избранный. **Мальчик, Который Выжил.**

— Что? — растерянно спросил Гарри. Он вскипел от ярости, услышав возмутительные слова этой женщины о его матери, и почувствовал себя ещё более отчаявшимся. Но он не мог сдвинуться с места, куда женщина его отволокла. — О чём ты говоришь?

— Спроси у отца, — прошипела она, приблизив к нему лицо. — Спроси своего отца, когда ты умер.

— Ты сумасшедшая, — огрызнулся Гарри, пытаясь оттолкнуть её. — Мне нужно найти…

— Твоя мать давно умерла. И тебе здесь не место. Возвращайся.

— Ни за что!

И всё же, несмотря на свои слова, Гарри понял, что снова очутился в своей комнате. Он упал на пол и сдержал болезненный и разочарованный вопль. Слёзы застилали ему глаза, и он даже не пытался встать и пошевелиться. Он не хотел плакать, не знал, что думать и чувствовать. Он так растерян, сбит с толку происходящим безумием. Или… может быть, это он сходил с ума? Может быть, поэтому он больше ничего не понимал?

Гарри надеялся, что он потеряет сознание — его мозг перегружен, и ему надо отдохнуть. Всего слишком много. Это просто какой-то кошмар…

Гарри даже не заметил, как задрожал стол и заскрипела кровать. Он был полностью сосредоточен на попытке разобраться в своих мыслях. Ему не следовало появляться на вокзале — это только усугубило ситуацию. Он так и не смог увидеть маму. Она умерла. Её больше нет.

Гарри просто… не мог с этим смириться.  
Даже пытаться не хотел.

***

В это же время Сириус как умел старался утешить Джеймса, который уже успел опустошить целую бутылку огневиски и, похоже, хотел ещё.

— Ты любил её, и она любила тебя так же сильно, Джеймс, — говорил Сириус, — но не забывай, что ты нужен Гарри.

— Её больше нет, — хрипло ответил Джеймс. — Моей Лили больше нет.

— Гарри… — снова попытался Сириус, но друг его перебил:

— С Гарри всё отлично! — прорычал Джеймс. — Он в своей чёртовой комнате, целый и невредимый! Но Лили больше нет! Моя жена умерла! **Моя жена умерла!**

— Как будто я не знаю, — пробормотал Сириус. Честно говоря, он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что ему следует сказать, что Джеймсу нужно услышать. — Не позволяй горю захлестнуть тебя.

— Вряд ли ты меня поймёшь, — раздражённо бросил Джеймс. — Ты никогда не был женат!

— Да, но это не значит, что я никого не терял…

— Заткнись, чёрт возьми, Сириус! Убирайся отсюда, я не хочу тебя сейчас видеть. Никого не хочу.

— Отлично, — сказал Блэк. — Я вернусь, когда ты немного протрезвеешь.

— Как будто я собираюсь, — пробормотал Джеймс, потянувшись за другой бутылкой огневиски, которую Сириус до этого не замечал. Элитный Пожиратель Смерти покачал головой и вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Постояв несколько секунд неподвижно, Сириус решил пойти и проверить Гарри, надеясь, что состояние у мальчика было лучше, чем у Джеймса.

Он хотел бы знать, что надо говорить, чтобы хоть немного утешить дорогих людей. Сириус всегда плохо ладил с чувствами и откровенными разговорами по душам. Хотя, в последнее время, оборотень часто замечал, что Блэку стоит поработать над своим эмоциональным развитием.

Сириус обнаружил мальчика на полу. Его слёзы высохли солёными дорожками на щеках, и он лежал, пустым взглядом уставившись в потолок. Это… совсем не то выражение, которое Сириус хотел бы видеть на лице своего крестника.

— Гарри? — тихо сказал он, и мальчик повернулся к нему.

— Дядя Сириус, — прошептал Гарри, и его голос звучал так… поверженно. Вздохнув, Блэк вошёл в комнату, заметив беспорядок, но никак не комментируя его.

— Ты не должен лежать на полу вот так, — тихо сказал Сириус. — Давай, забирайся в постель. Она мягкая и тёплая.

— А когда… когда маму похоронят? — спросил Гарри, и Сириус замер, чувствуя, как его сердце болезненно сжалось. Он не хотел отвечать, у него даже не было ответа. Поэтому он молча поднял Гарри с пола и положил на кровать. Мальчик, такой бледный, смотрел на него с непроницаемым выражением большими усталыми зелёными глазами.

— Не знаю, — наконец ответил Сириус, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. — Мне очень жаль. Могу ли я… сделать что-нибудь для тебя, Гарри?

— Как папа?

— Джеймс… расстроен. Он скорбит. Это понятно, и я думаю, что это надолго… не знаю, насколько. Горе — это… ужасная штука. Но иногда оно нам необходимо.

— Он ведь организует похороны?

 _«И почему ты такой практичный?_ — подумал Сириус. — _Я позабочусь об этом, если твой отец не сможет… ты ещё так мал, чтобы всё держать под контролем»._

— Я… я не уверен. Я спрошу его. Если он этого не сделает, то сделаю я.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри, закрывая глаза. — Ты можешь закрыть за собой дверь, дядя Сириус?

— Конечно, — ответил Блэк, понимая, что его присутствие больше не требуется. — Гарри… я не очень хорошо умею утешать людей, но не забывай, что я рядом, хорошо? Что бы ни случилось.

— Спасибо, — повторил Гарри, но не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на крёстного, когда тот ушёл. Оставшись один, мальчик закрыл лицо руками и глубоко вздохнул. Он не плакал. Ему не хотелось. Но… как можно при такой удушающей боли продолжать жить?

Он чувствовал себя потерянным и опустошённым и не знал, как избавиться от этого чувства. Скоро его затошнило… но так, что блевать не хотелось — узел внутри просто жёгся, как кислота. Дышать было трудно, как будто это стало для него непосильной задачей.

Было ли это то самое горе, о котором сказал Сириус? Или это было отрицание смерти мамы? Гарри не мог даже представить себе будущее, в котором он никогда больше её не увидит.

Горе.

Сколько эмоций может вместить в себя одно слово? Оно казалось огромным и глубоким, как море, высоким, как небо, неподвижным, как сама земля. Как открытая кровоточащая рана, и Гарри не знал, что с ней делать. Он наивно полагал, что, узнав о том, что Альбус мёртв, он познакомился со смертью.

Как же он был неправ, как глуп!

И как он ненавидел себя теперь за такую наивность.

***

Том узнал имя Лили Поттер, как только увидел его среди имён в списке погибших. Он в растерянности смотрел на него несколько долгих минут, гадая, что будет делать её сын. Будет ли он плакать? Возненавидит ли войну и станет обвинять во всём Тёмного Лорда?

Будет ли он винить Тома?

Даже если так, Том не мог почувствовать в себе ни капли сожаления. Мать Гарри работала на фронте, где и без неё погибало множество людей. А война была необходима. И смерть Лили Поттер не сделала войну более ужасной, не сделала ее менее… необходимой.

— _Какие мы сегодня мрачные,_ — прошипела Нагайна. — _Что случилось, страшила?_

 _— Я не **страшила.** Мальчишка потерял свою мать,_ — сказал Том. — _Думаю, он очень расстроен из-за этого._

_— Ты встретишься с ним?_

_— Меня могут узнать, так что я не могу открыто явиться на похороны._

_— Почему бы тебе не пойти от имени Волдеморта? Если мальчик разозлится на тебя, это может отвлечь его от горя._

_— И тогда он больше никогда со мной не заговорит. Так не пойдёт, Нагайна._

_— И когда планируются эти… похороны?_

_— Мне сообщили, что они пройдут в следующий вторник. Их организует Сириус Блэк, так как, по-видимому, отец мальчика не в состоянии… делать что-либо в принципе._

_— Что ты скажешь мальчику? Тебе ведь совсем не жаль его потери._

_— А что, если он начнёт реветь?_ — вдруг нахмурившись, спросил Том. — _Сомневаюсь, что душить его, пока он не потеряет сознание, уместно на похоронах._

 _— …Я не знаю,_ — ответила Нагайна. — _Но несколько лун тому назад я видела плачущую женщину. Она успокоилась, когда разделась догола перед одним из твоих людей в чёрных тряпках. Как ты их называешь… Пожиратели Смерти? Как вообще можно сожрать смерть?_

_— Что?!_

_— Он её, конечно, не душил, но как будто чем-то закалывал. Только не ножом._

_— Да я даже слушать… Аргх, чтоб тебя! Давай, проваливай!_ — Том прожёг взглядом змею, которая зашипела в ответ, словно смеясь, и уползла прочь. Риддл покачал головой и крепко зажмурился. Почему иметь дело с людьми так сложно?

Вот только… Минутку…

Мальчик будет очень уязвим. Он наверняка ужасно скучает по матери. Может, Том воспользуется этим, чтобы выяснить, действительно ли Поттер способен путешествовать между царствами живых и мёртвых? Он застигнет Гарри врасплох, и, даже если тот будет отрицать всё, Том легко распознаёт ложь.

Фантастика!

А теперь осталось дождаться похорон. Давненько уже Том так не волновался перед ними, как сейчас.

***

Небо серело, тяжело нависая над головой. Солнце пряталось за тёмными тучами, но ни дождя, ни ветра не было. Гарри стоял между отцом и крёстным на протяжении всей церемонии. Сириус положил руку ему на плечо, но Джеймс даже не взглянул на сына. Гарри почувствовал жгучую обиду, но в то же время… странное понимание. Они оба по мере сил пытались не рухнуть под тяжестью общего ужасного чувства потери. Любимой ими женщины, лежащей сейчас в прекрасном гробу из чёрного дерева.

Пришло много гостей. Малфои, Уизли, все друзья и коллеги Лили, а также множество соседей. Даже Гилди был тут. И некоторые однокурсники Гарри тоже пришли поддержать его. Он был благодарен, хоть и не успел пока поговорить с ними. Даже просто знание того, что они были рядом, облегчало гнёт тоски.

Когда гроб опустили в вырытую могилу, Гарри отчаянно захотелось взять отца за руку. Но, когда он поднял свою ладонь, Джеймс сложил руки на груди, ограждая себя от любого прикосновения Гарри. Мальчик сжал кулаки, не обращая внимания на жжение под веками.

Спустя, пожалуй, целую вечность, церемония наконец закончилась. Люди двинулись к дому, но Гарри стоял неподвижно, ничего не говоря и не поднимая глаз, даже когда его отец и крёстный ушли. Вскоре он услышал, как кто-то приближается к нему сзади, и почувствовал, как пара рук обвилась вокруг него. Слабый аромат лотоса подсказал, что это Филиппа, которая плакала у него за спиной.

— О Гарри, — всхлипнула девочка. — Я даже представить себе не могу, как тебе тяжело.

— Мне очень жаль, дружище, — серьёзно сказал Бьёрн, подходя к Поттеру. Не прошло и секунды, как Трулс тоже оказался рядом. Он взял руку Гарри в свою и сжал её, зная, что ничего из того, что он мог бы сказать, не исправило бы произошедшего.

— Мы можем что-нибудь сделать? — спросила Петронелла, вставая между Бьёрном и Гарри. В чёрном платье она казалась ещё бледнее обычного, и на мгновение Гарри удивился: неужели она всегда была такой худенькой? — Кроме того, Якоб просил передать тебе свои соболезнования, но он не смог приехать. Его здоровье…

— Я понимаю, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Спасибо. Всем вам. Спасибо.

Филиппа обняла его ещё крепче и снова разрыдалась.

— Мы поддержим тебя, чем сможем, — пообещала Петронелла, нежно касаясь руки Гарри. — Что бы ни случилось.

— Это первые мои похороны, — прошептал Гарри, не глядя ни на кого из них. — Но война только начинается… сколько же нам придётся их увидеть, прежде чем всё это закончится?

— Такова обратная сторона войны, — мрачно сказал Бьёрн, — похороны становятся привычкой.

— Все говорят, что умереть за свою страну — это достойная смерть, — мрачно продолжил Гарри. — Но нет ни капли чести в том, чтобы умереть вот так, на чужой земле, а не защищая свою Родину. Умереть, как собака, безо всякой причины.

— Верность правительству, — пробормотала Петронелла, вздыхая. — Для некоторых это хорошая причина.

— Моя мама была магглорождённой, — сказал Гарри, не обращая внимания на поражённые лица Петронеллы и Бьёрна. Они оба довольно быстро оправились от удивления, и, несмотря на предсказания Трулса, Петронелла не казалась особенно встревоженной или разочарованной.

— Тогда причин и правда нет, — сказала Филиппа, наконец отпуская Гарри. Вид её покрасневших глаз и мокрых щёк чуть не заставил мальчика тоже поддаться слезам, но он этого не сделал. Он не собирался плакать. — Ни одной. Мне так жаль.

— Гарри, — позвал знакомый голос, и Поттер обернулся, увидев Рона Уизли, идущего к нему, и, как ни странно, Драко Малфоя, шагающего немного позади. — Я очень сожалею о твоей потере, приятель.

— Мои соболезнования, — сказал Малфой, как только приблизился к Гарри. Его серые глаза настороженно смотрели на студентов Дурмстранга вокруг. Он удивлённо моргнул, заметив, что Гарри держал за руку высокий светловолосый мальчик, но ничего не сказал. Какие бы предположения он не сделал, он оставил их при себе.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри. — Мой отец в доме?

— Да, — ответил Рон. — Хочешь, я, эм-м… позову его сюда?

— Нет, — пробормотал Гарри. — На самом деле, я хочу побыть один.

— Тогда мы пойдём, — сказал Трулс, наконец отпуская его руку. — Не задерживайся тут и береги себя.

— Я… хорошо. Спасибо.

Трулс улыбнулся в последний раз, прежде чем повернуться к остальным.

— Ну, ладно. Пойдём.

Понимая желание Гарри, остальные не стали протестовать, а просто выразили последние соболезнования и последовали за Трулсом к дому, откуда каждый поспешил вернуться домой.

А Гарри стоял один, глядя на место упокоения своей матери и думая о том, как печально смотрятся живые лилии на свежей могиле.

***

Том увидел мальчика раньше, чем тот сам заметил его.

Поттер стоял в одиночестве, такой бледный, одетый в чёрную похоронную мантию, и со своим мрачным выражением лица мальчик выглядел старше своих лет. В конце концов Том не стал утруждать себя маскировкой, а просто использовал сильные отводящие внимание чары. Всё-таки он не хотел выглядеть незнакомым для мальчика.

— Кхм, — начал Том, — твоя мать… сожалею о твоей потере.

— Правда? — спросил Гарри, не поднимая глаз. — Почему ты здесь? Для тебя она была всего лишь маглорождённой и даже не была полезной. Она была просто целительницей. Так зачем ты пришел? Разве ты не должен сейчас быть где-то ещё и убивать повстанцев, чтобы угодить своему хозяину?

 _«Как неловко»,_ — подумал Том, вставая рядом с мальчиком. Мужчина не рассердился на слова Гарри — прошлой ночью он засиделся допоздна, читая книгу о скорби и прочей чепухе, и, очевидно, бездумные агрессивные выпады были вполне нормальны для человека, пережившего смерть родственника. — Ну, я не знал её лично, так что меня всё это мало касается. Вот почему я сказал, что сожалею о _твоей_ потере, а не о своей. И это правда. Мне неприятно видеть тебя… в печали.

К большому удивлению самого Тома, он не лгал. На самом деле, увидев, в каком состоянии мальчишка, он решил даже не пытаться выпытывать у него информацию. Найдётся и другое время, он никуда не торопится. И он всё равно может просто накачать Поттера чем-нибудь и вытянуть информацию легилименцией следующим летом.

— Я хочу, чтобы она вернулась, — прошептал Гарри, и Том взглянул на могильную плиту и выгравированную надпись. Простой, но изящный камень. У Блэка, как-никак, есть вкус.

— Почему это случилось? — спросил Гарри. — Почему она умерла?

— Ну… — начал Том. — Я… не уверен. Почему люди обычно умирают?

— Я скучаю по ней, — сказал Гарри, и Риддл почувствовал огромную благодарность и облегчение, что мальчик не плачет. Ободрённый этим, он продолжил:

— Один старый дурак однажды сказал мне, что для высоко организованного ума смерть — это всего лишь очередное приключение, — задумчиво протянул он. — Тебе от этого легче?

— Не особо, — ответил Гарри.

— Жаль, — пробормотал Том, нахмурившись. Дамблдор идиот.

Затем Гарри судорожно вздохнул, а потом зажмурился и разрыдался.

— Что? Сейчас-то ты чего ноешь? — вскрикнул Том. Позже он ни за что не признался бы в этом, но в тот момент он запаниковал, не зная, что делать. — Что я такого сказал? Поттер, я что-то не так сказал? _Гарри!_ Прекрати это! Мерлин, можно я тебя оглушу? Или нет? Как тебя остановить?

— Ты такой жалкий, — всхлипывая, сказал Гарри, дрожа всем телом. — Ты бесчувственная скотина.

— Может я и скотина, — согласился Том. — Но уж точно не жалкий. Как мне сделать так, чтоб ты перестал тут моросить?

— Не кричи на меня! — всхлипнул Гарри.

— Я не _кричу,_ я не кричу на тебя, — кричал Том на расчувствовавшегося мальчика. Ему нужно было, чтобы Гарри успокоился, иначе шум привлечёт чье-то внимание, и даже отводящие чары не спасут. Поэтому он опустился на колени перед Поттером и притянул его в корявые, неловкие и слишком сильные объятия. Гарри, казалось, совсем это не смутило. Он в то же мгновение обнял Тома, прижался лицом к его плечу и заплакал ещё сильнее.

 _«Мерлин, я очень надеюсь, что нас никто не увидит»,_ — подумал Том, поглаживая Гарри по спине, как будто успокаивая его. — Ладно. Всё. Что мне сказать, чтобы тебе стало лучше?

— Ничего не говори, — приглушённо ответил Гарри. — Ты не умеешь утешать.

— Ну, если честно, ты первый человек, на котором я пробую.

— Я хочу, чтобы мама вернулась.

— Да, Гарри. Как и многие другие. Хотя я вот нет. С другой стороны, я никогда не знал её.

— Ты никогда не видел свою маму? — спросил Гарри, слегка отстраняясь. — Но почему?

— Она умерла сразу после моего рождения, — ответил Том, радуясь, что мальчишка хоть немного успокоился. — И в то время я понятия не имел, кто мой отец, поэтому даже узнать о ней ничего не мог.

— Ты жил не с отцом? — опять спросил Гарри, и на его лице проступило странное выражение. Не совсем любопытное, скорее… настороженное? Подозревающее? — Почему?

— О, он смылся, как только моя мать рассказала ему обо мне.

Гарри, в свою очередь, пришёл к ошеломляющему выводу. Ему и правда казалось, что лицо Тома было немного знакомо и смутно напоминало лицо юноши на фотографии… лицо Тёмного Лорда. А теперь… что там рассказывал Том о прошлом Тёмного Лорда?

_«Его отец-маггл бросил его чистокровную мать, как только смог, и она умерла, успев лишь дать имя своему ребёнку»._

Но этого не может быть! Тёмному Лорду должно быть… как минимум семьдесят лет! Но Том, который говорил, что его настоящее имя Марволо, выглядел не старше тридцати с небольшим! Так что он никак не мог им быть…

 _«Но ведь ходили слухи, что Тёмный Лорд бессмертен»,_ — подумал Гарри, и чуть не упал. Если Том действительно был Тёмным Лордом, то почему он до сих пор возился с Гарри? Минутку, а что, если он знает о волшебной палочке? Но он не вёл себя враждебно по отношению к Гарри, если не считать той самой первой встречи в библиотеке несколько лет назад.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Гарри, всё ещё держа руки на плечах Тома и глядя ему в глаза. — Ты мне друг?

— Что? — спросил в ответ Том, недоумённо моргая. Он не мог не заметить, что, несмотря на то, что мальчишка сильно изменился — например, перестал быть таким раздражающим и грубым — зелёные глаза цвета Авада Кедавры остались прежними. — И что это значит? Мой ответ зависит от того, начнёшь ты опять реветь или нет.

— О, заткнись, — проворчал Гарри, нахмурившись. — Я больше не буду… наверное.

 _«Пожалуй, я поторопился с выводами о его грубости»,_ — подумал Том. — Кажется, скоро пойдёт дождь. Может, тебе лучше отправиться домой?

— Возможно, — ответил Гарри, снова прищурившись. — Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной? Дядя Сириус тоже элитный Пожиратель Смерти. Ты наверняка знаешь его.

— Вообще-то у меня остались незаконченные дела, — поспешно сказал Том. Он не хотел смотреть на выражение лица Блэка, если тот увидит его… как бы забавна ни оказалась его реакция. — Я просто подумал, что мог бы заскочить и посмотреть, как у тебя дела. Я… мне уже скоро надо будет идти.

— Кого я могу в этом винить? — вдруг спросил Гарри. — Моя мама мертва. Кого мне винить? Мятежников? Тёмного Лорда?

— Вини во всём войну, — ответил Том. — А в войне вини мятежников.

— Главное, не Тёмного Лорда, да? — горько констатировал Гарри.

— Нам с тобой скоро придётся поговорить об этом, — сказал Том, отпуская Гарри и стряхивая руки мальчика со своих плеч, прежде чем встать. — Если ты не собираешься становиться Пожирателем Смерти…

— Тогда почему бы тебе просто не избавиться от меня? — дерзнул Гарри, отступая на шаг и глядя с отсутствующим выражением лица на мужчину. — Я бы не возражал. Мама умерла, а отец не может даже видеть меня. Всё так запутанно, моя жизнь в один миг превратилась в полный отстой.

— Не неси чушь, — ответил Том, протягивая Гарри носовой платок. — Вытри нос и приведи себя в порядок. Всегда веди себя так, будто на тебе невидимая корона.

 _«Наверное, я ошибся,_ — подумал Гарри, делая то, что ему было сказано. — _Он какой-то чересчур добрый для Тёмного Лорда»._

— Что же мне теперь делать? Я не… мамы больше нет, и…

— Сосредоточься на учебе, — посоветовал Том. — Ты всё ещё просто сопляк. В твоём возрасте рано ставить себе какие-то грандиозные цели. Кроме того… если сейчас ты попытаешься ввязаться в эту войну, всё, что тебе удастся сделать, — это записать себя во враги Тёмного Лорда. И из-за этого тебя могут убить, как бы мне ни хотелось обратного.

 _«Не сомневаюсь»,_ — подумал Гарри и кивнул. — Я всё равно ничего не могу сделать.

— Вот именно, — подтвердил Том и тоже кивнул. — А теперь мне пора. Просто сфокусируйся на учёбе и занимайся как можно больше. Твоя мать мертва, а ты — нет. Твое будущее ещё впереди.

— До свидания, — сказал Гарри, глядя, как мужчина пересёк охранный барьер так же легко и незаметно, как и когда пришёл сюда. Как только Том оказался за пределами охраняемой зоны, он аппарировал.

 _«Ты прав,_ — подумал мальчик. — _У меня нет такой кнопки, на которую я мог бы нажать и остановить войну, но я точно могу что-то сделать, чтобы помочь прекратить её»._

— Мам, — сказал Гарри, — думаю, я не могу больше отсиживаться в тени, пусть ты всегда желала именно этого.

Но сначала ему придется кое о чём поговорить с Джеймсом. Он не забыл о том, что сказала ему женщина на вокзале.

_«Спроси своего отца, когда ты умер»._

***

В итоге Сириус насильно влил в Джеймса две склянки успокоительного зелья, прежде чем тот смог спокойно сидеть и говорить. Гарри всё ещё был снаружи, и все гости, к счастью, ушли, не желая задерживаться здесь дольше необходимого.

— Твоё поведение ранит Гарри, — сказал Сириус. — Я знаю, что тебе сейчас больно, но он ребёнок, твой сын, он нуждается в тебе.

— Я хочу, чтобы Лили вернулась, — пробормотал Джеймс, закрыв глаза. — Какой смысл всего этого дерьма, если её нет рядом?

— Смысл чего? — встревоженно спросил Сириус. — Послушай, дружище, я знаю, что ты скорбишь, но не торопись так отгораживаться…

— Отгораживаться? От чего, например? — протянул Джеймс почти пьяным голосом. — Через несколько лет Гарри тоже пойдёт на фронт. Он ведь станет _элитой,_ понимаешь. Дурмстрангский выпускник и всё такое. Он пойдёт и будет сражаться на этой войне, а что, если он тоже умрёт, а? Моя жена умерла, и мой сын умрёт, не дожив и до двадцати лет…

— Не говори глупостей, — усмехнулся Сириус. — Я не позволю Гарри оказаться на поле боя, я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Я не знаю, как смогу выжить без Лили, Сириус.

— Ты просто должен быть сильным, Джеймс.

— А… какая разница между тем, чтобы быть сильным и опустошённым? — фыркнул Джеймс. — Хотел бы я быть совсем пустым. Может быть… может быть, мне не было бы так плохо.

— Я не говорю тебе, чтобы ты не грустил и не горевал, — посмотрел на него Сириус. — Я просто говорю, что даже после того, что произошло, жизнь продолжается.

— Нет, ничего она не продолжается, — невозмутимо ответил Джеймс. — Я буду жить в этом дурацком огромном доме, один с домовыми эльфами…

— И Гарри.

— Гарри будет в Дурмстранге. Или он может жить с тобой. Он может делать все, что захочет, чёрт побери, мне плевать.

— Джеймс! — рявкнул Сириус. — _«Я рад, что напоил его зельями. Кто знает, каким он был бы без них»._ — Я уже говорил тебе несколько раз — я знаю, что тебе всё это даётся тяжело, но не смей вымещать это на Гарри.

— Ах, на _Гарри!_

— Ты его игнорируешь! Просто отворачиваешься от него! Ты даже не потрудился спросить у него, ест ли он, спит или нет…

— Пошёл ты, Сириус, — заорал Джеймс в таком гневе, что даже туман спокойствия от зелий не помог его скрыть. — Ты думаешь, я буду волноваться, не спи он хоть целую неделю?! Моя жена умерла! Что, по-твоему, хуже?

— Разве ты не любишь его, ты…

— Ну, конечно, люблю! Просто сейчас он не имеет значения! С ним всё в порядке!

— Если ты так думаешь, — прорычал Сириус, — то я заберу Гарри на лето к себе на Гриммо. А ты постарайся прийти в себя, пока на самом деле не стал так одинок, как тебе кажется.

— Лили бы знала, что делать, — простонал Джеймс, закрывая лицо руками. — Она бы знала…

 _«Я и не подозревал, что ты так сильно от неё зависишь»,_ — подумал Сириус и вздохнул. — Ты не единственный, кто потерял кого-то важного в этой войне, Джеймс. Как бы больно это ни было, ты должен двигаться дальше.

— Не забирай пока Гарри, — печально сказал Джеймс. — Я постараюсь справиться. Только… не сегодня.

— Как пожелаешь.

— Я устал.

— Иди спать.

— Я не могу.

— Могу тебя оглушить.

— Не будь скотом.

— Вот придурок, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, вставая. — Уже поздно, дружище. Вместо оглушения, как насчёт того, чтобы просто выпить сонное зелье?

— Кажется, у меня осталось немного, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Дашь мне одно?

— Я оставлю его на столе, — сказал Сириус. — Выпей, когда захочешь спать, хотя я предлагаю тебе сначала поговорить с Гарри.

— Ты придёшь завтра?

— Конечно. Увидимся.

— Да… увидимся.

Затем Сириус ушёл, сразу же после того, как поставил пузырёк с зельем сна без сновидений в пределах досягаемости Джеймса. Блэк рассеянно подумал, куда же запропастился Гарри. Он не видел мальчика по пути к камину, и единственное, что остановило его от поисков Гарри, — это то, что тому наверняка хотелось побыть одному.

 _«Если он действительно один,_ — задумался Сириус, хватая горсть летучего пороха. — _Все ли его друзья ушли? Может быть, кто-то из них пока ещё здесь»._

***

Почти час спустя Джеймс поднялся с кресла, в котором сгорбленно сидел. Он встал, потирая лицо и размышляя, действительно ли зелье поможет ему. Он устал, очень устал, но знал, что если ляжет спать, то будет только думать, думать и думать.

Он понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать без Лили.

Он не знал, как растить Гарри самостоятельно. Не знал, как приказывать домовым эльфам делать всё, что они должны — этим всегда занималась Лили. А её больше нет. Чей мудрый совет поможет ему теперь? Кто будет знать, как успокоить его сомнения и прогнать страхи?

Его жена была не просто супругой — она была его другом. И теперь Джеймсу казалось, что он потерял половину своего сердца и души. Он не знал, как жить без этой половины. Кто теперь скажет «нет», когда Джеймс и Сириус попытаются научить Гарри какой-нибудь пакости? Кто помешает им съесть целый торт в один присест?

Почему-то Джеймса пугала мысль о том, что ему придется пить утренний кофе в одиночестве. За столом во время завтрака, обеда, ужина… будут только он и Гарри. И каждый раз, когда он видел сына или думал о нём, он также думал о будущем, в котором Лили могла бы быть рядом.

Например, будущее Рождество.

Или дни рождения.

А что будет, когда Гарри закончит школу? Кто же тогда будет стоять рядом с Джеймсом, аплодируя и с гордостью глядя на Гарри? Сириус? Без обид, но Джеймс не хотел, чтобы Сириус занял роль гордой мамочки. Пусть он и лучший друг, но, по мнению Джеймса, есть вещи, на которые мужчина не сгодится.

Снова вздохнув, Джеймс схватил пузырёк и вышел из кабинета. Он будет спать в комнате для гостей — в комнате, которую он делил с Лили, было бы слишком больно.

 _«Интересно, пройдёт ли это когда-нибудь?»_ — подумал Джеймс. Внезапно он остановился. В коридоре перед ним стоял Гарри со странным выражением на лице. Мальчик казался выше и старше, чем помнил Джеймс. Хотя, всё-таки он не видел своего сына уже… почти год. Он не видел Гарри так давно, а когда наконец представилась возможность, то старался его не замечать.

Джеймсу стало стыдно, но он не жалел об этом. Было больно смотреть на Гарри, чьи глаза были так похожи на глаза Лили.

— Я хочу кое о чём поговорить, — сказал его сын.

— Гарри, я не хочу сейчас разговаривать, — устало ответил Джеймс. — Мне очень жаль, что я так себя вёл, но…

— Мне всё равно, — отрезал Гарри. — Это очень важно.

— Не сейчас, Гарри, — нахмурился Джеймс. Его прежнее раздражение снова поднялось. Почему даже Гарри не может понять? Почему этот ребёнок такой глупый и бесчувственный? У Джеймса сейчас просто не было сил на разборки. — Иди в свою комнату…

— Я оставлю тебя наедине с твоей жалостью к себе, как только ты ответишь на мой вопрос, — огрызнулся Гарри. Джеймс был… удивлён? Может быть, даже шокирован. Гарри вовсе не был плохим человеком, и Джеймс не мог припомнить случая, чтобы его сын выглядел таким раздражённым и… злобным.

— Во мне нет жалости к себе, — пробормотал Джеймс, ссутулившись.

— Наедине с жалостью к себе и напитками, который тебе приглянулись, — холодно ответил Гарри, бросив взгляд на полупустую бутылку огневиски в правой руке Джеймса и зелье сна без сновидений в левой. — Раз уж, по твоим словам, именно тебе выпала самая тяжёлая ноша потери.

— Тебе не понять, — простонал Джеймс. Сколько раз ему придется повторить, чтобы все наконец поняли? — Она… была… моей женой, Гарри.

— А ещё она была моей матерью, — ответил тот. — Но никакие страдания не вернут её назад.

— Так ты уже всё, наплакался? — прорычал Джеймс, прищурившись. — Ты…

— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу по-настоящему оправиться от этого, — спокойно сказал Гарри. — Но мне нужно кое-что узнать. И ты мне всё расскажешь, _папа._

— Хорошо, — уступил Джеймс. — _Прекрасно._ Только быстро. Я хочу пойти и… отдохнуть.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Гарри. — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о том, что произошло, вероятно, в моём раннем детстве.

 _«Что ещё за ерунда?»_ — нахмурившись, подумал Джеймс. — И о чём же?

— Расскажи мне, — начал Гарри, глубоко вздохнув. — Расскажи мне, когда я умер.


	14. Chapter 14

Джеймсу стало трудно дышать. Если бы у него было слабое сердце, он был уверен, что сейчас отхватил бы сердечный приступ.

— Что? — прохрипел он, вздрогнув. Бутылка выскользнула из его руки и с гудящим звоном упала на пол, разлетевшись крупными осколками. Тут же остро запахло разлитым огневиски. — Я… я не знаю, о чём ты…

— Не ври мне, папа, — сказал Гарри с невозможно усталым видом. Он словно постарел, как ни странно было бы сказать такое о ребёнке. Джеймс задался вопросом, чему же такому научился его сын в Дурмстранге, что так сильно изменился. Где же тот робкий, застенчивый и незаметный мальчик, каким он был когда-то?

— Гарри…

— Я устал от того, что меня постоянно мучают вопросы. Скажи мне. Пожалуйста.

— Я мало что могу тебе рассказать, — пробормотал Джеймс. — На самом деле почти ничего. Не потому, что не хочу, а потому, что действительно не знаю.

— Тогда расскажи мне, что знаешь, — непреклонно ответил Гарри. — Я должен знать.

— Сейчас и правда не лучшее время для этого.

— Сейчас не время напиваться до беспамятства, но это тебя не останавливает.

— Я не напиваюсь! — рявкнул Джеймс, вспыхнув, как только услышал эти слова. Затем он вздохнул и потёр глаза, словно был на пороге слёз. — А это не может подождать до завтра? Я очень устал.

— Твоё завтра, — сказал Гарри, качая головой, — так никогда и не наступит, если я сейчас тебя отпущу.

— Ладно, — наконец вздохнул Джеймс. — Но не здесь, в коридоре. Пойдём… на кухню. Может быть, мне всё-таки захочется кофе.

 _«Интересно, что он мне скажет,_ — подумал Гарри, следуя за отцом на кухню. — _Как-то всё странно. Я думал, что он… сказал бы что-то другое… Что стал бы всё отрицать или придумал бы отмазку…»_

— Будешь что-то пить? — спросил Джеймс, как только они вошли в кухню. Гарри покачал головой и сел. — Горячий шоколад? Чай?

— Нет… Нет, спасибо.

— Хорошо. Эм-м… что ж… ты спросил… об этом. И, ну…

— Давай ближе к делу, — настаивал Гарри. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, он отчасти боялся услышать, что скажет Джеймс. Он действительно хотел знать и догадывался, что это будет важная информация, и всё же… он был напуган. Он мельком подумал, что сказала бы его мама на всё это.

Джеймс, заварив себе чашку кофе, тоже сел. Он не смотрел на Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от тёмной поверхности стола. Несколько долгих мгновений он молчал, а потом поднял голову и неловко посмотрел на сына.

— Ты мёртворождённый, — начал он. — Когда ты родился, ты точно был мёртв. Ты не дышал. Твоё сердце не билось.

— Значит, вы провели какой-то ритуал? — тихо спросил Гарри, заставляя себя поверить и попытаться принять то, что он услышал. Джеймс покачал головой.

— Нет. Через несколько мгновений ты… покашлял и начал дышать. И твоё сердце тоже начало биться. Мы… решили, что просто ошиблись, но мы знаем… знали, что нам не показалось. Ты был мёртв, и мы понятия не имеем, как у тебя получилось… ожить.

_Ожить._

Мальчик, который выжил, — вот как назвала его на вокзале та сумасшедшая женщина.

«Я не дала тебе умереть тогда, не дам и сейчас!»

Значит ли это, что женщина — вот бы вспомнить её имя! — была как-то связана с тем, что он ожил после того, как родился мёртвым? Но как он вообще умер? Было ли с ним всё в порядке за несколько минут до рождения или…

— У меня были какие-нибудь отклонения в развитии? — нервно спросил Гарри, чувствуя тошноту. Джеймс покачал головой.

— Нет-нет. Ты… мы тебя проверили… Мы посетили нескольких весьма опытных целителей по всему миру. Они не выявили никаких физических отклонений.

— И это всё, что тебе известно?

— Да. Я же сказал тебе, что знаю не так уж много. Я не знаю, что именно случилось, Гарри. Но я совершенно уверен, что это было что-то невероятное, — Джеймс вздохнул и снова отвернулся от Гарри. — Хотя иногда мы задавались вопросом, как… ну… как эта кратковременная смерть на тебя повлияла.

— В каком смысле? — тут же спросил Гарри. — Я сделал что-то странное или?..

— Да ничего особенного, — объяснил Джеймс. — Ты был тихим ребёнком, и в этом не было ничего плохого. Но пока тебе не исполнилось… шесть, кажется, ты иногда… звал маму, и, когда она прибегала, ты заявлял, что звал не её, а.… как там её… Меропу.

— Меропу, — прошептал Гарри, чувствуя, как несколько кусочков очень большого, совершенно непонятного пазла встают на свои места. Меропа. Женщина на вокзале. Её зовут Меропа. Но откуда он знает её имя? Откуда она знает Гарри? Почему он так ей нужен, если она спасает его уже не в первый раз?

— Откуда… ты узнал об этом? — осторожно спросил Джеймс. — Мало кто в курсе, и меня очень беспокоит мысль, что кто-то завёл с тобой такой разговор.

— У меня свои источники, — ответил Гарри, борясь с искушением добавить «и все они мертвы». — Остались ли ещё какие-нибудь секреты обо мне?

— Не знаю, — ответил Джеймс. — Кажется, нет. Ты… сможешь принять всё это?

— Если происходящее нельзя объяснить логикой, самое время поверить в невозможное, — пробормотал Гарри. — _«Мне нужно вернуться и снова найти Меропу. Интересно, знает ли её Альбус?»_

— Гарри, — снова заговорил Джеймс после нескольких минут молчания. — Я не знаю, что делать.

Гарри посмотрел на отца. Старший Поттер мрачно уставился на свою остывающую кашку кофе, больше похожий на потерянного ребёнка в теле мужчины, чем на сильного, надёжного отца, которым он должен был быть.

Вот что Гарри мог сказать? Он знал, что чувствует отец, знал, что ему понадобится много времени, и Мерлин знает, сколько слёз он прольёт, прежде чем сможет взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Но эти слова никак не помогли бы Джеймсу. Гарри сидел и чувствовал своего отца незнакомцем, а не тем, что осталось от его семьи.

— Мне ужасно грустно из-за мамы, — наконец сказал Гарри. — Но я думаю, что если не заставлю себя двигаться дальше, то не смогу делать вообще ничего. Я думаю, что… ты тоже должен двигаться дальше. Только так.

— Двигаться дальше? — Джеймс усмехнулся. — Двигаться дальше, когда её тело коченеет в гробу? Гробу под ещё совсем свежей землёй? Двигаться дальше…

— Ты слабак.

Эти слова сами вырвались у Гарри, и ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что именно он их сказал. Джеймс раскрыл рот, но не издал ни звука. Поэтому Гарри собрался с мыслями и продолжил, решив, что хуже уже точно не будет:

— У меня такое чувство, что часть меня лежит в могиле вместе с ней, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя, как слёзы снова жгут его веки. — И на ум приходят только те моменты, когда я говорил ей что-то злое и неприятное. Каждый раз, когда я не сказал «спасибо», «прости» или «пожалуйста». Каждую секунду, которую я просто молчал, упуская шанс сказать маме, как я люблю её.

— Ничто, — продолжал мальчик, — не вернёт мне эти моменты, чтобы я мог их исправить. И я никогда не перестану мечтать о возможности поговорить с ней хотя бы ещё раз. Мне так грустно, я чувствую себя таким злобным, неблагодарным и виноватым, что и передать не могу. Но знаешь что, папа? Я не собираюсь наплевать… на завтрашний день. Или на послезавтрашний. На будущее. Моё будущее. Будущее без мамы.

— Гарри… — начал Джеймс, но тот оборвал его:

— И я думаю, что именно в этом и есть сила. Двигаться дальше, жить, даже если нет желания. Потому что в такое время нам приходится выбирать, папа, между тем, что хочется, и тем, что мы должны делать. Это то же самое, что сдаться на поле битвы, смирившись с поражением, или продолжать бороться.

— Хорошо же тебя натаскали в Дурмстранге, — пробормотал Джеймс.

 _«Ты мне нужен»,_ — подумал Гарри, но промолчал. Он просто развернулся и вышел из кухни. — Я переночую здесь, а завтра отправлюсь на Гриммо. Проведу большую часть дня там.

Джеймс его не окликнул и не остановил.

Как не остановил и на следующее утро.

***

— …И поэтому, догадавшись, что ты будешь очень этому рад, я спас его от верной смерти, — провозгласил Сириус, заканчивая объяснение присутствия Ремуса Люпина в его доме. Гарри, который был приятно удивлён, и впрямь очень обрадовался, услышав, что оборотень был здоров и находился в безопасном месте.

— Спасибо, дядя Сириус, — сказал Гарри темноволосому мужчине, который удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Только не выходи с ним на улицу. Он дал мне клятву недавно, так что от него тебе ничего не угрожает, даже когда меня нет рядом. А я как раз очень скоро уйду… чтобы привести твоего дорогого папочку в чувство.

— Его очень всё это подкосило, — печально пробормотал Гарри. — А я вчера наговорил ему… гадостей. Я думаю, никто не поддержит его сейчас лучше тебя.

— Малыш, — вздохнул Сириус, протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить и без того растрёпанные чёрные волосы Гарри. — Я же тебя знаю. То, что ты сказал, — хоть гадость, хоть нет — всё равно что-то очень важное.

 _«Если бы ты только знал,_ — подумал Гарри. — _А может, ты уже в курсе. Я не знаю и знать не хочу»._

Меньше чем через час Сириус наконец закончил укладывать волосы и подбирать одежду — хотя Гарри не заметил особой разницы с его обычным прикидом, — и отправился в поместье Поттеров, пообещав взять пьянство Джеймса под контроль.

 _«Уж скорее они теперь оба уйдут в запой,_ — подумал Гарри, направляясь в подвал, где, по словам Сириуса, находился оборотень. — _И тогда самое тяжёлое на свете похмелье преподаст папе урок»._

При виде Люпина, пропавшего словно на целую вечность, в груди родилось щемящее чувство ностальгии. С последнего раза, когда Гарри видел его, многое изменилось. Тогда его мама ещё была жива.

Люпин был всё таким же высоким, каким запомнился Гарри, но уже не таким тощим. Он был одет в тёмно-коричневую мантию, получше качеством той, что была у него, когда он жил с Поттерами. Оборотень молча смотрел на него с дружелюбным выражением лица.

— Знаешь, — начал Гарри, — мне кажется, я скучал по тебе.

— Что ж, мне такого ещё никто не говорил, — ответил Люпин с улыбкой, которая быстро исчезла. — Мне очень жаль твою мать. Пожалуйста, присаживайся.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гарри, подходя к одному из стульев в комнате и садясь. После минутного колебания он сбросил ботинки и, подтянув ноги, удобно устроился на стуле.

— Твой крёстный…

— Пошёл поговорить с папой.

— Насколько я понял, ему сейчас трудно.

— Он даже не пытается справиться.

— Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? — мягко спросил Люпин. Гарри пожал плечами. Ему вроде как хотелось поговорить, но в то же время он чувствовал, что уже слишком много говорил и думал об этом. Поэтому он снова пожал плечами и покачал головой.

— Один… мой друг сказал, что для высоко организованного ума смерть — всего лишь очередное приключение, — сказал Гарри. — Интересно… где сейчас моя мама.

— Как странно, — пробормотал Люпин. — Ты знаешь, кому изначально принадлежали эти слова?

— Нет. Мой друг разве что сказал, что какому-то старому дураку.

— Твой друг цитировал бывшего директора Хогвартса. Его звали Альбус Дамблдор.

— Альбус? — тут же переспросил Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза. — То есть… какое странное имя. Оно не очень распространённое.

— Да, редкое, — ответил Люпин. — Он был самым опасным врагом Тёмного Лорда.… Хотя, на мой взгляд, Альбус всегда был хорошим человеком.

— А каким он был? — спросил Гарри, стараясь говорить небрежно. — В смысле, как он выглядел?

— Он был высоким и худым, — вспоминал Люпин. — С длинными седыми волосами и бородой. У него были голубые глаза, если я правильно помню. Он был добрым и очень мудрым.

 _«Если мы думаем об одном и том же человеке, то я, вероятно, согласился бы»,_ — подумал Гарри, чувствуя, как в его сознание снова проникают ставшие уже привычными недоверие и сомнение. — Ты скучаешь по нему?

— Не особо, — ответил Люпин. — Но я иногда представляю, каким был бы наш мир, доживи он до этого дня.

— Когда я проснулся сегодня утром, то не сразу вспомнил, что мамы больше нет, — неожиданно признался Гарри. — А когда вспомнил, мне сделалось так плохо. Я думал, что у меня всё нормально, что я понемногу справляюсь с этим, но…

— Смерть дорогого человека наносит сердцу такую рану, которую ничто не в силах исцелить, но любовь оставляет нам воспоминания, которые никто не может отнять, — вспомнил очередную цитату Люпин. — Дай себе время.

— Я не могу больше оставаться дома, — прошептал Гарри. — Мне кажется неправильным быть там, когда мамы нет. И вообще, чья это была идея — устроить родовое захоронение так близко к дому? Словно в вечное напоминание, чтобы мы не могли быть счастливы без чувства вины.

— Миньон Маклафлин однажды сказала, — начал Люпин, — что смерть кого-то из наших близких всегда напоминает нам о том, что мы ещё живы. Возможно, для какой-то важной цели.

— Цели, — повторил Гарри, словно пробуя это слово на вкус. — Я думаю, что знаю, какова моя цель. Или, по крайней мере… какой она должна быть.

— Хорошо, — просто сказал Люпин. — Двигаться дальше легче, когда знаешь, куда идти.

***

— Круцио.

Том смотрел на корчащееся в конвульсиях тело мятежницы с мрачным чувством удовлетворения. Это была женщина лет сорока, которая пыталась тайком вывезти из Англии украденную папку с важными документами. Её пронзительные крики раздражали Тома, но заставлять её замолчать было бессмысленно.

— Проблема в том, что ты слишком сильно меня путаешь, — пробормотал Том, думая о Гарри. — Я просто убью тебя, Гарри Поттер. Кто знает, сколько проблем ты мне принесёшь когда-нибудь.

— _Почему же ты этого до сих пор не сделал?_ — спросила Нагайна, скользнув в камеру. — _Если мёртво-живой мальчик наконец умрёт, то он не причинит тебе вреда в будущем._

— _Я же говорил тебе_ , — нахмурившись, ответил Том. — _Он мне интересен._

_— Ты никогда не увлекался чем-то опасным._

_— Заткнись, Нагайна._

_— О, какие мы злые._

_— Мне что-то нехорошо_ , — сказал Том, не глядя на змею, вместо этого сосредоточившись на пытке мятежницы. — _Совсем нехорошо._

_— Отчего же? Неужели из-за твоего занятия?_

_— М-м? А, это. Нет, конечно, нет._

_— Тогда в чём дело?_

_— Ну, я…_

_— Скучно. Что у нас на ужин?_

_— Иногда я ненавижу тебя_ , — прошипел Том, сердито глядя на Нагайну.

— _Только иногда? Это отличный результат. Всех окружающих ты ненавидишь без остановки_ , — ответила змея, а потом как будто попятилась назад и затаила дыхание — если змеи вообще могли это делать. Том в этом не был уверен. Вопреки распространённому мнению, его анимагическая форма была не змеёй. Но он не горел желанием опровергать этот слух. Он чувствовал жгучую несправедливость из-за того, что не мог превратиться в змею, но винить в этом никого не мог.

Даже самого себя.

Он — воплощение всего Слизеринского. Ради всего святого, он же владеет парселтангом! Он хитёр, честолюбив и… из всех существ ему досталась форма фестрала. Ну и зачем? Конечно, эти животные были тёмными и опасными тварями, но они не были змеями! Не были…

— _Чувствуешь этот запах?_ — вдруг сказала Нагайна, высунув язык. — _В этой камере стало вонять жалостью к себе._

_— Я не жалею себя!_

_— …Я говорила о женщине._

_— …Вот как._

_— В общем_ , — продолжила Нагайна. — _Я думаю, ты так растерян, потому что на самом деле не ненавидишь своего мёртвого-живого мальчика._

_— Что за бред._

_— А ты подумай хорошенько._

_— Не буду._

_— Потому что ты знаешь, что я права._

_— Потому что ты змея и не понимаешь людей._

_— Я вас прекрасно понимаю._

_— Нет_ , — ответил Том, посылая Убивающее проклятие в сторону мятежницы. — _Нет, не понимаешь_.

Затем он встал, всё ещё тревожный. Пока существовала оппозиция, любой план мог пойти наперекосяк. Надо как можно скорее покончить с ними и сосредоточиться на завоевании и подчинении материковой Европы, как это произошло с Англией.

Магглы в эти планы не входят, конечно. Эта бессмысленная грязь сгодится только для охоты. Недолюди. Ущербные. Такие… слабые.

— Ненавижу Гарри Поттера, — пробормотал Том. — За то, что он заставляет меня чувствовать все эти… чувства.

Чувства, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал. Например, удовольствие от присутствия другого человека. Желание увидеть кого-то, насладиться чьим-то обществом. И это… непривычное, тревожное сомнение, не позволяющее ему просто избавиться от мальчишки.

Том не понимал, просто _не мог_ понять, почему он это чувствует. Он даже не мог точно сказать, когда именно за последние два года это началось. Все эти крохотные ниточки привязанности потихоньку сковывали его.

— Как мне это исправить? — спросил он у трупа убитой мятежницы. — Что мне делать с этим ребёнком?

***

Дни у Гарри были загруженные.

Ему нужно было так много обдумать, проработать так много вопросов, на которые он должен был найти ответы. Он сосредоточился на этом всем своим существом, позволив своим задачам отвлечь себя от мыслей о матери. Это немного помогало. Он, конечно, всё равно видел её образ, стоящий посреди коридора или комнаты, рождённый воображением и отчаянным желанием Гарри увидеть её. И только закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись на своих вопросах, он мог отогнать мысли о ней.

Бывало, он читал книгу и вдруг слышал, как она зовёт его, хотя и знал, что это просто невозможно — ведь её уже нет. Тогда Гарри начинал читать вслух и делал вид, что всё в порядке и ничто его не трогает. Отчасти это срабатывало. Он читал и раздумывал над всеми своими вопросами, пока бодрствовал. А засыпал только тогда, когда слишком уставал, чтобы противиться сонливости. Он часто задрёмывал на кушетках и стульях, а иногда даже на полу библиотеки.

Гарри был уверен, что он не сможет остановить войну — это было попросту нереально. Но он мог попытаться выяснить, каковы были цели мятежников и цели Тёмного Лорда, и попробовать либо удовлетворить желания обеих сторон, либо привести всех к какому-то компромиссу.

Кроме этого, ему ещё так много предстояло сделать. Например, помочь людям понять, что не каждый оборотень — монстр, что будет невероятно трудно, если вообще возможно осуществить даже при жизни Гарри. Но если он сможет хотя бы начать, несомненно, в один прекрасный день мир станет немного лучше. Всё дело было в воспитании и образовании. Вот если бы только люди учились по нейтральным источникам, прежде чем судить об окружающих… почему для некоторых это было так трудно?

Столько людей ставили себя выше других, потому что считали себя самыми умными, но в то же время верили большей части пропаганды. Пропаганды неполноценности не только волшебных существ, но и простых иностранцев. Неужели они не понимают, что журналы готовы написать любой возмутительный, но, главное, сенсационный бред, чтобы лучше продаваться? Своим поведением такие люди только поощряют стереотипы и предвзятое отношение. И даже какая-то достоверная информация о чём-то непривычном перевирается и искажается до неузнаваемости. Сколько человек формируют своё мнение о тех, кого совсем не знают, лишь по этим гнусным статьям в газетах?

Хотя с таким объёмом осуждающей прессы разве удивительно, что люди думают, будто каждый оборотень — монстр, каждый иностранец — преступник, каждый человек другой религии — одержимый убийца-оккультист?

 _«Наверное, с этого и надо начинать,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Только очень аккуратно. Мне нужно наладить сотрудничество с каким-нибудь журналом. Я бы не стал сразу же заявлять что-то радикальное… Лучше всего будет просто подкинуть людям какую-то идею и дать им время подумать над ней… привыкнуть… Чёрт, да я мог бы даже начать с того, чтобы предоставить простую, но полную правду о том, что вообще происходит в мире. А идеи о равенстве можно оставить и на потом»._

Гарри потянулся за листом пергамента и сделал пометку, чтобы не забыть подумать, как можно использовать средства массовой информации в своих интересах. Когда-нибудь ему придётся дробить свои задачи и набирать людей — уж слишком много тут работы для него одного. Это будет опасно, но что Гарри, собственно, мог от этого потерять? Свою жизнь? Если честно, сейчас его это не сильно заботило.

 _«В принципе, людям необязательно знать, что за всем этим стою я,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Если кто-то будет знать, что какая-то идея принадлежит мне, то, может, он будет не в курсе, что и за другими идеями стою я. Мне просто… Мне нужен совет. Я не знаю, как вести дела с людьми. Я ничего не знаю о том, как быть политиком»._

Ещё один пунктик, о котором ему нужно будет поговорить с Альбусом.

Гарри правда пытался понять всё, что касалось политики, но слишком многое казалось ему неясным или попросту бессмысленным. Он прочёл много книг — даже смертельно скучную «Политику для чистых и правых» Пия Ван Хутена — но ни одна из них не дала ему нужных ответов.

Мальчик не поднял глаз от своих записей, когда услышал чьё-то приближение — это мог быть либо его отец, либо Сириус.

— Гарри.

Гарри поднял глаза и увидел Джеймса, который стоял рядом, на вид неуместный, усталый и старый. Мужчина похудел, сильно побледнел и оброс щетиной.

— Да? — спросил Гарри, задаваясь вопросом, когда он вообще начал думать о своём отце как о «Джеймсе». В какой момент отец превратился в просто Джеймса, или Джеймса, Пожирателя смерти, или Джеймса, мужа Лили… или, в первую очередь, в Джеймса-вдовца.

Он теперь был кем угодно, но только не отцом. Уже нет.

Гарри, разумеется, знал, что Джеймс — его отец, и, конечно, всё ещё любил его. Но теперь он просто не чувствовал, что у него есть отец, на которого можно положиться. Отец, который действительно был бы рядом.

— Я отправляюсь с Сириусом во Францию, — сказал Джеймс. — Он считает, что мне будет полезно уехать из страны. Может, ты хочешь с нами?

— Нет, спасибо, — спокойно ответил Гарри. — Мне и здесь неплохо. Домашние эльфы будут убирать и готовить еду, а я вполне способен принимать… разумные решения.

— Вчера я связался с Гринготтсом, — продолжал Джеймс. — Это идея Сири. Я знаю, что ты умный мальчик, Гарри, поэтому я оставляю тебе ключ от твоего хранилища. Оно, конечно, не такое большое, как семейное, но в нём приличная сумма. Так что… если тебе что-нибудь понадобится во время моего отсутствия… можешь пользоваться. На всякий случай я положил туда пятьсот галлеонов. Этого должно хватить на летние каникулы, если я не успею вернуться до того, как ты отбудешь в школу.

— Спасибо, — сказал Гарри. — Увидимся… когда-нибудь. Береги себя.

— И ты тоже, — ответил Джеймс, сгорбив плечи и отвернувшись. Гарри уставился на то место, где он только что стоял, и не мог… не хотел поверить в то, что только что услышал. Он будет один в поместье, ощущая одиночество покинутого почти что сироты ещё острее, чем сейчас.

Что он будет делать в пустом доме совсем один? Понятно, они с отцом почти не разговаривали, и всякий раз, когда Джеймс появлялся в поле зрения, это очень угнетало, но… Хотел ли Гарри остаться один?

Решение было принято за него, когда вечером следующего дня сова с крашеными разноцветными перьями принесла ему письмо.

_**«Дорогой Гарри,** _

_**Вот уже много лун прошло с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. Я очень скучаю по тебе.** _

_**Я, конечно, была на похоронах, но не хотела подходить и заставлять тебя думать. Ты всегда так много думаешь, Гарри. Может быть, тебе стоит купить омут памяти? Хотя они очень дорогие, тогда как насчёт того, чтобы украсть один? Если что, я эту идею полностью одобряю и поддерживаю.** _

_**Когда мне было девять, моя мама погибла из-за несчастного случая. Она экспериментировала с некоторыми заклинаниями, и результат получился не слишком радостный. Я до сих пор мечтаю, чтобы она была здесь со мной. В какой-то более существенной форме, нежели парой кусочков в коробке. Но я больше не грущу. Видишь ли, Гарри, иногда нам приходится принять то, чего мы не желаем принимать. Познать что-то, чего познавать не хотим. И отпустить тех людей, без которых не представляем жизни.** _

_**Я очень хотела бы наконец навестить тебя. Если ты абсолютно ничего не имеешь против, то будь завтра дома. Я приду на обед.** _

_**От всего сердца,  
Луна Лавгуд»** _

***

Луна почти не изменилась, только стала повыше ростом.

Она пришла с корзиной в руках, волосы её были заплетены в косу, на голове пестрел цветочный венок. Бело-зелёное платье и босые ступни делали её очень похожей на эльфийку.

— Привет, Гарри, — сказала девочка, мечтательно улыбаясь. — Ну и как ты, держишься?

— Я в порядке, — ответил Гарри. — Пойдём в гостиную.

— О, ты точно не в порядке, — сказала девочка, потянувшись к руке Гарри. — На улице очень тепло. Пойдём лучше к твоей маме.

— Что? — выдохнул Гарри, широко раскрыв глаза. Он даже не думал о том, чтобы так скоро отправиться на могилу матери, да и желания не было. — Я не хочу.

И всё же, несмотря на протест, он последовал за Луной, которая, очевидно, не возражала выйти на улицу без обуви.

— Какая хорошая погода, — мило протянула девочка, когда они подошли к могиле. — Просто идеально подходит для того, чтобы сказать маме, что ты пока ещё не в порядке.

— Кажется, её больше нет, — угрюмо ответил Гарри.

— Конечно, нет, — согласилась Луна. — Но мы же не знаем, слышит ли она нас оттуда, где она сейчас.

— Но у меня так много дел. Я ещё даже не сделал домашнее задание на лето.

— Осторожнее, дорогой. Я понимаю твою жажду знаний, но не утони в учёбе. Дай своему разуму время, чтобы всё осознать. Вот мы и пришли.

А потом, к большому удивлению Гарри, Луна расстелила плед перед могильной плитой Лили, села и начала доставать закуски из корзины.

— Пикник? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри. В последний раз, когда он был тут, он чувствовал себя… ужасно. А теперь…

— Здравствуйте, миссис Поттер, — ласково сказала Луна. — Я друг Гарри, Луна.

 _«Она сумасшедшая»,_ — подумал Гарри, но всё равно сел рядом с девочкой. Он посмотрел на надгробие, и, как ни странно, ему не хотелось плакать. Он очень скучал по матери, но боль от потери притупилась.

— Гарри в последнее время неважно себя чувствует, — продолжила Луна, протягивая Поттеру чашку чая и обращаясь к камню. — Он выглядит почти прозрачным, правда?

— Неправда, — сказал Гарри, качая головой. Ему не хотелось этого признавать, но погода действительно была прекрасной, и, как ни странно, пикник именно здесь… от этого, кажется, стало немного легче.

— Никто не исчезает окончательно, пока о нём помнят и пока остаются следы его существования, — сказала Луна, протягивая руку за фиолетовым кексом и предлагая его другу. — Ешь, Гарри. А то ты слишком худой.

— Кто бы говорил, — пробормотал тот, но всё же взял протянутый кекс. — Это ты их испекла или твои домашние эльфы?

— О, у нас нет домашних эльфов. Я сама их сделала. По маминому рецепту. Она обычно записывала их все на карточках и вешала на стены.

— Когда… когда ты свыклась с мыслью, что твоя мама… ну… что её больше нет?

— Когда поняла, что если не буду готовить перекус для наших поездок, то придётся нам быть голодными, — сказала Луна. — Папа не самый хороший организатор.

— Ты странная.

— Ты тоже. Это не так уж плохо.

— Мама, — сказал Гарри, впервые обращаясь к надгробию. — Со мной тут сидит самая странная девчонка на свете, — Луна улыбнулась его словам, взяла зелёный кекс и лизнула глазурь. — Впрочем, я и не против, — продолжал Гарри. — Миру нужно больше таких людей, как ты, Луна.

— Я очень рада слышать это от тебя, — беззаботно ответила та. — Съешь ещё пару кексов. Я напекла больше шестидесяти.

К тому времени, как Луна ушла, количество кексов значительно уменьшилось, и пусть Гарри ужасно тошнило от переедания, чувствовал он себя не в сравнение лучше, чем за все последние дни.

***

Гарри не слышал ничего от отца уже две недели, и, несмотря на сложные чувства, — гнев и негодование, в которых младший Поттер не хотел признаваться, — он был очень обеспокоен. Чем занят Джеймс? Что он сейчас делает? Пока он с Сириусом, с ним ведь всё будет в порядке, да?

Гарри искренне на это надеялся.

Он много думал о том, как уже скоро отправится на вокзал, но пока что туда не торопился. Гарри ведь не знал, когда вернётся отец. Или когда кто-то вдруг решит проведать его, застав врасплох.

Надо будет использовать комнату, где его не сразу найдут, если кто-то вообще станет искать. Это исключало его собственную спальню и библиотеку. Возможно, одна из гостевых спален подойдёт.

— Вурни, — позвал Гарри, и тут же появился домовой эльф, глядя на него широко распахнутыми настороженными глазами.

— Да, хозяин Гарри? — пропищало существо.

— Я буду в третьей гостевой, — сказал тот. — Если кто-нибудь придёт и спросит меня, скажи, что я отдыхаю и меня нельзя беспокоить. Если это мой отец, то предупреди меня заранее.

— Да, хозяин Гарри.

 _«Интересно, смогу ли я использовать одну из пустых комнат под свой тайный кабинет,_ — подумал Гарри, направляясь в третью гостевую. — _Я мог бы хранить там книги и записи по своему исследованию… но я не знаю ни одного хорошего запирающего заклинания, которое могло бы остановить Сириуса и Джеймса. Интересно, Фиделиус работает на комнатах?»_

Ладно, у него будет время подумать об этом позже.

Гарри закрыл за собой дверь, лёг на кровать и крепко зажмурился. Ему потребовалось больше времени, чем обычно, чтобы сосредоточиться, но когда он наконец собрался, рывок перемещения дёрнул его так резко, что на несколько мгновений у него выбило дыхание.

И снова первым, что он ощутил, был сырой холод вокруг, а мгновение спустя — шум проезжающих поездов. Открыв глаза, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что на вокзале гораздо меньше людей, чем раньше.

 _«Ну, не каждый же день случаются атаки,_ — подумал Гарри, протирая глаза. — _Может быть, все уже сели в поезд. И мама тоже»._

— Похоже, теперь ты научился попадать сюда по собственному желанию, — произнёс знакомый голос, и Гарри, обернувшись, увидел Альбуса, улыбающегося ему со скамейки неподалёку. — Садись, Гарри.

— Давненько не виделись, — сказал Гарри, с любопытством разглядывая старика и нетерпеливо подходя к нему.

— Да, — ответил Альбус. — Ты стал… выше. И гораздо менее… наивным.

— Откуда вы знаете? — усмехнулся Гарри. — Наивность…

— Ты вымотан, — перебил Альбус. — У тебя усталое лицо и такое мрачное выражение. Ты ведь… потерял кого-то, не так ли? В последний раз, когда я видел тебя здесь…

— Мне нужно о многом вас спросить, — тоже перебил Гарри. — Я решил сделать что-то с миром, но я понятия не имею, как, что следует предпринять и чем лично я вообще могу помочь. Я не могу прекратить войну, не знаю, как с ней справиться. И… и мне столько нужно спросить у вас о Томе Риддле. И ещё об одной женщине по имени Меропа. Я столько всего ещё не знаю, Альбус.

— В таком случае садись, и я попытаюсь ответить на некоторые твои вопросы, мой мальчик, — предложил Альбус. Гарри кивнул и наконец сел рядом со стариком.

— Вы Альбус Дамблдор? — первым делом спросил Гарри. Старик кивнул, и хотя умом Гарри понимал, что говорит с великим человеком, исключительным волшебником, он не чувствовал, чтобы что-то в его отношении к Альбусу изменилось. — Один мой друг на похоронах моей мамы поделился вашими словами. Он сказал… что для высоко организованного ума…

— …Смерть — это всего лишь очередное приключение, — продолжил Альбус с тёплой улыбкой. — Кто этот твой друг?

— Его зовут Марволо, — ответил Гарри. — Он очень высокопоставленный Пожиратель Смерти. Хотя… в последнее время у меня появились кое-какие подозрения.

— Марволо, — удивлённо пробормотал Альбус. — Как… странно. Из какого он рода?..

— Гонт, кажется, — сказал Гарри. — Марволо Гонт.

— Не мог бы ты рассказать мне о вашей… дружбе? — спросил Альбус, прищурившись. — Как он выглядит? О чём с тобой говорит?

— Ну, он…

***

— Лили была прекрасным родителем, каким мне и в жизнь не стать, — выдохнул Джеймс, глядя на свой напиток. Сириус сочувственно мотнул головой, глядя на танцующую неподалеку брюнетку.

— Ты хороший отец, — рассеянно сказал Блэк, жестом подзывая официантку и прося принести ещё несколько бутылок.  
— Правда.

— Ага, как же, — пробормотал Джеймс, снова вздыхая. — Я просто жалкий неудачник.

— Я уверен, что Гарри так не думает. Ты уже поговорил с ним?

— Ты бы видел его, Сириус. Я чувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот рассыплюсь, а он всё время был таким собранным, как скала.

— И что же он сказал? — спросил Сириус. — Ты говорил, что у вас был какой-то серьёзный разговор, перед тем, как он явился на площадь Гриммо тем утром. Так что… что именно произошло? Он не поделился со мной никакими подробностями. Сказал только, что нагрубил тебе.

— Ну, не то чтобы прям нагрубил, — вздохнул Джеймс. — И я понимаю, что многое из того, что он сказал, было разумным, но… Никак не могу избавиться от мысли, что он чувствует недостаточно. Что ему не хватает эмоциональности. Тебе не кажется, что Гарри сильно изменился с тех пор, как начал учиться в Дурмстранге? Может быть, там его научили чему-то странному…

— С чего бы это как-то повлияло на его эмоциональность? — фыркнул Сириус. — Джейми, я не думаю, что Гарри чувствует меньше твоего. Просто он выражает это иначе.

— Но ты всё-таки тоже считаешь, что Гарри сильно изменился!

— Ну… да, наверное. Он растёт вдали от дома, проводит в школе почти всё время. Я думаю, это нормально.

— И что же мне делать? — простонал Джеймс и потянулся за новой бутылкой виски. — Он даже… он даже сказал мне, что надо двигаться дальше. Сказал, что я должен, иначе не смогу нормально жить. Назвал меня слабым. И знаешь что, Сири? Рядом с ним, я, наверное, и правда слабак.

— Просто нужно смириться, привыкнуть. Это болезненный процесс, но все рано или поздно должны через него пройти, — мудро заметил Сириус.

— Какое это имеет отношение к тому, что я сейчас сказал? — спросил Джеймс безразлично. Сириус смущённо улыбнулся.

— Э-э, хах, никакого?

— Что мне делать?

— Поговори с Гарри ещё, — предложил Сириус. — И на этот раз не думай всё время о себе. Ну, то есть, конечно, расскажи ему о том, как тебе тоскливо и плохо, но спроси, чего хочет он. Что бы ты мог для него сделать. Как-то так.

— А что, если я его чем-нибудь обидел? Я не хочу, чтобы он меня ненавидел, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Я хочу быть ему другом, а не врагом.

— У Гарри полно друзей, — не согласился Сириус. — Ему нужно, чтобы ты был родителем.

— Я должен заботиться о нём, — сказал Джеймс, и хотя это было утверждение, оно больше походило на вопрос. Сириус с энтузиазмом кивнул.

— Да! Сосредоточься на Гарри! Всякий раз, когда будешь чувствовать себя подавленным, сделай что-нибудь, чтобы порадовать его! Купи ему книжку или сходи с ним на квиддичный матч.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джеймс, и впервые с тех пор, как умерла его жена, он почувствовал прилив надежды. Да, возможно, если он сосредоточит всю свою энергию на том, чтобы сделать Гарри счастливым, он сможет как-то выжить. Гарри умный мальчишка, и внимания много не требует. Джеймсу не надо постоянно контролировать или тем более наказывать его.

— Я поговорю с ним, — решил Джеймс. — Завтра же. А сегодня давай напьёмся до беспамятства, потому что сегодня моя последняя ночь траура.

— Вот это другой разговор, — усмехнулся Сириус, прежде чем обернуться и посмотреть, где находится ближайшая барменша. — Мадемуазель! — гаркнул он, увидев одну из них. — Ещё виски!

— Ещё виски, — повторил Джеймс, тихо вздыхая. — Много-много виски.

А завтра он пойдёт к Гарри.

***

— …И после этого мы больше не виделись, — сказал Гарри, заканчивая свой рассказ о Томе.

— Я полагаю, что все твои подозрении о его истинной личности — правда, — вздохнул Альбус, помолчав несколько минут. — Твой Марволо Гонт, очень вероятно, и есть Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт, Том Риддл.

— Но тогда почему он так себя ведёт? — спросил Гарри. — Ведь если он действительно Тёмный Лорд, тогда… какой же бред! Почему ему вообще есть до меня дело? Почему?.. Почему он рассказал мне о своём прошлом? Что заставило его обратить на меня внимание? Я ничего не понимаю.

— Ваши судьбы связаны, — произнёс вдруг знакомый голос, и Гарри, вздрогнув, обернулся и увидел, что в нескольких футах от них стоит Меропа.

— Это ты! — воскликнул он, вставая. — Что ты…

— Меропа Гонт, — пробормотал Альбус. — Что ж, если юный Гарри как-то связан с Томом, ясное дело, ты не хочешь оставаться в стороне.

— Именно, — подтвердила Меропа, сверля Гарри взглядом. — Но этот ребёнок слишком потерян и невежествен, чтобы понимать, что происходит и что от него требуется сделать.

— Почему бы тебе тогда меня не просветить? — прорычал Гарри, прищурившись. — Скажи же! Расскажи мне о том, кто ты, кто такой Том! Скажи, кто я сам, наконец, и что я должен делать!

— Ты спросил отца, когда ты умер? — после нескольких секунд настороженного молчания Гарри кивнул:

— Я был мертворождённым, — сказал Гарри. — Именно поэтому я могу попадать сюда, верно?

— Неужели? — Меропа хмыкнула. — Ты можешь попасть сюда, потому что должен был умереть, или ты должен быть мёртв, потому что можешь попасть сюда?

— А разве это не одно и то же?

— Нет. Есть в мире вещи, о которых никто не знает. Возможно, мы никогда не поймём, что является причиной, а что следствием.

— Ты знаешь, как мы с Томом связаны? Кстати, откуда ты знаешь Тома? — спросил Гарри. Меропа улыбнулась. Это была отнюдь не приятная улыбка, и Гарри вздрогнул от окатившей его волны мурашек.

— Том много рассказал тебе о себе, — протянула Меропа. — Но не всё.

 _«Я всё ещё сомневаюсь, что Том и впрямь Тёмный Лорд,_ — подумал Гарри. — _Просто это так странно… Может, мне его спросить напрямую?»_

— Ты же знаешь, что Том был сиротой, — начала Меропа, и Гарри кивнул.

— Да… он сказал, что его отец-маггл бросил его, а мать-ведьма умерла.

— Я та самая мать-ведьма, которая умерла.

— Что? Стоп, _что?_ — Гарри разинул рот, а потом покачал головой. — Как-то… многовато новостей. Я… — потрясённый до глубины души, он теперь думал, что же ему делать.

— С тобой всё в порядке, мой мальчик? — спросил Альбус.

— Если происходящее нельзя объяснить логикой, самое время поверить в невозможное, — пробормотал Гарри. Сколько раз ему придётся повторять эти слова, чтобы перестать удивляться?

— Отличный девиз по жизни, — сказала Меропа скучающим тоном. — Думаешь, что твоя жизнь теперь встала с ног на голову? Подожди, пока я закончу всё объяснять.

— Это ничего, Гарри, — утешил Альбус, похлопывая мальчика по плечу. — По крайней мере, жить тебе будет нескучно.

— Только что-то меня это не очень радует, — сказал Гарри и кивнул с мрачным выражением. — Ну ладно. Я слушаю.

— Позволь мне сначала рассказать тебе всё, что я знаю о жизни моего сына, — начала Меропа. — Прежде чем я расскажу тебе о твоей смерти, как я её вижу.

— Откуда ты столько знаешь? Ну, то есть… ты ведь мертва. А большинство призраков видимы, если они остаются в мире живых.

— В смерти есть свои секреты. Хватит спрашивать, а то получишь у меня.

— …Да, мэм.

***

— _Мне показалось, ты сказал, что не будешь больше бегать к нему._

_— Я и не собираюсь ни к кому бегать._

_— Неужели? Тогда, наверное, ты разгребаешь своё завтрашнее расписание для квиддичного матча?_

_— С каких это пор я хожу на матчи?_

_— Тогда зачем ты разгребаешь своё расписание для него?_

_— Это не для матча!_

_— Тогда для чего?_

_— Для… просто на всякий случай,_ — огрызнулся Том, глядя на скользящую по ковру Нагайну. — _Исчезни уже с глаз моих._

 _— Я хочу увидеть мёртвого-живого мальчика,_ — захныкала змея. — _Я хочу. Хочу, хочу, хочу._

_— Меня не волнует, чего ты хочешь._

_— Но ты же собираешься встретиться с ним?_

_— Нет!_

_— Да._

_— **Нет.**_

_— **Да.**_

_— Я же сказал, что не собираюсь встречаться с ним, Нагайна._

_— Собираешься._

_— Это просто ребячество,_ — прошипел Том, отворачиваясь от змеи. — _Но так и быть, раз уж ты так зациклилась на нём, я завтра же пойду к нему._

_— О, конечно, не стесняйся использовать меня как предлог. Скажешь своему мёртвому-живому мальчику, что гадкая старая Нагайна заставила тебя зайти и повидаться._

_— Это просто смешно._

_— Но если серьёзно,_ — прошипела она, поднимая голову с ковра, — _ты должен перестать позволять мёртвому-живому мальчику отвлекать себя. В последнее время ты очень рассеян._

 _— Вот почему мне нужно поговорить с этим сопляком,_ — сказал Том. — _Мне нужно… указать ему на его место. Посмотреть, стоит ли мне… подумать о том, как бы вывести его из игры._

_— Убить его?_

_— Скорее… просто сделать так, чтобы не мешался._

_— А если не сможешь?_

_— Он ещё совсем мал. Мне пока не нужно об этом думать._

Том собирался сначала найти Гарри и поговорить с ним. Мальчишка наверняка будет дома. Если нет, то Том просто подождёт его возвращения.

Если Поттер не захочет быть Пожирателем Смерти, что тогда? Том знал, что никогда не станет заводить себе советников — настоящих или просто номинальных, — а даже если бы и нанял, то не стал бы брать кого-то настолько нравственного. Особенно если эту нравственность можно было отстоять в споре, что у мальчишки уже неплохо получалось.

Том крайне не хотел, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, у кого присутствовала совесть.

Завтра он поговорит с мальчишкой и наконец решит, что делать. Он терпеть не мог колебаний, и поскольку ситуация, казалось, не разрешалась сама по себе, он собирался разрешить её сам.

Силой, если понадобится.

…и, возможно, бутылкой огневиски.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда Меропа закончила рассказ о жизни Тома Риддла вплоть до его становления Лордом Волдемортом, Гарри долго сидел молча. Он едва ли мог заставить себя поверить всему, что услышал. Он был глубоко поражён достижениями Тёмного Лорда. Неужели Том… неужели это действительно был он? Всё казалось таким невероятным. Крестражи, убийства, бессмертие, тёмная магия… 

— Ты уверена, что мы говорим об одном и том же человеке? — скептически спросил Гарри. — Том, которого ты описываешь, такой… жестокий, резкий, кровожадный. А тот Том, которого знаю я, не…

— Люди раскрываются не сразу и не всем, — коротко ответила Меропа. — Иногда за приятной улыбкой прячутся настоящие монстры.

— Том вовсе не монстр!

— Не для тебя, не с тобой, — согласился Альбус, — но если ты хочешь узнать, каков правильный порядок вещей для Волдеморта, стоит лишь изучить действующие законы волшебного мира. Общество, которое ставит эти законы выше справедливости.

— Вы не можете винить одного человека за недостатки и ошибки всего общества, — отрезал Гарри, нахмурившись. — Естественно, я не согласен с тем, что происходит вокруг. И, да, если Том действительно Тёмный Лорд, то он несёт какую-то долю ответственности, но не всю её целиком.

— И именно поэтому ты поможешь ему, — сказала Меропа со странной радостью в голосе.

— Помогу ему в чём? — рявкнул Гарри, чувствуя прилив раздражения. — Я планировал сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы остановить войну и хоть немного выравнять положение тех, кто не вписывается в общество. Как я смогу… почему ты просишь у меня так много? У меня не получится! Даже то, что я запланировал, всё ещё под сомнением!

— Не позволяй туманным возможностям отвлекать себя, сконцентрируйся на том, что ты можешь сделать, — мягко сказал Альбус.

— Твоя мать погибла на этой войне, — резко сказала Меропа. — Кто умрёт следующим? Твой отец? Друг? Война это не игра, Гарри Поттер. Если ты не остановишь её, то не остановит никто.

— Почему я? — почти закричал он. — Почему я? Почему ты выбрала меня? Почему всё это происходит именно со мной?

— Ну кто-то же должен, — ответила Меропа. — Сам по себе ты ничем не примечателен, Гарри Поттер. Ты особенный, потому что так сложилось множество обстоятельств.

— Я не понимаю, — простонал Гарри, зажмурившись и стараясь не поддаваться отчаянию. В его голове было так много вопросов без ответов. Почему Меропа спасла его? Почему Том рассказал ему о… прошлом Тёмного Лорда? Рассказывал ли он кому-нибудь это раньше? Что он увидел в Гарри такого, что теперь часто искал с ним встречи, и… знал ли он о волшебной палочке? У Гарри начала кружиться голова.

— Наверное, это уже слишком, — вздохнул Альбус. — Возвращайся домой, Гарри. Отдохни и подумай. У тебя ещё есть время. Ты здесь уже долго находишься, и кто-нибудь, должно быть, тебя ищет.

— Ха? Нет, как же… мне ведь ещё так много нужно узнать! — воскликнул Гарри, хотя казалось, что он уже провёл на вокзале всю ночь. — Меропа обещала рассказать мне что-то о моей смерти.

— Если бы за невыполненные обещания казнили, мы все были уже давно болтались в петле, — мудро сказала Меропа. — Я всё тебе расскажу, когда ты вернёшься сюда, Гарри Поттер. Но тебе надо отправляться в свой мир.

Гарри некоторое время молча смотрел на неё, раздумывая, действительно ли ему следует уйти, оставив объяснения на следующий раз. Хотя, честно говоря, Меропа и так уже дала ему много пищи для размышлений. И всё о Томе. У Гарри наверняка уйдёт много времени на то, чтобы принять, что, возможно, его Том — Тёмный Лорд.

Мальчик не сопротивлялся рывку магии, унёсшему его прочь с вокзала. Вместо этого он пытался разобраться в странном чувстве… разочарования и страха внутри себя. Если Том действительно был Тёмным Лордом… тогда всё ужасное, несправедливое, что случилось… Бессмысленные казни, расизм… неужели Том?..

Знал ли он о волшебной палочке Гарри? Когда он нашёл Гарри в библиотеке Дурмстранга пару лет назад… что он вообще там делал?

 _— Я просто наблюдал._

Каково же было его удивление, когда Гарри назвал его Томом — именем Тёмного Лорда. У Тома красные глаза. А ведь говорят, глаза Тёмного Лорда тоже красные? И в самом начале, когда Гарри рассказал Тому о слухах про войну… после этого он получил письмо от Сириуса, в котором Блэк рассказал, что Тёмному Лорду кто-то донёс, что слухи поползли. Гарри предполагал, что Том рассказал Тёмному Лорду, но что, если это не так? Что, если это Гарри сказал Тому, который и есть Тёмный Лорд?

_«Каркаров сказал, что там продвинутая программа. Ты же слышал, что Тёмный Лорд иногда сам проверяет учеников седьмого курса?»_

Яркий солнечный свет указывал на то, что было уже позднее утро. Гарри, который не сдвинулся со своего места на кровати даже после того, как вернулся с вокзала, зажмурился и поморщился, вспомнив слова, сказанные Сириусом несколько лет назад. А потом он вспомнил ещё кое-что. Разговор с Томом.

_«Что ты здесь делаешь?»  
«Наношу гостевой визит и проверяю старших учеников»._

Как получилось, что Гарри попросту упустил всё это?

Неужели Том терпит Гарри только из-за палочки-близнеца? Потому что теперь все детали из их бесед, которые Гарри припоминал, стали казаться… опасными. На грани. Гарри был слишком неосторожен, когда разговаривал с Томом.

_«Как ты думаешь, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь служить Тёмному Лорду?»_

Том ведь спрашивал об этом Гарри, ему же не приснилось? Он спросил о его мыслях про смерть, войну, Пожирателей Смерти, жизнь после смерти, и чем больше Гарри думал об этом, тем более… неправильным всё это казалось. Как глупо было с его стороны так беспечно отвечать на все эти вопросы! Неужели Том использовал его? Но для чего? Знал ли этот человек о способностях Гарри? Это ведь невозможно?

А что, если?.. Хотя, может и нет?.. Или всё-таки?..

Однако на похоронах Том не сделал ничего подозрительного. Гарри тогда совсем раскис, а Том просто взял и… успокоил его. Неужели это была всего лишь уловка, чтобы заставить Гарри доверять ему? Что же это было? Почему с ним всё так сложно?

 _«Интересно, что произойдёт, когда мы снова встретимся,_ — подумал Гарри, открывая глаза и садясь на кровати. — _Думаю, я буду избегать его, пока не пойму, что делать. О Мерлин, что бы я ему сказал, если бы он появился прямо сейчас? Точно ляпнул бы что-то глупое»._

И тут в комнате с хлопком оказался домовой эльф.

***

_«Защитная магия такая никудышная, что мне даже не щекотно,_ — неодобрительно подумал Том, легко пройдя через защиту поместья. — _Мелкому паршивцу нужен барьер покрепче. Иначе кто-нибудь придёт и придушит его во сне»._

Том глянул на дрожащего домового эльфа, который что-то пропищал, а затем исчез, вероятно, чтобы позвать мальчика. Что ж, по крайней мере Гарри был дома. Если бы этого засранца не было, то Том… сделал бы что-нибудь. Он не был уверен, что именно, но знал, что это точно было бы что-нибудь неприятное.

— Ты… — прозвучало за спиной с придыханием, почти что с подозрением. Том повернулся к Гарри и нахмурился. Мальчишка выглядел измученным, бледным и помятым. Его лицо застыло в гримасе… удивления и ужаса? Почему?

— Ты ужасно выглядишь, — сказал Том. — Стоит ли мне спрашивать, нормально ли ты ешь и спишь?

— Ты Тёмный Лорд, — выпалил Гарри.

Том изо всех сил постарался изобразить на лице приятную улыбку.

— О… — начал он, ставя бутылку огневиски на стол и одобрительно кивая, когда рядом с ней появились два бокала. — **Что ж.**

— Когда мы встретились в первый раз, — продолжал Гарри, застыв на пороге, — я назвал тебя тугодумом.

— И посоветовал мне не думать стоя, чтобы я не упал и не ушибся, — закончил за него Том.

Гарри зажмурился, и на мгновение Тёмному Лорду показалось, что мальчишка сейчас потеряет сознание. Наконец он снова открыл глаза и сел на один из стульев в гостиной. Том, насторожившись, тоже присел.

— Почему ты не убил меня? — в каком-то отчаянии и замешательстве спросил Гарри. — У тебя было так много возможностей и так много поводов. Почему ты этого не сделал? Почему… Я… Почему ты сейчас не стал ничего отрицать? Ведь до сих пор ты это скрывал. Почему ты просто не сказал мне, что я несу бред и что ты не он?

— Какая разница? — вздохнул Том. — У меня на это есть свои причины.

Откровенно говоря, он понятия не имел, что делает, но не хотел в этом признаваться.

— Это безумие, — сказал Гарри, и Том встревоженно посмотрел на мальчишку. Что ещё за жалостливый голос? Он ведь не собирается плакать, правда? Сейчас у него не было абсолютно никаких причин реветь! Мальчик, однако, спрятал лицо в ладонях и сгорбил плечи.

— Правды не изменить, нравится она тебе или нет, — сказал Том, наливая немного огневиски в два стакана на столе. Он, конечно, не собирался пить свой — виски был смешан с доработанным им лично успокаивающим зельем, которое расслабляло и пробивало на разговор.

— Это всё уже слишком, — сказал Гарри, крепко зажмурившись. — Слишком.

— О чём ты?

— Ты действительно Тёмный Лорд?

— Разве мы уже не обсудили это?..

— Да или нет?

Том несколько мгновений молча смотрел на Гарри, слегка приоткрыв рот, потом сглотнул и кивнул. 

— Да. Я — это он.

— Тогда почему ты так хорошо ко мне относишься? — спросил Гарри, наконец взглянув на Тома. Его зелёные глаза смотрели не то чтобы безумно, но Том всё-таки задумался, останется ли его собеседник в себе после сегодняшнего потрясения. Возможно, огневиски и не понадобится. Гарри, похоже, всё равно не был настроен юлить и скрывать что-то.

— Я… я живу на этом свете уже много лет, — наконец ответил Том, снова садясь. — Я видел тысячи людей, достиг того, о чём многие и не мечтали. Не могу сказать, что мне скучно, потому что мне пока есть, чем развлечься. Мятежники там, политика. Меня занимают необъяснимые явления природы и общественной жизни, различные задачи, которые я сам ставлю перед собой. Всё это не даёт мне умереть от скуки, но вот что касается людей… они просто не стоят моего внимания.

— Кажется, ты как-то говорил мне что-то в этом роде, — тихо сказал Гарри. — Помнишь? Когда мы встретились в Хогсмиде.

— Да, — так же тихо ответил Том. — Люди… всегда ищут лёгкий выход. Если перед ними встают трудности или что-то идёт не по плану, они тут же начинают жаловаться на судьбу и ныть. А бывает, даже бросают начатое. Люди любят судить других, любят думать, что они сильнее, богаче, лучше. И им всегда всего мало, им нужно больше, больше и больше. Люди — рабы своего желания произвести впечатление на окружающих. Они такие плоские, слабые и незамысловатые. Надеюсь, мои слова не пробудят в тебе высокомерия, но, пусть я и не считаю тебя равным себе, в моих глазах ты стоишь выше всех остальных.

— Почему? — спросил Гарри, нахмурившись.

— Я просто тебя не понимаю. Не могу разгадать.

— Да уж, это взаимно.

— Приятно слышать, — сказал Том, откидываясь на спинку стула и глядя на Гарри. — Как я уже сказал, со мной тебе не равняться. У меня просто нет равных. Но… ты ближе всех подошёл к тому, чтобы им стать.

— Ты Тёмный Лорд, — снова пробормотал Гарри. Том нахмурился.

— Да, сколько уже можно повторять?

— Ты не такой напыщенный, как я думал.

— Я никогда не бываю напыщенным. Я просто понимаю, какое общественное положение занимаю. Однако я думал, что ты испугаешься куда сильнее.

Гарри закусил губу, пожал плечами и кивнул.

— Я… даже не знаю. Я пока стараюсь не думать об этом. Это… просто смешно. Невероятно. Ты уверен, что ты Тёмный Лорд? Хотя, кажется, сомнений не осталось. И ты не хочешь меня убить?

— Нет. Хотя, если ты так и будешь повторять одно и то же, могу и захотеть. Кстати, ты выглядишь измученным. Тебе, наверное, пора спать, — сказал Том, глядя, как Гарри зевает и трёт глаза.

— Да и внешне ты симпатичный, — пробормотал он, и лицо Тёмного Лорда вытянулось в удивлении. — Я думал, ты будешь гораздо уродливее.

— Прошу прощения!

— О Боже, ты Тёмный Лорд.

— Мерлин, мальчишка!

Гарри вдруг, безо всякой на то причины, расхохотался. Если бы Том ещё не смирился с тем, что не может своим гениальным умом постичь Гарри Поттера, он смирился бы именно сейчас. Конечно, в этом хохоте были лёгкие истерические нотки, но длились они недолго.

— Кстати, как ты узнал?

— Я догадался, — успокоившись, ответил Гарри. — Хотя должен был понять это гораздо раньше. Точно не убьёшь меня?

— Что-то тебя переклинило на смерти. Может, ты сам хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя?

— Дело не в этом, я просто… не знаю, как… — Гарри вздохнул, покачал головой, встал и подошёл к Тому. — Как мне теперь себя с тобой вести?

— Так же, как и прежде, я полагаю, — спокойно ответил Том. По правде говоря, он и сам не знал, что будет дальше между ним и Гарри — он не ожидал, что раскрытие его личности пойдёт именно так. — Хотя, возможно, нам лучше сохранить всё это в тайне.

— Вряд ли мне кто-то поверит, — пробормотал Гарри и наклонился вперёд, чтобы прижаться лбом к Тому. — Но всё равно спасибо. Даже несмотря на твою занятость, ты всё равно пришёл на похороны моей мамы.

— Я рад, что ты воспринял всё спокойно и разумно, — признался Том, положив руки Гарри на бёдра. — Я уверен, для тебя это настоящий шок.

Именно посреди этой сцены в гостиную вошёл Джеймс Поттер.

***

Сириус разбудил его в восемь утра, пинком отправил в душ и велел привести себя в порядок. К восьми часам вечера Джеймс выглядел вполне презентабельно. И чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Как будто тяжёлая грозовая туча, нависшая над головой, наконец расселялась, явив чистое небо.

— Хочешь, я пойду с тобой к Гарри? — спросил Сириус.

— Нет, — ответил Джеймс после нескольких минут молчаливого раздумья. — Наверное… Я постараюсь сам. Хотя я… боюсь, на самом деле. Меня даже тошнит.

— Ты уже выпил антипохмельное зелье?

— Ну да. Выпил, как только смог сдвинуться с места.

— Хорошо. Тогда иди, поговори с ним ещё раз и не бесись, что бы ни случилось, — посоветовал Сириус. — Не заставляй его чувствовать, что ты осуждаешь его или злишься. Выслушай его. И будь честен.

— А если он…

— Если ты опять скажешь что-то не то, я что-нибудь придумаю. Обещаю.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джеймс, несколько раз кивнув. — Ладно. Я пойду домой и… поговорю с ним. Увидимся.

Джеймс думал, что найдёт Гарри в библиотеке. Или, может быть, в его комнате за книгой. Может быть, гоняющим на метле на улице. Однако он никак не ожидал увидеть своего сына в главной гостиной с незнакомым мужчиной, который выглядел едва моложе Джеймса. Как ни посмотри, он был староват для друга. И то, что Гарри стоял близко — слишком близко — к этому незнакомцу, чьи руки лежали на бёдрах Гарри, вообще никак не смягчало картину.

— Что? — прохрипел Джеймс, и при звуке его голоса Гарри сделал шаг в сторону от мужчины, который остался сидеть на диване. — Кто это, Гарри?

«И какого чёрта вы тут делали» Джеймс произнести не решился, разрываясь между наказом Сириуса сохранять спокойствие и желанием выхватить палочку. Потому что, _Мерлин всемогущий, да этот парень же педофил!_

— Спрячь свою палочку, — твёрдо приказал гость, и Джеймс прищурился. У него красные глаза? У кого вообще такие бывали? Разве что у вампиров и некоторых психов.

— Я в порядке, пап, — сказал Гарри, неловко улыбаясь. — Правда.

— Правда, — повторил Джеймс, совершенно не убеждённый. — Тогда объясни мне, почему к тебе пристаёт этот извращенец.

— Прошу прощения?!

— Что? — Гарри поражённо захлопал глазами и открыл рот. Человек на диване вздохнул и встал, подталкивая Гарри сесть на освободившееся место.

— Похоже, между нами возникло недоразумение, — размеренно протянул он, видимо, желая успокоить, но прозвучало это высокомерно. — Однако желания объясняться перед вами у меня нет.

— Подожди, Том, — встревоженно воскликнул Гарри.

— Кто, чёрт возьми… — одновременно с ним начал Джеймс.

— Ступефай.

***

— Ты оглушил моего отца, — обречённо простонал Гарри, бросаясь на колени рядом с обмякшим телом Джеймса. — Ты оглушил моего отца!

— А сейчас ещё и память ему сотру, — сказал Том, на вид очень довольный собой.

— Тогда и мне заодно, — огрызнулся Гарри, нахмурившись, потом вздохнул и устало потёр глаза. — О Мерлин, мне срочно нужно отдохнуть от всего.

— У тебя и так сейчас летние каникулы, мальчишка, — напомнил ему Том. — Это же и есть отдых.

Гарри несколько мгновений молча смотрел на него со странным выражением на лице. Затем он издал звук, похожий то ли на всхлип, то ли на хихиканье — Том не разобрал — а потом и вовсе расхохотался. Или зарыдал. А может, всё и сразу.

— Каникулы, — повторил Гарри, смеясь так сильно, что всё его тело тряслось. — Вот это я понимаю… отдых!

 _«Я сказал что-то странное?_ — удивлённо подумал Том. — _Может, мне всё-таки стоит заставить его выпить этот огневиски? Или тоже оглушить? Нет, сначала огневиски»._

Том повернулся к столу, где стояли бутылка и два стакана, по которым уже был разлит напиток. Сначала он потянулся за одним из стаканов, но потом передумал и схватил сразу бутылку. Затем Том опустился на колени рядом с Гарри и, после секундного колебания, схватил мальчишку за волосы на затылке и влил в него немного виски. Потом закрыл ему рот и велел глотать.

Гарри, конечно же, чтобы не подавиться, проглотил.

— Что это? — прохрипел он со слезами на глазах и тут же несколько раз чихнул. — О Мерлин, это было ужасно. Оно жжётся!

— Да ты что, — сказал Том и повторил действие, забыв, что Гарри в свои двенадцать явно не успел привыкнуть к крепкому алкоголю. В итоге Том остался с очень пьяным Гарри, который хихикал и… просто хихикал.

— Я мог бы использовать отрезвляющие чары, — пробормотал Том, глядя на мальчика, но только вздохнул и покачал головой — от отрезвляющих мальчишку стошнило бы, и все труды Тома по приготовлению зелья пошли бы насмарку. — Почему ты всегда рушишь все мои планы, Поттер?

— Уи-и-и-и — со смехом выдохнул Гарри, позволяя отнести себя на диван. Том снова покачал головой. Почему когда он рядом с Поттером, его жизнь обращается в хаос? Ничего из произошедшего вообще не должно было случиться! Мальчишка не должен был самостоятельно узнать, кто такой Том, а его отец не должен был вот так врываться к ним посреди беседы. И видеть в нём извращенца!

Извращенца! Никогда ещё Тома не унижали столь возмутительным образом! А за всю долгую жизнь его уж как только не называли.

 _«Сотру ему память и подержу оглушённым, пока Гарри не придёт в себя»,_ — решил Том и приступил к задаче, не остановившись ни на секунду, чтобы подумать, что, возможно, Гарри был бы против присутствия Тёмного Лорда в голове своего отца. В любом случае, после того, как Том закончил, он переключил своё внимание обратно на пьяного Гарри, который что-то бормотал себе под нос и тихонько хихикал, как будто рассказывал сам себе какой-то анекдот. Ну что ж, Том пришёл сюда не просто так, а по делу, и ему начинало надоедать изображать из себя заботливого человека.

— Гарри, — тихо позвал Том, усаживаясь на диван и притягивая мальчика к себе, чтобы тот положил голову ему на колени. Зелья уже должны были подействовать, и Тому оставалось только надеяться, что от огневиски речь мальчишки не станет слишком невнятной. — Гарри, ты не спишь?

— А-а-а?

— Помнишь, как мы говорили о войне? — добрым голосом сказал Том, нежно касаясь рукой лица Гарри. — Помнишь, как мы говорили о войне, Гарри?

— М-м-м, да-а-а…

— А о Пожирателях Смерти? Помнишь, как мы говорили о них?

— Да-а-а… мой отец — Пожратель.

— А ты, Гарри? Ты хочешь быть Пожирателем Смерти, как твой отец?

— Не могу, — пробормотал Гарри и зевнул. — Это было бы л… лех… легче.

— Почему ты не можешь быть Пожирателем Смерти, Гарри? — осторожно спросил Том, жалея, что не добавил в виски ещё и Веритасерум. Однако, к сожалению, это зелье иногда плохо реагировало с алкоголем.

— Не могу, — печально повторил Гарри, и что-то в его голосе заставило Тома вспомнить, насколько же он ещё был мал. — Я не могу, Томми, — сказал Гарри и прижался лицом к его животу.

 _«Ну и что мне теперь делать?»_ — подумал Том, даже не замечая, как его собственные пальцы расчёсывают волосы Гарри. — Вряд ли я ещё когда-нибудь снова напою тебя, если ты будешь вот так киснуть.

— Я должен… должен спасти тебя, Томми, — пробормотал Гарри, и, помолчав немного, снова начал всхлипывать. Том вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла и расслабился.

— Я сдаюсь, — пробормотал мужчина, так и путаясь пальцами в волосах Гарри даже после того, как тот перестал плакать. — Мерлин свидетель, Гарри Поттер, я больше никогда не буду строить никаких планов насчёт тебя. Я уже ничего не понимаю. Кто вообще сказал тебе, что я Тёмный Лорд?

— Меропа, — ответил Гарри, прежде чем зевнуть. Он, в полусонном и пьяном состоянии, даже не понял, что это имя заставило Тома напрячься. Нынешний ответ Гарри отличался прошлого.

— Что? — прошипел Том, глядя на Гарри сверху вниз. — Что ты только что… как… что? Поттер, проснись немедленно!

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал мальчик, повернув лицо к Тёмному Лорду и потянувшись, чтобы погладить его по щеке. — Вс… всё будет хорошо, всё будет хорошо, ага? Я позабочусь о тебе, Томми. Не влнуйся.

— Идиот, — пришибленно прошептал Том. Он чувствовал себя странно. Он вообще не должен быть здесь. Почему он снова захотел встретиться с Поттером? Чем дольше он сохранял Гарри жизнь, тем опаснее становилась ситуация. Он не хотел меняться, не хотел… быть настолько против чьей-то смерти, кроме его собственной. Он не мог оставить всё как есть — Том знал, что должен что-то сделать с Гарри, но не был уверен, что именно. Мальчик сказал «Меропа», да? Откуда он узнал это имя? Неужто подозрения Тома подтвердились, и Гарри действительно мог разговаривать с мёртвыми?

Если это так, то у Тома есть веская причина держать мальчишку при себе.

Не то чтобы он хотел всё время следить за Гарри или что-то в этом роде. Но… просто на всякий случай.

 _«Должен же быть способ решить эту проблему и получить все ответы, которые мне нужны,_ — подумал Том, нахмурившись. — _Промыть ему мозги? Если бы только я мог просто применить к нему Империус… но это было бы слишком рискованно. Если так пойдёт дальше, мне останется только использовать легилименцию»._

И пусть, если бы Тому пришлось бы когда-нибудь прибегнуть к этому, он был готов обвинить во всём Гарри — ведь именно Гарри и его упрямство были всему виной — он сомневался, что мальчик разделил бы его точку зрения и спокойно признал бы свою вину.

Нет, Том не мог силой заставить Гарри подчиниться, потому что тогда он стал бы постоянно ждать предательства от мальчишки и измучился бы от паранойи. Нет, должен быть другой способ. Он должен заставить Гарри повиноваться… Заставить его почувствовать себя обязанным. Должен же быть какой-то способ…

_«О…»_

Том слегка расслабился и ухмыльнулся плану, который уже начал складываться у него в голове. Чувствуя себя куда лучше теперь, когда у него была хоть какая-то конкретная задача, он позвал домового эльфа, чтобы тот проводил его в комнату Гарри. Том отнёс мальчишку, уложив его на его кровать. Джеймс Поттер всё так же оглушённый лежал на полу без сознания. Том подумал, что с ним делать, решив в итоге так и оставить его — а Гарри пусть сам объясняется и вылезает из ситуации. Он заслужил какую-нибудь неприятность за то, что выбил Тома из колеи.

 _«Мне нужно углубиться в тему долгов жизни,_ — подумал Тёмный Лорд, хватая горсть летучего пороха. — _И тогда я возьму его под полный контроль и вытрясу из него всю информацию. До последней капли»._

Потому что Том ненавидел, когда от него что-то утаивали.

***

Гарри проснулся ужасно тяжело.

Его нестерпимо тошнило, потолок перед глазами вращался, да и в целом самочувствие было просто отвратительное. Голова и глаза болезненно пульсировали, поэтому Гарри не сразу понял, что находится в своей комнате. Что с ним случилось? Может, это какое-то проклятие? Или реакция на длительное пребывание на вокзале? Меропа ведь так и не рассказала ему что-то о его смерти, хотя обещала. Зато поделилась тем, что Том Тёмный Лорд…

О Мерлин.

Гарри постепенно вспоминал, что произошло в тот день. Том был тут. Они… разговаривали? Было такое? Гарри смутно помнил, как в комнату посреди беседы вошёл отец и обвинил Тома в домогательстве. Обвинять в чём-то подобном самого Тёмного Лорда… Гарри рассмеялся бы над абсурдностью произошедшего, если бы не был сейчас в лёгком ужасе. А потом Том… стёр Джеймсу память и оглушил его. Или наоборот? Неужели он и правда заставил его всё забыть? Гарри вспомнил, что после этого Том заставил его выпить что-то.…

Выпить.

О да, Гарри отлично запомнил гадкую, обжигающую жидкость. Должно быть, это был какой-то алкоголь. Целая бутылка! Это же Том её притащил? Неужели он собирался напоить Гарри? Но зачем? О чём они таком разговаривали, чтобы он решился на такое?

 _«От всех этих мыслей у меня начинает болеть голова»,_ — подумал Гарри и съёжился, услышав, как, скрипнув, открылась дверь его комнаты.

— Гарри? — позвал Джеймс, подходя к кровати. — Ты уже проснулся? Хорошо. Выпей, это антипохмельное зелье. Тебе… многое придётся мне объяснить.

 _«Если он действительно всё забыл, мне надо будет придумать правдоподобную историю,_ — подумал Гарри, медленно садясь и принимая из рук отца бутылёк с зельем. — _Если же нет, то, что ж… Я мог бы сказать, что Том — мой профессор. Из Дурмстранга, и что он пришёл… поговорить со мной о моей учёбе. И что он немного странный и импульсивный…»_

Джеймс сел на кровать и посмотрел на сына, гадая, не из-за него ли тот пытался пить. Вдруг он, как отец, оказывал дурное влияние? Как тогда ему теперь исправить это недоразумение? Вот если бы Лили…

 _«Я не буду думать о ней»,_ — сказал себе Джеймс и снова переключился на Гарри. — Почему ты был пьян?

— Мне обязательно рассказывать? — спросил Гарри, чувствуя накатывающий приступ тошноты. Отец совсем не выглядел рассерженным, но… что, если внутри он сейчас тихо закипал?

— Да, — ответил Джеймс. — И объясни мне, почему я очнулся без сознания в гостиной.

— Я практиковал заклинание, — ложь легко сорвалась с языка. — Э-э… отрезвляющие чары. Но что-то пошло не так, и они попали в тебя, когда вы вошёл в гостиную, поэтому ты и потерял сознание. А потом они срикошетили на меня, и мне стало плохо. То есть, я опьянел. Вот.

Сердце Гарри бешено колотилось, и он был абсолютно уверен, что Джеймс сейчас раскусит его ложь.

К счастью, старший Поттер задумался о том, почему Гарри вдруг захотел изучить отрезвляющие чары. Он чувствовал груз вины и ответственности. Ему не следовало так крепко и часто напиваться на глазах у сына. Он не должен был этого делать… И Джеймс пообещал себе, что постарается больше такого не допускать, но он знал, что сдержать это обещание будет тяжело… Ведь Лили с ним больше не было, а он безумно скучал по ней. Не знал, как просто _жить_ без неё.

Легко сказать «надо жить дальше». Труднее — но ещё терпимо — думать о том, чтобы жить, заботясь о Гарри и оставив Лили в прошлом. А вот действительно жить… оказывается просто не по силам.

Лили знала бы, точно знала бы, что сейчас делать. Должен ли Джеймс дать Гарри ещё немного поспать? Или стоит предложить ему что-нибудь поесть? Должен ли Джеймс остаться дома? У Гарри ведь было простое похмелье, а не тяжёлая болезнь, так что, может быть, Джеймс просто не должен придавать этому большое значение?..

 _«Извини, Сириус,_ — подумал Джеймс, — _но я не думаю, что у меня есть причина говорить с Гарри о том, что произошло. Я всё равно не знаю, что сказать»._

Гарри, в свою очередь, чувствовал себя всё более неловко из-за надолго воцарившейся в спальне тишины. Он глянул на Джеймса и… вдруг захотел просто остаться в одиночестве. Чувство вины за это желание его ничуть не ослабило. Гарри задался вопросом, сможет ли он когда-нибудь снова чувствовать себя так же непринужденно с отцом, как раньше. Он не стал любить Джеймса меньше, конечно, но… связь, которая существовала до смерти мамы нынче была разорвана. Джеймс был отцом Гарри, а Гарри был сыном Джеймса. Но семьёй их теперь назвать было нельзя.

— Я вернусь на работу через несколько дней, — неожиданно проронил Джеймс. — Гарри… Я…

— Я смогу о себе позаботиться, — заверил его Гарри.

— Дело не в этом, — вздохнул Джеймс, качая головой. — Я просто… извини. Плохой из меня родитель.

— Нет, это не так…

— Не ври, чтобы меня утешить. Просто пообещай мне, Гарри, если тебе когда-нибудь что-нибудь понадобится… то ты без колебаний свяжешься со мной, хорошо? Пожалуйста, пообещай мне это.

Гарри несколько мгновений смотрел на мрачное и серьёзное выражение лица Джеймса, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Обещаю.

Через три дня Джеймс отправился на базу Пожирателей Смерти в Ирландии.

***

В свой тринадцатый день рождения Гарри сидел дома один. Он не возражал, ведь ему предоставлялась отличная возможность, чтобы вернуться на вокзал. Он всё ещё хотел услышать от Меропы про ее видение его смерти.

— Никого не впускай, — велел Гарри домовику Вурни, прежде чем направиться в свою комнату. Ему не терпелось попасть на вокзал, но он боялся, что кто-нибудь вдруг опять вломится в поместье. Гарри знал, что ему, вероятно, следует ещё хотя бы пару дней не вспоминать о вокзале и вместо этого подумать о том, что теперь делать с Томом — как вести себя с ним и вообще… но никакая мысль не приводила ни к чему конкретному, оставляя в неизвестности и сводя с ума.

Например, то, что Том был лордом Волдемортом… означало, что не кто иной, как он был противником Гарри. Меропа хотела, чтобы Гарри спас Тома, но в то время как Альбус настаивал, что Гарри должен спасти мир **от** Тома. И как ему поступить? А если спасение Тома каким-то образом поможет защитить… весь мир?

 _«Это просто смешно,_ — подумал Гарри, глубоко вздыхая и ложась на кровать. — _Я оставлю спасение мира настоящим героям и могущественным волшебникам, волевым и опытным. А сам сосредоточусь на чём-нибудь менее сложном. Чём-то менее глобальном»._

Теперь он мог с заметной лёгкостью отправиться на вокзал. Обратная тяга в мир живых, с которой было почти невозможно бороться, сейчас стала совсем ненавязчивой. Дышать на вокзале, однако, стало тяжелее.

Поттер прибыл как раз в тот момент, когда от платформы отходил очередной поезд. Гарри рассеянно подумал, а вдруг Лоренцо уехал на том же поезде, что и мама. И куда именно уходили эти поезда? Совсем недавно он попытался сесть на один. Что бы случилось, не останови его Меропа?

 _«Может быть, мне и об этом стоит спросить её»,_ — подумал Гарри, увидев женщину, одиноко стоящую в отдалении и направляясь к ней. Он задумался, где сейчас Альбус. Были ли на этой станции места, о которых он пока не знал? Вероятно, да. Гарри никогда тут тщательно не осматривался, и не только потому, что был чем-то занят в реальности.

Место было жуткое. Гарри занервничал и прибавил шагу.

— Тебе не следует приходить сюда так часто, — сказала Меропа, как только он оказался в пределах слышимости. — Это вредно для твоего тела и духа.

— А где Альбус? — спросил Гарри. — Со мной всё будет в порядке, не волнуйся.

— Дамблдор чем-то занят. Чем конкретно, я не хочу выяснять, — холодно ответила Меропа. — И ты серьёзно ошибаешься, полагая, что пребывание здесь никак не скажется на тебе. Здешний воздух непригоден для живого человека.

— Но я дышу нормально, — тут же соврал Гарри, не успев вовремя прикусить язык.

— О да, и с каждым твоим вдохом частички здешнего порочного воздуха оседают в твоих лёгких, оставаясь там навсегда.

 _«Так вот почему я теперь так легко могу прийти сюда?»_ — внезапно подумал Гарри и пожал плечами. Сейчас важно было другое. — Хорошо, я буду осторожен. Так что, ты расскажешь мне о моей смерти?

Меропа долго смотрела на него с мрачным выражением лица, и Гарри испугался, что она откажет. Однако он не собирался уходить, не получив ответы на свои вопросы.

— Хорошо, — наконец вздохнула женщина и жестом пригласила Гарри сесть рядом с ней на ледяную плитку вокзала. — Ты веришь в судьбу?

— А?

— В судьбу, мальчик, — усмехнулась Меропа. — Судьбу. Предначертанность событий и всё такое.

— Не очень, — неуверенно ответил Гарри. — Я… не люблю думать, что люди не способны влиять на собственную жизнь.

— Избавь меня от этого волюнтаризма, — усмехнулась женщина. — Ты ведь не веришь в Бога, я права?

— Я никогда об этом не думал, — признался Гарри.

— Естественно. Человеческое высокомерие редко позволяет нам признать тот факт, что в мире существует некая сила, намного нас превосходящая. Однако я не хочу сейчас разводить тут дискуссию, поэтому ради упрощения твоего понимания, что из себя представляет судьба, давай предположим, что ты веришь в Бога.

— А… хорошо, — сказал Гарри, чувствуя себя немного неуютно. Тема религии всегда повергала его в неловкость.

— Самое распространенное заблуждение состоит в том, что судьба, или предназначение, является противоположностью свободы воли, — начала Меропа, и Гарри, не зная, что сказать по этому поводу, пожал плечами. — Как я уже сказала, это лишь заблуждение.

— Что же тогда не заблуждение?

— Судьба — это то, что предопределено Богом.

— Разве это как раз-таки не исключает свободу воли?

— Нет. Это называется судьбой не потому, что оно случится, что бы ты ни делал и как бы ни пытался предотвратить, а потому, что оно обязательно произойдёт в соответствии с твоими множественными выборами, и Бог, который существует вне времени, положит это событие на дорогу твоей судьбы.

— …Кажется, я не совсем понимаю, — нерешительно произнёс Гарри, и Меропа раздраженно фыркнула. Она сердито глянула на него, прежде чем заговорить снова.

— Ладно, я объясню тебе всё проще. Допустим, Бог сказал, что судьба твоего отца — съесть завтра томатный суп. На следующий день ты видишь, как он готовит томатный суп и ест его, потому что, по его словам, это именно то, чего он сам хочет. Так чем же является его выбор: действием, предопределённым судьбой или актом свободной воли?

— Э-э… с-свободной воли?

— И тем и другим. Это его судьба, потому что он этого хотел, и Бог, существующий вне времени, отправился в будущее, в котором твой отец уже съел томатный суп.

— О…

— Вот почему провидцы знают будущее. Бог наградил их даром предвидения, способностью проследить путь нитей судьбы.

— Ладно, — нахмурился Гарри, — но… какое это имеет отношение ко мне?

— Слушай внимательно, — мрачно приказала Меропа. — Когда умираешь, некоторые нити становятся видимыми, если потратить много лет и сил на то, чтобы научиться их видеть. Я наблюдала за нитью судьбы моего сына десятилетиями, и, когда ты появился на этом вокзале, я увидела, что твоя нить переплетается с его. Вот почему я вытолкнула тебя обратно. Я знала, что так надо. Ты должен был умереть, а я должен была вернуть тебя в мир живых. Это было частью нашей судьбы.

— А как я узнаю, что будет моей судьбой? — спросил Гарри, и мёртвая ведьма пожала плечами.

— Не знаю, — ответила Меропа. — Ты должен просто следовать избранному тобой пути. И что бы ты ни решил делать, мальчик, делай это целиком, искренне. Нет ничего хуже, чем бросать что-то на полпути.

— Но в том-то и дело, — настаивал Гарри. — Я не знаю, что мне лучше сделать. Альбус хочет, чтобы я спас весь мир от Тома, а ты хочешь, чтобы я спас самого Тома. Что бы я ни выбрал, я не знаю, с чего начать, как правильно всё провести, как…

— Спаси Тома, — перебила его Меропа с раздражённым видом. — Спаси Тома и научи его быть нормальным. Он должен понять, что ему вовсе не обязательно жить вечно и править целым миром, чтобы его принимали, любили или уважали — чего бы там не хотелось этому мальчишке. И, сделав это, ты уберёшь главную фигуру с шахматной доски.

— А потом маленькие пешки объявят друг другу войну, — тут же сказал Гарри, — и эта война будет продолжаться десятилетиями. Как бы я ни ненавидел некоторые решения, законы и правила Тома, я понимаю, что без них — без него — воцарился бы настоящий хаос.

— А как насчёт тебя…

— Нет, — твёрдо отрезал Гарри. — Я не собираюсь быть в центре общественного внимания. Я не хочу руководить и править. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо. Может быть, я мог бы научиться этому, но не хочу.

— Тогда ты должен найти кого-то вместо себя, — сказала Меропа. — Ты должен быть смелым, действовать дерзко и уметь рисковать, чтобы добиться успеха. Я уже сказала, бросить начатое равносильно смерти. Не позволяй ничему удерживать тебя или заставлять колебаться.

— Я просто… боюсь сделать что-то, о чём потом пожалею, — признался Гарри.

— Каждый рано или поздно делает то, о чём впоследствии жалеет, — сказала ему Меропа. — Однако, если ты чему-то учишься на своих ошибках, они необходимы.

— Я такой трус, — простонал Гарри. — Вот бы я ничего не боялся.

— Истинно храбр не тот, кто ничего не боится, — усмехнулась Меропа. — Лишь тот, что живет со страхом, но всё равно идёт к своей цели, храбр. А теперь перестань изображать из себя бесхребетного червяка и делай то, что должен.

— Я хочу быть храбрым, — пробормотал Гарри, вставая. — Я просто не знаю, как.

— В следующий раз, когда кто-то, кого ты любишь, умрёт, — сказала Меропа, — тебя будет преследовать вопрос, мог ли ты спасти этого человека или нет. Подумай об этом.

Гарри несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на женщину, а потом неуверенно кивнул. Он не совсем понимал, почему кивает — ему совсем не хотелось соглашаться с ней. И всё же… он не мог полностью отказаться от мысли совершить то, чего от него хотели Альбус и Меропа. Может быть, ему стоит поговорить с… Трулсом? Или Филиппой?

Гарри вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Сейчас он вернётся домой и подумает, что делать дальше. Сколько раз он уже говорил себе, что должен перестать сомневаться во всём подряд? Сколько драгоценного времени уже прошло впустую? Ничего не двигалось с места, и Гарри был уверен, что так и не сдвинется до тех пор, пока он будет пребывать в своём потерянном состоянии.

 _«Да,_ — подумал Гарри, возвращаясь в царство живых, в свою комнату. — _Хватит стоять на месте. Пора что-то делать»._


End file.
